We Were Born to Die
by DamaVerde
Summary: Thundercracker prova un misto di repulsione ed attrazione verso gli umani, in particolar modo dopo che i Decepticons hanno vinto la guerra, iniziando ad usare i terrestri per degli esperimenti che...
1. Chapter 1

_(Nota: questa storia è nata dopo la lettura di "All Hail Megatron" e ne è stata in buona parte ispirata, anche se poi ha preso una direzione molto diversa… xD)_

**We Were Born to Die**

**File…00.01.00 - Prologo**

Il fumo delle battaglie sembrava aver oscurato il cielo in modo permanente.

La scura, polverosa cappa della morte.

Thundercracker represse un moto di disgusto verso quel mondo, verso quel pianeta privo di speranze ed i suoi abitanti che, senza ali, restavano ancorati al suolo per essere sottoposti al tormento.

Piccole cose, fragili formiche che non si sarebbero mai sollevate al di sopra di quella coltre polverosa e sporca: umani.

Umani.

Li disprezzava nello stesso modo in cui era capace di provarne pietà. Gli umani avevano strappato l'onore ai Decepticons; erano diventati i loro giocattoli, un motivo di vergogna per un guerriero. Un motivo di vanto per un _macellaio_.

Thundercracker provava il bisogno di sollevarsi da quella terra sporca e infausta, ed era un bisogno continuo. Vergognosamente simile al desiderio di una fuga.

Ma era così moralmente sbagliato volerlo? Scivolare oltre le nuvole e poi più in alto, più veloce di qualunque altra cosa, più potente, più consapevole della propria superiorità verso la purezza delle stelle e degli spazi siderali che gli appartenevano.

Non si accorse di essersi fermato, di aver chiuso gli occhi per facilitare il lavoro della propria memoria nell'evocare quelle immagini ed il senso d'onore e libertà che le accompagnavano.

- Amico? – la voce di Skywarp lo riportò bruscamente nel lurido posto dove si trovavano; si voltò a fissarlo senza dire nulla.

- Ehi, cosa c'è? – c'era una tale incredulità, una inconsapevolezza così profonda nel tono, nello sguardo dell'altro che avrebbe potuto persino finire per apprezzare l'ilarità della cosa.

- Nulla.

- No, non è vero. Qualcosa c'è, andiamo… dimmelo!

Thundercracker si ostinò a tacere, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sui Decepticon che li precedevano: Megatron, ovviamente, Starscream e Soundwave. E quella era una delle peggiori processioni alle quali avesse preso parte in _anni luce_.

Skywarp sbuffò senza riuscire a non rendere evidente il proprio disappunto.

- Oh.

Thundercracker meditò seriamente di fermarsi, trasformarsi ed andare da qualche altra parte. Ma lo aveva già fatto abbastanza spesso di recente, e senza risultato.

Poteva almeno concentrarsi su altro, ed evitare di prestare troppa attenzione a quello che Soundwave stava dicendo.

E, tuttavia, c'era una parte di lui che non riusciva ad evitare di provare una fascinazione perversa e disgustosa per l'argomento che Megatron sembrava approvare con tanto interesse. E per quanto potesse ripetersi che si trattava solo di un interesse scientifico… non riusciva ad accettarlo.

Umani.

Usare gli umani, modificarli fino a renderli _utili_.

Soundwave spalancò le porte del grande hangar che ospitava temporaneamente i laboratori di ricerca e Thundercracker avvertì la sensazione di fastidio stringergli i circuiti con maggiore intensità. Quasi come se una pletora di fantasmi dei suoi antenati si fosse affacciata da qualche dimensione extratemporale per sibilargli all'orecchio: _macellaio_, _macellaio_, _macellaio_. E tutto questo mentre un istinto più pratico, più primordiale, l'abitudine alla guerra e alla sopraffazione gli si agitava dentro rimescolando perversamente quello che voleva e quello che trovava lecito.

_Se gli umani non fossero mai esistiti non avrebbe provato nulla del genere. _

Si scansò per evitare di essere spinto in avanti da Skywarp – Piantala! – ringhiò.

- Uh! Ti è tornata la voce, eh? Non trovi che sia disgustosa l'idea di questo posto? Gli umani non meritano queste _attenzioni._ Sono troppo fragili.

L'altro Decepticon evitò di rispondere, concentrandosi su quello che Soundwave stava continuando a spiegare.

- Tecnologia organica avanzata. Componenti tecnologiche e biologiche fuse a livello cellulare.

Starscream ne sembrava particolarmente divertito, indicò una cosa che Thundercracker avrebbe preferito non vedere – Non ci eravamo mai spinti fino a questo punto, la superiorità di queste ricerche ci permetterà di creare…

- Eccellente! – Megatron lo interruppe senza alcun ritegno.

Thundercracker sapeva come era iniziata; come avevano inizialmente progettato di realizzare delle _forme umane_ che consentissero loro di infiltrarsi e manipolare a proprio piacimento i terrestri, ingannando i loro sensi; ma era qualcosa di così degradante… ed era stata, comunque, una ricerca inutile.

La forza bruta non aveva avuto bisogno di nessun altro aiuto.

E adesso si stavano giovando della reverse engineering per creare l'esatto opposto. Un umano modificato che possedesse le abilità per essere considerato utile, ma più nessuna volontà in modo da poter essere controllato ed eventualmente immolato senza alcuna rimostranza.

Non che fosse una cosa semplice.

Gli umani erano così fragili. E se arrivavano sul letto di metallo usato per gli esperimenti troppo debilitati si rompevano come giocattoli inutili.

_Primus!_ Thundercracker era più che felice che quello non fosse un suo affare.

Le gracili creature di carne che non erano state ancora portate sul lettino di metallo, in attesa che l'esperimento precedente fallisse, venivano tenute in un altro laboratorio. Sorvegliate e ammanettate come se avessero davvero avuto una qualche chance di fuggire. E per andare dove, poi? La città non era altro che cenere e fiamme. Un cumulo di morti e detriti e scarafaggi nascosti nei tunnel di quella che definivano metropolitana.

Per quanto gli concerneva Thundercracker riteneva che imporre ad un Decepticon di sorvegliare gli umani fosse una perdita di tempo inutile. Dopo un giorno perdevano la forza e la voglia di opporsi, se non era accaduto già al momento della cattura.

Stavano lì, semplicemente.

Cose organiche quasi morte. Mostrando tutta la debolezza della propria razza, l'indegnità delle creature che non appartenevano al cielo. La propria incapacità di lottare.

No, era tutto una mostruosa perdita di tempo. Qualcosa che lo turbava e basta.

Gettò un'ultima occhiata all'ibrido immobile incatenato ai piedi di Megatron e non riuscì a trattenere il brivido che percorse i suoi circuiti.

_(continua…)_


	2. Chapter 2

**File…00.01.01 – Turno di Guardia**

Thundercracker si immobilizzò davanti alle immense porte metalliche che chiudevano l'accesso al laboratorio.

_Che… rabbia_. Pensò, prima di adagiarsi ad un cumulo di macerie che nessuno aveva ritenuto necessario spostare: piloni di metallo fuso dal calore e frammenti di cemento che erano stati alla base di edifici che, con ogni probabilità, gli umani avevano ritenuto incrollabili. _La Terra fa davvero schifo_.

Questa era un'altra delle cose che lo lasciavano pieno di dubbi quando si trattava dei terrestri: il concetto di resistenza, di durabilità che gli umani possedevano era fallace. Ogni cosa su quel maledetto pianeta era impregnata di una sorprendente fragilità.

Thundercracker non aveva mai _toccato_ un umano.

Ne aveva uccisi più di quanti gli facesse piacere ricordare, e salvato qualcuno quando lo sguardo di nessun altro si era soffermato sulle sue azioni, ma _toccati_ mai.

E perché, poi, avrebbe dovuto farlo?

Se avesse allungato un dito, ed esercitato una forza risibile sapeva che l'avrebbe ritirato coperto del sangue e della materia disgustosa che componeva quelle delicate cose organiche.

Quelle cose, _persone_, forse nutrivano lo stesso atteggiamento verso le formiche e guardavano come principi di stabilità a metalli e rocce che lui avrebbe polverizzato in un solo tocco.

Come poteva esserci la _minima_ possibilità di nutrire un qualche interesse _sano_ verso i terrestri?

Thundercracker imprecò ancora contro il turno di guardia che non era riuscito ad evitare.

Non c'era alcun bisogno di spalancare le porte ed entrare.

Poteva restare lì e pensare ad altro.

Se Skywarp non fosse stato impegnato in nulla di soddisfacente, era probabile che ciondolasse fin lì per blaterare di cose prive di complicazioni per le quali Thundercracker avrebbe dovuto essere molto grato. Oppure sarebbe uscito fuori dal nulla per tentare di sorprenderlo e coglierlo in fallo.

No, non c'era nessun motivo per il quale entrare nel laboratorio.

Nessuno dei suoi stava lavorando all'interno; gli _esperimenti_ potevano procedere senza una continua sorveglianza arrivati a quel punto.

_Però… _

Però Thundercracker non era mai stato _da solo_ lì dentro.

Non aveva mai avuto il tempo di osservare _con attenzione_ le fragili cose di carne. O, almeno, di farlo senza che nessun altro si chiedesse perché o se i suoi circuiti si fossero confusi in qualche modo.

Di solito una fissazione passa quando viene sufficientemente nutrita, ed il suo disappunto sarebbe stato colmato e dimenticato se avesse avuto modo di riempirsi i sensori ottici con le immagini deprimenti ed oscene della caducità umana.

Della debolezza che un guerriero disprezzava sopra ogni cosa.

Prima ancora di rendersene conto le sue gambe lo avevano già avvicinato alle porte, e le sue braccia stavano già spingendole per entrare.

Il laboratorio era quasi del tutto silenzioso, se non per il metodico e ritmico ticchettio delle macchine che alimentavano la cosa al centro dell'ambiente.

Ma quella cosa per Thundercracker non significava nulla, e non esercitava alcun interesse.

Si girò per osservare, con attenzione ed un certo morboso senso di anticipazione, la fila di corpi trattenuti contro le pareti.

Il loro numero non significava nulla. Era solo un dato privo di importanza.

Quello che Thundercracker desiderava davvero era _computare l'umanità_. Il valore morale di quelle cose.

Ma, con il senso di sollievo che sperava lo avrebbe liberato dall'idea di essere diventato un macellaio… in pochissime frazioni di secondi umani fu certo che non vi fosse alcuna differenza tra quelle _persone_ e le piante in una serra, salvo per il fatto che il mondo vegetale del pianeta Terra si dimostrava ben superiore a quello animale.

La sua memoria prese nota di bocche socchiuse che versavano umori disgustosi, ed occhi vuoti. Muscoli abbandonati nella mollezza della resa totale: quando li avessero presi e portati sul lettino nessuno avrebbe opposto alcuna resistenza.

La maggior parte delle creature riceveva un'alimentazione forzata che ne rendeva possibile la sopravvivenza, ammesso che il termine fosse corretto.

Molti sarebbero comunque morti prima ancora di potersi rendere utili: sopportare ciò che li nutriva e che li preparava a ciò che sarebbe venuto non era da poco. Sorbivano componenti che sconvolgevano il corpo umano, in modo da rendere più semplice l'innesto di parti meccaniche e tecnologiche che potessero fondersi con le loro naturali parti biologiche a livello cellulare.

Comunque, se gli esperimenti fossero arrivati alla fine, quelle cose erano morte in ogni caso.

Desideroso di sfogare quello che restava della propria morbosità e di uscire ad aspettare che Skywarp si facesse vivo, Thundercracker allungò un dito, fermandosi a pochissimi centimetri da alcuni corpi.

Dosare la forza non era semplice.

I suoi ingranaggi perfetti si mossero con la massima precisione possibile. _Metallo che tentava di comprendere la natura della carne. _

Poi il rumore lo bloccò, facendogli ritirare il dito lentamente.

Era un gorgoglio rabbioso, frustrato, pieno di un odio primitivo.

I suoi sensori ottici incontrarono occhi che bruciavano dello stesso sentimento.

Thundercracker si irrigidì, tornando ad allungarsi verso la cosa di carne, bruciando dal desiderio di toccare muscoli che adesso reagivano, carne contratta dal desiderio di combattere ed opporsi.

E tutto mentre il solito ronzio accusatorio nella sua mente ripeteva: _macellaio_.

La sua mano si aprì come se fosse stata dotata di volontà propria, strappando i fermi che trattenevano la _cosa umana_ alla parete.

La trasportò sotto una delle luci fluorescenti che illuminavano il laboratorio.

E la _cosa_ serrò gli occhi, combattendo contro uno spasmo di dolore. Si rigirò tra le sue dita come un insetto.

C'era qualcosa di osceno nella fluidità di movimento degli esseri umani, Thundercracker sollevò di più la mano, chinandosi come per non perdere un solo dettaglio.

- Arrenditi. – soffiò. Aveva bisogno che la cosa si arrendesse, che si desse per vinta. Che gli dimostrasse di essere fragile e vuota. Non un _essere_, ma una _cosa_ priva di scintilla vitale.

_Primus!_ Solo pensare che quegli umani potessero avere un alito di trascendenza dentro di sé era… abominevole.

La cosa di carne si immobilizzò, scivolando contro il palmo della sua mano di metallo, procurandogli uno strano formicolio con il proprio calore febbricitante.

- Sì, arrenditi. – Thundercracker non si rese neanche conto della passione, dell'emozione contenuta nelle parole. Era difficile confrontarsi con l'enormità del proprio dilemma.

Il tubo dell'alimentazione forzata oscillava sulla parete di metallo insieme ai ganci che avevano incarcerato la cosa umana, i sensori sonori di Thundercracker avvertivano quella pulsazione con una precisione ed un'intensità che sarebbe stata del tutto impossibile per qualunque forma di vita terrestre.

Poteva percepire il suono al di fuori del laboratorio, ed il ronzio prodotto da tutto quello che si trovava a chilometri di distanza. E dove non arrivavano i sensori sonori c'erano altri mezzi.

Poteva sentire su frequenze e canali diversi le cose fuori e dentro di lui, e restare in linea con ciascuno dei suoi compagni nello stesso tempo.

Eppure, nessun suono, nessun rumore, gli era mai sembrato tanto orrendo quanto quello che la cosa umana emise dalle proprie labbra, rivoltandosi ancora una volta nel suo palmo, e puntandogli addosso occhi pieni di odio, dello stesso, medesimo odio che Thundercracker aveva già visto tante volte nei sensori ottici dei nemici uccisi, o nei propri.

Con una gracchiante, roca, orrenda e confusa voce, la cosa pronunciò parole che per il Decepticon non avevano alcun senso: - Mai mi fu dato… di vedere un animale in cordoglio di sé… un uccelletto… un uccelletto cadrà morto di gelo… giù dal ramo senza aver provato mai… mai pena per sé stesso.

Thundercracker riportò la cosa alla parete di metallo, ancorandola nuovamente al suo ristretto mondo di dolore.

Scivolò con una fluidità, del tutto differente da quella umana, fuori dal laboratorio, richiudendo le porte come se avesse avuto un esercito di nemici alle spalle.

Lasciando il compito che gli era stato assegnato e comandato di portare a termine per raggiungere un luogo riservato.

Un luogo che gli rendesse possibile pensare e connettersi senza che nessuno lo venisse a sapere a quello che restava della Rete Internet degli umani: il posto migliore per cominciare a cercare di comprendere la frase di una creatura aliena.

_(continua…)_


	3. Chapter 3

**File…00.01.02 – D.**

La Rete Internet degli umani era per Thundercracker patetica e primordiale nella stessa misura. Tuttavia non c'era altra fonte da consultare.

In un istante il Decepticon aveva già immagazzinato ogni informazione possibile, seguito ogni collegamento, assorbito ogni video e scaricato qualunque cosa fosse stata scritta da D..

_D._. Thundercracker terminò la ricerca e si concentrò sul nome di questo umano che per lui non significava nulla.

Uno scrittore.

Come se gli esseri di carne potessero davvero pretendere di essere capaci di creatività.

Doveva essere impazzito, completamente fuso.

Avrebbe fatto meglio a fermarsi e tornare indietro.

_Mentre il dubbio continua a circolare libero nella tua testa arrugginita, eh? _

Tanto valeva risolvere tutto e subito.

Alcuni filmati lo incuriosirono: uno degli aspetti più spiacevoli di questa sua infermità temporanea.

Per quanto da un punto di vista puramente logico trovasse priva di senso quella cosa che gli umani chiamavano televisione, e la sua dubbia e relativa produzione, c'era qualcosa di ipnotico nel tentativo degli insetti di carne di parlare di sé: lo facevano di continuo, _di continuo_, come spinti da un desiderio smisurato di autoaffermazione.

Mentre una parte della sua memoria continuava a andare avanti e indietro sui video, un'altra parte rallentò, richiedendo una maggiore frazione della sua attenzione, fino ad assorbirla del tutto.

Opere scritte. File. File. File. _L'Amante di Lady Chatterley_.

I suoi circuiti fremettero d'orrore e disgusto verso i dubbi esiti della biologia umana; la parte più fastidiosa della faccenda. La cosa più distante e rivoltante e incomprensibile.

Come esseri organici gli umani avevano una quantità di _bisogni_ e funzioni degradanti che né Thundercracker né alcuno dei suoi simili avrebbero potuto giudicare meno che barbarici.

Quella _cosa di carne_ lo aveva offeso; si era presa gioco di lui propinandogli le parole di un suo disgustoso simile: uno che aveva scritto degli effetti tanto riprovevoli dell'umanità.

_Sporca creatura._

L'avrebbe schiacciata tra le dita, spegnendo ogni ribellione. Zittendola, alla fine, in un gesto di generosità.

Prima che ogni processo di analisi fosse stato terminato definitivamente, un'altra citazione attirò la sua attenzione: _nessun ideale assoluto farà sì che il leone giaccia con l'agnello a meno che l'agnello non sia dentro di lui_.

La furia del Decepticon si incanalò nei suoi circuiti, producendo un ringhio sordo che sgorgò dalle profondità del suo corpo di metallo.

Si mosse in un attimo.

Aveva quasi raggiunto le porte del laboratorio e allungato un braccio per aprirle, pronto a cancellare ogni traccia della propria stupidità. _Quasi._

- Guarda un po'…

Quando si voltò, i sensori ottici di Thundercracker esprimevano nient'altro che fastidio.

- Bombshell. – sibilò – Cosa fai qui? Non è il tuo momento.

L'altro Decepticon emise qualcosa di molto simile al suono di una risatina maliziosa. E, d'altra parte, c'era malizia anche nel suo sguardo.

- Neanche il tuo, dato che non eri qui.

- Cosa stai insinuando, insetto? Mi controlli, forse?

- No, niente affatto. Dovrei? – gli voltò le spalle allontanandosi.

_Piccolo, bastardo sadico e mal funzionante. _

- Non credo proprio.

- E' solo che credevo che fosse il tuo turno di guardia questo. Il _potente e severo_ Thundercracker ha disobbedito agli ordini.

Prima che Thundercracker potesse muoversi e decidere di disattivare quello scarto spaziale, quella macchia nella storia dei Decepticon, Bombshell spiccò un salto veloce e preciso per mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra loro.

Un altro turno, niente più di questo.

La più logica delle punizioni: obbligarlo a ripetere e prolungare quello che trovava detestabile. La cosa che, non era sfuggito a nessuno, sembrava dargli la convinzione di starsi degradando.

Per essere più precisi quelli erano pur sempre affari _umani_; nessuno sano di mente avrebbe pensato che si potesse trovare piacevole fare la guardia al laboratorio.

A meno che tu non ti chiamassi Bombshell o in qualche altro modo stupido e non avessi una passione per il sadismo immotivato.

Thundercracker si guardò intorno: nessun insetto in vista.

Ma non si poteva mai sapere, e se avesse mancato ancora una volta verso il proprio turno di guardia la punizione non sarebbe stata altrettanto favorevole.

Controllò il laboratorio e richiuse le porte di metallo dietro di sé.

Almeno aveva avuto il tempo necessario per elaborare una strategia.

Gli umani bloccati alle pareti non sembravano essere consapevoli della sua presenza, sebbene ogni suo passo facesse vibrare la terra.

Thundercracker depositò quello che aveva nascosto e portato con sé sul pavimento, preparandosi ad aspettare il momento giusto: la fine della guardia.

Si avvicinò alla parete dei prigionieri, ritrovando la _cosa umana_ che lo aveva sfidato.

Ora la cosa di carne taceva, penzolando dagli anelli di metallo che la trattenevano proprio come tutti gli altri.

Non era morta, però. Stava applicando una qualche flebile strategia di sopravvivenza? Probabile.

Doveva sapere che l'odio lo avrebbe stuzzicato.

E che se fosse stato un altro Decepticon lo avrebbe spinto verso il desiderio di tortura e punizione.

E, d'altra parte, tortura e punizione restavano pur sempre nei suoi piani, solo non erano in cima alla lista. Non al momento.

Thundercracker aveva un più urgente bisogno di risolvere i propri dubbi, di piegare la _cosa umana_ alla luce della propria logica superiore, della propria morale superiore. Della propria esistenza superiore.

La cosa umana aveva gettato un guanto di sfida che non poteva essere fatto sparire solo con una _macellazione_.

No, Thundercracker apparteneva ad un genere più raffinato.

Allungò un dito per toccarla.

In qualche modo percepì la sua rabbia, il tentativo di trattenersi.

Sorrise.

Anche la cosa umana doveva avere avuto tempo per riflettere.

- Non vuoi che ti uccida, mm? – Thundercracker la spinse da una parte e dall'altra, facendola oscillare come un verme preso all'amo – Oppure sei in grado di capire che se mi sfidi ti farò provare molto più dolore, molta più degradazione di quanta credi possibile?

La cosa umana rabbrividì, Thundercracker era certo che non fosse solo per paura, e aprì gli occhi. Dimostrandogli che non si sarebbe nascosta all'infinito.

- Allora tu saresti una creatura senziente? Mm?

La fragile cosa di carne si ostinò a tacere, tenendo fissi gli occhi su di lui. Aggrappandosi all'odio come alla salvezza.

Thundercracker provò un empito di selvaggia gioia, un riconoscimento istintivo verso un altro guerriero.

Non disse più nulla; continuò solo a toccare la carne, studiandone con cura la fragilità. Spostandola, assaporandone la debolezza. Concedendosi di indulgere nell'osservazione dell'anatomia umana che tanto lo disgustava.

Il tempo per lui non aveva significato; l'intera evoluzione degli umani era stata solo un istante. Il tempo nel laboratorio, adesso che i suoi dubbi erano stati sommersi da nuovi desideri e nuove sfide, aveva lo stesso valore della polvere.

Doveva aver avuto un significato per la cosa di carne, perché la vide fremere e lottare per non affondare. Lottare per non chiudere gli occhi ed arrendersi.

Alla fine, Thundercracker aprì con la massima attenzione i cerchi di metallo delle manette, staccò il tubicino dell'alimentazione forzata e raccolse la cosa di carne, adagiandola a terra.

Si concesse di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo nuovo giocattolo per sollevare il cadavere terrestre che aveva portato con sé e sistemarlo al posto del suo trofeo.

Richiuse le manette, assicurò il tubicino pieno di liquido violaceo.

E tornò a guardare il pavimento.

Lei era riuscita a sollevarsi sulle braccia, e adesso fissava con indicibile orrore il lettino degli esperimenti ed il suo fardello di carne e metallo.

Thundercracker allungò la mano, ma lei, in preda alla disperazione, riuscì a sfuggirgli tra le dita.

Il Decepticon imprecò nella sua lingua natia; non poteva semplicemente afferrarla senza attenzioni e darle una scrollata perché sarebbe morta prima ancora di offrirgli una qualche soddisfazione che lo ripagasse di tutto.

Ma la _cosa _era troppo debole, e non riuscì a fare che pochi metri prima di crollare.

Anche così continuò a cercare di strisciare verso il buio con quei movimenti che Thundercracker non poteva non trovare osceni e morbosi.

Con una fitta di fastidio, che non riuscì a qualificare del tutto, raccolse la cosa, sollevandola fino all'altezza dei propri sensori ottici. Gustando la sua lacera bruttezza, il pieno splendore della sua miseria umana.

- No. – sibilò.

La tenne ferma e esercitò quel tanto di forza che bastava a rallentare la corsa dell'ossigeno al suo cervello e lei si afflosciò tra le sue dita, facendogli provare un'anticipazione del trionfo di quando l'avrebbe sconfitta davvero.

La nascose con cura e si preparò a portarla fuori mentre qualcun altro arrivava per portare a termine un nuovo turno di guardia.

_(continua…)_


	4. Chapter 4

**File…00.01.03 – Nascondiglio**

Ammettere qualcuno nel proprio spazio, nella propria _intimità_ era inconcepibile per Thundercracker o per qualunque altro Decepticon.

Aveva riflettuto a lungo sul luogo più opportuno per tenere la _cosa umana_ e quel luogo non poteva essere lì, non nella base.

D'altra parte non poteva essere troppo distante perché Thundercracker non aveva alcuna intenzione di spendere il proprio tempo giustificandosi per assenze e voli inattesi. Soprattutto, non c'era una chance su un miliardo che accettasse la cosa terrestre all'interno del proprio abitacolo, neanche per mettere a tacere la propria curiosità.

_Nessun umano dentro di lui. Mai._

La sola idea lo mandava in tilt e lo faceva ardere di sdegno.

Per questo motivo aveva sorvolato e analizzato con cura gli spazi intorno alla base, ricavando dati sufficienti a determinare un punto che fungesse da nascondiglio.

Raggiungendo la coordinate prescelte Thundercracker aveva continuato a percepire un fastidioso ronzio provenire dai suoi ingranaggi, mentre la sua CPU analizzava in continuazione tutte le falle del piano. Prima tra tutte: le _necessità_ degli umani.

Acqua, cibo, Primus solo sapeva cos'altro; e c'era tutta quell'altra serie di faccende che per la propria sanità mentale la memoria di Thundercracker aveva seppellito in profondità.

Sarebbe stato più saggio stringere tra le dita un po' di più la creatura, soffocarla mentre era ancora svenuta e abbandonarla lì intorno.

E tuttavia…

_Mai tornare indietro. _

Con le dovute attenzioni il Decepticon raggiunse la meta e si congratulò con sé stesso: nessun altro robot nell'Universo avrebbe degnato di una qualche attenzione quello schifo di buco.

Ed era un buco in senso letterale; un'esplosione aveva aperto un monumentale cratere nella terra, devastando un'intera strada ed i grattacieli che gli umani avevano costruito a vanto della propria pretesa abilità.

Degli edifici non erano rimaste altro che macerie, ed un incongruente riquadro di cemento che doveva essere stato un tetto o qualcosa del genere, ed una cisterna d'acqua sventrata per metà che se ne stava in bilico come una brutta piscina arrugginita.

Tutto intorno piloni, lastre di metallo e detriti avevano disegnato un paesaggio spettrale che offriva ricovero da eventuali occhi indiscreti.

Ogni passo di Thundercracker sollevava piccole tempeste di polvere e sporcizia, di fogli di carta e brandelli di stoffa che vorticavano nell'aria e poi tornavano a posarsi alle sue spalle.

Primus! Quello era il risultato degli ordini di Megatron.

Thundercracker stentava a digerirlo; era come se il loro leader li avesse spediti a schiacciare tane di formichieri nella jungla. Sapeva cos'erano i formichieri e la jungla grazie a Google, ovviamente. Ed altrettanto ovviamente si trattava di conoscenze _accidentali_.

Ammettere di spendere un po' troppo del proprio tempo libero frugando per ogni dannato brandello di informazione sulle scorie terrestri era un po' troppo.

Il sistema d'aereazione di Thundercracker produsse un suono sbuffante, ed il Decepticon si fermò, sollevando la sua personale _cosa terrestre_ per concederle uno sguardo spassionato.

Se restava svenuta era senza uso.

Le scariche elettriche potevano essere d'aiuto, o forse no. Scuoterla fino a svegliarla poteva essere peggio.

Emettere un suono sgradevole per l'apparato uditivo umano poteva essere la soluzione migliore.

Poi la cisterna d'acqua attirò la sua attenzione. Dopotutto gli umani _dovevano lavarsi_; era uno di quei pensieri che avrebbero dovuto essere seppelliti molto a fondo nella sua memoria e bollati come tabù da non infrangere mai, ma il senso di dignità e decenza di Thundercracker non faceva altro che suggerirgli che, se proprio avesse dovuto possedere un umano, sarebbe stato molto meglio che fosse pulito. Molto pulito. Non che questo rendesse accettabile tutto il resto: quelle cose immonde come il _sudare _e le altre molto peggiori; ma ci si poteva accertare di infilare l'umano nella cisterna con una certa regolarità.

Thundercracker tornò a guardare nel modo più spassionato possibile il suo piccolo, fragile fardello.

Raggiunse la cisterna ed abbassò la mano, lasciando che l'acqua lambisse con delicatezza il corpo torturato. I suoi sensori ottici registrarono la scena, analizzando con curiosità la reazione del corpo al freddo, e l'azione in sé stessa. Poi un pensiero venne fuori dal nulla come un rombo di tuono: una cosa era la consapevolezza che gli umani _dovessero lavarsi_, una cosa molto diversa era sapere che un Decepticon _stava lavando_ un terrestre.

Per un istante la vista di Thundercracker tremolò in un moto di collera e vergogna, e la sua mano lasciò andare il corpo ancora addormentato.

Il robot arretrò sibilando, preda di un nuovo impeto d'ira verso la cosa che continuava a tormentarlo.

Il corpo andò giù, Thundercracker lo vide scivolare sotto la superficie dell'acqua e adagiarsi al fondo ricoperto di ruggine e piccole alghe.

Bolle d'ossigeno sfuggivano dalle narici, dalle labbra del suo giocattolo di carne. Poi non più.

_Terminato. Morto. _

Il senso di vergogna si mescolò alla delusione ed alla rabbia.

Poi i sensori di Thundercracker registrarono un cambiamento: allungò la mano, immergendo un dito e la cosa di carne si librò nell'acqua, venendo incontro al metallo ed aggrappandovisi per risalire più in fretta. Un istante dopo Thundercracker la rovesciò sulla lastra di cemento, osservando con tutta la forza della propria riprovazione la creatura terrestre impegnata in quelle che dovevano essere tra le più comuni attività della sua razza: tossire e sputacchiare senza alcuna dignità.

Con un rantolo lei si rigirò, lasciandosi andare per prendere aria, le vie respiratorie finalmente libere.

Il fatto che un robot gigante, il suo potenziale assassino, la stessa genia dei suoi nuovi padroni incombesse su di lei con curiosità… del tutto dimenticato e soverchiato dal bisogno d'aria, e dal sollievo di respirare di nuovo.

Eppure la faccenda del robot gigante non poteva essere messa in secondo piano per troppo tempo; Thundercracker se ne rese conto con un pizzico di sgomento, perché avere la possibilità di studiare la creatura senza che il suo comportamento fosse alterato dalla sua presenza sembrava un'idea fascinosa.

Gli occhi della cosa incontrarono i suoi, facendogli scorrere un piacevole brivido lungo i circuiti.

- Bastardo. – gracchiò.

Thundercracker inclinò la testa e si abbassò, muovendosi per registrare la sua immagine da ogni angolazione, acquisendo dati e nuovi interrogativi.

La dannata cosa afferrò una manciata di polvere e la tirò verso i suoi sensori ottici, il Decepticon era sicuro che se avesse avuto sottomano delle granate o qualche altro genere di esplosivo glielo avrebbe lanciato nella stessa maniera.

Ovviamente la polvere non era nulla, ma offuscò per un istante la sua visuale e gli strappò una imprecazione nella sua lingua natia.

Non c'era alcuna possibilità di scappare, ma la cosa, con grande gioia del Decepticon, ci provò lo stesso. Solo che, stupendolo, questa volta non fece altro che pochi passi, limitandosi ad arretrare e poi a cadere a terra, circondando e proteggendo il proprio corpo con le braccia per impedirgli di osservarlo.

Ah, _vergogna_. Thundercracker aveva registrato il fatto che comunemente gli umani indossassero abiti, ma non l'aveva approfondito. Semplicemente aveva dato per scontato che si trattasse di difese primordiali dalle condizioni atmosferiche, una difesa a protezione della loro fragile pelle, dei loro carenti corpi.

La reazione della cosa, al contrario, suggeriva nuovi sviluppi. La più logica deduzione era che gli esseri umani nutrissero vergogna per i propri corpi se confrontati con la potenza e la durevolezza di quella dei loro invasori.

Thundercracker si raddrizzò, mostrandosi in tutta la propria gloria, sicuro di intimidire e umiliare la cosa con la propria forza. Con la propria superiorità.

Poi rimase a fissarla, aspettandosi una qualche reazione.

_Una resa_.

Ma lei non fece altro che restare lì, tremando e coprendosi, nascondendosi dietro lo sguardo di fuoco che il robot aveva imparato a conoscere molto bene.

Nessun tentativo di fuga, nessuna parola, niente di niente.

Thundercracker si domandò se fosse mentalmente danneggiata, o se la sua gloria l'avesse turbata fino al punto di annichilirla.

Gli umani avevano reazioni improprie ed incomprensibili, questa era la sola cosa certa.

Si abbassò di nuovo, tornando a studiarla e questo sembrò farle perdere il controllo. Spingendola ad arretrare ancora senza smettere di proteggere il proprio corpo.

- Ora smettila! – sibilò lui, infastidito.

- Bastardo, maledetto bastardo, bastardo pervertito!

Thundercracker sbuffò, allungando le mani ed afferrandola – Cosa hai detto, formica? – la sollevò, tenendola per i polsi e sollevandola all'altezza dei propri sensori ottici – La mia pazienza si sta esaurendo molto rapidamente. – ringhiò.

Lei digrignò i denti, il viso arrossato dalla rabbia, dallo sforzo e da quel qualcosa che Thundercracker non riusciva a capire e che gli causava stress e frustrazione.

- Dovresti ringraziarmi. – puntualizzò – Perché ti permetterò di morire dignitosamente e fuori da quel laboratorio.

L'idea di non essere più appesa ad un muro di metallo sembrò fluire per la prima volta nella testa della cosa. Thundercracker la vide ruotare gli occhi, accorgersi del cielo sopra di loro e del nuovo ambiente.

- Oddio, _oddio_. – sibilò e come sopraffatta da un senso di shock superiore si lasciò andare, i muscoli non più contratti, limitandosi a penzolare senza forze tra le dita del suo nuovo padrone.

- Sei, sei uno di quelli buoni? – domandò con un filo di voce.

Thundercracker non aveva bisogno di una spiegazione per quest'ultima cosa – No. – soffiò, avvicinandosi di più, facendo baluginare la luce sanguigna nei suoi sensori ottici – Non lo sono. – annunciò con incongrua dolcezza.

Su Google aveva registrato un po' di modi di dire terrestri – Dalla padella nella brace. – annunciò.

_(continua…)_


	5. Chapter 5

**File…00.01.04 – Perché.**

La scarsa _autonomia_ degli esseri umani era una seccatura.

Thundercracker aveva realizzato con una certa apprensione che il suo giocattolino aveva la brutta abitudine di spegnersi più frequentemente di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Pessimo segno essere preda di continui blackout; non che gliene importasse davvero. Ma lasciare tutto a metà sarebbe suonato come un fallimento miserabile.

E continuare a _rubare _umani dal laboratorio non sembrava ragionevole, o sano.

Se Skywarp avesse scoperto la sua bizzarra abitudine la faccenda poteva finire piuttosto male; nella derisione perenne se fosse stato fortunato, o molto peggio.

Emettendo uno sbuffo di disappunto si lasciò andare sul terreno, incurante della crepa che si era aperta sotto il suo peso e della valanga di calcinacci che erano scivolati lungo il cratere dell'esplosione.

Quel posto era perfetto: nessuna fuga possibile per un misero animale terricolo. Thundercracker aveva infilato la cosa in una sorta di caverna aperta tra i detriti. Se il blackout avesse trovato una risoluzione, quando lui avesse allungato la mano per tirarla fuori, allora sarebbe uscita. In caso contrario… no.

Non aveva motivo di impegnare più di tanto la sua memoria su quell'argomento, in ogni caso.

Sollevò la testa, sondando con attenzione il cielo che cambiava colore.

Il vento aveva spazzato via parte della polvere e del fumo, soffiandoli lontano, lasciando esposta una striscia di orizzonte. Rosso, al confine della terra. E blu, un bellissimo blu che degradava in migliaia di sfumature, trapuntato dalle luci delle stelle e dei satelliti artificiali.

C'era qualcosa di buono su quel pianeta, dopotutto: il cielo.

Thundercracker gettò un ultimo sguardo alla caverna nascosta, ormai, dalle ombre. Poi si sollevò, trasformandosi e puntando in alto per un volo liberatorio.

_Ah, smettere di contenersi! Spingere al massimo le proprie potenzialità, consapevole della forza di ogni ingranaggio, su, su, più in alto. Fino alla fine del mondo._

Fino alla fine del mondo.

Migliaia di anni, milioni di anni terrestri e non sapeva ancora se c'era davvero un confine, da qualche parte nella Galassia, in questa o in tutte le altre.

Un confine da passare per non tornare più indietro.

Prese velocità, interrompendo ogni pensiero per concentrarsi sul piacevole ronzio che l'attrito con l'aria generava. Poi, all'improvviso, bloccò la propulsione, lasciandosi inclinare di lato e cadere in picchiata, e poi in veloci, ampie spirali.

Giù, più giù, verso quella terra sporca e puzzolente.

Riprese il controllo, captando la presenza di qualcuno che lo stava raggiungendo velocemente.

- Ah, si gioca! – Skywarp aprì il collegamento, riuscendo a farlo sentire meno oberato dal peso dei suoi pensieri.

Ma fu Starscream a raggiungerlo e superarlo per primo.

_Egocentrico!_

- Chi era quel catorcio blu? – la voce del comandante della squadriglia conteneva sempre una nota di sarcasmo e scherno. Per non dire che suonava con un graffio sul metallo, esattamente come la sua personalità.

Thundercracker lo ignorò, lasciandolo filare e impennarsi verso il cielo. In cerca delle stesse soddisfazioni che lui stesso si era concesso solo poco prima.

Ma Skywarp era un'altra faccenda.

- Li sento, li sento… _li termino_!

- Cosa stai… - Thundercracker accelerò prima che Skywarp potesse riuscire a urtarlo, lasciandolo nella propria scia.

- Uh! Operazione terminare i pensieri di Thundercracker ancora in corso. Bersaglio _ancora_ a tiro!

_Primus!_ Skywarp era così dannatamente infantile certe volte.

_Infantile!_

Thundercracker non avrebbe voluto realizzare da dove fosse venuto fuori quel termine, ma c'era poco da fare. _Google. Umani._ _Scorie spaziali!_

Perse la concentrazione per un istante, e l'attimo dopo Skywarp non era più sul monitor.

Non che dovesse averlo sul monitor per sapere come si sarebbe comportato; cambiò direzione di colpo, puntando verso l'alto mentre Skywarp riappariva lì dove pensava che si sarebbero quasi scontrati.

- Se sei un idiota il teletrasporto non serve a nulla! – ghignò Thundercracker.

- Non suona cortese. – l'inequivocabile nota lamentosa nella voce dell'altro lo fece sentire molto meglio.

Skywarp lo raggiunse, affiancandosi e continuando a blaterare di cose piuttosto inutili. Poi, insieme, si spostarono, divergendo dalla rotta comune per lasciar passare Starscream che stava tornando indietro dalla direzione opposta.

Thundercracker si domandò come dovessero vederli dalla terra. Cosa _stessero vedendo_ gli umani.

_Povere creature senza ali. _

Con le bocche spalancate e gli occhi sollevati verso il cielo per ammirare danze che in un milione di anni non sarebbero stati in grado di comprendere, e la perfezione, la nobiltà dei loro corpi di metallo luccicanti e immersi nella luce delle stelle e dei satelliti.

Compiangerli era facile in momenti come questi.

_Grandi uccelli del cielo, messaggeri degli dei_… se fossero arrivati senza la guerra, in un tempo diverso, li avrebbero accolti come divinità?

E la cosa che era sua, lei li stava guardando? Stava guardando lui, ammirando la sua maestà? Forse senza comprenderla, stupefatta, sgomenta.

Il pensiero lo fece fremere.

Si innalzò disegnando una spirale perfetta, godendo nuovamente della sensazione di non avere limiti né alcuna necessità di contenersi.

_Volare. _

Erano dei davvero, solo perché potevano volare.

Continuarono nelle loro danze in silenzio, scambiandosi solo occasionali messaggi prima di puntare verso la base.

Quando atterrarono, Skywarp lo raggiunse – Dove sei stato per tutto il dannato giorno terrestre?

- Turno di guardia.

L'altro annuì, infastidito – Uno schifo!

- Già. – non si dissero altro.

Il sole era sorto e tramontato due volte sul miserabile pianeta Terra prima che Thundercracker avesse modo di tornare al cratere.

All'imbrunire, finalmente, si concesse di visitare la cosa che era sua.

Infilò la mano nella piccola caverna artificiale e la tirò fuori. Lei sembrava ancora più debole quando la depose a terra per poterla osservare bene.

Anche l'odio nei suoi occhi sembrava sommerso da qualcosa di diverso, di nuovo e spiacevole.

- Ah. – sussurrò chinandosi su di lei – E' finita, allora?

- Ti farebbe… piacere. – la vide fremere, lottare contro un brivido e trovare un brandello di forza per poterlo fronteggiare – Non morirò così. Non morirò mentre mi guardi come un fottuto intrattenimento, bastardo!

Thundercracker inclinò il capo. Era il contrario, lo sapeva. Lo avrebbe provocato fino allo stremo, e proprio per poter morire più in fretta. Perché lui allungasse un dito e la schiacciasse, liberandola, alla fine, dalla sua prigione.

_Piccola, furba cosetta_.

C'era qualcosa che non andava.

Perché l'aveva portata fuori dal laboratorio, e lui era _sicuro_, _sicuro_, _sicuro_ che la sua cosetta umana fosse più forte e tenace di così. E che sarebbe stata capace di sfidarlo per molto più tempo, e non solo di tentare di salvare l'onore con una resa camuffata da ribellione.

No, c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Non sapeva praticamente nulla dell'anatomia umana, ma il suo viso era segnato più di quanto non lo fosse stato due giorni prima.

Cosa c'era che non andava?

Le necessità degli umani ancora una volta? Quale parte aveva omesso?

La risposta era tanto ovvia da farlo sentire un perfetto idiota.

Due giorni umani non erano nulla per lui, ma lei…

Aveva preso qualcos'altro al laboratorio. Una scorta dell'alimento sintetico, del _carburante_, che veniva usato per nutrire forzatamente gli umani.

Si guardò intorno, e infilò la mano in un'altra cavità tra le macerie, estraendo un piccolo container che rovesciò a terra, facendone saltare la copertura con un piccolo colpo delle dita.

All'interno erano state ammassate numerose più piccole confezioni di metallo che contenevano l'alimento.

Ne fece cadere una accanto all'umana.

- Ecco. – annunciò, avvertendo il familiare senso di fastidio che lo turbava ogni qual volta aveva l'impressione di essere sul punto di _prendersi cura_ della cosa.

Attese, osservandola.

Poi, finalmente, l'umana si morse le labbra e mostrò un pizzico della debolezza che lui anelava.

- Cosa… cos'è?

- Carburante, nutrimento.

Doveva essere davvero mentalmente danneggiata, perché continuò a guardare il recipiente di metallo senza fare nulla.

Spazientito, Thundercracker glielo avvicinò con un dito.

- Nutriti.

Con un respiro profondo, che lo gratificò molto, la cosa umana allungò una mano, armeggiando faticosamente con il coperchio e riuscendo a toglierlo.

Thundercracker la vide spalancare gli occhi, arretrare e scivolare a terra.

- No, no, no! – sibilò.

- No? – non era comprensibile.

_Illogica, illogica creatura!_

- No, mai più… mai più quel veleno! – singhiozzò – Preferisco morire, io…

Non aveva senso.

Nessuna delle sue azioni aveva senso. Morire di fame e rifiutare il cibo quando le veniva offerto?

- Perché? – Thundercracker si chinò di più, incombendo minaccioso.

Non gli rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo con i suoi deboli occhi privi di luce. Come se potesse bastare a far passare tra loro un qualche tipo di comunicazione che per Thundercracker era aliena, sconosciuta.

Eppure… non _così_ aliena.

Il laboratorio, ma certo!

_Umiliazione, sottomissione, abuso_. Quello era l'alimento dei padroni, quello che aveva dovuto assumere contro la propria volontà per essere mantenuta nella sua condizione di cavia, per essere pronta ad essere sottoposta all'inimmaginabile.

Ma non c'era altra via.

La strada restava quella.

Il rombo che risalì dai circuiti di Thundercracker suonò minaccioso, privo di comprensione.

Il Decepticon afferrò l'umana e la sollevò, raccattando la piccola tanica di metallo con l'altra mano.

- Ora obbedisci. – soffiò, opponendo alla sua resistenza una forza che lei non aveva modo di vincere. Indebolendola con la privazione d'aria, fino a quando non rimase quasi del tutto inerte.

Allora le avvicinò la tanica alla bocca, forzandola a bere il contenuto.

Ma quanto ne serviva? Era il modo giusto?

Thundercracker non lo sapeva, riusciva solo a sentirsi frustrato e colpevole perché stava lavorando per tenerla in vita. Non avrebbe dovuto, e non gli importava, ma… aveva bisogno di sapere. Di sapere oltre la raffigurazione che gli umani davano di sé stessi su Internet o nei loro esiziali film e libri.

L'umana riprese a lottare, mentre parte del liquido violetto le scivolava lungo il collo, ed altro veniva sputato fuori in cerca d'aria.

Thundercracker la obbligò a bere ancora e ancora.

Poi si accorse che il cuore le batteva troppo rapidamente e si fermò, gettando via la tanica.

Depose l'umana a terra, e rimase immobile e compatirsi per la propria insania.

Una piccola scossa elettrica corse lungo i suoi circuiti quando si accorse che il nutrimento aveva effetto in una maniera impensabile per il cibo terrestre; registrò la scena con avidità, il colore che tornava sul viso della cosa che era sua, la sparizione dei segni di fatica. La stessa carne che si rimpolpava, i muscoli non più deboli ed avvizziti.

E, invece di gettarsi ai suoi piedi, la cosa scosse la testa, rannicchiandosi e stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo – Non lo voglio… non lo voglio più…

- Perché? - dopo ogni soluzione si aprivano altre centinaia, migliaia di domande. Punti di vista che la sua memoria trovava impossibili.

_Perché, perché, perché_.

In un impeto d'ira Thundercracker si sollevò, allungando la mano per schiacciare la femmina e farla finita.

Lei gli scoccò un'occhiata di fuoco – Perché mi _cambia_! – urlò.

_(continua…)_


	6. Chapter 6

**File…00.01.05 - Risposte**

Download numero 00786FG98…

Una scaramuccia aerea senza alcuna importanza. Abbattere i velivoli umani ed i loro piloti non era altro che una noiosa questione di routine. Poteva farlo e nello stesso tempo focalizzarsi sui suoi problemi morali, sul disonore che era sicuro di star arrecando alla sua anima di guerriero.

_Oppure._

Oppure poteva continuare a scaricare video. Robaccia senza importanza che lo frustrava e lo deprimeva, che lo faceva sentire idiota.

Download numero 00786FG98.

Thundercracker attraversò la cortina di fiamme e detriti lasciata dall'esplosione di un jet, mentre un'altra parte della sua memoria si concentrava sul vecchio film in bianco e nero.

Un terrestre, vestito in modo piuttosto assurdo e con un copricapo bizzarro, stava interrogando una femmina umana in una saletta illuminata da una sola luce. Sembrava che la femmina avesse delle risposte da dargli, e che fosse anche ansiosa di farlo. La loro interazione lo lasciava del tutto perplesso.

_Incomprensibili. _

Funzionavano così le cose tra gli umani?

La qualità del video era disgustosa, ma Thundercracker continuò a seguire l'azione, mentre tutto intorno esplodevano missili che per lui non era un problema evitare.

_- Voglio le mie risposte. _

_- Oh, Jack, da me avrai tutto quello che vuoi._

_- Chi ha rubato la rana di giada?_

Thundercracker registrò in modo del tutto vago di aver fatto fuori un altro pilota terrestre.

L'intruso si fermò sul bordo del cratere.

La luce della luna gettava ombre stravaganti sulle pareti scoscese e coperte di detriti, ombre nelle quali si sarebbe potuto nascondere un nemico; ma non c'era nessuno.

L'intruso individuò con facilità il posto migliore per farsi scivolare giù, sfidando l'altezza ed il terreno devastato con l'abilità di uno scalatore consumato.

Si afferrò ad una sporgenza, bloccandosi all'altezza dell'entrata della grotta artificiale. E saltò verso l'ingresso, atterrando senza difficoltà.

Si abbassò giusto in tempo per schivare il colpo, e l'asse di legno si infranse sulla parete alle sue spalle, facendo piovere schegge tutto intorno.

Saltò in avanti, individuando senza difficoltà l'aggressore; lei scivolò nel buio, verso l'interno della grotta, evidentemente ponderando che le possibilità sarebbero state più favorevoli fino a quando fosse rimasta nella tenebra.

Ma per l'intruso il buio non era un problema, né lo era muoversi in silenzio perfetto.

Lei non si accorse neanche che le stava addosso, ma afferrò due pietre appuntite e le strinse tra le mani.

L'intruso sorrise, soffiandole sul collo e riuscendole a strappare un gemito di paura.

Era goffa nei movimenti, imprecisa. Lenta. E il suo attacco, ovviamente, non andò a segno.

L'intruso le afferrò i polsi, obbligandola ad aprire le mani e a far cadere le pietre. La schiacciò contro la parete, lasciandola tossire e agitarsi per la valanga di detriti che erano riusciti a smuovere.

- No. – soffiò – Dimmi, _chi ha rubato la rana di giada?_

Lei si dimenò ancora, fino a quando lui non esercitò tanta forza da lasciarle dei lividi sulle braccia.

La lasciò andare, trattenendola per un polso e trascinandola verso l'ingresso.

Si rese appena conto della resistenza che lei continuava ad opporre, e che si fece più forte quando furono sul bordo del burrone.

Spazientito, si voltò e la strinse contro di sé, trascinandola giù in una manciata di secondi, e senza danno; continuò a bloccarla, fino a quando non raggiunsero la cisterna sventrata, e solo allora la lasciò andare.

- Stai ferma, sdraiati e guarda il cielo. – le suggerì, o forse era semplicemente un ordine – _Voglio le mie risposte_.

- Di che diavolo stai parlando?

- Così rendi le cose meno semplici. – obiettò lui, imitando la voce del protagonista di un film degli anni cinquanta.

Obbedì, incredula, senza osare voltarsi verso di lui. Lo sentì sedersi, poi stendersi accanto a lei. E sollevarsi su un fianco per studiarla con attenzione.

Poteva succedere qualunque cosa, eppure non c'era _nulla _da fare.

Scoprì che era più facile non pensare, _aspettare e basta_. I pensieri non avrebbero cambiato la situazione. Le preghiere non l'avrebbero tirata fuori. La logica doveva essersi fottuta da una vita.

- Chi sei? – poteva essere uno degli orrendi esperimenti del laboratorio, nessun altro uomo sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere quel posto in caso contrario; un esperimento andato male e fuori di testa.

- Cosa vuoi? Perché sei qui? Puoi portarmi via?

_Resta lucida… resta lucida. _

- Guarda il cielo e fingi che io non ci sia. – le dita dello sconosciuto le sollevarono una ciocca di capelli, la strofinarono, la risistemarono delicatamente al suo posto – Devo studiare.

_Era pazzo. _

Rimasero così in silenzio, per minuti, o per ore.

- Voglio delle risposte. Ho delle domande. – l'uomo glielo sussurrò all'orecchio, strappandole un brivido.

_Doveva fare qualcosa._

- Anche io… tu… chi sei? Cosa vuoi? Perché sei qui? Puoi portarmi via?

Lui ridacchiò, dandole l'impressione di non essere esattamente abituato a farlo. Le sembrò un suono falso, sintetico. _Registrato._

- Non importa. Risposte. Sorvegliarti. No.

Lei strinse i pugni - Chi sei? Chi diavolo sei? Vieni dal laboratorio?

Lui l'afferrò e le diede una scrollata - Sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco, sono stanco. – annunciò con una voce _metallica_ che le diede i brividi – Dammi le risposte e arrenditi.

_Era pazzo. Nella migliore delle ipotesi era pazzo. _

Lui scrollò la testa, come se stesse cercando di restare lucido.

- Io ti permetto di sopravvivere. Non apprezzi la mia generosità, femmina?

- Ma chi cazzo sei? – urlò, incapace di trattenere la rabbia – Cosa cazzo volete _tutti_ da me? – il cuore le batteva così forte da esplodere, e stentava a respirare. Ma la cosa più terribile era la direzione folle che avevano preso i suoi pensieri.

- Risposte. Risposte. Risposte. Risposte. Risposte. _La rana di giada_.

Era pazzo e non era umano, perché nessun umano sarebbe riuscito a ripetere la stessa parola nel perfetto, medesimo tono robotico ed esasperato.

Questo diede il colpo di grazia alla sua capacità di comprensione: _gli alieni esistevano, gli alieni erano arrivati sulla Terra per distruggere gli umani, gli alieni erano robot giganti, i robot giganti la avevano chiusa in un laboratorio dove agli umani venivano innestate parti meccaniche, i robot giganti si potevano travestire da umani. Un robot gigante aveva sviluppato un'ossessione per lei_.

Cazzo. Doveva essere così. _Cazzo_.

All'improvviso si rese conto che c'era abbastanza luce, e che il sole stava per sorgere.

Si concentrò sull'aspetto dell'uomo. Sullo strano colore dei suoi capelli, sui suoi occhi… rossi.

E lui continuò a scrollarla, continuando a ripetere quella singola maledetta parola: _risposte_. Proprio come se entrambi fossero, tragicamente o comicamente, sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.

Le stava facendo male; lei riuscì a raggiungere con la bocca la mano che lui le teneva sulla spalla e la morse. I denti affondarono nella carne, in quella che sembrava carne ma era gelida, e poi urtarono contro metallo. Lo lasciò andare, strillando per il dolore e lo shock.

Se lo avesse preso a pugni e calci non sarebbe servito a nulla, neanche se fosse stata una culturista o una campionessa di kick-boxing.

In qualche maniera gli sfuggì, ma lui la riprese e la trascinò verso la cisterna.

Gli si leggeva in faccia che aveva perso ogni straccio di controllo.

Le infilò la testa nella cisterna, poi la sollevò e la scrollò – Risposte! – un altro giro sul fondo – Risposte! – e ancora giù.

Sembrava che si fosse bloccato, che gli si fosse fuso il cervello o qualunque altra _diavoleria_ fosse possibile per un robot.

Poi, all'improvviso, rimase immobile, i suoi occhi si incupirono e cadde all'indietro, trascinandola sopra di sé.

_Primus! Che ho fatto?_

Ad una certa distanza dal cratere, Thundercracker riprese controllo del proprio corpo, del proprio vero corpo, troppo spossato per continuare a gestire l'altro, l'involucro sintetico che avrebbe dovuto imitare le fattezze umane e servire nel caso si fosse resa necessaria un'infiltrazione tra le linee nemiche.

Ma quella possibilità strategica era stata, per fortuna, messa da parte e bollata per quello che era: una mascherata indegna che sarebbe stata presa in considerazione solo se non vi fossero state altre possibilità.

La gestione del corpo sintetico non era semplice; per di più quella era stata la sua prima volta.

_Un fallimento totale!_

Qualcosa si era inceppato; qualcosa rendeva impossibile esprimersi pienamente dentro quell'orribile surrogato, mandandolo in tilt se si perdeva il controllo. Ed ora il maledetto corpo era lì fuori, e Thundercracker sapeva di doverlo riportare all'interno della base.

I suoi circuiti stavano friggendo, mandando ronzii per nulla rassicuranti… che stupida, folle idea era stata quella di provare ad ingannare l'umana. Di mandare avanti una forma che le consentisse di interagire in modo più naturale.

Stava impazzendo, non c'era altra possibilità.

Inviò il comando necessario per cancellare tutti i file che aveva scaricato, soprattutto _Il Mistero della Rana di Giada_, pregando di avere la concentrazione necessaria e che nessuno lo venisse a cercare.

Era _morto_?

Lei si allontanò in fretta dal _cadavere_. Di sicuro non aveva mai visto nessuno morire e restare così rigido. Congelato.

Si guardò intorno, i robot la stavano spiando? Era un qualche maledetto test?

_Dio_, quel coso era vestito.

Dopotutto era un robot, un cyborg o una cosa simile. Se gli avesse rubato degli abiti non sarebbe stato esattamente come depredare un morto vero.

Cominciò ad armeggiare con la camicia, ma sfilarla era difficile. Molto.

Alla fine ci riuscì e la indossò, sentendosi nuovamente padrona della propria dignità dopo quelli che sembravano anni. Registrò la presenza di una t-shirt azzurra, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di restare ancora tanto vicina, e la camicia bastava al suo scopo.

_Che diavolo era la rana di giada, poi? _

Si fermò, passandosi le mani tra i capelli e cercando di riordinare i pensieri.

Non poteva lasciare il corpo così, ma era troppo pesante per spostarlo.

_Pietre. Coprirlo di pietre. _

Si allontanò per raccoglierne qualcuna e seppellirlo, ma una mano, una d'acciaio, la bloccò.

E due occhi rossi la inchiodarono con sguardo accusatorio.

- Sono di nuovo online.

_(continua…)_


	7. Chapter 7

**File…00.01.06 – _Capitolo 7_ - Anne Baxter**

Quegli occhi inequivocabilmente inumani le tolsero il fiato.

La mano d'acciaio le lasciò andare il polso, strappandole dalle dita le pietre che aveva raccolto per seppellirlo. E poi il robot travestito da umano strinse il pugno, e le pietre si frantumarono tra le sue dita come se fossero state fatte di burro. Andate in un attimo.

Le gambe non riuscirono più a reggerla: scivolò a terra, sedendosi pesantemente e senza dignità sulla polvere. La bocca aperta e gli occhi sbarrati.

Al contrario, lui si alzò con un movimento pulito, incombendo su di lei senza l'ombra di un'espressione sul viso.

Sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse mostrato furioso, sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse mostrato _mortalmente_ furioso; ma la mancanza di emozioni lo rendeva ancora più terribile. Alieno.

- Ora basta giochi.

- _Io_ non sto giocando. - lei deglutì, sentendosi offesa… se era possibile sentirsi offesi in aggiunta a tutte le altre cose terribili.

- E' un'insinuazione? – Thundercracker non riuscì a nascondere la frustrazione nel proprio tono.

- Cosa…

- Un'insinuazione su una presunta incapacità di gestione del mio sistema?

Lei non gli rispose, si prese semplicemente la testa tra le mani, massaggiandosi con forza le tempie.

_Dio mio_, pensò, _se questa è la prova da superare per vincere il Paradiso… mandami all'Inferno_!

- Ris…

- No!

Il Decepticon inclinò il capo, registrando l'affanno nella voce della femmina, e l'espressione sul suo viso.

- Non dire più quella parola. – lo implorò – Almeno per un po'.

Questo lo fece sentire, effettivamente, come qualcuno incapace di gestire il proprio sistema – Prima è stato commesso un errore di calcolo. – annunciò, tentando di non dare l'impressione di volersi giustificare – Il modo migliore per risolvere il problema è cancellare la memoria rispetto all'evento precedente.

Si avvicinò di un passo, dandole l'impressione di essere sul punto di fare fisicamente quello che aveva suggerito. E, diamine, non c'era un solo motivo nell'universo per il quale non avrebbe dovuto avere il potere di farlo. Cancellarle la memoria e poi danneggiarle il cervello.

Lei tentò di arretrare, ma il robot in vesti umane si limitò a tenderle una mano.

Forse aveva il potere di cancellare la memoria nelle dita?

- Stai per sconvolgermi il cervello? – detestò il tono spaventato della propria voce, ma non era in grado di gestirlo, non anche questa cosa. Non se immaginava di tornare al laboratorio ridotta ad un vegetale, o peggio.

- No, sto per alzarti.

Cosa…

Lui le afferrò il braccio, e le diede uno strattone che la rimise in piedi strappandole un gemito.

Thundercracker inclinò il capo, registrando che l'umana aveva indossato un indumento, e che quell'indumento era stato prelevato dal suo corpo sintetico.

La sua espressione si indurì un po', mentre allungava le mani per toglierle la camicia.

La femmina reagì in modo inatteso, non opponendo una resistenza violenta, ma iniziando a contorcersi e a farfugliare nel tentativo di bloccarlo senza alcun esito.

Tutta quella dimostrazione di incomprensibile umanità lo irritò più di quanto non sarebbe successo se lei avesse cercato una spranga d'acciaio per percuoterlo.

- Che cosa stai facendo? – sibilò – _Primus_! Finiscila di contorcerti come un anellide del Triassico inferiore! Stupida scoria terrestre!

- Non togliermi la camicia!

- La camicia è una delle dotazioni montate sulla mia forma sintetica. Questo è _rubare_. _Rubare ad un Decepticon non è saggio_.

- _Tentare di avere risposte da una donna forzatamente nuda non è saggio!_ – ritorse lei, schiaffeggiandogli le mani e riuscendo a tirarsi indietro e a risistemare la camicia al suo posto.

- Ma cosa avete voi _terrestri_ con questi _vestiti_?

Lei si bloccò; dal corpo del _coso _proveniva un inequivocabile rumore metallico, vagamente simile a quello prodotto dalla ventola del suo vecchio computer quando si surriscaldava.

- E' una delle famose domande? – sussurrò. Non riusciva a crederci, o a capire perché un robot gigante, un alieno venuto a conquistare la Terra potesse questionare su un argomento del genere. Su una cosa così semplice.

Lui annuì.

- Ah. – lei si fece scorrere una mano tra i capelli – Pudore. Decenza. Privacy.

- Ho analizzato i termini grazie ad un dizionario online. Le risposte non sono soddisfacenti. Il tuo corpo ti causa vergogna per la sua debolezza? La comparazione con la mia forma naturale ti causa stress e disagio? Questa mia forma sintetica non rende più semplice l'interazione?

- Rallenta! Non posso parlarne, non con te! Io… - si morse le labbra, scuotendo la testa e cominciando ad avere di nuovo un comportamento illogico e fastidioso.

Thundercracker le diede una scrollata – Perché non puoi? Perché stai andando in tilt?

- Perché è irreale! – strillò lei – Perché non parlerò di nudità con un robot assassino, con uno di quei bastardi che mi hanno portata al laboratorio e che mi hanno fatto… quelle cose!

Adesso la femmina sembrava molto simile alla protagonista de "_Il Mistero della Rana di Giada_", più vulnerabile. Incline a versare acqua, enzimi e sali dagli occhi. E, Thundercracker lo registrò con un empito di soddisfazione e trionfo, arrendevole. Più debole.

C'era una parte di lui che avrebbe desiderato vederla reagire in modo violento, per appagare il suo desiderio di uno scontro più onorevole.

_Ma quella debolezza… _

- Qual è la tua designazione? – soffiò, stupendosi da solo per quella domanda.

Lei si bloccò senza capire – Vuoi dire il… nome?

Thundercracker annuì.

- Anne Baxter.

- Come l'attrice?

La mutevolezza delle espressioni umane era davvero incredibile.

- Come… come fai a saperlo?

Thundercracker si irrigidì – Ah, i Decepticon sanno tutto. _Tutto_, umana.

Anne aggrottò le sopracciglia, studiandolo con attenzione – E il tuo?

- Thundercracker.

- Thundercracker. Sei quello blu?

- Quello… cosa? – soffiò lui.

_Il mostro. L'alieno. La piaga. _

- Il robot. Quello blu che mi ha portata qui?

Lui annuì.

Sembrava incredibile, ma si concesse di scrutarlo con attenzione; i capelli dell'uomo erano _quasi_ neri, ma di una sfumatura impossibile per un essere umano, non il blu delle comuni tinture. Un blu più… metallico. Più profondo. Anne si trovò a pensare che, probabilmente, per coglierne tutte le sfumature sarebbero stati necessari occhi diversi. Occhi meccanici.

Occhi rossi come i suoi, scintillanti in un viso perfetto come quello di una statua, ma evidentemente non avvezzo a cambiare espressione o ad esternare sentimenti.

Ogni millimetro di quel corpo sintetico era troppo forte, troppo perfetto. Sarebbe potuto passare per uno degli uomini più avvenenti nella storia del mondo, ma solo ad un esame superficiale, solo ad un occhio disinteressato.

Era troppo per essere vero.

- Io sono un Decepticon. – anche la voce vagamente meccanica lo avrebbe tradito. Ma solo se si fosse trovato davanti qualcuno che sapesse cosa cercare.

Cos'era quella, la spiegazione che risolveva tutto?

- Tocca a me fare le domande, adesso, Anne Baxter.

Lei deglutì – E se non volessi o se non potessi rispondere?

Thundercracker le rivolse il primo, vero e caloroso sorriso di sempre – C'è la tortura.

Non stava mentendo e non era una vuota intimidazione, Anne lo sapeva con assoluta certezza. Per lui la faccenda della tortura non era una dimostrazione di cattiveria o brutalità, solo un dato di fatto. Il modo in cui agivano lui e quelli come lui. Un'abitudine.

Lei non era in questione. Che fosse Anne Baxter o un'altra persona non era importante.

Comprenderlo la fece sentire meglio e nello stesso tempo peggio; non era stata catturata perché aveva colpa di qualcosa, non aveva informazioni fondamentali, o capacità fuori dal comune che avevano attirato il nemico. Si era semplicemente trovata nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.

Era una _sfigata_.

Il _meraviglioso_ intervento del Fato la aveva, probabilmente in modo provvisorio, salvata dal laboratorio, e solo per metterla nella invidiabile condizione di diventare la consulente privata di un robot scriteriato.

Quindi la sua salvezza dipendeva da domande del tipo "_come mai indossi i pantaloni sopra le mutande_"?

Fascinoso.

_Orribile!_

La scintilla dell'odio che l'aveva mantenuta in vita durante le settimane spese al laboratorio le si riaccese dentro.

- La tortura mi sembra un'opzione affrettata. – si umettò le labbra con la lingua.

- Allora dammi le risposte.

- Essere nudi in pubblico, ma in molti casi anche in privato, è ritenuta un'azione socialmente inaccettabile. Qualcuno la definirebbe una questione di volgarità. E di civiltà. Gli uomini primitivi erano senza dubbio più nudi di noi, vestirsi è stato parte dell'evoluzione. – _Dio_, ma di _cosa_ stava parlando?

- Volendo potremmo discorrere anche delle influenze religiose sull'argomento. Ci sono… molte sfumature da considerare. Non è l'argomento più semplice, ed io non sono un'esperta.

- E a te sembra una risposta logica? – Thundercracker la guardò come se fosse stata lei la pazza tra loro… e forse lo era davvero – Io non sono umano, le vostre usanze sociali mi disgustano e ripugnano nello stesso modo.

Stava suggerendo che lei trovasse più accettabile mostrarsi nuda in presenza di un robot alieno piuttosto che ad un terrestre?

- Un vestito è come un'armatura. Quando lo indossi ti ci puoi nascondere dentro più facilmente…

Questo sembrò convincerlo in misura maggiore e dargli degli spunti sui quali riflettere.

- Ho risposto in modo sufficiente?

- Per ora.

- Anche tu indossi dei vestiti.

- Si tratta di mimetizzarsi tra di voi. – scrollò impercettibilmente le spalle, un gesto in congruamente umano per un robot – Io non ho bisogno di nascondermi. – sorrise – Dietro nessuna armatura.

- E'… molto conveniente per un gigantesco robot.

Questo lo fece infuriare.

- Perché? – sibilò.

- Perché neanche io indosserei un'armatura se dovessi schiacciare qualche formica.

_Cazzo, l'aveva fatta grossa._

Lui le afferrò un braccio – Suggerisci che ti faccia cadere in un formichiere popolato da sette miliardi di insetti per vedere se hai bisogno o no di un'armatura? – la allontanò, facendola crollare seduta a terra – Voi umani siete esseri patetici. Miserabili creature.

- Cosa ti ha contrariato? Il fatto che io abbia insinuato che per dei bestioni di metallo tutti fuoco e razzi è quantomeno vile prendersela con gente indifesa?

- Ipocrita da parte di una creatura che è parte di un popolo sul punto di autodistruggersi! Vile è un aggettivo che definisce splendidamente il genere umano… e non me.

Si abbassò su di lei, afferrando i lembi della camicia e strappandoli via.

- No!

- Prima forma di tortura applicabile alla situazione: individuare quello che è importante per il prigioniero, e privare il prigioniero di ogni conforto. _Sottrazione degli abiti in corso_.

Lei finse di restare passiva, obbligandolo ad avvicinarsi di più prima di tentare di resistere in qualche modo, continuando a colpirlo senza ottenere nessun risultato.

- _Primus_! Femmina, sei la più inutile scoria spaziale che io…

I sensori di Thundercracker registrarono qualcosa di nuovo: un impulso elettrico sconosciuto.

- Cosa? – si bloccò, gustando in modo del tutto inappropriato l'odio che le aveva acceso lo sguardo, rendendosi conto nello stesso tempo di quanto caldi fossero gli esseri umani, e della piccola scossa elettrica generata dal loro contatto – Cosa? – i suoi occhi rossi si spalancarono orripilanti mentre si rendeva conto anche di qualcos'altro.

_Intrusione. Intrusione. Intrusione… _

Thundercracker riprese appena in tempo il controllo del proprio vero corpo.

- Bombshell? – sibilò, voltandosi.

Il Decepticon gli scoccò un'occhiata infida – Cosa stai facendo qui, Thundercracker?

- Mi spii, piccolo bastardo? – ringhiò. Per qualche motivo si sentiva fuori controllo. Più furioso di quanto volesse. Desideroso di esercitare una sana dose di violenza.

- Oh, no. Mi domando solo perché tu sia entrato nella Sala di Controllo delle Forme Sintetiche. E dove si trovi la tua. – soffiò, indicando il recipiente di vetro colmo di liquido ma privo del suo vero contenuto.

- Ti riguarda?

- Credevo che l'accesso dovesse essere autorizzato da Megatron o da Soundwave.

La malizia nella voce di quel piccolo insetto diede il colpo finale al suo autocontrollo già messo duramente alla prova dalla frustrazione e dal senso di shock.

- Ora basta. Non c'è un Decepticon sano che piangerà la tua perdita. – ringhiò attaccandolo.

Bombshell tentò una ritirata precipitosa, puntò e sparò mentre perdeva l'equilibrio.

L'esplosione risuonò alle spalle di Thundercracker, direttamente dal computer che gestiva la stanza.

"Teletrasporto attivato. Trasferimento in tre, due…" la voce metallica del computer raggelò Thundercracker "Uno."

Entrambi i Decepticon si coprirono i sensori ottici per difendersi dai violenti lampi di luce, mentre i corpi contenuti negli altri recipienti sparivano uno dopo l'altro.

- Cosa diamine hai fatto, Bombshell? – Thundercracker non era sicuro che quella fosse la sua voce, sembrava troppo alta, troppo simile a quella di Starscream. Sembrava persino spaventata.

- Io niente. _Niente. Niente_. Sei stato tu!

Bombshell riprese a sparare, mancandolo di poco.

"Attivazione trasferimento personalità. Attivazione in tre, due…"

L'ultima cosa che Thundercracker vide, prima che il computer esplodesse violentemente dietro di lui, fu Bombshell che saltava via.

_(continua…)_


	8. Chapter 8

**File…01.02.00 – _Capitolo 8_ - Robot in Disguise**

_Stava volando._

Era l'ultima cosa che ricordava. Poi il blackout. I lampi di luce. E l'incubo.

Umani giganteschi che lo osservavano alla sua stessa altezza. Aveva provato a puntare le armi e a fare fuoco, ma non c'erano né armi né fuoco.

_Diamine. Diamine. Diamine. Diamine. Diamine. Diamine. Diamine. Diamine. _

Allora si era scagliato contro i terrestri, sconvolto e furibondo, urlando improperi e menando colpi.

_Se fosse stato un pensatore migliore avrebbe seguito una strategia diversa? E perché, dannazione, non riusciva a trovare più nessuno online?_

Il primo pugno ricevuto da un umano era stato il più grande shock nella sua lunga esistenza.

_Era un incubo terribile, e non faceva ridere neanche un poco_: _gli avevano rubato il cielo!_

Le banchine di St Katharine le erano sempre sembrate un ottimo posto per passeggiare. Soprattutto di sera, con le luci accese sull'acqua e tutta quella malinconica nostalgia che poteva essere compensata tenendo tra le mani un bicchiere di caldo cappuccino.

Davvero, la malinconia non era per nulla un problema quella sera, con la guerra e la fine del mondo imminente e neanche una bibita calda o una luce a disposizione.

La gente stava a casa, negli scantinati per buona misura, aspettando che le cose andassero come in America e in Asia: attacchi di robot e simili.

Non c'era nessuno sulle banchine. I negozi non avevano neppure aperto. Lo spazio aereo sulla città era stato chiuso, neanche la luce di un aeroplano in partenza o in arrivo a farle compagnia. A farle sognare di andare da qualche altra parte, in cerca di qualche altra cosa. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, controllandolo: nessuna ricezione. Nessun modo per comunicare.

Aveva paura? Si sedette su una panchina. Sì. No. Forse. Era confusa al riguardo. Sì, certo. La prospettiva era terribile, sarebbe stato idiota non avere paura. Però… questa cosa non era affatto come scoprire di avere una malattia, come scoprire di essere una sola persona condannata su migliaia.

C'erano dentro tutti.

Questo non era confortante, in una certa misura?

_Vivi adesso. Domani fatti le domande. _

Si alzò; era meglio tornare a casa prima che facesse del tutto buio e le strade rimanessero deserte.

Se fosse sopravvissuta avrebbe cambiato aria, se lo promise e si sentì già meglio.

Camminò per un po', canticchiando tra sé e sé. Poi li sentì. Gente che strillava volgarità, ubriachi forse, il suono di una rissa.

_Merda. _

Non c'era un'altra strada disponibile, così si spostò in una zona completamente in ombra e continuò ad avanzare sperando che nessuno la vedesse. E poi si bloccò, sconvolta e nauseata.

Erano in quindici, almeno quindici contro uno.

Un solo uomo che stava cercando di cavarsela al meglio delle sue forze… e lo stava facendo.

Audy si frugò nuovamente in tasca per il cellulare, tentando di comporre il numero della polizia ma senza successo.

_Merda. Merda. Merda._

Uno degli assalitori venne letteralmente scaraventato contro un muro, e la rabbia degli altri si riattizzò; in due riuscirono a strappare il tubo che raccoglieva l'acqua piovana da una parete e iniziarono ad usarlo per colpire la loro vittima.

Audy deglutì, cercando di allontanare la nausea e di reggersi con maggiore fermezza sulle gambe. Poi le venne l'idea, stupida, ma era tutto quello che aveva.

Una delle suonerie del suo cellulare imitava la sirena della polizia. Alzò il volume per quel che poteva, sperando che fosse sufficiente a dare l'idea di una pattuglia in avvicinamento, ma i tizi erano troppo presi dalla rissa per farci caso e lei imprecò, cercando di aiutarsi con la voce.

- La polizia, sta arrivando la polizia! Abbiamo chiamato la polizia! – potevano prenderla per qualcuno che si fosse affacciato dalle case vicine e li avesse visti.

Strillò più forte, e la sentirono.

Se avevano dei dubbi li ignorarono, limitandosi a colpire ancora l'uomo e a lasciarlo a terra mentre si allontanavano in fretta.

Lei rimase in attesa fino a quando il suono dei passi non si spense nel silenzio.

Allora si avvicinò con cautela, temendo che, alla fine, lui fosse morto. O troppo grave. E, dannazione, non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto per chiamare un'ambulanza.

Per fortuna lo sconosciuto si mosse.

- Signore… tutto bene? -

L'uomo le rivolse uno sguardo di puro odio, cercando di alzarsi.

Audy rimase ferma a guardarlo, stupefatta.

Era, era… _woooah_!

_Dio_, non aveva mai visto un uomo con una tale espressione di disprezzo stampata sul viso pallido e perfetto, e quell'espressione _gli donava_.

- Umani… - sibilò lo sconosciuto, mentre una ciocca di lunghi e _incredibili_ capelli di una _incredibile _sfumatura di _incredibile_ viola gli scivolava sull'_incredibile_ viso, velando uno dei suoi _incredibili_ occhi rossi.

Le si avventò contro, prima che Audy avesse tempo di urlare. La atterrò, facendo finire entrambi a terra. Lui sopra di lei, puntellato sui gomiti.

- Umani… - sibilò ancora – Bastardi, microbi. Traditori.

Lei era troppo stupefatta per emettere un solo suono. Rimase a fissarlo senza avere la forza di opporsi o di urlare.

L'uomo abbatté un pugno sull'asfalto accanto alla sua testa, ed Audy ebbe l'impressione che avrebbe potuto schiacciarle il cranio in un istante.

- Tele… teletrasporto! – biascicò. Chiuse gli occhi, come in attesa che accadesse qualcosa.

- Tentativo di contatto… con la… base… - si portò una mano alle labbra, scosso da un singulto. Sembrava sul punto di andare in pezzi, di perdere la testa.

- Cosa… mi avete fatto? Il grande Skywarp… ridotto… come… - le sue parole si persero in un accesso di tosse violenta.

Audy gridò quando un rivolo di sangue scivolò al lato della bocca dell'uomo, un rivolo di sangue _viola. _

_Sangue viola, cazzo!_

- Teletrasporto, dannazione! – sibilò ancora lui, picchiando un pugno sull'asfalto.

Poi le crollò con la testa sul petto, ed Audy avvertì un bruciore, un gran brutto bruciore lì dove le labbra dello sconosciuto si erano premute contro la stoffa del suo vestito, come se si vi fosse caduto un frammento di carbone ardente o qualcosa del genere.

Provò a sollevarlo senza alcun successo. Per quanto si sforzasse al massimo delle proprie possibilità non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione, sentendosi schiacciata sotto una massa compatta e inamovibile.

- … Aiuto! – sussurrò, infilandogli le mani tra i capelli per cercare di spostare almeno la testa.

Qualcosa di simile ad una scossa elettrica corse lungo il corpo dell'uomo.

- Skywarp… _riavvio_. – con un gemito meno che umano l'uomo si sollevò, puntandole contro i suoi occhi rossi ed inquisitori.

Non smise di fissarla neanche per un attimo, mentre si ripuliva la bocca con il dorso della mano.

- Per favore, ehi, ho cercato di aiutarti. Li ho fatti scappare. Ora vorrei solo andare a casa.

_A casa._

Gli occhi dell'uomo si incupirono, come se si stesse domandando se crederle. E come fosse potuto accadere che una donna tanto esile fosse riuscita a mettere in fuga quindici assalitori che erano riusciti a sopraffarlo. _Sopraffare lui!_ Lui che aveva sterminato l'intera popolazione di una città in una manciata di istanti solo… quando? Poche ore prima.

- No. – soffiò – Tu sei _umana_.

- Dio! – implorò lei – Perché, tu no?

Lo schiaffo dell'uomo arrivò duro e inatteso, facendole battere i denti e girare la testa.

- Come… osi? – la afferrò, sollevandola e scrollandola come una bambola di pezza – Come… osi… dire questo? Cosa mi avete fatto? _Cosa mi avete fatto?_

Per quanto la sua simpatia nei confronti di quel pazzo fosse ai minimi storici, sberla o no, Audy provò un briciolo di dispiacere: il tubo doveva essere stato picchiato duramente su quella testa incantevole.

- Giuro… non so di cosa tu stia parlando.

Era tutto così assurdo, come un sogno.

Le labbra dello sconosciuto si macchiarono con un'altra goccia di liquido viola. E, per quanto fosse folle, Audy allungò una mano per raccoglierla, per accertarsi che fosse reale.

Quando la goccia scivolò sulle sue dita desiderò di non essere stata tanto curiosa: bruciava, come se qualcuno le avesse spento una sigaretta sulla pelle. _E forse si era contagiata con qualche assurda malattia tropicale_. Deglutì.

- Non riesco a ripristinare il controllo. Io…

- Fa… fammi alzare. – provò a mostrarsi ragionevole e sicura di sé. Nei film dicevano che con i pazzi si doveva fare così.

Lui obbedì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre la sua confusione aumentava, guardandosi attorno come se fosse precipitato in un incubo, mentre lei riguadagnava la posizione eretta.

Audy si allontanò, muovendo qualche passo all'indietro per non perderlo di vista.

Si voltò, affrettando il passo e riprendendo la propria strada. Con la testa che le faceva ancora male per il colpo, e le dita ed il petto che bruciavano.

La stava seguendo? Non faceva alcun rumore, camminando come un fantasma, ma lei ne era sicura. Sicura.

Iniziò a contare i passi, voltandosi solo quando ebbe perso il conto. E lui era lì.

- Non mi seguire. – sussurrò, iniziando a correre.

L'uomo la raggiunse in fretta, afferrandole un braccio – Dove stai andando, _umana_? Dove si trova la tua base? Io…

Audy si morse le labbra.

- Non è una buona idea. Dovresti andare all'ospedale. Le linee sono giù e io non posso chiamare un'ambulanza.

- No.

- Davvero. Credimi. – si domandò se fosse saggio contrariarlo ancora – Sei finito in una rissa. Ti hanno colpito molto forte, devi essere confuso. Hai bisogno urgente di un medico.

Sì, di un medico che ne capisse di _sangue viola_.

- No. – era un tono definitivo. Voleva dire: _no in un milione di anni luce_.

Audy deglutì, era così difficile già solo pensarlo. Dirlo sembrava assurdo – Non è che sarai uno di quegli alieni? – ridacchiò.

Prima che televisione ed internet fossero oscurati aveva visto delle immagini di quello che stava succedendo nel mondo. Gli alieni erano robot giganti, luccicante metallo contro la carne degli uomini.

_Fantascienza pura. _

Però potevano essercene altri, giusto?

Altri che sembravano uomini bellissimi, con il sangue viola che bruciava come vetriolo. E che, a dispetto dei propri modi, forse potevano dare una mano.

- Io sono Skywarp. – sussurrò lui, socchiudendo gli occhi e scrutandola – Il potente.

Contraddirlo sarebbe stato ineducato.

Audy rabbrividì.

Era solo fuso o ci credeva davvero?

Si umettò le labbra, lui era così… esotico, e aveva tenuto testa a quindici ubriachi assatanati.

Aveva trovato davvero il suo extraterrestre personale per strada? Una specie di cane bastonato, solo più pericoloso?

O magari c'era qualche malattia rara ma perfettamente umana che giustificava sangue viola e forza erculea. Qualcosa come il morbillo o la varicella.

- Skywarp sembra un nome adatto ad un alieno. Se qui per… cosa? – butto lì, era educato chiedergli se fosse sul punto di commettere un genocidio?

- Non riesco a pensare. Il mio sistema di navigazione non funziona. Io… - riprese a tossire, con le labbra chiazzate da quella cosa viola.

- D'accordo. D'accordo io… sarà meglio andarsene di qui. Andiamo a casa prima che quei tizi ritornino. – si pentì praticamente subito di averlo detto. Ma quante altre possibilità c'erano? Se non si trattava dei teppisti potevano arrivare altri presunti alieni incazzati e le sarebbe piaciuto ancora di meno.

Se era stato mandato davvero ad ucciderli, forse era più saggio mostrargli che non c'era motivo di farlo.

_Ehi, gli umani sono buoni e cortesi! Ti hanno dato un tetto quando eri finito in strada in stato confusionale, Skywarp! Abbandona il lato oscuro della Forza e diventa un Jedi!_

All'improvviso le venne da ridere. Si coprì la bocca cercando di trattenersi, ma era un impulso troppo forte. Così forte da farle salire le lacrime agli occhi. Si piegò in due, e la sua risata vagamente isterica risuonò lungo la strada.

Quando riprese il controllo Skywarp la stava guardando come se non potesse credere a quello che vedeva.

- Mi spiace. – boccheggiò lei – Scusami. – si coprì di nuovo la bocca, premendosi forte una mano sulle labbra e asciugandosi le lacrime con l'altra.

- Ti sembra uno scherzo?

- No, io… sì.

Skywarp si prese la testa tra le mani. _Oh, Primus!_ No, no, no… non poteva essere vero!

Isolato in territorio nemico e senza una direttiva.

Imprigionato in un corpo troppo debole e che si indeboliva di più ad ogni sforzo. Cosa doveva fare? Iniziare ad uccidere umani uno dietro l'altro? I numeri gli davano contro. Probabilmente ne avrebbe uccisi diverse decine e poi sarebbe stato preso.

Non voleva finire dentro una gabbia costruita dagli umani. Non voleva diventare il loro terreno di gioco, _perché gli umani erano il suo terreno di gioco_.

Cosa doveva fare? Se solo ci fosse stato un ordine, un protocollo per una situazione del genere. Se non fosse rimasto isolato, se, se…

L'umana era la sua chance migliore?

Migliore? _Pessima._ Una chance pessima per uno scherzo pessimo.

Però era sola, e sembrava fragile. Così fragile che controllarla sarebbe stato facile. Non doveva perderla di vista, solo seguirla e aspettare che qualcuno lo localizzasse e gli restituisse la sua dignità ed il suo corpo. E poi l'avrebbe uccisa, lei quegli altri quindici e qualche milione di abitanti di quella lurida città.

Lo stavano cercando, ne era certo. Qualcuno lo stava cercando. Almeno Thundercracker. _Di sicuro_.

Ad Audy il tragitto verso casa sembrò lunghissimo.

Rimasero in silenzio tutto il tempo, evitando di guardandosi con il medesimo disagio.

Ringraziò il cielo quando raggiunsero l'edificio di mattoni rossi ed il gruppetto coinquilini che ci abitava con lei.

I ragazzi stavano chiacchierando e fumando sulle scale, mescolando pettegolezzi senza importanza a notizie d'ultim'ora.

- Ehi, Audy. – un ragazzo con una cresta verde le rivolse un sorrisetto – Non dovresti andare in giro con l'oscuramento.

- Non preoccuparti, Pete. Ha fatto buio solo da poco. – cercò di scavalcarlo e di passare oltre.

- Ed avevi una guardia del corpo.

Skywarp si irrigidì. Audy ebbe l'impressione che fosse sul punto di saltare addosso al ragazzo solo perché aveva parlato. _A volte si sentiva anche lei esattamente incline a fare lo stesso._ Gli afferrò la mano per fermarlo, una mano fredda e forte, e gli scoccò un sorriso che sembrava una smorfia.

- Questo è Skywarp, dorme da me stanotte.

- Ehi, non c'è problema, la privacy è importante. Vuoi una sigaretta, Skywarp?

Quando Peter gli porse il pacchetto, Skywarp sollevò un braccio, puntando le armi che non possedeva più contro il terrestre, il viso tirato in una smorfia ferale.

Rimasero tutti congelati per un secondo, poi Audy prese il pacchetto e infilò una sigaretta tra le labbra dell'uomo.

- Grazie Pete, Skywarp apprezza. Ma ora vorrei _davvero_ entrare.

Il ragazzo si scostò, senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso – Non c'è problema.

Con un sospiro di sollievo, Audy trascinò il suo personale problema alieno fino in camera e poi sbarrò la porta.

- Va bene. – soffiò – E adesso?

- Tu vivi in questa miserabile topaia? _Davvero?_ – Skywarp le concesse un'espressione di compatimento allo stato puro – Questa è una prigione. Una scatola soffocante.

- Sì, ok. E mi costa anche metà dello stipendio, quindi fattela bastare. – le faceva male la testa. Tanto, troppo – Mi sono messa in un casino, non è vero?

Lui si concesse di studiarla con attenzione. Gli umani erano così strani, così diversi e così uguali tra loro.

Questa femmina aveva capelli e grandi occhi scuri, e le guance arrossate che spiccavano sulla carnagione chiara. Poteva darsi che somigliasse a migliaia di altre che aveva schiacciato, ma non lo sapeva. Perché non si era mai fermato a studiare un terrestre prima di quel preciso momento.

Il suo sguardo sembrò metterla in agitazione, ed Audy gli voltò le spalle in cerca di qualcosa.

Tornò indietro, gli prese la mano e gli infilò un pezzo di plastica tra le dita.

- Accenditi quella sigaretta, magari. Io… devo incipriarmi il naso.

Si allontanò verso una piccola porta e lui la seguì, tirandola indietro – Dove pensi di andare, umana?

- Nel bagno! – perplessa gli scostò la mano.

- Allora vengo con te.

Audy emise un verso disperato, aprì la porta che dava sulla piccola stanza e gliela mostrò – Niente armi, niente di strano, non passo neanche dalla finestra. Non sto provando a tradirti o a fare una di quelle cose che si vedono nei film. Per favore, non c'entriamo neppure in due! E' piccolo!

Era davvero un buco striminzito. Skywarp annuì controvoglia – Fai in fretta.

Avere un istante di privacy non le sembrò vero, si abbassò, posando la fronte sul bordo del lavabo.

Dio.

Non stava succedendo davvero, non a lei!

Il movimento le fece cadere il telefonino dalla tasca.

- Che succede? – la voce di Skywarp la raggelò, e lei sistemò un asciugamano sulla maniglia per impedirgli di spiare dal buco della serratura.

- Niente, è caduto il sapone.

Raccolse il cellulare e rimase congelata dalla sorpresa. C'era linea!

_Dio, c'era linea!_

Poteva chiamare qualcuno, chiedere aiuto.

_Perdere l'occasione prima di averla colta_.

No!

Se solo, se almeno avesse potuto dirlo a _qualcuno_. Confidarsi senza tradire il suo segreto alieno.

Sfogarsi senza farla grossa, senza che nessuno capisse davvero le implicazioni, senza che nessuno sapesse chi era lei.

Avere l'impressione di averne parlato e non averlo fatto…

Deglutendo si connesse ad Internet, accedendo al suo sito di domande e risposte preferite.

Digitò velocemente qualcosa sulla tastiera e inviò sentendosi più leggera.

"_Trovato bellissimo uomo con gli occhi rossi. Mai capitato a nessun altro?"_

_(continua…)_

_**Nota**: Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti. Ovvio, no?_

_Ciò che è mio sono i pg originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi! ;-)_


	9. Chapter 9

**File…00.01.07 – _Capitolo 9 _- Tutto Passa**

Thundercracker non voleva riavviarsi.

_Nessun. Dannato. Riavvio._

Non voleva ricevere nessun input dai propri sensori ottici. Niente di niente.

Non era abbastanza stupido. Se lo fosse stato avrebbe avuto speranza. Speranza che ci fosse una

soluzione semplice.

_Ma non c'era._

Esilio definitivo o disattivazione sarebbero stati finali anche troppo generosi.

Il silenzio proveniente dai canali di comunicazione che erano sempre aperti con gli altri Decepticon

era eloquente.

Nessun allarme.

Nessun allarme.

E ancora nessun allarme.

Non c'era nessuno online.

_Nessun. Dannato. Riavvio._

- Thun… dercracker?

_No._

- Thundercracker?

L'impellenza nella voce della femmina umana lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.

_Maledetta lei! _Maledetto il pianeta Terra e il lurido fosso nel quale si trovavano.

- Mi stai schiacciando. – Anne Baxter provò a spostarlo ancora – Continui a cadere.

Le dita d'acciaio del Decepticon si chiusero sul suo collo, stringendolo lentamente e privandola

dell'aria.

- Lasciami!

- No. – sibilò, sentendosi afferrare dalla smania - E' ora di mettere un punto a questa storia. _Per_

_colpa tua_, è successo tutto per colpa tua!

_Se solo fosse rimasta in silenzio la prima volta al laboratorio. Se solo non lo avesse sfidato. Se solo_

_fosse morta._

- Non… di nuovo!

_Maledetta sfortuna! _Maledetti alieni, maledetta guerra!

Era così stanca di opporsi, di usare ogni forza residua per cercare di tirarsi fuori dall'inferno e solo

per precipitare in un altro incubo; la morte non sarebbe stata la cosa più sgradita dopo le ultime

settimane.

Il pensiero la raggiunse in modo inaspettato: era morta _così tanta gente_. E quelli che non erano

ancora morti lo sarebbero stati prima o poi.

Forse aveva più senso così; una cosa rapida, una cosa pulita.

Era stata catturata per caso, insieme ad altre persone che avevano deciso di scappare verso destra e

non verso sinistra. Mentre la prendevano aveva visto l'esplosione alle proprie spalle ed aveva

pensato di essere stata fortunata.

_Fortunata… che stupidaggine!_

Non aveva fatto altro che invidiare quegli altri che avevano smesso di soffrire in un istante. Quelli

che non avevano dovuto _vedere_.

Il laboratorio somigliava alla proiezione di una fantasia nazista, o almeno lei aveva supposto che

fosse così. Con la gente usata come cavie, e gli orribili tentativi di ibridazione che i robot tentavano

persona dopo persona, corpo dopo corpo.

Ma non voleva insozzare il momento della propria dipartita con pensieri così orrendi. Mise da parte

il laboratorio e si concentrò sulle estati al lago, o sul sapore dell'ultimo bacio che aveva dato.

_Tutto passa._

Le dita d'acciaio di Thundercracker tremarono leggermente, allentando la presa sul suo collo. Poi,

senza una parola, lui la lasciò andare. Alzandosi e allontanandosi.

Anne si mise a sedere, massaggiandosi il collo e riempiendosi i polmoni d'aria. Decidendo che era

meglio astenersi da ogni tipo di pensiero, che ne aveva le palle piene dell'aspettarsi qualcosa.

_Qualunque cosa. _Tanto poi tutto andava sempre al contrario.

E adesso?

Cosa aveva cambiato la partita? _Rimorso da robot_?

Avrebbe potuto ignorarlo, avrebbe potuto voltarsi dall'altra parte e aspettare la fine del mondo in

quel buco.

Sì, lo avrebbe potuto fare.

E poi sarebbe accaduto qualcos'altro. L'ultima cosa che si fosse aspettata: un'invasione di cavallette

carnivore. Una pioggia di meteoriti radioattivi. O le si sarebbe aperto un pozzo di petrolio sotto le

chiappe.

Si mordicchiò le labbra, stringendosi nella camicia che gli aveva rubato e si avvicinò.

- Allora non finisci quello che hai iniziato?

Lui le scoccò un'occhiata velenosa.

- Per quello che mi importa di te, di voi umani… io… _vattene_.

Anne si guardò intorno, inarcando un sopracciglio.

- Lo farei, davvero. Lo farei. Ma sei stato tu a portarmi in questo buco infernale ed io non posso

scalare le pareti come se fossi un insetto. Quindi, se vuoi che me ne vada, dovrai portarmi fuori.

- E mostrare cosa? Misericordia? Nobiltà? – il suo tono non somigliava per nulla a quello di un

computer.

- E' troppo tardi per quelle cose. Non mi interessano neppure.

Thundercracker annuì – Devo tornare alla base.

- Dammi un passaggio fuori. Non per misericordia, non per nobiltà. Solo perché non te ne frega

niente.

Che importanza poteva avere? Un umano in più o uno in meno. Era stata la sua stupida ossessione a

cacciarli tutti in un guaio. Doveva tornare alla base. Doveva scoprire cosa era successo e dove si

trovavano gli altri, e pagare le conseguenze di un attacco di follia.

- Vieni con me.

Raggiunse il bordo del cratere e se la issò in spalla, pronto alla risalita.

Anne continuò a guardare giù, quel buco che era stato la sua seconda prigione, per tutto il tempo

necessario alla risalita. E rimase zitta anche quando lui la mise a terra pesantemente, e quando le

voltò le spalle e si allontanò a passi rapidi.

Una parola lottava per emergere dal corso impazzito dei suoi pensieri, ma non aveva il coraggio di

metterla a fuoco: _libera_.

Le distanze sembravano essere diventate lunghissime.

Senza il suo vero corpo, senza la possibilità di volare, Thundercracker si domandò come fosse

possibile vivere un'intera vita da esseri umani.

La robustezza, la forza e la velocità del corpo sintetico lo ponevano comunque al di sopra di ogni

altro essere organico, ma non era lo stesso. Non… era più sé stesso.

Il rumore lo inchiodò, congelandolo nella sorpresa e nell'incredulità.

Veicoli.

Veicoli _alieni_. Umani.

Si guardò intorno, cercando un punto favorevole per nascondersi, ma per centinaia di metri i detriti

formavano una massa compatta, un deserto.

Thundercracker si maledisse per essere stato disattento. Iniziò a correre, cercando di guadagnare

terreno e di raggiungere qualche edificio rimasto ancora in piedi.

- Ehi, tu! – la voce del terrestre lo obbligò a fermarsi.

_Fingi_, si disse, _fingi_.

Si voltò mentre la jeep ed i suoi occupanti lo raggiungevano. Uno indossava abiti militari, gli altri

non avevano divise. In compenso erano tutti pesantemente armati.

La seconda jeep arrivò un attimo dopo.

Il militare saltò giù, puntandogli contro una pistola.

Il problema non erano le armi, _a meno che non lo facessero saltare in aria_. Ma se lo avessero

individuato per quello che era e catturato…

I corpi sintetici non erano stati _del tutto _messi a punto, ma lui non si era mai preoccupato di

indagare a fondo sui possibili _bug_; il progetto era stato accantonato, e l'attenzione diretta su altro.

Thundercracker sapeva di fornire la sufficiente imitazione di un terrestre sui generis. Il resto

suonava come un'incognita.

Sarebbe stato chiarito tutto anche troppo presto.

- Tutto a posto?

Il Decepticon rispose all'occhiata del militare con orgoglio, poi ricordò che era meglio tenere gli

occhi bassi e sperare che nessuno notasse le imprecisioni della propria forma – Strana domanda da

fare con un'arma puntata. – gli mostrò le mani – Non sono armato.

L'altro annuì, abbassando la pistola e continuando a studiarlo.

- Sopravvissuto?

Thundercracker annuì, abbassando lo sguardo – Sì. – sibilò tra i denti.

- Questa zona non è sicura. Come hai fatto a raggiungerla?

- C'era casa mia da queste parti, signore. E c'era una mia _amica_.

_Prima regola del bugiardo: sii verosimile, e se ti fanno una domanda rispondi in modo da lasciare_

_che siano le idee preconcette del tuo inquisitore a riempire gli spazi vuoti._

- Sono il colonnello Cooper. Mi spiace ragazzo. – l'umano non riuscì a nascondere il proprio

compatimento – Certamente non ci sono altri sopravvissuti da queste parti. Per ragioni di sicurezza

devi tornare indietro.

Thundercracker si voltò a fissare l'orizzonte.

_No!_

- Signore, devo dissentire.

- Ragazzo, sta succedendo qualcosa ed io non so di che diavolo si tratti. Ora, sali da solo su quella

jeep o ti ci devo mettere a forza?

- Ma devo cercare…

- Ascoltami, se _lei _era in questa zona è morta. E da un pezzo. Sulla mia parola, non so perché quei

cazzo di robot non ti abbiano polverizzato quando ti sei avvicinato così tanto alle loro posizioni.

Non so perché non abbiano polverizzato noi, se è per questo. – l'uomo si passò una mano sul mento

ispido – Si sono chiusi dentro. Le trasmissioni hanno ripreso a funzionare da un po', e che io sia

stramaledetto se non c'è qualcosa sotto. Adesso, però, vorrei davvero andarmene prima di

incontrare un ammasso di ferraglia. _Adesso_, è chiaro? Era quello che stavamo facendo giusto prima

di individuarti, sei fortunato, ragazzo, ma per oggi è abbastanza, fattene una ragione. – l'umano

assestò una manata sulla spalla di Thundercracker, ed il Decepticon si tirò indietro con uno sguardo

di pura rabbia.

La mano del militare corse d'istinto alla pistola.

_Ragiona. Ragiona. Rifletti. _Li avrebbe seguiti perché non poteva farne a meno, e poi se ne sarebbe

liberato alla prima occasione.

- D'accordo. – sibilò.

- Bravo ragazzo.

Gli umani si spostarono per fargli posto. E Thundercracker si trovò schiacciato tra gli esseri che più

disprezzava nell'intero universo. Gli esseri che avevano determinato la sua caduta, e forse la

distruzione finale che neanche la guerra era riuscita a stabilire.

Il loro calore lo disgustò, tanto quanto lo disgustava l'odore dei corpi, la consapevolezza dei

processi chimici necessari alla loro sopravvivenza.

Stargli accanto era nauseante: avvertire la paura, l'antagonismo, la bestialità che li colmava.

Non si trattava d'altro che di animali.

La pulsazione costante dei loro cuori lo metteva a disagio.

- Andiamo, ragazzo. Le cose vanno abbastanza male da sole perché tu non abbia bisogno di

peggiorarle facendo quella faccia!

Thundercracker mugugnò qualcosa e puntò lo sguardo fuori, sulla distesa devastata dai

bombardamenti.

- Merda, non ci credo! Colonnello c'è qualcun altro lì fuori!

Cooper si schermò gli occhi – Impossibile.

I sensori ottici di Thundercracker misero a fuoco la femmina umana prima che gli altri potessero

farlo.

_No, no, no!_

- Anne Baxter! – sibilò.

Cooper si voltò a guardarlo – Cosa hai detto?

- E' Anne Baxter.

- La tua _amica_?

Il Decepticon vide distintamente il sospetto farsi strada nello sguardo di Cooper. Ma che genere di

sospetto? Non c'era possibilità che arrivasse al punto. Non se Anne Baxter fosse rimasta zitta e non

lo avesse tradito.

Le cose si stavano complicando all'infinito. Si strofinò due dita sulla fronte, preparandosi a saltare

per primo fuori da quella obsoleta e patetica vettura, per indirizzare la faccenda in modo che

andasse come voleva _lui_.

Non poteva sbagliare.

Non più.

_(continua…)_

_**Nota**: Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I Transformers non mi_

_appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti. Ovvio, no?_

_Ciò che è mio sono i pg originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi! ;-)_


	10. Chapter 10

**File…02.03.00 – Capitolo 10 – So, you wanna play?**

Kae non si sentiva una spiona.  
>C'era qualcosa di giusto nel seguire e punire la stronza che le aveva mandato a monte il matrimonio. Si trattava di una missione divina.<br>Alexandria era stata la sua spina nel fianco fin dalle elementari. All'inizio non lo aveva capito, pensava che fosse il prezzo dell'amicizia con la perfetta principessina: farle i compiti, essere quella che mentiva per lei.  
>Alexandria era brava, molto brava. La aveva fatta sentire importante, parte di una squadra. Ma la verità era che Kae faceva il lavoro sporco, ed Alexandria stava sempre in copertina.<br>Non ci aveva fatto caso per molto tempo, o forse sì. Solo che non importava, perché Alex le dava l'impressione di essere così generosa da darle una chance, la chance che una freak non avrebbe avuto senza di lei; era stato un po' come vivere le avventure dell'eroe attraverso le pagine di un libro. Dovevi solo immaginare che fossero le tue.  
>Alexandria era una Barbie, bionda e formosa, esplicita in tutto. Kae era l'elfo con i capelli non biondi ma grigiastri, troppo lisci, troppo smorti. Era quella miope con gli occhiali di vinile, quella che aveva sempre indosso una t-shirt di Voltron o dei Thundercats. Quella impacciata, quella che ascoltava la musica sbagliata. Una nerd: fine della storia.<br>Si era resa conto di valere qualcosa solo quando Alex se ne era andata a tentare di fare l'attrice; allora aveva trovato un buon lavoro nelle telecomunicazioni, e un quasi marito che le aveva promesso un viaggio di nozze in Nevada alla ricerca dell'Area 51.  
>E poi la stronza era tornata. Kae non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata, perché era stata colpa sua.<br>Alex non l'aveva più cercata, ma Kae non aveva mai smesso di ricordarsi degli anniversari e delle feste. Erano bastate le paroline magiche: _sto per sposarmi_, durante una chiamata per gli auguri di compleanno.  
>Alexandria era tornata nel giro di una settimana.<br>E si era portata a letto il suo ragazzo nel giro di ventiquattro ore.  
>E adesso stava per sposarlo.<br>Kae non riusciva a pensarci. O meglio, ci pensava anche troppo. Era un'ossessione senza fine.  
>La giustizia divina si era presentata nei panni della proprietaria del negozio di fiori; Kae sospettava che ai tempi della signora Jones ci fosse stata un'altra Alexandria. Un'altra ingiustizia.<br>Era per questo che Miss Jones le aveva detto tutto, le aveva dato una possibilità; ad Alex un uomo solo non sarebbe mai bastato. Ce ne era già un altro. Si incontravano alla vecchia segheria, fuori città, lì vicino c'era la serra… scoprirli non era stato difficile.  
><em>Sesso nei campi durante la fine del mondo: che romantici. <em>Peccato solo che lei fosse sul punto di sposarsi, e che lui avesse già una moglie e due bambini.  
>Kae aveva un piano.<br>Il pensiero della guerra era così ininfluente, alla fine. L'arrivo degli alieni, la gente morta. Era stato spazzato tutto via dal suo cervello.  
>Potevano sganciarle una bomba atomica sulla testa, per quanto gliene importava, doveva avere solo il tempo di eseguire il piano.<br>Scrivere il numero di telefono di Alexandria sulle porte dei bagni pubblici era stato troppo poco, troppo poco.  
>Tagliarle le gomme dell'auto non le aveva dato nessun sollievo.<br>Voleva rovinarla in modo inequivocabile, umiliarla, farle sentire il peso della punizione divina.  
>Era per questo che aveva progettato di scattare delle foto, e di srotolare in chiesa, a sorpresa, una gigantografia di quei due traditori intenti a copulare. Sopra l'altare e nel mezzo della funzione della domenica. Sostituendo di nascosto il manifesto per una raccolta di fondi con le immagini di Alex. E tutto questo mentre mezza città pregava per aver salva la vita e perché le schiere degli Angeli fermassero i robot.<br>No, Dio li avrebbe puniti perché esisteva Alexandria. Era questo che tutti avrebbero dovuto stamparsi in mente.  
>Meritavano di crepare perché quel posto era un covo di ipocriti e traditori.<br>Avrebbe voluto pagare un robot per farli polverizzare tutti da un raggio laser.  
>E, adesso, nel giorno x, non aveva alcun rimorso, nessun ripensamento.<br>Appostata come una ninja stava seguendo la preda, la sua reflex ben stretta tra le dita.  
>Oh, se Alexandria ed il suo amichetto si fossero sbagliati ed avessero finito per rotolare sull'edera velenosa! Tanto per aggiungere un pizzico di sapore in più alla storia.<br>_L'orticaria e la vergogna_: sarebbe stato perfetto.  
>Kae non riusciva davvero a capire cosa ci trovassero gli uomini in una baldracca di quelle proporzioni. Perché non ce n'era uno, solo uno, che sapesse tenerle testa? Uno che trovasse fastidiosa l'idea di rotolarsi nei campi con il rischio di prendere le zecche… una mente illuminata.<br>Non che dovesse essere lei l'alternativa.  
>Ma… <em>Alexandria<em>?  
>La sua ossessione le rendeva impossibile guardare un uomo, vecchio o ragazzino, in città senza chiedersi se si fosse fatto Alex.<br>Almeno, quando la polizia fosse risalita a lei, avrebbe potuto usare la scusa dell'incapacità di intendere e di volere.  
>La quantità di cespugli ed arbusti rendeva facile l'impresa di non essere visti. D'altra parte Alex era troppo sicura di sé per sospettare di avere una spia alle calcagna.<br>_Bene._  
>Kae si mise comoda, la macchina fotografica sempre pronta, mentre Alexandria andava avanti e indietro in attesa del bastardo.<br>Magari il tizio si era dato alla macchia.  
>L'idea che la baldracca cosmica fosse stata piantata sembrava carina, ma Kae desiderava comunque le sue foto. Ne aveva bisogno.<br>Dopo mezz'ora Alexandria diede un calcio ad un sasso, imprecando. E si addentrò nel boschetto.  
>Kae la seguì.<br>Forse c'era un orso feroce tra gli alberi. Un lupo affamato. Un serpente a sonagli. Un alligatore fuggito da un circo. O una pantera. Un avvoltoio cattivo. Un gorilla.  
>Forse Dio le stava dicendo di prendere la cosa in mano, di mettere da parte la Nikon e di fare giustizia usando un ramo come se fosse stata Excalibur.<br>Comunque fosse, Kae la seguì.

La baldracca interstellare riusciva a non spettinarsi o a rompersi un tacco neanche nella natura selvaggia. Forse stava sognando di essere Biancaneve, o qualche altro prototipo di donna disgustosa. Forse stava immaginando che dal folto dei rami venisse fuori la Bestia, o qualche altro prototipo di principe iperdotato.  
>Kae vagheggiò di come sarebbe stato uscire allo scoperto e darle una lezione; lasciare a casa il costume da Hit-Girl non era stata la sua idea migliore.<br>_So, you wanna play?_  
>Impegnata in elucubrazioni violente perse l'equilibrio, rotolando in una pozza di fango, mentre la Principessa spariva dietro un albero.<br>_No, no, no!_  
>Si rialzò, precipitandosi all'inseguimento e si bloccò a bocca aperta.<br>Questo sì che era strano.  
>Evidentemente Alex aveva sempre una via di scampo, un'uscita di sicurezza, un materassino di salvataggio fuori dalla sua perfetta finestra.<br>Eppure Kae non riusciva a crederci.  
>Aveva aspettato il bastardo fuori dal bosco, <em>sapendo che nel bosco c'era un altro uomo?<em> Cos'era l'inizio di un triangolo?  
>Fosse come fosse, la scena era stata ideata nella maniera migliore. Solo che Biancaneve era lui; o il Bell'Addormentato nel bosco. Di sicuro non la Bestia.<br>Il tipo non era un indigeno, non in un milione di anni; forse era uno dei modelli che Alex aveva frequentato fuori, uno che aveva tentato con lei di iniziare una carriera nel cinema.  
>Dovevano aver stabilito un copione, una trama a beneficio delle loro fantasie perverse. Kae vide la finta sorpresa sul viso di Alex; la vide avvicinarsi come se non si fosse aspettata di trovare un uomo bellissimo comodamente disteso e addormentato nella radura, con il sole che filtrava attraverso i rami e gli carezzava la pelle. Se avesse iniziato a scintillare avrebbe potuto essere Edward Cullen, solo più bello, più maschio. Più materiale.<br>Kae si avvicinò senza pensare, perché non voleva perdersi un dettaglio.  
>Alexandria adorava gli uomini belli, lo sapeva; Kae aveva solo qualche dubbio sul fatto che permettesse al suo amante di vestirsi in modo vagamente simile a quello del Power Ranger blu. Beh, non in senso letterale. Ma qualcosa del genere.<br>Alexandria si umettò le labbra. _Che schifo!_ Iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicetta, avvicinandosi al tipo addormentato.  
>Gli montò a cavalcioni. E Kae sollevò la Nikon.<br>Camicetta e wonderbra scivolarono a terra.  
>- Benvenuto nel mondo dei sogni… - la voce di Alex era mielosa e disgustosa nella stessa misura, Kae provò l'impulso di alzarsi ed andarsene, di lasciarsi alle spalle quella parodia di porno-principessa. Ma era lì per la Giustizia.<br>Per il Bene Superiore.  
>Le palpebre dell'uomo si sollevarono lentamente, <em>Dio se era bello!<em>  
>Alexandria si inarcò su di lui, abbassandosi come una gattina verso la bocca socchiusa.<br>Kae deglutì, oh, ora avrebbe visto quello che faceva impazzire tutti i maschi. La professionista all'opera. Quello che li ottenebrava tutti e rendeva desiderabile l'idea di giacere nell'erba infestata dagli insetti.  
>Le mani dell'uomo si mossero, risalendo delicatamente lungo le braccia di Alex.<br>Alex rise, e Kae provò una fitta di rabbia.  
>Le dita dello straniero scivolarono sul collo della Barbie, si insinuarono tra i capelli biondi.<br>Kae deglutì.  
>Lui aveva delle mani così… forti.<br>- Sì, così. – trillò Alex.  
>L'uomo le afferrò la testa, e Kae pensò che fosse l'inizio di un bacio al cardiopalmo.<br>Uno di quei baci affamati, uno di quelli che a guardarli sembrava che due si stessero per mangiare. Uno di quei baci brutali e da romanzo che il suo maledetto ex ragazzo non le aveva mai dato.  
>Ecco, almeno adesso avrebbe visto la sua arcinemica darne e riceverne uno.<br>L'intero bosco era rimasto in silenzio, in attesa della scena madre.  
>Il Power Ranger si sollevò un po'. Le mani saldamente ancorate intorno alla testa di Alexandria. <em>Forse un po' troppo ancorate.<em>  
>Alex emise una sorta di gemito per niente erotico. E, un attimo dopo, Kae si trovò a fissarla direttamente negli occhi.<br>Il suo cervello registrò la cosa con qualche secondo di ritardo: _Alexandria Hoover le voltava la schiena, però la stava guardando in faccia._  
>Kae inghiottì la bile e iniziò a correre.<br>_Il Power Ranger era Psycho._

Soundwave lanciò il corpo della femmina umana contro un tronco e si alzò in piedi.  
>Ce n'era un'altra. <em>Mm<em>.  
>Si chinò a raccogliere gli occhiali a mascherina e li indossò, soffermandosi brevemente a registrare ed analizzare tutti i dettagli.<br>"_Soundwave a Megatron…"_ nessuna risposta "_Soundwave a base…"_ nessuna risposta.  
>La scansione rapida degli altri canali di comunicazione si rivelò altrettanto infruttuosa.<br>C'erano numerosi scenari da analizzare prima di calcolare la mossa migliore. Il sistema di localizzazione non funzionava, e neanche quello di navigazione.  
>Mentre lanciava una diagnostica di rete si concentrò sull'altra questione, l'urlo della femmina gli disse che almeno il sistema di controllo mentale funzionava.<p>

Stai attento a non desiderare troppo una cosa perché potrebbe realizzarsi.  
>Kae si ritrovò a pensarlo mentre cercava una via per uscire dal dannato bosco, per raggiungere la macchina parcheggiata dietro la segheria.<br>_Dio, Dio, Dio!_  
>Alexandria era morta! Morta stecchita!<br>_E lei sarebbe stata la morta dopo._  
><em>Beh, non era quello che volevi?<em> Pensò. _Non ti andava bene che morissero tutti dopo aver ottenuto la tua vendetta? _All'improvviso si sentì terribilmente ipocrita.  
>Non è che avesse mai desiderato di vedere la testa di Alexandria rigirata al contrario; voleva solo che venisse messa alla gogna. Che fosse umiliata. Derisa. Isolata. Ma non che qualcuno le rigirasse la testa, quello no.<br>Poi un altro pensiero perfido si fece strada nella sua mente: il Power Psycho Ranger aveva _resistito _alla tentazione del demonio; questo le avrebbe reso più lieta l'idea di morire per sua mano.  
>Pensarci era vergognoso, ma non poteva farci nulla.<br>Si slanciò oltre una siepe, guardandosi alle spalle. Psycho non c'era. Magari non la considerava degna di attenzione.  
>Con un gemito di sollievo intravide la libertà poco oltre gli alberi.<br>E dopo, dopo si fermò urlando.  
>Lì davanti c'era l'esercito maligno di Biancaneve: una schiera di animali dall'aria cattiva che la fissavano con occhi rossi.<p>

Kae stava tremando.  
>Scortata nuovamente verso la radura da una marea di roditori zombie si disse che avrebbe affrontato la cosa con dignità. Prendendosi la responsabilità scaturite dai desideri e dalle preghiere che non aveva smesso di elevare al Cielo per mesi.<br>Il Power Psycho Ranger stava aspettando in piedi, baciato dalla luce del sole in tutta la sua sadica bellezza.  
>Lei sollevò il mento e si preparò alla fine.<br>Invece di avvicinarsi per rivoltarle la testa, lui si limitò a fare un cenno ed uno scoiattolo grosso come un cane spiccò un balzo, strappandole lo zaino e mettendolo ai piedi di Psycho. Due marmotte si affrettarono ad aprire la borsa ed a rovesciarne il contenuto.  
>Kae avvertì una fitta di dolore al pensiero che le sue cose sarebbero rimaste lì nel fango, o che sarebbero state bruciate per cancellare le prove.<br>Diede mentalmente l'ultimo addio al computer, all'I-pad e ai suoi due stupendi Blackberry. Non le importava che dall'inizio della guerra non avessero più funzionato; quelle cose erano la sua vita. La perdita della Playstation Portable, degli accessori per la fotocamera e del Tamagotchi sarebbe stata più accettabile.  
>- Addio, <em>Mork.<em> – sussurrò al laptop, sentendo le lacrime iniziare a lottare per venire fuori – Sei stato il mio migliore amico.  
>Le maledette marmotte diedero un ultimo strattone allo zaino e la cosa più importante di tutte ne rotolò fuori: un vecchio lettore di cassette sonore. Un walkman datato quasi quanto un grammofono. Il vano portacassette si aprì con un triste rumore e l'audiocassetta della colonna sonora di <em>Howard the Duck<em> rotolò nel fango.  
>- No. – sibilò Kae – No, <em>Boba Fett<em>! Addio, _amico_…  
>I gelidi occhi di Psycho luccicarono sotto gli occhiali, e sul suo viso sfavillò un sorriso.<br>Il sorriso più bello che Kae avesse mai visto.

_(continua…)_

**Noticina alla fine del Capitolo.**  
><em>Ahm, credo che la cosa delle note a fine capitolo diventerà un'abitudine.<br>Questa volta volevo svelare qualche retroscena.  
>Scegliere la controparte umana da mandare sulla strada di Soundwave non è stato proprio facile.<br>All'inizio avevo pensato di inventare un personaggio tedesco, poi finlandese.  
>Si sarebbe trattato di una bellissima donna con i capelli color platino, e superdotata dal punto di vista musicale.<br>Quando ho immaginato la scena la prima volta, ho pensato che Soundwave si sarebbe avvicinato alla finestra della casa di questo personaggio (all'inizio avevo pensato di chiamarla Helga) ascoltandola suonare il piano, o in alternativa cantare in modo magistrale qualcosa di Wagner.  
>Poi ho realizzato che la cosa non mi convinceva.<br>Volevo inserire nella storia un personaggio che fosse assolutamente nerd, con dei pensieri un po' ridicoli. E che non fosse del tutto positivo.  
>Kae è saltata fuori così.<br>Pur vivendo in America (forse in Connecticut, non ne sono ancora sicura) e dunque nell'occhio del ciclone, Kae non era interessata alla guerra e all'invasione aliena. Almeno non lo era fino a quando Alexandria (una notoria baldracca interstellare che le ha rubato il ragazzo e diversi anni dell'adolescenza e dell'infanzia) non è stata terminata!  
>Il suo rapporto con Soundwave è basato su un intenso amore per i gadget e per la tecnologia. Su questo terreno i due si capiscono molto bene.<br>Inoltre Soundwave è l'ufficiale addetto alle comunicazioni dei Decepticon, e Kae lavora per una grande azienda di telecomunicazioni.  
>Cosa accadrà? xD<em>

Se avete letto fino a questo punto… vi ringrazio ancora una volta, e vi do appuntamento al prossimo capitolo!  
>E ricordatevi di dare un'occhiata alla pagina di deviantART dove pubblico questa fan fiction e tutte le cose che la riguardano, lì mi trovate sotto il nome alracairam (per il link date un'occhiata al mio profilo perchè lo inserirò lì).<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**File…03.04.00 – Capitolo 11 – La Forza di Gravità della Terra**

Il cielo era cambiato.  
>Non più coperto da nubi, sporco, oltraggiato dal fumo delle battaglie.<br>Prima di registrare gli altri cambiamenti, era stata questa consapevolezza a farsi strada nel suo nucleo.  
>Il cielo era diverso. Non aveva avuto bisogno di richiamare le carte stellari per calcolare la posizione; ormai conosceva abbastanza il Pianeta per trarre le conclusioni corrette.<br>_La Terra era sua._  
>Senza più un posto dove tornare, dopo milioni anni di anni uguali, uguali, e uguali, quello era il luogo dove mettere un punto.<br>Distruggere e ricostruire. Il suo impero.  
>Questa volta non se lo sarebbe fatto strappare tra le dita. Non ci sarebbe stato un altro ciclo identico ai precedenti.<br>Nessun'altra perdita di tempo.  
>Nessuno spreco di metallo ed energia.<br>Questo pianeta gli apparteneva di diritto; e se il comando non poteva riceversi in dono, così, senza lotta, allora lo avrebbe preso da sé.  
>Come era arrivato lì, chi aveva dato l'ordine? Lo scherzo era stato organizzato perché qualcuno lo aveva tradito. Molto semplice e molto ironico: Megatron aveva scoperto gli accordi che aveva continuato a prendere alle sue spalle ed aveva prevenuto il suo gioco.<br>Probabilmente sbatterlo nel corpo sintetico, dall'altra parte del mondo, era stata un'idea di Soundwave. Quel bastardo si nascondeva dietro una totale assenza di senso dell'umorismo, quando ne aveva uno completamente deviato.  
>Il fronte lealista unito contro l'unico che ci vedeva abbastanza bene per capire come sarebbero andate le cose.<br>Ma lui era _il maestro del terrore_, e sarebbe tornato indietro.  
>Questo inutile scherzo non avrebbe avuto nessun peso, alla fine. Megatron poteva aver rimandato l'inevitabile, ma la sua visione datata e fuori tempo delle cose lo aveva già condannato.<br>Starscream sollevò lo sguardo al cielo.  
>- Sì, il tempo rende tutte le cose possibili! – sibilò – Ed io posso attendere!<br>Le stelle sarebbero state testimoni del suo giuramento.  
>L'intera galassia congiurava perché tutto si muovesse nel verso giusto, per dare forza alla sua missione.<br>- Anche se dovessi essere l'unico rimasto nell'universo… io lo dominerò!  
><em>Ah<em>, il sapore della vittoria da venire era _dolce_.  
>Però, però…<br>_Maledetti parassiti spaziali!_  
>Starscream si infilò le mani nei capelli e assestò un calcio ad un bidone dell'immondizia. Due gatti randagi ne saltarono fuori soffiando e inarcando la schiena.<br>- State zitti, sottospecie di scorie arrugginite! – sibilò – Come osate rivoltarvi contro il dominatore dell'universo? Io sono il grande Starscream e sto pianificando la mia vendetta!  
>Una finestra sopra di lui si aprì con fracasso – Ma la vogliamo finire lì sotto? Vatti a drogare da un'altra parte, imbecille!<br>Starscream ci mise un istante per switchare lingua e tradurre le parole del corpulento umano.  
>- Vuoi suicidarti, <em>microbo<em>? Rinchiuditi nella tua scatoletta e ritieniti fortunato. - sibilò  
>- Ah, sì, eh? – il tizio scosse la testa. Poi si ritirò, scomparendo nel vano della finestra. Lasciando nuovamente il Decepticon da solo, immerso nelle sue riflessioni.<br>Starscream si guardò intorno. Il miserabile, angusto e fragile ammasso di edifici umani sarebbe crollato in un soffio per uno solo dei suoi gesti, se Megatron non lo avesse esiliato a tradimento, riducendolo a tornare indietro con mezzi umani. Umani, per favore! Questo era stato l'ultimo errore di un tiranno alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
>Pensare di domarlo con così poco: pazzia!<br>- Megatron, me la pa… - le sue parole furono interrotte da un poderoso scroscio d'acqua. Annaspando, Starscream sollevò le mani per ripararsi, ritrovandosi grondante ed umiliato.  
>Il terrestre dalla sua maledetta finestra stava ridendo – Beh, <em>microbo a chi<em>, adesso, _Paperino_? Sta arrivando la polizia, _imbecille_!  
>Con lo sguardo annebbiato da una foschia rossa Starscream afferrò le prime cose a portata di mano, <em>delle buste dell'immondizia<em>, iniziando a tirarle verso la finestra, tra le imprecazioni del terrestre.  
>Poi si diede alla fuga, attraverso strade strette e labirintiche. Tentando disperatamente di ritrovare un briciolo di dignità.<br>Come diamine avrebbe fatto a tornare indietro? Da qualche parte Soundwave si era chiuso in una stanza e stava ridendo in segreto, immaginando a quale livello di degradazione Starscream fosse andato incontro.  
>Reprimendo un moto d'orgoglio il Decepticon tentò di sintonizzarsi con gli altri. Ma non c'era nessuno online. Oscurarlo per Soundwave non doveva essere stato un problema.<br>Thundercracker e Skywarp non potevano essere stati coinvolti. A meno che quello non fosse proprio uno scherzo di Skywarp; ma no. Starscream imprecò, no, Warp non era così intelligente.  
><em>Quanto li odiava tutti.<em>  
>Come avevano osato ancorarlo al terreno? Privarlo della sua forma, strappandogli le ali, lasciandolo… lì. Starscream, un dio.<br>E perché, perché nell'intero universo era sempre lui a doversela cavare, e ad essere circondato da idioti? Perché, per una sola volta, il destino non sceglieva di stare dalla sua parte?

_Nel frattempo, a pochi isolati di distanza._  
>La sola cosa che lo impensieriva era il fatto di non averci pensato.<br>Aveva calcolato ogni dettaglio.  
>Si era aspettato il tradimento in ogni forma possibile, avendo ben chiari in mente i nomi di chi avrebbe partecipato al tentativo di rovesciarlo.<br>Ma non aveva calcolato questo.  
>- Starscream… - sibilò – Mi hai deluso ancora una volta.<br>_Stupido, magniloquente ammasso di bulloni._  
>Aveva davvero pensato di riuscire a liberarsi di lui, di Megatron, forzandolo in un corpo sintetico e spedendolo lontano dal fronte?<br>L'uomo scosse la testa e scoppiò in una risata.  
>La vendetta sarebbe stata solo più dolce, non appena fosse tornato indietro.<br>Molto probabilmente Soundwave stava già maneggiando per rintracciarlo; sebbene non riuscire a connettersi con l' Ufficiale addetto alle Comunicazioni fosse fastidioso, e lasciasse presagire scenari complicati, Megatron sapeva di essere invincibile.  
>Un piccolo ritardo, era un piccolo ritardo. Nulla più di questo. La distruzione della Terra era imminente, e così un altro ciclo di guerra e battaglie.<br>Stupido, folle Starscream; era così vicino ad essere il perfetto esemplare di Decepticon, ma non lo sarebbe mai stato del tutto.  
>Megatron sorrise, stringendo i pugni e preparando la strategia del proprio ritorno.<br>L'impiccio di un corpo umano non avrebbe rallentato il passo di una mente superiore. Gli esseri di carne non lo avrebbero fermato.  
>Il fatto che la Terra fosse popolata da quelle creature non era altro che un incidente di percorso, un incidente facilmente risolvibile.<br>La stessa Terra sarebbe stata, alla fine, un incidente di percorso.  
>Megatron pregustò il piagnucolio di Starscream quando gli avesse strappato anche quest'ultima illusione di cambiamento.<br>Era questo che Starscream non avrebbe mai capito: non c'era una fine. Non c'era mai stata. Non ci sarebbe stata mai.  
>Si guardò intorno, mettendosi in marcia.<br>Aveva bisogno di un computer per cominciare. I Decepticon avevano abbattuto le reti di comunicazione degli umani, ma Megatron sapeva cosa cercare e dove guardare.  
>- No! Attento! – l'urlo risuonò da qualche parte sopra di lui, ed il leader dei Decepticons si preparò a difendersi e ad eliminare gli avversari che avrebbero osato osteggiarlo.<br>Qualcosa gli cadde addosso dall'alto, mandandolo in tilt. Una gabbia di metallo racchiuse la sua testa in una morsa.  
>Megatron ringhiò, furibondo. Ingaggiando battaglia con un nemico ancora invisibile.<br>- Vile, mostrati!  
>Avvertì appena l'altro grido, poi il suo corpo impattò contro qualcosa di solido, e la gabbia di metallo risuonò come se lui fosse stato costretto all'interno di una campana.<br>Megatron caricò, distruggendo l'ostacolo che aveva davanti.  
>Un paio d'occhi terrestri, spalancati per la sorpresa e per il senso di colpa, lo videro dibattersi e lottare contro il vecchio muro, mandandolo in pezzi.<br>- Signore, mi dispiace per la pentola… giuro! Si fermi… – _la voce_ lo colse di sorpresa, obbligandolo a voltarsi pur senza vedere. Il movimento gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, mentre qualcuno gli afferrava il braccio per tirarlo indietro – No, no! L'edificio è pericolante!  
>Era già sbilanciato, e la presa <em>della voce<em> troppo debole. Megatron cadde, imprecando mentalmente contro le fragili costruzioni degli umani.  
>Il suo corpo affondò tra travi marce e mattoni sbriciolati. Il pavimento crollò sotto di lui, sotto di loro.<br>- Stavo solo annaffiando i geraneeeiii! – _la voce_ lo accompagnò verso il fondo del pozzo. Prima che il suo sistema collassasse.

Una tazza di Energon in un bar di Cybertron.  
>Starscream socchiuse gli occhi, tentando di dimenticare il mondo degli umani. Cercando di tirare fuori dai suoi più lontani ricordi un frammento di pace, di tranquillità.<br>Il desiderio dimenticato di un luogo al quale appartenere.  
>Le strade di quella stupida città, illuminate fiocamente da luci gialle e rosse, scorrevano rapide ai margini della sua visuale.<br>Si sarebbe dovuto fermare. Perché avrebbe dovuto fermarsi?  
>La sua determinazione lo avrebbe tirato fuori comunque, anche adesso. Anche adesso, mentre desiderava nient'altro che trasformarsi e volare al di sopra degli edifici, e più lontano.<br>Rallentò.  
>Anche le luci della città si erano fatte più deboli.<br>Stava scappando dagli umani? No, ovvio che no. Stava scappando solo da un altro fallimento. Stava correndo per immaginare di volare.  
><em>Il fatto di aver lanciato immondizia in una finestra terrestre non c'entrava nulla.<br>__Controllo recuperato al novantotto per cento._  
>Si fermò. Aveva bisogno di pensare con calma, senza lasciarsi influenzare da niente.<br>Davanti ai suoi occhi si stendevano rovine che gli ricordavano cosa sarebbe stato della Terra. Saltò un basso muretto e poi scivolò oltre un parapetto, lasciandosi cadere nel parco con le sue vestigia del passato.  
>L'odore della pietra e dell'erba era forte.<br>Ed anche l'odore, il sentore di qualcos'altro, qualcosa di confuso.  
>I suoi occhi misero a fuoco una flebile luce; qualcuno si stava muovendo nel parco.<br>Starscream si voltò per allontanarsi, percependo in lontananza il suono di pietre che scorrevano le une sulle altre, e poi quel sentore inesplicabile e senza nome tornò a confonderlo, ad inebriarlo.  
>Incuriosito, puntò verso il punto in cui la luce era sparita.<br>Non visto da occhi umani poteva correre più in fretta di quanto avrebbe fatto qualunque terrestre, ed i suoi occhi vedevano nel buio tanto quanto facevano nella luce.  
>La traccia di calore lasciata dal terrestre era ancora visibile, semplice da seguire. E lo condusse tra due colonne che sorreggevano un muro di mattoni. Al centro del muro una stele di marmo bianco si era ribaltata in avanti, mostrando un ingresso.<br>_Mm._  
>Non gli importava nulla degli affari delle cose di carne. Qualunque cosa si stesse svolgendo oltre la stele non era affare suo.<br>Se solo non avesse avuto quella sensazione.  
>Se solo non avesse percepito quell'aroma.<br>Starscream scoccò un'occhiata al cielo. Doveva tornare alla base. Doveva dimostrare di essere più forte e più furbo di Megatron.  
>Gettò un'occhiata nel buio oltre il passaggio; scale di pietra affondavano nella terra. Decisamente quelli non erano affari suoi.<br>E, tuttavia…  
>Un'eco del passato gli portò il ricordo di un promettente scienziato incuriosito da ogni aspetto dell'universo.<br>La stele scricchiolò, iniziando a spostarsi, mentre il meccanismo a tempo che l'aveva mantenuta aperta la faceva richiudere.  
>E Starscream saltò all'interno.<br>Quando lo sportello di marmo si chiuse alle sue spalle, il Decepticon trattenne il fiato: all'interno erano state scolpiti simboli nell'antica lingua dei Prime.  
>Così, messi alla rinfusa e incisi da una mano incapace, non avevano senso. Ma qualcuno li aveva visti, e qualcuno li aveva replicati. Non poteva essere un caso, un'intuizione umana.<br>Starscream si prese la testa tra le mani, cercando di mettere ordine nei pensieri che sfrecciavano impazziti nella sua testa.  
>Che posto era quello?<br>E se il destino per una volta, per una sola volta, lo avesse preso per mano per metterlo a parte di qualcosa di fondamentale che lo avrebbe guidato nell'impresa di detronizzare Megatron?  
>Non erano sulla Terra per puro caso.<br>_Non erano arrivati lì solo a causa della guerra._  
>- Chi diavolo? – la voce lo obbligò a girarsi. Starscream caricò nel buio, rotolando con la spia terrestre lungo le scale. Giù, nel cuore di Roma.<p>

_(continua…)_

_**Noticina alla fine del Capitolo.**__  
>Piccolo consiglio musicale per il capitolo: il Main Theme della colonna sonora di Tomb Raider (del videogame, non del film)… xD<br>L'idea di questo capitolo è… beh, se in uno dei suoi film Indiana Jones ha potuto trovare il petrolio a Venezia, i nostri potranno ben trovare qualcos'altro di interesse a Roma, no? Cosa? Lo scopriremo solo vivendo.  
>E così, finalmente, si sono inseriti nella storia anche Megatron e Starscream! Sebbene, per adesso, la loro sia stata più una veloce comparsa che altro… presto li vedremo alle prese con i veri problemi della vita. E ne sapremo di più.<br>Ma, intanto, sarà meglio andare a dare un'occhiata in America, dove un Decepticon sotto mentite spoglie è stato portato in un campo di sopravvissuti, insieme a qualcuno di nostra conoscenza…_


	12. Chapter 12

**File…00.01.08 – Capitolo 12 – Nebulosa**

Anne Baxter riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di abbassare lo sguardo.  
>Gli occhi rossi di Thundercracker erano puntati nei suoi da almeno un'ora. Anne aveva idea che gli altri nella jeep cominciassero a trovarlo fastidioso. Inquietante.<br>In uno spazio così ristretto la capacità di mantenere una fissità innaturale non poteva passare inosservata. E Thundercracker non era mai sembrato più robotico di così, o meno umano.  
>La donna si mosse, a disagio. Le sue ginocchia sfiorarono quelle dell'alieno, non senza coglierne la rigida freddezza.<br>Non c'era nessun bisogno di guardarla così. Nessun bisogno. Anne non aveva la minima intenzione di causare la morte degli occupanti delle due jeep.  
>Ogni parola, ogni possibile tentativo di dire la verità era morto sulle sue labbra nello stesso momento in cui Thundercracker era sceso dalla vettura con un movimento fluido.<br>Si era adattata alla sua storia con una facilità che la sorprendeva.  
>Le ultime settimane dovevano averle danneggiato <em>davvero<em> il cervello.  
><em>Non era giusto, non era giusto!<em>  
>Anne strinse le dita intorno alla giacca militare che il colonnello Cooper le aveva dato, e si arrischiò a fissare Thundercracker con astio. Gli occhi del Decepticon si socchiusero lentamente, e Anne si concentrò su altro.<br>Uno degli uomini si schiarì la voce.  
>- Allora, cosa è successo? – se l'erano chiesto tutti. Anne lo sapeva. Stavano friggendo nell'impazienza di domandarlo. Cooper l'aveva guardata in faccia ed aveva capito qualcosa, impedendo agli uomini di aggredirla con la loro fame di notizie. Ma c'era un limite alla loro capacità di aspettare.<br>_Prigioniera. Sono stata una prigioniera._  
>Una parte della coscienza di Anne Baxter avrebbe voluto urlarlo, fino a farsi sanguinare la gola.<br>E, _se non avesse avuto modo di rifletterci_, forse lo avrebbe detto.  
>Se Thundercracker non l'avesse bloccata, se Cooper non avesse arginato la loro curiosità…<br>Però, poi, nel lungo percorso verso la base, sotto lo sguardo di fuoco del robot, aveva capito.  
>Non si trattava di tacere per Thundercracker. Non lo stava facendo per rispondere ad una minaccia silenziosa.<br>_Lei non poteva dire la verità._  
>Nessuno di quegli uomini avrebbe dovuto avere la minima idea di quello che era accaduto.<br>_Non avrebbero capito._  
>Anche se Anne non era mai stata portata sul lettino. Anche se gli esperimenti dei robot non avevano raggiunto lo scopo, anche se era riuscita a sfuggire alle loro attenzioni finali, c'era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai detto ad anima viva.<br>Le si seccò la gola all'idea.  
>Non che avesse segreti inenarrabili, solo… come avrebbero fatto ad assimilare la verità?<br>Anne non si sarebbe mai potuta sedere su una sedia, e raccontare con freddezza del modo in cui i robot _giocavano_, sperimentavano. Non avrebbe potuto farlo più di quanto chiunque altro non potesse raccontare di aver subito uno stupro usandolo come argomento di conversazione durante una cena.  
>Nessuno di quegli uomini sapeva cosa significasse essere violati dall'interno. Sentire la presa interiore di qualcun altro sul proprio cervello, nelle proprie vene, negli occhi, lungo i nervi.<br>_Impossibile._  
>E c'era l'altro aspetto della questione.<br>Se avessero saputo, si sarebbero domandati fino a che punto i robot l'avessero compromessa.  
>Anne si passò una mano sulla fronte.<br>C'era la possibilità che la tirassero fuori dalla jeep e le sparassero un colpo in testa.  
><em>Avrebbe dovuto lasciarglielo fare.<em>  
>Era lei stessa a non sapere quanto, fino a che punto le cose fossero cambiate.<br>Come poteva aspettarsi che qualcuno le offrisse fiducia, quando era più che probabile che gli scienziati robot sarebbero riusciti a manipolarla, a usarla come una spia, o come una kamikaze, o come qualunque altra orribile cosa al mondo.  
><em>L'avevano resa una outsider.<em>  
>Le sue dita scivolarono giù, si strinsero sul suo stomaco.<br>Lo sentiva anche adesso. Il risultato di quello che le avevano fatto bere, di quello che le avevano fatto assumere forzatamente.  
>La sua stessa mente non riusciva a concepire fino in fondo la natura di quella cosa. Eppure, a volte, avvertiva un guizzo metallico dentro di sé. Un nucleo in espansione, come un cancro. Una pulsazione diversa, nascosta dal battito del cuore. Il cambiamento che la rendeva consapevole della presenza di ogni vena sotto la pelle, di ogni organo. Come se all'improvviso un occhio interiore si fosse aperto dentro di lei, rendendola consapevole degli aspetti meccanici della sua stessa vita.<br>_Gesù, stava impazzendo!_  
>Forse quelle erano tutte ossessioni. Pregava che fossero semplicemente il frutto di una psicosi. Di uno shock post traumatico.<br>- Signorina Baxter? – Anne sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi perplessi e preoccupati di diversi esseri umani e quelli gelidi di un robot.  
>- Mi spiace, io… qual'era la domanda?<br>- Ci stavamo chiedendo cosa fosse successo. Come ha fatto a… - l'uomo deglutì – In questa zona non abbiamo trovato altro che ossa bruciate.  
>Anne provò l'impulso di dirgli quanto avrebbe voluto essere lei stessa un mucchio di ossa bruciate, ma lo sguardo dell'alieno la bloccò.<br>C'era la possibilità che, se avessero saputo la verità, non si limitassero a ucciderla. Ma che la rinchiudessero in un altro laboratorio. _Rabbrividì._  
>- Sono rimasta chiusa in casa. Un muro mi è crollato addosso. Sentivo le esplosioni, le urla, i crolli.<br>Gli uomini le rivolsero uno sguardo di compatimento.  
>- Tutto quello che c'è stato nel mezzo è sparito. – Anne si sforzò di mentire. Sparito come era sparita la sua vecchia vita – Alla fine mi sono svegliata e l'inclinazione del palazzo era cambiata. Mi ha liberata dalle macerie. – scosse il capo – Avevo dell'acqua, delle provviste. Sono rimasta lì per diversi giorni, senza osare muovermi. Aspettando che qualcuno arrivasse. Ogni tanto sentivo i robot, pensavo che avrebbero finito per abbattere tutto e che sarei morta. Sono stata solo molto <em>fortunata.<em>  
>Uno degli uomini allungò una mano e strinse la sua – E' finita.<br>Anne avrebbe voluto urlare. Saltare fuori dalla jeep e lasciarsi investire. Invece sorrise – Sì.

Thundercracker, alla fine, puntò lo sguardo sul panorama che scorreva oltre i finestrini chiazzati di fango e polvere.  
><em>Non<em>… c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
>Nonostante la propria determinazione, e nonostante Anne Baxter non avesse opposto alcuna resistenza.<br>C'era qualcosa che non andava.  
>In lei. In lui.<br>Nel modo in cui la _percepiva_.  
>C'era <em>qualcosa<em> che non andava nel modo in cui l'umano le aveva stretto la mano, come per segnare un dato di fatto, una appartenenza che lo aveva escluso.  
>I suoi circuiti erano sull'orlo del malfunzionamento, il corpo sintetico non reagiva correttamente. Thundercracker trattenne le imprecazioni e tentò di focalizzarsi sull'obiettivo.<br>Ma la presenza degli uomini continuava a distrarlo; era un rumore continuo, una distrazione costante. Il loro calore lo infastidiva, le pulsazioni dei loro corpi, l'odore _alieno_… era un maledetto overload di carne e sangue.  
>Si concentrò su Anne Baxter, sulla familiarità che gli trasmetteva. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così, lo sapeva. Se fosse stato sano e perfettamente funzionante non avrebbe avuto bisogno di concentrarsi su di lei, perché non l'avrebbe avvertita in modo diverso rispetto agli altri.<br>I suoi sensori avevano registrato ogni più microscopica differenza tra le creature di carne; aveva scannerizzato e immagazzinato ogni dato. La sua memoria ne avrebbe potuto dare una descrizione perfetta, più accurata di un ritratto fotografico, anche dopo un milione di anni. Eppure quelle cose viventi continuavano a sembrargli confuse, prive di personalità. Animali sullo sfondo. Più o meno nello stesso modo in cui un terrestre doveva essere incapace di distinguere la personalità di una formica da quella di un'altra. Più o meno come un terrestre poteva vedere due insetti dello stesso genere; anche se c'erano delle differenze evidenti restavano due grilli, due api, due mosche. E niente più di questo.  
>Ma nella massa della carne viva, solo Anne Baxter aveva un <em>colore.<em> Come una nebulosa nello spazio. Un colore suo, irripetibile. Una firma che Thundercracker aveva, suo malgrado, assimilato. E imparato a riconoscere.  
>Non era più la <em>cosetta <em>con due occhi, un naso e una bocca.  
>Era Anne Baxter, con i capelli neri tagliati in modo asimmetrico e occhi verdi pieni di dubbi. Con l'espressione decisa e le labbra tirate. Aveva un volto. Era qualcosa, qualcuno. Non un numero.<br>Thundercracker deglutì.  
>Questo lo turbava e incuriosiva nella stessa misura; come, <em>quando<em> Anne Baxter era riuscita ad uscire fuori dalla serie della statistica per diventare un'eccezione?  
>Non poteva fare a meno di monitorarla, pur senza riuscire a collocare nel modo giusto tutte le informazioni che otteneva.<br>_Anne Baxter. _Una nebulosa piena di colori e sfumature nel buio.  
>Stava pensando a come tradirlo?<br>Avrebbe seguito uno di quegli uomini per consegnare loro la verità?  
>La sconvolgente, assurda verità: non erano rimasti seduti accanto ad un altro della loro razza, ma accanto ad un robot. Accanto ad uno di quelli che erano arrivati dal cielo facendo fuoco, abbattendo le loro case, distruggendo le loro speranze.<br>E non solo questo.  
>Perché Thundercracker era colui che, del tutto involontariamente, stava rischiando di spostare gli equilibri.<br>Quest'idea lo fece trasalire.  
>Doveva solo tornare indietro, sistemare le cose. Riattivare il computer e poi aspettare di essere distrutto o punito. Non importava quale sarebbe stato l'esito: <em>doveva tornare indietro<em>.  
>La verità era che non gli importava di danneggiare i piani di Megatron; <em>quei piani specifici<em>, i piani di quei giorni. Non avrebbe permesso che tutto il suo onore fosse spazzato via, non su quel pianeta.  
>Era un Decepticon e avrebbe risolto la cosa in modo diverso.<br>Ma prima di tutto doveva tornare alla base. E smetterla di pensare agli umani.  
><em>Anne Baxter a parte.<em>  
>Registrò vagamente che le jeep si erano fermate. Afferrò una mano di Anne, trattenendola e attirandola in modo che lasciasse scendere prima gli altri.<br>Poi la lasciò andare e la seguì.  
>Cooper li stava aspettando.<br>- La ragazza ha bisogno di un medico.  
>- No! – diverse teste si girarono. Anne si coprì la bocca con le mani – No, colonnello, per favore. Non ce la faccio a sentirmi così, come una malata, come una persona ferita. Non dopo tutto quello che è successo. – sollevò lo sguardo, sfoderando la sua determinazione per rendere chiaro che non avrebbe cambiato idea. Che non avrebbe permesso a nessun medico di sfiorarla.<br>- Non è una buona idea. Probabilmente sei disidratata. Ferita, contusa nella migliore delle ipotesi.  
>- Sto bene così. Ho solo bisogno di normalità.<br>Cooper imprecò, ma annuì. Il concetto non gli era estraneo.  
>- Anne ha bisogno di riposare. C'è un posto dove possiamo avere un po' di privacy?<br>_Privacy? _Thundercracker si stupì per quanto la sua padronanza dei concetti umani stesse migliorando. Doveva scegliere se esserne soddisfatto o meno.  
>Cooper rise, una risata amara – Privacy? Ragazzo, qui dormiamo ammassati come in una stalla. Fece un gesto vago verso le scale della stazione della metropolitana, come ad indicare l'universo sotterraneo che era diventato la loro casa.<br>Thundercracker deglutì, era stato lui a togliere a questi umani quel poco di dignità e orgoglio che li rendeva diversi dai semplici insetti. A spedirli in formicai di fortuna, in formicai che i Decepticon non avevano ancora disinfestato.  
>Anne, nella sua stretta, iniziò a tremare.<br>Cooper fece spallucce, imprecando – La ragazza ha bisogno di abiti. – indicò un camion parcheggiato in un vicolo – Lì abbiamo dei rifornimenti. Dateci un'occhiata, prendetevi i vostri cinque minuti di privacy e poi scendete di sotto. Non più di cinque minuti, è chiaro?  
>Thundercracker annuì, trascinando la donna con sé.<br>Anne non emise un suono, neanche mentre lui la issava sul camion. Neanche quando lui la seguì, fermandosi in un angolo ad osservarla.  
>Lei tirò fuori da un pacco le prime cose che vennero fuori. Pantaloni, una canotta nera. Un paio di sneakers. Rese la camicia a Thundercracker e si ripiegò su un braccio la giacca di Cooper, per restituirla.<br>- Dobbiamo parlare.  
>- Ogni discorso tra noi è superfluo. – Anne si scompigliò i capelli in un gesto nervoso – A meno che tu non mi dica che sei qui per uccidere questa gente. E' così?<br>- Non sono quel genere di individuo. – Thundercracker strinse i pugni – Non mi nascondo per creare scompiglio nelle file nemiche, senza dare la possibilità di contrattaccare, di difendersi. Non sono io.  
>Anne gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno di rabbia – No, non lo sei? Non sei uno di quelli che hanno portato bambini, <em>persino bambini <em>in quel cazzo di laboratorio?  
>L'alieno ringhiò, furibondo – Non io!<br>- Eri nel laboratorio! Mi hai tormentata! Eri tu quello, oppure no?  
>Lui digrignò i denti, congelandosi per un istante nella rabbia.<br>- Sì, ero io. – ammise – Ma non ho mai usato un umano per un esperimento. E non sono qui per uccidere, non adesso. Sono salito su quella jeep per non uccidere, _per non uccidere._ Ma devo andarmene adesso, Anne Baxter. Voglio essere solo sicuro che non mi tradirai. Che inventerai un'altra bella storia.  
>Anne si strinse una mano sullo stomaco – Vattene, allora. Non dirò niente. Non voglio essere responsabile della morte di nessuno.<br>Sapeva che se ne sarebbe andata anche lei, subito dopo. Perché non poteva più restare tra la gente, perché non poteva rischiare.  
>Thundercracker annuì.<br>- Anne…  
>Lei sollevò il viso, pallida come uno straccio. I loro occhi si allacciarono ancora una volta.<br>- Mi dispiace. – Thundercracker lo disse pianissimo – La battaglia contro gli umani era tutta sbagliata. Ma nessuno può tornare indietro, neanche io.  
>Non attese una risposta, probabilmente non voleva una risposta.<br>Saltò giù dal camion, guardandosi intorno e scegliendo il momento migliore per sparire. Poi i suoi sensori andarono in tilt, registrando qualcosa, un cambiamento, una novità, inchiodandolo lì dove si trovava.  
>Non riuscì a mettere a fuoco la sensazione, distratto dal gemito di Anne Baxter.<br>Si voltò, afferrandola prima che cadesse.  
>- Cosa…<br>Il tremito era così forte da farle sbattere i denti, rendendole impossibile una risposta.  
>- Ti porto da Cooper. Serve uno dei vostri medici. – ognuno dei suoi sensori stava andando in tilt, Thundercracker si sforzò di credere che fosse per il nuovo ritardo.<br>Anne Baxter gli afferrò il colletto della t-shirt con tanta violenza da strapparlo – No. – riuscì ad articolare – Tempo.  
><em>Dammi tempo.<em>  
>- Non è… saggio. – Thundercracker imprecò liberamente nella sua lingua natia, con la sua vera voce. Modulando un suono da macchina, un suono inumano.<br>Anne sollevò lo sguardo, stringendo le mani e chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi.  
>In qualche modo del tutto misterioso quel suono sembrò aiutarla a focalizzarsi, a mettere da parte il dolore ed il bisogno.<br>- Mettimi giù. – annaspò.  
>L'alieno obbedì lentamente, senza smettere di guardarla.<br>- Ho solo bisogno di mangiare. Forse Cooper sa dove posso prendere qualcosa.  
><em>Cibo vero, il cibo che non aveva più avuto da settimane.<em>  
>- Aiutami ad andare da Cooper e poi vattene.<br>Thundercracker annuì.

_(continua…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota a fine capitolo<strong>:

questa piccola nota serve a scusarmi per la lentezza con la quale aggiorno su queste pagine... é_é

Generalmente il posto dove pubblico più in fretta è il mio account su deviantart: alracairam (per i miei link date un'occhiata al mio profilo) Magari potete passare di lì ed aggiungermi ai vostri watch per essere sempre aggiornati in tempo reale. La storia è pubblicata anche su efp, per altro!

Ma, soprattutto... se siete arrivati a leggere sin qui... **ricordatevi di lasciare qualche commento, dai! xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**File…01.02.01 – Capitolo 13 - Fraintendimenti**

Finalmente silenzio.  
>Audy era rimasta a fissare il soffitto, ascoltando sino all'ultimo il chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi sulle scale, e i loro movimenti mentre si ritiravano nelle stanze.<br>Poteva quasi vederli. Riusciva a disegnare tutto nella sua testa.  
>Peter aveva preso un bicchiere d'acqua in cucina e cercato qualcosa nel frigo prima di salire in camera. Quella notte non sarebbe rimasto solo.<br>Audy si voltò verso la sagoma ferma sul divano.  
>Per tutto il tempo gli occhi di Skywarp non si erano chiusi; come se l'uomo, l'alieno non avesse bisogno di riposo.<br>_I robot non dormivano?_  
>Per Audy la vera natura di Skywarp continuava a presentare misteri irrisolvibili.<br>Il modo in cui i bellissimi occhi del suo ospite catturavano quello che restava della luce non era umano. La sua immobilità non era umana.  
>La sua perfezione… Audy si morse la labbra. La metteva a disagio.<br>Rendeva impossibile pensare, essere razionali.  
>La donna cercò di sollevarsi su un gomito senza fare rumore; il bagliore negli occhi di lui si era spento. Forse, alla fine, stava riposando.<br>Audy non si mosse. Quella non era una notte fatta per dormire. Non per lei.  
>Dopo un tempo che le parve lunghissimo, scivolò giù dal letto con tutta la delicatezza possibile, tentando di non fare alcun rumore.<br>Si immobilizzò, lasciando che le assi di legno del pavimento si assestassero sotto il suo peso, e raggiunse il divano. Inginocchiandosi e posando la testa su uno dei braccioli imbottiti.  
>Lui era così vicino.<br>Così vicino e così lontano.  
>Si era addormentato davvero, Audy studiò con cura il profilo immobile, trovando quasi irresistibile l'idea di allungare un dito e di seguirlo, per imprimerselo definitivamente nella memoria.<br>Sembrava un uomo, nulla più di questo. Pericoloso nella maniera in cui ogni uomo poteva esserlo, ma non come una incombente catastrofe mondiale.  
>Eppure lo aveva visto, il modo in cui si era difeso da solo contro quindici ubriaconi grossi e violenti. <em>Ah, che pasticcio.<em>  
>Nel silenzio i suoni che venivano dalla camera di Peter, per quanto attutiti, restavano inequivocabili. Questo le tolse il fiato, dandole l'impressione di avere la gola secca.<br>E poi la lucentezza rossa era di nuovo lì.  
><em>Così vicino e così lontano.<em>  
>Audy chiuse gli occhi, sperando che gli alieni non avessero il potere di leggere i pensieri degli umani.<br>- Scusami. – soffiò – Non volevo svegliarti. Stai bene?  
>Skywarp le scoccò un'occhiata ostile – Non dormo come voi umani. – sibilò.<br>Audy ebbe l'impressione che fosse sul punto di fare una smorfia e incrociare le braccia. Una cosa un po' infantile per un alieno invasore.  
>Ma, probabilmente, questo era il modo in cui lei voleva vederlo. Mentre lui stava solo prendendo tempo per decidere quale fosse il modo migliore per far saltare in aria la casa.<br>- Gli alieni non dormono come gli umani?  
>- No.<br>- Ti fa male dove ti hanno colpito?  
>- Dolore? – Skywarp rise – Credi che io sia in grado di provarne, umana? Io sono immortale, invincibile.<br>Audy sorrise. _Era immortale ma sputava sangue viola se lo colpivano._  
>- E' tutto molto più chiaro, adesso. – avrebbe persino potuto chiudere gli occhi ed addormentarsi lì, accanto all'uomo perfetto che non era un uomo. Il solo fatto di restare così le dava l'impressione di essere un po' brilla. Forse, se lo fosse stata davvero, avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta.<br>- Skywarp.  
>Lo sentì muoversi, senza vederlo.<br>- C'è un mondo da conquistare lì fuori, non è vero?  
>- Sì. – avvertiva la diffidenza nella sua voce. Il fatto che la logica di una macchina non riuscisse a star dietro al suo comportamento volutamente illogico. Stava cercando di capire cosa dire, se dire qualcosa.<br>Ma l'aveva seguita prima, no? E non aveva ancora ucciso nessuno dei suoi coinquilini, a dispetto delle cose che diceva.  
>- Com'è stare in questa stanza e pensare che domani conquisterai il mondo?<br>Lo sentì sbuffare e sporgersi di più.  
>Audy trattenne il fiato mentre lui l'afferrava e la sollevava, issandola sul divano.<br>- Umana… - le soffiò all'orecchio – Il tuo è un malfunzionamento temporaneo o perenne?  
>Audy Turner rise, spazzando via dalla sua testa tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dire e fare, o forse no.<br>- Senti, se devi andartene da qui ti servirà un piano. Pensavo che potrei aiutarti.  
>Skywarp le diede una scrollatina e rise – E chi ha bisogno di aiuto?<br>- Nel caso. Magari. – gli sorrise.  
>Ovvio che sì, Skywarp sapeva già che l'avrebbe usata in tutti i modi possibili. In qualunque maniera lei si fosse dimostrata utile. E per farlo non avrebbe avuto bisogno della sua autorizzazione.<br>Non avrebbe pensato agli aspetti umilianti della faccenda, lo avrebbe fatto e basta.  
>Perché lei conosceva le abitudini e gli usi degli umani, e quella sporca città. E lui ne aveva bisogno.<br>Allungò una mano, poi un'altra. Intrappolandola tra il divano ed il suo corpo.  
>La reazione dell'umana fu immediata.<br>Per lui non era altro che il gioco del cacciatore e della preda; ma in lei c'era qualcosa di indecifrabile, qualcosa che non somigliava alla paura.  
>Skywarp si accigliò, tentando di essere persuasivo e nello stesso tempo di mostrarle di essere in grado di imporsi con un solo gesto.<br>- Farai tutto quello che ti dirò. – le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
>- Sì. – nella voce della donna c'erano dei sottintesi che non era in grado di comprendere. Ma che importanza poteva avere?<br>Umana. Era un'umana. Qualunque cosa lui avesse deciso sarebbe stata semplice da portare a termine. E lui era un genio nel sottomettere e piegare gli altri, no?  
>Lo scontro delle loro volontà, ammesso che in lei ci fosse qualcosa di simile, poteva portare ad un solo finale. Non aveva bisogno di calcolare, di applicare statistiche.<br>E, del resto, era molto probabile che da un momento all'altro il rombo di Thundercracker, e forse quello di Starscream rompessero il silenzio, distruggendo il formicaio umano e riportandolo indietro.  
>I suoi circuiti viaggiavano veloci; pulsando per l'euforia, per un senso di trionfo che non sapeva spiegare. Il corpo sintetico lo faceva sentire strano, diverso.<br>- Skywarp.  
>- Umana.<br>_Oh, che diavolo di importanza poteva avere, ormai… _Audy fece scivolare le braccia intorno alle sue spalle, tirandosi sopra e premendo la bocca su quella di lui.  
>Gli occhi di Skywarp si spalancarono, diventando tondi come due monetine.<br>Audy non si lasciò scoraggiare, stringendolo più forte.  
>Il gemito dell'alieno la costrinse a riaprire gli occhi.<br>_Ah_, pensò, _quindi i robot non avevano idea…_  
>Skywarp le afferrò le spalle, allontanandola. Prima ancora di riuscirci, tuttavia, semplicemente… scomparve. Un attimo le stava sopra e l'attimo dopo no.<br>Audy rimase sospesa per un frammento di secondo, prima di ricadere all'indietro sul divano.  
>Lui la stava fissando dall'altro angolo della stanza.<br>_Che diamine!_  
>- <em>Come<em> hai fatto?  
>- <em>Cosa <em>hai fatto?  
><em>Oh, diamine, diamine, diamine!<em>

Si era teletrasportato. Skywarp avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato. Poteva andarsene.  
>Cercando di mettere da parte il pensiero del tentativo di aggressione dell'umana, poteva sparire anche subito.<br>Lei lo stava fissando, seduta sul divano e stupefatta. _Oh, non stupefatta quanto lui._ Adesso la necessità di sterminare quelle cose gli era più chiara; la totale illogicità degli esseri umani non era altro che dannosa. Il comportamento privo di senso, l'incapacità di comprendere la realtà dei fatti…  
><em>Primus!<em>  
>La stava intimidendo e lei, in tutta risposta, aveva pensato di strofinarsi su di lui? <em>Di assaggiarlo<em>?  
>Skywarp rabbrividì. Non aveva paura. No, non aveva paura delle reazioni inconsulte di una femmina umana.<br>Forse doveva solo ucciderla e smettere di pensare.  
>C'erano così tanti terrestri lì fuori, nella stessa casa; però l'idea di trovarsi con quello con la cresta verde e di ottenere le stesse reazioni inconsulte lo fece rabbrividire.<br>Ma non aveva importanza. Poteva andarsene! _Doveva andarsene_.  
>Gettando un'ultima occhiata di disprezzo alla terrestre si preparò al salto.<br>E…  
>Nulla.<br>- Teletrasporto! – sibilò.  
>- Skywarp.<br>- Teletrasporto!  
><em>No, no, no!<em>  
>Perché non funzionava? <em>Perché, perché, perché?<em>  
>- Sei stata tu? Mi hai fatto qualcosa? – no, ovviamente non poteva essere stata lei. Perché quella era solo una femmina umana. Niente di più. Eppure aveva voglia di punirla.<br>Audy alzò le mani e scosse la testa.  
>Skywarp ne aveva abbastanza di tutto.<br>- Ora basta! – sibilò, lanciandosi attraverso la stanza per mettere la parola fine a quella farsa.  
>In fin dei conti a cosa gli serviva un'umana? Il piano più semplice era di sicuro il migliore, non aveva bisogno di nessuno.<br>Già, perché non ci aveva pensato prima?  
>Doveva solo rubare un jet da qualche parte e tornare indietro. Farlo sarebbe stato più semplice che dirlo.<br>Audy saltò giù dal divano, evitando il suo assalto. Raggiunse l'interruttore della luce e lo accese.  
>- Skywarp! – strillò – Non ho fatto niente, lo giuro!<br>La stanza era piccola e ingombra. Con un ringhio l'alieno si lanciò in un patetico inseguimento in circolo, mandando all'aria i mobili, mentre Audy saltava dal letto al divano.  
>Ecco, quello sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per chiamare l'esercito. Audy rimpianse di non averlo fatto prima. Riuscì a raccogliere l'iPhone prima che Skywarp distruggesse un comodino, tentando di pensare al discorso giusto da fare ai militari: <em>salve, ho mandato a fottersi una possibile alleanza con i robot perché volevo stuprarne uno. Adesso lui è impazzito e mi sta inseguendo, potete mandare un carro armato?<em>  
>Skywarp la agguantò per una caviglia. Tirandola giù.<br>- Ah! – sibilò – Presa!  
>A dispetto della rabbia il suo viso bellissimo era acceso da qualcosa di diverso, da un'emozione di qualche tipo.<br>Audy pensò che, _morire per morire_, avrebbe persino potuto tentare di complicare un po' di più la propria situazione.  
><em>Oh, Skywarp… non puoi essere così cattivo. Non puoi montarmi sopra e uccidermi senza darmi nulla in cambio.<em>  
>Lui la afferrò per le spalle, scrollandola. E Audy tentò di abbozzare una difesa sollevando le mani ed il telefono.<br>Il tono di ricezione di un messaggio risuonò nella stanza come uno squillo di tromba.  
>Skywarp le strappò l'iPhone dalle dita e lo studiò con curiosità – C'è linea! – sibilò in tono accusatorio.<br>- Solo da un po'…  
>Lui si abbassò, schiacciandola di più in modo <em>delizioso<em>. Audy si scoprì quasi incapace di non manifestare la gioia che il momento le dava. _Povero, povero robot così ingenuo._  
>- Da un po'?<br>- Poche ore. La linea è tornata da poche ore.  
>Skywarp si passò una mano sulla fronte. Che diamine voleva dire? Cosa aveva in mente Megatron?<br>- Hai contattato qualcuno, mi hai tradito?  
>Dio, aveva l'abitudine di abbassarsi e soffiarle nell'orecchio tutte le sue minacce in modo così amabile.<br>- No, io. Ho solo… niente, è solo un messaggio. A volte le persone se li scambiano.  
>Skywarp trafficò un po' con il telefono – E' un avviso per una risposta dal Web. – soffiò – Cosa diavolo vuol dire? – girò lo schermo in modo che lei potesse vederlo.<br>Audy lesse ad alta voce – Ne ho trovato uno anche io. Il mio galleggiava a faccia in giù ma adesso sta benissimo. E' molto affabile. – deglutì.  
>- E cosa vorrebbe dire? – gli occhi rossi di Skywarp luccicavano - E' un codice, umana? A chi mi stai vendendo?<br>Lei scosse la testa – No, no, no! E' solo… ok, è una storia stupida e lunga, non credo che tu voglia ascoltarla.  
>Prima che l'alieno potesse rispondere, Peter, indossando un orrendo paio di boxer gialli, spalancò la porta – Che diamine! Di solito mi faccio gli affari miei, ma potreste essere un po' più silenziosi mentre <em>lo fate<em>?

_(continua…)_


	14. Chapter 14

**File…04.05.01 – Capitolo 14 – Underground**

C'era odore di umidità, e di cose vecchie, di polvere.  
>Lana si rigirò, cercando una posizione più comoda. Ma il movimento sollevò altro pulviscolo. Che strano, si era addormentata su un mucchietto di cose vecchie? Era un pensiero fastidioso, e Lana desiderava dormire, non essere disturbata.<br>Se solo quella robaccia non le si fosse infilata nel naso, stimolando la sua allergia e minacciando di farla starnutire, allora avrebbe potuto ignorare tutto e non pensare a nulla, neanche al dolore.  
><em>Oh, sì. Dormire.<em>  
>Insieme al grosso uomo che le stava accanto.<br>_L'uomo con la pentola sulla testa._  
>Quello, però, non era un bel pensiero. Era successo davvero? Sembrava impossibile.<br>Aveva riempito una pentola d'acqua per annaffiare i gerani sul balcone, questo lo ricordava benissimo. Ma il resto era _nebuloso_.  
>La pentola le era scivolata. La aveva vista cadere, rovesciarsi e… thump!<br>Aveva colpito un grosso, pazzo toro, schiumante rabbia e incontrollato che si era lanciato contro il muro della vecchia chiesa, e lo aveva abbattuto.  
>Lei aveva provato a fermarlo, e poi cosa era successo?<br>Lana si rigirò ancora.  
><em>Un sogno, solo un sogno. Ecco tutto.<em>  
>Non era caduta nella tana del Bianconiglio come Alice.<br>Per darsene dimostrazione decise di aprire gli occhi, così avrebbe visto la luce che filtrava dalla finestra della la sua camera. Finalmente ci avrebbe messo una bella pietra sopra e sarebbe tornata a dormire, cercando di ricordarsi di comprare un annaffiatoio.  
>Dopotutto erano tempi duri, la gente doveva dormire per prepararsi al peggio.<br>Sì, doveva aprire gli occhi, mettere le cose in chiaro e poi avrebbe potuto continuare a sognare di essere stata rinchiusa da qualche parte con un bellissimo gladiatore.  
>Lana sollevò lentamente una palpebra.<br>_Ancora il sogno._  
>Sollevò l'altra, cercando di mettere a fuoco la finestra, o una sagoma familiare. Ma era tutto così buio, e dal buio emergevano alti, ampi archi di pietra.<br>Con un gemito, Lana si tirò a sedere. Cercando di ragionare.  
><em>Non…<em>  
>I suoi occhi si spalancarono in pieno orrore.<br>Si girò, iniziando a spostare i frammenti di legno ed i detriti che erano franati sul corpo dell'uomo-pentola.  
>L'ampio torace dell'uomo restava immobile, Lana ignorò il dolore e la paura, si chinò premendogli la testa sul petto.<br>No, non si muoveva. Non stava respirando. _Merda._  
>Dall'interno del petto sembrava che provenisse un suono sordo, una pulsazione di qualche genere, ripetitiva, costante. Ma non il battito del cuore.<br>_Oh, Signore, fa che io stia solo sognando._  
>Delicatamente rimosse la pentola.<br>Gli scostò i capelli grigi, lunghi e scompigliati, dal viso. Era un bell'uomo, con un viso autoritario e dall'aria pericolosa. Provò a insufflargli aria tra le labbra, ma la sua bocca era rigida, serrata.  
>Lei si guardò intorno. La grande camera sotterranea terminava in un corridoio scuro. Non riusciva a vederne la fine.<br>Né riusciva a stabilire per quanto fossero caduti, perché il buco sulle loro teste era immerso nel buio.  
>- C'è nessuno lì sopra? – gridò – Il pavimento è crollato, c'è nessuno?<br>Immaginò che le sarebbe toccato aspettare che qualcuno si accorgesse del crollo e decidesse di indagare.  
>- C'è nessuno? – strillò più forte.<br>Il cadavere emise una sorta di basso ronzio che la fece saltare all'indietro. Non accadde nulla, e Lana tornò cautamente ad avvicinarsi. Chinandosi su di lui.  
>- Signore? – sussurrò.<br>Un occhio rosso si spalancò e si richiuse.  
>Lana urlò, allontanandosi ancora una volta. E si riavvicinò.<br>L'altro occhio si spalancò e si richiuse.  
>- Se è uno scherzo <em>fa schifo<em>. – sibilò lei, provando a dare una smossa al corpo con un piede.  
>Il ronzio si fece più forte.<br>Lana si infilò le mani nei capelli – C'è qualcuno lì sopra? Aiuto! Aiuto, per favore! Sono caduta qui sotto con un cadavere pieno di tic!  
><em>Era un sogno. <em>Doveva essere un brutto sogno.  
>Oppure… aveva ucciso un uomo con una pentola, e adesso lui l'avrebbe perseguitata fino a quando anche lei non fosse stata mangiata dai vermi nel buio di un pozzo senza fondo. Non poteva essere.<br>Le mani del morto si chiusero a pugno, le braccia si sollevarono e si riabbassarono con tanta forza da sollevare piccole schegge di pietra.  
>Lana si rintanò nell'angolo più scuro, affondando tra le ombre.<br>La bocca dell'uomo si spalancò, e così fecero gli occhi. Il suo corpo si tese in uno spasmo.  
>- Re… re… reboot.<br>La voce non era esattamente amichevole.  
>L'intera situazione non si prestava ad interpretazioni <em>delicate<em>. Piuttosto somigliava all'inizio di un film dell'orrore.  
>Lana si appiattì nel buio ancora di più.<br>Il corpo scattò in piedi, sollevando un'ondata di polvere. E lei tentò di resistere all'impulso di strofinarsi gli occhi, per essere certa di vederci bene.  
>- Io. Sono. Megatron! – annunciò lui.<br>Megatron era un nome poco rassicurante.  
><em>Suonava un po' come un nome da mostro.<em>  
>Mentre la creatura emetteva uno strano suono metallico, Lana misurò la distanza che la separava dal corridoio scuro.<br>Chiunque fosse, quel tizio non era normale.  
><em>E va bene<em>, pensò. _Adattiamoci._  
>Si mosse lentamente, senza emettere suono. Ma la testa grigia si voltò verso di lei con un movimento meccanico. E Lana vide esattamente il momento in cui, nonostante il buio, gli occhi rossi la misero a fuoco.<br>_Merda._  
>- Vieni fuori, <em>giocattolino umano<em>. Come osi nasconderti da Megatron?  
><em>Cosa?<em> Lei non si mosse. Con quel buio lui non poteva avere la certezza che lei si trovasse proprio lì, a dispetto di quello che sembrava, non poteva.  
>E, invece, sollevò un dito e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi.<br>Lana deglutì, muovendo un passo dopo l'altro.  
>Rimase zitta, aspettando che fosse lui a parlare.<br>- Così, sei stata tu a precipitarmi in questa lurida fogna?  
>- In verità credo che sia una catacomba. Per l'altra faccenda… io ho solo perso una pentola. – Lana si domandò se quella puntualizzazione avrebbe addolcito la verità.<br>- Inginocchiati davanti a lord Megatron… - sibilò lui – E renderai più dolce la tua distruzione.  
>Lana socchiuse gli occhi, congelandosi per un istante.<br>_Cosa?_  
>- Signore?<br>- Inginocchiati davanti a lord Megatron.  
>- Non riesco a capire. Non…<br>All'improvviso non era più certa di aver superato la caduta senza conseguenze. _Quell'uomo non __poteva star dicendo quello che le sembrava stesse dicendo._  
>- In… ginocchio.<br>_Oh, no._  
>Il rombo del sangue iniziò a risuonarle nelle orecchie – E' tutto una questione di sapersi inginocchiare, vero? – sibilò, tentando di interpretare la follia di quell'uomo.<br>Si avvicinò di più, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lui. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra e si abbassò lentamente – Così?  
>- Più giù, <em>umana<em>.  
>Lana tirò il fiato e rotolò in avanti, passandogli tra le gambe e tentando di farlo cadere. Lui non si mosse, ma lei ebbe il tempo di afferrare la pentola che era rimasta sul pavimento e di brandirla come un'arma.<br>Megatron rise, avvicinandosi.  
>- Beh, vediamo. – soffiò lei – Questa pentola ti ha già mandato una volta al tappeto.<br>Gli occhi rossi si ridussero a due fessure cattive.  
>- Devi avere battuto la testa. Ora dimostrami che non <em>volevi <em>dire quello che hai detto. Siediti e aspettiamo che qualcuno venga ad aiutarci.  
>Lui avanzò, ridendo.<br>Lana brandì la pentola con due mani e la usò per colpire. Lui rispose con un solo, singolo pugno ben assestato.  
>Il frastuono, la vibrazione… Lana si impose di non gridare mentre le sue braccia si rompevano, e quello che restava del recipiente di metallo la colpiva.<br>Il senso di nausea e quello di incredulità l'aggredirono nello stesso momento.  
>Lui le sorrise.<br>- Allora? – soffiò – Cosa volevi farmi, umana?  
>Lana riuscì a raccogliere sufficienti forze per guardarlo come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta.<br>_Umana?_  
>Non era un sogno. <em>Era un incubo.<em>  
>Le gambe le cedettero, e Megatron, la afferrò per il collo e la sollevò, impedendole di cadere.<br>- Allora? – sussurrò ancora – _Umana?_  
>Lei tenne la bocca ben chiusa per non urlare. Ma non era quello che lui doveva avere in mente, perché le afferrò il braccio destro e glielo torse, scomponendo la frattura.<br>L'intero corpo di Lana si ribellò, la sua gola, questa volta, si rifiutò di trattenere le urla.  
>All'improvviso milioni di stelle colorate iniziarono a danzarle davanti agli occhi.<br>Megatron la lasciò cadere, ed il mondo davanti ai suoi occhi iniziò a sprofondare nel buio più assoluto.

Qualcuno la stava trascinando come un sacco, lasciandola strisciare sulle pietre. Lana emerse dall'incoscienza, bruciando nell'impressione di non avere più un corpo ma solo due braccia lacerate. Provò a raccogliere le forze necessarie per supplicare aiuto, ma non riuscì a fare altro che emettere un suono incerto. Un piagnucolio.  
>Il mostro non si fermò. Si limitò a parlarle come attraverso una grandissima distanza, a dire cose che lei non era in grado di capire.<br>_Non volevo fare del male. Non volevo fare del male._  
>Provò a dirlo, ma la sua bocca non si mosse.<br>Il dolore alle braccia si fece quasi sopportabile a paragone con quello morale. A paragone con la consapevolezza della brutalità immotivata del mostro.  
><em>Punizione. Punizione. Punizione.<em>  
>Lottando per non compatirsi scivolò nuovamente verso il buio. Ma lì, al limitare dell'incoscienza avvertì il sospiro. <em>Un sospiro che non era suo<em>, luminoso, profondo. Dentro e fuori di lei. Un meraviglioso sospiro pieno di conforto.

Megatron si fermò, osservando i corridoi che si dividevano verso due direzioni opposte.  
>Continuò ad avanzare, trascinando con sé l'umana: un <em>animaletto<em> che testimoniasse la sua risalita da quella tomba, che testimoniasse la sua invincibilità.  
>La città delle cose di carne sarebbe stata distrutta, e senza pietà.<br>L'inganno ed il tradimento sarebbero stati spazzati via dalla prova della sua grandezza.  
>Ed ogni cosa sarebbe stata lavata nella guerra.<p>

Era così concentrato sui suoi obiettivi che non se ne accorse subito.  
>Ma l'aria era cambiata, e la roccia sembrava essere impregnata di un odore familiare e non familiare nello stesso tempo. Tutto intorno a lui avvertiva una pulsazione sotterranea. E dentro di sé… fame.<br>Poi vide i simboli e comprese che il destino lo aveva condotto lì per una ragione. E che chi lo aveva tradito gli aveva regalato un'arma molto più potente di quello che lui stesso si sarebbe aspettato di trovare su questo pianeta sperduto nell'universo e popolato da creature fragili e folli.  
>Megatron rise, premendo le mani sulla roccia e sulla porta nascosta.<p>

_(continua…)_


	15. Chapter 15

_[__**Piccola nota ad inizio capitolo:**__ … e se questo dovesse sembrarvi troppo assurdo, allora chiedetevi: Indiana Jones e Lara Croft cosa avrebbero fatto?]_

**File…03.06.01 – Capitolo 15 – Tutto dove Qualcuno vuole**

Starscream rimase immobile, in attesa che il suo sistema verificasse l'assenza di danni e avviasse tutti i processi necessari a restituirgli il pieno controllo.  
>Quando i sensori ottici gli rimandarono l'immagine della grande camera sotterranea, si prese il tempo necessario ad analizzare quello che stava vedendo.<br>_Bioluminescenza._  
>Le pareti erano ricoperte di muschio e piccole piante capaci di restituire energia luminosa in seguito ad una reazione chimica. Non era esattamente quanto si sarebbe aspettato di trovare nel cuore di una città umana, ma non ci si poteva sbagliare.<br>Dove il muschio luminoso non aveva ricoperto le pareti si intravedevano altri simboli del suo pianeta natio, stavolta più accurati, e disposti in un ordine quasi sensato. E, tuttavia, Starscream non aveva dubbi a proposito del fatto che, anche quelle, fossero semplicemente delle copie. Una mano umana aveva visto le iscrizioni da qualche altra parte e le aveva riportate tutto intorno, ripetendole come un mantra privo di senso ma decorativo.  
><em>Perché?<em>  
>Si rimise in piedi con cautela, avvicinandosi ad una parete e raccogliendo tra le dita un campione di muschio; la piccola pianta continuò ad emettere la luce violetta tra le sue dita. Starscream la strofinò, la strinse nel pugno. Ma, quando riaprì la mano, il muschio si mostrò privo di danno, distendendosi, mentre ogni cellula tornava in ordine perfetto.<br>Lo scienziato nascosto sotto la maschera del guerriero trovò che fosse una reazione estremamente incoraggiante. Qualcosa che avrebbe voluto avere il tempo di studiare.  
>Ripulì una piccola superficie con le dita ed aggrottò la fronte. La bioluminescenza era generata da organismi viventi; ma la roccia sottostante sembrava averne assorbito le proprietà. Emettendo una sorta di pulsazione luminosa in una maniera che non sembrava riconducibile ad una semplice reazione tra elementi chimici.<br>Come se l'intera stanza fosse viva, _in qualche modo bizzarro sì_, ma viva.  
>Si guardò intorno, cercando di mettere un punto fermo nella risoluzione del mistero.<br>- E' incredibile, non è vero?  
>La voce lo obbligò a voltarsi e a prepararsi ad eliminare definitivamente la seccatura umana.<br>- Non sembri uno dei custodi. Polizia?  
>Starscream inclinò il capo, incontrando uno sguardo curioso e speculativo.<br>L'essere umano sollevò una piccola pistola, puntandogliela contro – Spero che tu non sia un ladro.  
>La pistola non rappresentava un rischio, non in un milione di anni luce.<br>L'umana non sembrava per niente sconvolta dalle meraviglie di quella camera, il che statisticamente testimoniava che non si trovava lì per la prima volta. Inoltre l'arma e la reazione potevano voler dire semplicemente che si era aspettata di trovarsi in una situazione potenzialmente complicata.  
>L'umana sapeva qualcosa di più di quel posto. Ovvio che lo sapeva, conosceva l'ingresso segreto e sapeva come aprirlo.<br>- Oppure adesso il Ministero si interessa alla mia scoperta? – lei inclinò il capo, scrutandolo con un sentimento che poteva essere rabbia – Adesso non sono più una pazza che delira di robot e astronavi?  
>Starscream socchiuse gli occhi. Con un movimento repentino colpì la mano della donna, disarmandola e intrappolandola.<br>- Robot e astronavi. Parliamone. – le soffiò all'orecchio.  
>- Lo sapevo! – la femmina tentò di divincolarsi – Prima mi licenziate e poi mi fate seguire. Adesso sapete che è tutto vero, adesso non sono più una matta isterica, non è così? Dopo New York vi siete svegliati. Ma è troppo tardi! E' troppo tardi, capito?<br>Starscream la lasciò andare – Robot e astronavi. – sibilò – Che posto è questo?  
>- La Sovrintendenza non ha più i miei rapporti? – replicò lei con una sfumatura ironica nella voce.<br>- Non vedo nessuna Sovrintendenza qui.  
>Starscream si avvicinò, e lei rimase a bocca aperta. Lo sguardo rosso dell'alieno, illuminato dalla bioluminescenza del muschio e delle pareti, sembrava ancora più intenso. Come se vi fossero stati due piccoli led accesi dietro la superficie.<br>- Chi diavolo sei tu? – Aria Ende arretrò di un passo.  
>- Probabilmente il legittimo proprietario di questo posto. Dunque, <em>umana<em>, collabori o no?  
>La parete alle sue spalle le impediva di tentare la fuga.<br>- Sei uno di _loro_?  
>- Come hai saggiamente già osservato <em>è troppo tardi.<em> Sì, sono uno di loro. Che posto è questo?  
>Aria si appiattì contro la parete, ed i pettinini che le fermavano i capelli in una crocchia approssimativa grattarono contro la roccia, rendendole ancora più evidente di essere in trappola. E di non poter fare altro che andare avanti.<br>- Non ho potuto condurre ricerche approfondite. Nessuno mi credeva.  
>L'uomo si avvicinò tanto da sfiorarla – Facciamoci bastare quello che sai.<br>Aria abbassò le palpebre, studiandolo così per un istante. Gli occhi dell'uomo erano senza ombra di dubbio inumani, anche se tutto il resto, per quanto troppo perfetto, sembrava niente di più che terrestre.  
>- Non credo…<br>- E' già successo a New York ed in molte altre città. Avanti, forse stiamo cercando proprio questo, ci hai pensato? – lui si avvicinò di più, sussurrandole all'orecchio – Quello che c'è qui potrebbe mettere fine alla guerra.  
><em>Il diavolo si nascondeva sempre dietro un bellissimo aspetto. Dietro una bella bugia.<em> Aria deglutì, gettando un'ultima occhiata alle ciocche scure striate di rosso, al viso pallido e allo sguardo astuto di quell'uomo.  
><em>Era già finita.<em>  
>In uno scenario onorevole e da romanzo lei avrebbe dovuto opporsi, lo sapeva. Avrebbe dovuto rendere il più difficile possibile agli alieni acquisire quel segreto e morire nel farlo. Più o meno questo era il genere di fantasia che l'aveva accompagnata nel corso del tempo, da quando era scesa lì sotto la prima volta, da quando aveva trovato l'ingresso per puro caso durante un restauro. E aveva continuato a fantasticarci quando aveva provato a parlare della scoperta di qualcosa di grosso alla Sovrintendenza per i Beni Culturali. E quando la avevano licenziata. E quando New York era stata attaccata.<br>Aria Ende aveva pensato a sé stessa come alla persona che aveva visto le cose prima degli altri, che era stata messa da parte dalla stupidità e dalla rigidità altrui. E ci aveva ricamato un po' sopra, immaginando come sarebbe stato vivere ed essere la custode di un simile segreto. Ma era finita.  
><em>Probabilmente era finita per tutti.<em>  
>Durante gli ultimi mesi era scesa lì sotto di notte, esplorando e fermandosi sempre ad un passo dalla comprensione del mistero.<br>Ma se quell'uomo era un alieno, forse lui…  
>- Ho trovato il posto per caso. – cominciò.<br>Starscream annuì, lasciandola parlare, lasciandole dire tutto.  
>- … Questa parte è un contenitore. E non uno solo. – Aria agitò le mani in aria, cercando di dare forma alle sue idee – E non il più recente. Io non ho mai visto l'astronave, ma le raffigurazioni sì. Gli umani costruirono un contenitore per nasconderla.<br>- Perché?  
>- Per il potere che nascondeva. Io non sono mai andata così oltre. E quando gli antichi trovarono la nave… la sua caduta doveva già essere un evento remoto. – Aria si strappò i pettinini, scompigliandosi i capelli in un gesto nervoso – La luminescenza sulle pareti ne è un effetto, del potere cioè. Fecero un tentativo di imbrigliare questa forza, qualunque cosa fosse, ma era un'arma a doppio taglio e loro non ne comprendevano la natura. Alla fine stabilirono che si trattava di una <em>pestilenza<em> che avrebbe potuto distruggere gli uomini. E' scritto su una stele che… _vedrai._ Così costruirono il primo strato per seppellire la nave ed il suo segreto. Ma le piante, il muschio, i fiori che crescevano sulle pareti rendevano evidente che il potere non era stato arginato. Allora costruirono ancora. E poi ancora. E poi ancora. E quando furono certi che non affiorasse più nulla di strano, eressero un altro monumento che non spingesse più nessuno a scavarci sotto. I condotti, i corridoi portano sotto al Colosseo; qui sotto il Contatore Geiger impazzisce.  
>Aria si prese la testa tra le mani – Sì, lo so che è assurdo. E se qualcuno fosse venuto a dirmi una cosa del genere un anno fa… - scosse il capo.<br>Onestamente, era stata la prima a dirsi che quella storia faceva acqua. _Però era vera._ Vera. Assolutamente vera.  
>- E, quindi, i tuoi antenati umani sapevano che qui c'era una nave spaziale?<br>- No. Non una nave spaziale. Ma qualcosa di _alieno_, nel senso di non umano. Non extraterrestre. Di divino, probabilmente. Di mitologico.  
>Starscream sorrise. Di divino, sì. <em>Perché loro erano dei.<em>  
>- Devo vedere la nave.<br>Aria scosse la testa – Impossibile.  
>- Vedrò la nave, umana. Con o senza la tua partecipazione. Se stai pensando ad una uscita di scena onorevole dimmelo subito e provvederò.<br>- Non c'è modo di aprire l'ingresso. Chi ha costruito queste gallerie lo sapeva. L'uso delle coperture doveva essere quello di impedire a quello che c'è dentro di uscire; impedire ad altri di entrare non era importante. La nave si difende da sola.  
>- Mostramela.<br>Starscream si scostò, indicando i corridoi scuri. Aria annuì, abbassandosi prima per raccogliere la pistola. L'alieno le afferrò un polso e le diede una scrollata.  
>- Non funziona. – sibilò lei – Era la pistola di mio nonno, in Guerra. Ci tengo.<br>Starscream la raccolse e la controllò prima di restituirgliela – Sarebbe inutile in ogni caso. – sorrise – Inutile contro il Signore della Paura. Questo è il modo nel quale sono conosciuto.  
>L'umana non rispose, concentrandosi sulla strada che stavano seguendo e indicandogli gli ostacoli posti dall'uomo o dal tempo.<br>Discesero in profondità, attraversando corridoi illuminati dalla sorprendente bioluminescenza che lo aveva già colpito nella prima sala. Ma, metro dopo metro, i colori e l'intensità della luce crescevano, rendendolo conscio di trovarsi in un luogo eccezionale.  
>- Tu sai cosa potrebbe essere questa nave? – Aria si fermò davanti ad una stele incisa dai terrestri. La vecchia nave cybertroniana era stata rappresentata in modo infantile ma efficace – Perché è questo che è, non è vero? Uno dei vostri mezzi di trasporto.<br>- Lo è. – Starscream sfiorò la pietra con due dita.  
>Era una nave di Cybertron, sì. Ma nessuna della quale avesse memoria.<br>L'ipotesi più sensata era che un ricognitore spaziale si fosse semplicemente schiantato sul pianeta in epoca remota, ma questo non spiegava l'idea degli umani che il vascello contenesse un potere ed una pestilenza.  
>- Sembrerebbe un ricognitore. Forse una nave destinata allo studio e alla ricerca. Devo entrarci.<br>Aria scosse la testa – Più avanti i corridoi convergono verso la sala più grande. Il soffitto è alto come un palazzo, e una delle pareti è di metallo. Credo che poggi direttamente sul vascello. Ma non ci sono aperture, ed il metallo non è stato scalfito da nulla di quel che ho provato. Capirai bene che questo posto non può essere sottoposto a indagini troppo invasive… - Starscream la ignorò, avanzando più in fretta. Lei lo seguì imprecando.  
>- Cosa vuoi fare?<br>Lui non rispose, lasciandola nel dubbio fino a quando non raggiunsero la camera del tesoro.  
>Qui la vegetazione non era cresciuta sulle pareti, ma aveva tappezzato il pavimento.<br>L'odore… era sublime. La pulsazione elettrica tutto intorno gli dava l'impressione di trovarsi in un grembo sicuro, protettivo.  
>La sensazione che lo aveva guidato verso l'ingresso del nascondiglio si fece violenta, smaniosa. Dandogli l'impressione di essere su di giri.<br>Aria gli afferrò un braccio, strappandogli una risata all'idea che una terrestre potesse pensare di essere in grado di aiutarlo. Ma era di buon umore, sì, incredibilmente. Sottoposto ad un'ebbrezza gioiosa.  
>Il metallo scintillava ai suoi occhi, portando con sé il profumo di casa. L'immagine di un vecchio bar di Cybertron gli tornò alla memoria, come era già successo quella notte.<br>Avvertì che la donna gli stava dietro, ma lui non era abbastanza interessato o concentrato per ascoltarla.  
>Il corpo sintetico era così diverso dal suo. Ma Starscream allungò le mani verso il metallo.<br>Conosceva quel tipo di nave; molto, molto tempo prima aveva effettuato delle spedizioni a bordo di modelli simili. Nella loro missione esplorativa erano programmate in modo da non consentire l'accesso a bordo ad altre forme di vita.  
>Ma Starscream aveva il diritto di entrare.<br>La pietra tutto intorno iniziò a tremare, e Aria si riparò la testa.  
>- Sta crollando tutto, smettila! – strillò, ma lui rispose con un sorrisetto meccanico. Era chiaro che non gli interessasse affatto dei danni, o di ucciderla. Poi il pannello di metallo si spostò di lato, lasciando franare detriti e polvere, ma senza distruggere la struttura che lo circondava.<br>Aria si congelò, osservando a bocca aperta l'immensità dell'ingresso. Era fatto per corpi imponenti, ciclopici. Non per umani come lei.  
>L'alieno non batté ciglio, ma puntò verso il cuore della nave.<br>Aria respirò a fondo e lo seguì.

Starscream si fermò davanti ad una serie di caratteri incisi sopra le loro teste.  
>- La Endless. – sussurrò. Il nome gli era del tutto nuovo, ma, d'altra parte, non c'era motivo perché il nome di ogni nave dispersa dovesse dirgli qualcosa.<br>- Cosa?  
>- Siamo saliti a bordo della Endless.<br>Nella prospettiva umana ogni cosa sembrava gigantesca. In quel corpo accedere ai computer di bordo restava un'impresa impossibile.  
>- Devo dare un'occhiata ai laboratori. – osservò. Pur senza accedere alle camere di sicurezza era probabile che qualunque indizio sulla missione si trovasse nei laboratori.<br>- Ai laboratori? – Aria si guardò intorno – Sei sicuro che qui non ci sia nessuno?  
>Starscream annuì. Quella era, in effetti, la seconda parte del mistero. O forse no… si voltò ancora prima che i suoi sensori audio registrassero la presenza dell'estraneo. No, <em>degli estranei.<em>  
>- Femmina… - sibilò – Non siamo soli.<br>Aria arretrò – Cosa?  
>L'ombra dell'uomo, proiettata dalle luci alle sue spalle, le sembrò enorme.<br>- Lord Megatron… - sibilò Starscream, mentre l'altro Decepticon avanzava, lasciando cadere il corpo che aveva trascinato con sé – Così sei venuto a prenderti gioco di me dopo avermi esiliato? O a rubare la mia scoperta?  
>- Come al solito la tua stupidità è superiore ad ogni altra cosa, Starscream.<br>Aria fece in tempo a spostarsi prima che i due alieni si avventassero l'uno contro l'altro.  
><em>Merda.<em>  
>Non c'era più nessun dubbio sul fatto che non appartenessero al mondo degli umani. La velocità e la forza di loro corpi era superiore, e rendeva difficile seguirne i movimenti.<br>La donna raggiunse il corpo abbandonato sul pavimento, trovandosi con orrore davanti ad un'altra come lei, una terrestre. La fronte le scottava, e le braccia disegnavano un arco innaturale sul pavimento, segno della loro rottura in più punti.  
>Aria si guardò intorno. Se c'era mai stato un momento giusto per scappare era proprio quello.<br>- Scusami. – soffiò all'orecchio dell'altra, agguantandola e trascinandola verso l'ingresso della nave. Ma il corpo era troppo pesante e le distanze troppo grandi.  
><em>Merda. Merda!<em>  
>Non c'era modo di andarsene a meno che non avesse lasciato lì la donna ferita. Aria si inginocchiò a terra, cercando di ragionare lucidamente. <em>Non poteva restare. Non poteva andarsene.<em>  
>- Non… andare verso… l'uscita. – la voce della ferita era bassa, roca.<br>- Non volevo lasciarti. Non…  
>Lana si schiarì la voce – Non… questo. – il suo corpo si contrasse in uno spasmo di dolore – Lui mi ha detto… non andare… all'ingresso della… nave. C'è qualcosa.<br>- Lui? Quello che ti ha… fatto questo? E' esattamente dove andremo, invece.  
>- No. No. Non… lui.<br>- Ascoltami, stai male. Hai la febbre e le braccia rotte. Potrei andare a cercare aiuto. Oppure ti porto fuori. Ma non resterò qui, in ogni caso.  
>- Lui ha detto di no.<br>- Dio! – Aria si infilò le mani tra i capelli – Non penso che tu possa opporti, mi spiace. Stai delirando.  
>- Lui… ha detto… all'interno. All'interno è la… soluzione. Fuori… un errore.<br>Aria digrignò i denti e riprese a trascinarla.  
>- No! – Lana riuscì ad assestarle un calcio – Un errore… umano, ha detto! Non ha… controllo.<br>- _Merda,_ non costringermi a lasciarti qui!  
>Lana replicò con un gemito, tentando di fare un cenno verso il corridoio scuro – Torna indietro… sta arrivando. Arriva!<br>Aria non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di voltarsi.  
>- Starscreaaaam! – urlò.<p>

Megatron registrò il nuovo arrivo e si bloccò, Starscream aveva fatto lo stesso. Si guardarono per un istante, cercando di scoprire se la terza presenza fosse al seguito dell'uno o dell'altro, allontanandosi cautamente.  
>- Non è umano.<br>- Non è uno di noi. – osservò Megatron.  
>L'urlo della femmina terrestre non sembrava promettente.<p>

_(continua…)_


	16. Chapter 16

**File…03.06.02 – Capitolo 16 – Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum**

Il _reziario_ sollevò il tridente: i suoi occhi luccicavano come pietre preziose.  
>- Non è possibile. – Aria Ende deglutì, continuando a spostare lo sguardo dalle protezioni di metallo che affioravano dallo stesso corpo dell'<em>uomo<em> alle armi. La rete che portava nell'altra mano sembrava composta di cavi taglienti. Il tridente era decorato con gli stessi glifi della nave.  
>Il nuovo arrivato si fermò a studiare gli avversari, prima di prendere posizione.<br>- _Troppo tardi_. – soffiò Lana – Non può fermarsi.  
>- Non è uno dei figuranti del Colosseo. Non è vero? – Aria estrasse la inutile Luger di suo nonno, puntandola. Sperando che facesse almeno scena e dissuadesse l'uomo dall'avvicinarsi - Si vis pacem, para bellum…<br>Il gladiatore inclinò il capo, ma non arretrò di un millimetro.  
>- Se la pistola funzionasse sarebbe comunque uno spreco di tempo.<br>Aria si voltò di scatto a fissare Lana – Come diavolo fai a sapere che…  
>Lana scosse la testa – Non adesso. Devono occuparsene loro.<br>Starscream superò le due donne ad una velocità tale da lasciare ad Aria l'impressione che i suoi piedi quasi non toccassero terra. L'attenzione del reziario venne catturata completamente dall'alieno. I sensori ottici del Decepticon lo misero a fuoco, registrandone l'incongruità.  
>- Un esperimento tecnorganico? <em>Impossibile!<em>  
>Il gladiatore si avvicinò di un passo.<br>- Un rottame. – la voce di Megatron risuonò dalla semioscurità, ancor prima che lui si facesse avanti - Lo schiaccerò in un istante.  
>- E' tutto tuo. – sibilò Starscream.<br>- Pensi che possa sfinirmi e darti un vantaggio? – Megatron rise – Mai! Distruggerò lui e dopo te, traditore.  
>Sorprendendo tutti, il reziario scattò in avanti. Compiendo una mezza rotazione e scagliando la rete contro Starscream prima di saltare verso Megatron con il tridente in pugno.<br>La magia metallica si chiuse intorno al corpo dell'alieno, sprigionando una scossa elettrica che lo paralizzò, mandando per un istante in tilt i suoi circuiti.  
>Con un grido feroce Megatron deviò il tridente, senza poter impedire che questo lacerasse gli strati superficiali del suo corpo sintetico, strappando un brandello di carne.<br>- Aria! – Lana fece del suo meglio per resistere al tormento che le davano le braccia – Aria, adesso! Dum differtur, vita transcurrit. Lui ha detto di andare all'interno della nave, più all'interno. Portami lì. Qui non possiamo fare nulla.  
>L'altra donna si morse la lingua per non fare domande. Gettò un'ultima occhiata al gladiatore che stava mettendo in difficoltà Megatron ed annuì. Pur non sapendo dove andare c'era un posto dove era sicura di non volersi trovare. Rinfoderò la Luger e trascinò Lana verso i corridoi interni.<br>Il reziario tornò all'assalto, incalzando il leader dei Decepticon.  
>- Come osi? – Megatron assestò un colpo violento al gladiatore, riuscendo a fargli perdere l'arma. L'altro guerriero non si diede per vinto, impegnandosi in un corpo a corpo furibondo. Inferendo tanti colpi quanti ne riceveva.<br>Starscream riuscì a liberarsi dalla rete, brandendola la fece roteare sopra la testa, e poi la usò per intrappolare i piedi del guerriero tecnorganico. Il reziario spiccò un salto all'indietro, liberandosene con un solo gesto ed atterrando senza alcun problema.  
>- Questo non è un esperimento, Megatron! – sibilò Starscream, spostandosi per tentare di afferrare l'androide alle spalle. Riuscì ad immobilizzarlo per il tempo necessario a Megatron per balzare in avanti. Il leader dei Decepticon fece leva con il piede sul corpo della creatura, si sollevò, afferrandogli la testa tra le cosce, e precipitandolo a terra mentre Starscream si spostava.<br>- Questa tecnologia ha superato i nostri esperimenti di un milione di anni luce!  
>Megatron grugnì, non riuscendo a schiacciare il gladiatore sul pavimento. Starscream recuperò il tridente, studiandone le funzioni. La pressione sull'impugnatura sembrava determinare la portata dell'elettricità rilasciata dalle lame. Una rotazione sull'elsa e la punta dell'arma si aprì in due, sparando un raggio laser sul soffitto.<br>- Perfetto.  
>Il gomito di Megatron affondò ancora, e ancora nel viso dell'androide. Uno degli occhi luccicanti si incrinò, offuscandosi. Ma il guerriero continuò ad opporre resistenza.<br>- Megatron!  
>Il leader dei Decepticon si spostò appena in tempo, e Starscream sparò dritto nel petto del reziario. Con un'esplosione l'androide rimase immobile, un buco aperto all'altezza del cuore.<br>- Qualcuno dovrebbe dire ad Optimus Prime di procurarsi qualcuno di questi. E di queste. – Starscream soppesò l'arma tra le proprie dita, rivolgendo all'altro alieno un sorriso malizioso.  
>- Starscream…<br>L'androide si rianimò, irrigidendosi sul pavimento.  
>- Non è possibile! – Starscream indicò il punto in cui l'esplosione gli aveva aperto una voragine nel petto; cavi metallici elettrificati gli strisciavano dentro, simili a serpenti, intrecciandosi e ricostituendo i collegamenti trinciati di netto.<br>Megatron ringhiò, strappando il tridente dalle dita dell'altro robot e usandolo per recidere la testa dell'androide.  
>- Ora basta!<br>Il reziario si oppose dimenandosi ed ululando. Provando a rialzarsi. Ma Megatron fece leva con tutta la violenza che il suo corpo riusciva ad esercitare, e le lame del tridente affondarono , recidendo definitivamente la testa, prima di sparare una serie di colpi che la ridussero a niente più che un cumulo fumante di metallo fuso.  
>Il corpo decapitato continuò ad agitarsi per un po', poi si contorse un'ultima volta, versando dal collo una sostanza densa e luccicante.<br>- No, questo non è possibile… - Starscream si inginocchiò accanto al cadavere, allungando due dita per toccare il liquido denso e brillante. Sollevò uno sguardo attonito su Megatron, incontrando la stessa espressione di meraviglia. E trionfo.

Aria si fermò a prendere fiato.  
><em>Devo essere impazzita<em>, pensò. La Endless non era fatta per gli esseri umani; ogni cosa sembrava immensa, spaventosa. Dandole l'impressione di essere stata imprigionata in una casa di bambole.  
>Le immense porte chiuse facevano pensare a segreti innominabili; il gladiatore doveva esserne parte.<br>- Ce la fai? – il suo sguardo incontrò quello dell'altra donna e lei annuì – Come ti chiami?  
>- Lana.<br>- Come facevi a conoscere il mio nome?  
>- E' stato lui a dirmelo. Lui ci conosce.<br>- Chi è lui?  
>Lana scosse la testa – Non lo so, non ne sono sicura.<br>Aria si passò una mano sulla fronte – Probabilmente saremo morte entro stasera, lo sai? Stiamo solo decidendo di quale morte morire.  
>La porta alle sue spalle si aprì con un sibilo, spaventandola a morte.<br>- E' così, infatti. – la voce incorporea proveniva da tutte le direzioni – Ho sempre apprezzato la lucidità che certi umani mostrano nel momento del pericolo. Entrate, vi prego.  
>- Chi… chi sei? – Aria represse l'impulso di estrarre ancora la pistola.<br>- Non sono programmato per ferire altri esseri, o in modo da agire per il male. Entra, Aria. E porta Lana con te.  
>La voce non aveva sesso, non aveva età. Aria pensò che se avesse tentato di immaginare il tono di un Angelo, sarebbe stato esattamente quello. Inumano ma premuroso.<br>A fatica, Aria trascinò la donna ferita nella stanza. Al loro passaggio led luminosi iniziarono ad accendersi sulle pareti, convergendo verso un immenso pannello che occupava il fronte opposto all'ingresso.  
>La parete si accese, proiettando a mezz'aria l'immagine di uno schermo ricoperto dagli strani geroglifici che Aria aveva già visto incisi nei corridoi.<br>- Benvenute a bordo della Endless, io sono Proteus, il computer di bordo.  
>- Un computer? – Aria adagiò la ferita sul pavimento.<br>- Sì, umana. Io sono Proteus, il computer di bordo.  
>- Sei uno di loro, un alieno?<br>- Negativo. Anche se la mia origine è la stessa: Cybertron. La mia evoluzione è, tuttavia, estremamente differente. Ed i loro fini mi sono estranei.  
>- Proteus… perché ti ho sentito, perché siamo qui? – Lana sollevò lo sguardo sullo schermo, sentendosi terribilmente debole.<br>- E' una lunga storia, umane. Con il vostro permesso preferirei scaricarla direttamente nella vostra memoria, in modo che la comprensione sia più rapida e più completa. Vi assicuro che non altererò in alcun modo i vostri cervelli. Il tempo stringe. Per me e per voi.  
>Aria si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere due cavi strisciare verso di loro. Prima ancora di riuscire a muovere un passo era già accaduto tutto.<br>- Mi dispiace. – la voce di Proteus era dentro la sua testa, tentando di placare il senso di violazione ed il dolore che provava alla nuca – Fidati di me e non subirai ulteriore disagio.  
>Aria si morse le labbra, disperandosi e provando ad opporsi; il dolore era insopportabile.<br>- Aria. – la voce di Proteus era dolcissima – Aria, non opporti. Ti lascerò andare subito se lo vorrai, ma non ho molto tempo.  
>Lei chiuse gli occhi, cercando di riprendere il controllo.<br>- Va bene. – deglutì.  
>- Ora… vedrete <em>tutto.<em>

_Milioni di stelle. Milioni di anni. Milioni di pianeti e di vite. Scienziati nella Galassia, alla ricerca del segreto ultimo della vita. Teologia e scienza legate indissolubilmente. Alla ricerca della più pura emanazione del loro Dio, del nutrimento del loro essere.  
>Avevano percorso distanze infinite e trovato, alla fine, la ragione del lungo viaggio. La nave aveva raccolto l'Essenza stessa della loro vita. E tutti ne erano stati cambiati, evoluti. L'esposizione alla sostanza operava miracoli, rendendoli più forti, trasformandoli. Ma poi la notizia della guerra aveva scatenato una lotta sul vascello. Potevano tornare a casa con quel dono, e usarlo. Ma come? Finché ci fosse stata battaglia non era sicuro che le loro azioni sarebbero state sempre equidistanti. Per questo avevano scelto la Terra, prima ancora che l'uomo si evolvesse.<br>Avevano previsto la fine del loro pianeta, e delle sue risorse. E, volontariamente esiliati, erano rimasti in attesa, studiando il prezioso carico e lavorando in previsione di ciò che sarebbe stato di Cybertron.  
>Quando non vi fosse stata più vita, ogni cosa sarebbe iniziata di nuovo.<em>

Immagini su immagini. Migliaia di anni di conoscenza ed evoluzione, tutto riversato nella loro memoria nel giro di un istante. _Nessun pensiero, nessuna parola poteva spiegarlo_.  
>Quando Proteus ritirò le connessioni neurali, Lana rimase immobile, fissando il soffitto e cercando di ritrovare sé stessa dopo aver condiviso le esperienze e le vite di quegli alieni. E quelle degli uomini che li avevano incontrati. E, <em>soprattutto<em>, cercando di non impazzire conoscendo, adesso, il motivo che le aveva condotte in quella stanza.  
>- Il gladiatore…<br>- Un umano. – la voce di Proteus era bassa, gentile – Trasformato, ma senza coscienza. Quando gli uomini ci trovarono ci venerarono come dei. Non comprendemmo subito il rischio del non dissuaderli, perché non potevamo rivelarci senza modificare la loro storia. Né potevamo lasciare il pianeta e rischiare di essere ritrovati dalle forze di Cybertron. Quel che la nave contiene modificava tutto ciò che entrava in contatto con esso, ridando persino la vita a ciò che era morto. Ma quel che non aveva più anima non poteva essere altro che vivo in modo meccanico. Gli uomini lo videro e compresero il pericolo insito nel dono. Per questo iniziarono, con il nostro incoraggiamento, a costruire, nascondendoci.  
>- Ed ora, Proteus, tu vuoi noi? Nonostante quello che sai… - Lana rabbrividì.<br>- La guerra è arrivata anche qui. Ed io non posso consegnare il mio carico a nessuno. Né agli umani, né agli alieni. Ma qualcuno che non sia schierato nella battaglia, e che sia entrato in contatto con entrambi i mondi potrebbe prenderne la responsabilità.  
>- Come puoi solo pensare… solo chiederci… - Aria si coprì la bocca, reprimendo il desiderio di vomitare.<br>- Non rinuncereste a questa forma. – sussurrò il computer – Ma ne ricevereste in dono un'altra. Due vite, in cambio dell'unica che state per perdere. – adesso c'era urgenza nella sua voce.  
>- Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare parte di un duo di freak! Preferisco uscire di qui anche subito.<br>Aria si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo.  
>- Non un duo. Ci sono altri.<br>- Io penso che tu ci voglia uccidere, esattamente come quegli alieni del cazzo. – Aria si guardò intorno – E piuttosto che perdere me stessa, preferisco uscire di qui e incontrare quel reziario. O i due pazzi. O l'armata del demonio in persona!  
>- La guerra distruggerà questo pianeta come Cybertron. E se loro metteranno le mani sul mio carico… allora sarà la fine di ogni altro pianeta. Ogni. Altro. Pianeta.<br>- Forse ti stai sbagliando.  
>- Io non posso sbagliarmi. La mia evoluzione mi ha reso incapace di calcoli errati. Le mie decisioni sono corrette, le mie previsioni sono effettive. Accetterete, perché questo è quello che io ho previsto. Anche se adesso non siete in grado di acconsentire al mio giudizio.<br>- Dove sono gli altri, Proteus? – Lana si morse le labbra – Dov'è il resto dell'equipaggio?  
>- Terminati.<br>- Sei stato tu ad ucciderli, non è vero?  
>- Il mio programma mi impone di proteggere il carico. Il mio programma stabilisce che il carico non sia concesso a nessuna delle due fazioni in guerra. Io ho difeso il carico quando l'attesa è diventata insostenibile per l'equipaggio.<br>- Ed ora, cosa? Ora vuoi provare con noi e dopo… ucciderci?  
>- La mia presenza eterna e silente in questa città è la riprova del fatto che non sono programmato per nuocere all'uomo.<br>Aria si infilò le mani tra i capelli – Tu sei un fottuto computer pazzo!  
>- Aria Ende. – Proteus rimase zitto per un istante – Non uscirai viva di qui, ma se per qualche motivo lo facessi, se loro ti risparmiassero… le cellule del tuo organismo stanno degenerando. Cinque anni, a meno che il tuo pianeta non sia distrutto prima, sono quello che ti resta della tua vita umana.<br>- Che bastardo…  
>- Lana Rao. I colpi di Megatron hanno causato un'emorragia all'interno del tuo corpo. Il tuo tempo sta già finendo.<br>- Ma cosa vuoi da noi, che come per magia ti diciamo di sì? – Lana singhiozzò – C'è la guerra fuori di qui. E in poche ore il mio mondo si è rovesciato. Un uomo, un alieno… _è assurdo solo dirlo_, mi ha spaccato le braccia senza alcuna ragione… ed ora so che morirò prima che la notte trascorra!  
>- Ed è per questo. – Proteus replicò trionfante – E' per questo che sei qui. Perché hai visto quanto sia immotivata la violenza, e non potrai mai desiderare che quella violenza si diffonda nell'universo. Che lo corrompa, e danneggi chiunque altro. Per questo ti voglio, Lana Rao. Per questo accetterai il mio giudizio. E Aria Ende offrirà la sua mente critica e il suo desiderio di indagare e conoscere, perché rimanga qualcuno che cerchi la vita quando sarà imminente la fine di tutto. Ciascuno degli umani che io ho seguito da lontano porterà qualcosa al progetto. Ed avrà in cambio il tempo. Infinito tempo. <em>E la forza necessaria a difendere l'emanazione di Primus<em>.  
>- L'emanazione di Primus è già mia, computer. – Megatron ghignò, fermo sulla soglia – La nave è sotto il mio comando. Il tuo protocollo ti obbliga a prendere ordini dalla razza che ti ha costruito. Io sono Megatron e tu mi obbedirai.<br>- Troppo tardi. – sibilò Proteus – Io non sbaglio. _Mai._ - i due cavi utilizzati per le connessioni neurali colpirono le gambe dei Decepticons, e poi si intrecciarono intorno ai corpi delle due umane. Il centro del pavimento si allargò, aprendosi lentamente su una cisterna di brillante e denso liquido…

_(continua…)_

**Piccola nota a fine capitolo:**  
>Si vis pacem, para bellum: se vuoi la pace prepara la guerra.<br>Dum differtur, vita transcurrit: mentre rimandiamo, la vita passa.  
>Il reziario è un genere di gladiatore.<br>La Luger è una pistola tedesca.  
>Proteus è ispirato vagamente al protagonista di uno dei miei libri preferiti: "Demon Seed".<p>

Ah, questo capitolo rappresenta esattamente perché a volte le ff mi snervino! Ci vorrebbero molte più pagine per spiegare bene tutto, ma con una storia ad aggiornamento quasi quotidiano (mi perdonerete quando non potrò andare a tappe forzate e dovrò pubblicare in modo più rilassato), e *soprattutto* considerando che questa non è la trama principale… ho dovuto stringere.  
>Se vi state chiedendo cosa sia il prezioso liquido, la risposta è Energon del tipo più puro. Di quello che si sognano anche su Cybertron, un liquido capace di trasformare chi vi è esposto, con effetti prodigiosi.<p>

Proteus avrebbe voluto fare un bel discorso, più lungo, più accattivante. Ma, poverino, non aveva tempo.  
>Inoltre, se Aria e Lana avessero potuto parlare liberamente ogni loro risposta sarebbe stata solo un insulto. Ho dovuto evitare! xD<br>La parte dei ricordi introdotti da Proteus è davvero strizzata, questo perché, come osserva Lana, la sensazione non voleva e non poteva essere riprodotta a parole.  
>Mannaggia alla necessità di essere brevi e ai dialoghi che sembrano weird!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**File…03.06.03 – Capitolo 17 – Take-Off**

Lana chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non urlare per il dolore. I cavi metallici si erano avvinghiati al suo corpo come serpenti, trattenendola a mezz'aria al di sopra della cisterna.  
>" <em>E' un'urna." <em>la voce di Proteus la proiettò lontano dall'astronave, dalla consapevolezza di essere sul punto di morire comunque fossero andate le cose.  
>" <em>Comunque sia. "<em> non le sembrava il momento adatto per discutere sugli aspetti tecnici della nave. Anche se urna era un'ottima definizione, dal momento che Proteus l'avrebbe lasciata cadere da un momento all'altro nel liquido. Affogandola.  
>" <em>Perché ti sento nella mia testa? "<em> questo interrogativo sembrava avere più senso, al momento.  
>" <em>E' una questione di sensibilità, di frequenze simili. "<em>  
>Che ironico. Qualcuno le aveva già detto di trovarla fredda come un computer.<br>La risatina di Proteus la irritò un po'.  
>" <em>Sono stato qui così a lungo. I miei compagni lo sono stati. L'intera nave è stata esposta a radiazioni e mutazioni, parte dell'essenza di ciò che contengo si è riversata all'esterno. Troveresti così impossibile l'idea che il tuo acido desossiribonucleico contenga informazioni non del tutto coerenti con quelle strettamente umane? Non saresti la prima né l'ultima terrestre ad avere un codice genetico influenzato dall'esterno. "<em>  
>" <em>E' come dire che mio nonno era un computer? "<em> una parte di lei sorrise, incapace di mettere da parte l'ironia e l'assurdità della situazione.  
>In fin dei conti poteva ridere o piangere. Ma non restare indifferente.<br>In fin dei conti aveva vissuto un'intera vita pensando che gli alieni fossero quelli dei film di Hollywood. Un'intera vita basata su un presupposto errato. Non che avesse coltivato l'idea che gli uomini fossero del tutto soli; ma se c'erano altri popoli tra le stelle… difficilmente sarebbero stati _fratelli _dei terrestri. Lana li aveva sempre immaginati come creature lontane e indifferenti.  
>" <em>La tua ipotesi non era del tutto errata. "<em> la voce di Proteus era sempre così rassicurante " _Non ci importava di voi. La nostra missione non presupponeva un contatto significativo, eravamo osservatori. Guidati dalla decisione di non operare alcun danno. La verità è che non conoscevamo la portata della nostra scoperta, non all'inizio, e non sapevamo come avrebbe influito. Ma la posizione di Megatron è diversa. Lui non ha alcuna considerazione degli esseri umani: questo implica che il loro massacro per lui non significa nulla. Non vi odia, non prova affetto per voi. Non dovrebbe essere un concetto sconosciuto; è il modello comportamentale che, di solito, gli umani applicano quando entrano in contatto con forme di vita indifferenti o fastidiose. "  
>" Come gli insetti? "<br>" Esattamente. Non odiate le formiche che uccidete. E le uccidete anche quando si fermano sulla soglia della vostra casa, presupponendo che possano entrare. La vostra mancanza di interesse nei loro confronti è completa. Impersonale."_  
>"<em>Se questo è anche il nostro modo di agire allora perché non pianifichi semplicemente un modo per distruggere il tuo carico? "<br>" Impossibile. Il mio protocollo non lo permette. La mia coscienza non permette che io scelga di distruggere l'unica cosa che possa riportare la vita. "  
>" Ma noi… "<br>" Lana, io sono progettato per la neutralità. Non posso consegnare il mio carico a nessuna delle due fazioni, non a Megatron. Non ai suoi avversari. "_  
>Questo la bloccò; non aveva idea che ci fosse un'altra fazione di robot alieni.<br>" _Dove sono questi avversari? Loro sono… i buoni? "  
>" Hanno quasi perso la guerra, in questo momento si riorganizzano su quello che resta del nostro Pianeta. Ma arriveranno, prima o poi. "<em>  
>" <em>Non capisco il punto. Se sai che questi altri robot sono buoni, perché non scegli loro? "<br>" Qualunque delle due fazioni scegliessi sarebbe un errore. Il mio protocollo mi impedisce di farlo. La mia coscienza si ribella all'idea di essere parte attiva nel sostenere una guerra. "  
><em>_" Coscienza… un computer ha una coscienza? Un'anima? " Lana sospirò " Questi concetti mi spaventano, mi sono ignoti. E quello che temo più di tutto è perdere la mia umanità quando mi ucciderai. "_  
>Proteus rimase in silenzio per qualche istante " <em>Come posso farti comprendere che la tua fiducia in me sarebbe ben riposta? La mia mancanza di umanità è proprio quello che mi rende più umano di molti terrestri; io non mento per profitto, non inganno per tornaconto, sono programmato per non ferire. Ciò che sono non contiene inganno. Potresti definirmi puro, Lana. Non posso spiegarti cose che non comprenderesti, ma avverrà se vorrai accettare il mio consiglio. La mia programmazione mi impedirebbe di toglierti più di quanto io non possa darti. "<em>  
>Come poteva farlo?<br>Credere sulla parola ad un essere completamente diverso, accettare le implicazioni morali e quelle materiali di tutto quello che Proteus aveva sostenuto.  
>" <em>Le nostre razze, Lana, non sono così diverse. "<br>" Morire, per me, Proteus… non sarebbe il peggiore dei mali. Alcuni di noi non credono che sia una fine, solo un cambiamento. Un cambiamento che mi permetterebbe di portare con me i miei affetti, la mia essenza. Un'evoluzione… "_  
>" <em>Non devi temere di perdere questa possibilità. Non perderai la tua singolarità, Lana. Il tuo carattere non sarà sradicato, la tua parte immortale non verrà distrutta. Essere come io sono non significa smettere di evolvere. La mia razza è nata con la capacità di adattarsi ad ogni condizione. Noi proviamo affetto, ed affezione. Nessuna delle cose che sei stata cesserà di esistere. In noi c'è trascendenza. "<br>" Ma… "_  
>" <em>Avrai la possibilità di vivere due vite, di conoscere due mondi. Quello che ti offro è evoluzione. Esattamente ciò che temi di perdere. "<em>  
>Come si poteva prendere una decisione del genere nell'arco di un tempo così breve. Lana provò l'impulso di urlare. Il suo cervello umano era troppo piccolo, troppo limitato per processare un numero così grande di informazioni.<br>" _E se accettassi, se lo facessi… cosa vorrai da me, Proteus? Cosa mi imporrai in cambio di questa nuova vita? Se sei davvero così puro allora mi dirai tutto adesso… nessuna clausola scritta in piccolo ed illeggibile. "  
>" Non dovrai mai consegnare quello che ti verrà affidato a nessuna delle due fazioni in guerra. Non agli Autobot, non ai Decepticon. Né a nessun'altra fazione che dovesse impegnarsi nel combattimento. Il tuo carico potrà essere usato solo se e quando la guerra dovesse finire. Non potrà essere usato mai per danneggiare altri esseri viventi, ma per riportare la vita solo dove sia possibile senza che essa sia snaturata. Se le tue scelte dovessero portarti a schierarti, o a tentare di fermare o di fomentare la guerra… sarai libera di farlo, ma senza usare il carico. Soprattutto, quali che siano le difficoltà, le distanze ed il tempo necessari tu non perderai la speranza e la fiducia nel carico… "<em>  
>Lana deglutì.<br>" _La decisione è tua. "_  
>Il collegamento mentale con Proteus cessò così come era cominciato, restituendola alla debolezza ed al dolore del suo corpo. Del suo corpo che stava morendo.<br>Aria si stava dibattendo nella presa dei cavi di metallo che il computer usava come arti, imprecando e sprecando il tempo che, invece, avrebbe potuto usare per riflettere.  
>Con un pizzico di sorpresa Lana scoprì che se il suo corpo non opponeva resistenza la presa del metallo si faceva gentile. Trattenendola solo il giusto, per impedirle di cadere.<br>Proteus non le avrebbe lanciate nella cisterna, non le avrebbe affogate di sua iniziativa. Questa consapevolezza le diede l'impressione di essere più leggera. Più vicina a prendere una decisione.  
>" <em>Se Megatron reclama formalmente il diritto ad assumere il comando della Endless le cose si complicheranno. Non gli affiderò il carico, ma non sono certo di poter resistere all'assalto di un'armata di Decepticon. "<em>  
>Lo sguardo di Lana si spostò, cercando quello dell'alieno che l'aveva quasi uccisa, che la stava uccidendo.<br>Gli occhi rossi di Megatron erano freddi, la sua espressione trionfante lo rendeva… brutto. A dispetto del fatto che il suo viso fosse oggettivamente attraente e forte, ciò che era lo faceva apparire rivoltante.  
>- Proteus. Metti Aria al sicuro. Lasciale fare la sua scelta, lasciala pensare da sola.<br>I cavi di metallo si mossero ondeggiando con delicatezza, deponendo Aria sul pavimento. A distanza di sicurezza dai due Decepticon.  
>La donna si liberò in fretta dai serpenti metallici, arretrando ed inciampando. Estraendo la inutile pistola e puntandola contro nessuno in particolare.<br>- Aria?  
>La donna sollevò la testa, incontrando lo sguardo di Lana.<br>- Proteus non ha alcuna intenzione di ferirti. Fidati di lui e rispetterà la tua decisione.  
>" <em>Se avrai un nuovo membro dell'equipaggio potresti considerare di ritenerlo sufficiente? "<br>" Io non commetto errori: Aria accetterà. "  
>" Di sua spontanea volontà? "<br>" Lo farà, tanto quanto te. "  
>" Comunque… la terrai al sicuro mentre… "<br>" Lana, imparerai presto a confidare in me come si confida in un amico e nel suo giudizio. "_  
>- Quel bastardo mi ha detto che sto per morire! – Aria Ende si arruffò i capelli con le mani – Non riesco a decidere se preferisco morire affogata, ammazzata da due alieni, o di cancro!<br>Le labbra di Lana si incresparono in un sorrisetto – Considera il lato positivo. Prima o poi tutti moriamo. Tu hai solo più scelta.  
>- Considera il lato negativo: non ne ho alcuna voglia!<br>- Considerate questo, umane: è finita! – Megatron puntò il tridente, facendo fuoco. I cavi oscillarono, spostando Lana verso il basso, avvicinandola all'urna piena di liquido. Ma senza impedire che la donna fosse investita da una cascata di scintille.  
>- E tu considera questo, Megatron… - Starscream indicò la cisterna, abbassandosi sul bordo per scrutarne l'interno. La densità e il colore non rendevano semplice il compito di osservarne il contenuto, quello che si trovava al di sotto dell'Energon purissimo. Ma qualcosa c'era.<br>I sensori ottici di Starscream riuscivano a metterlo a fuoco solo in parte.  
>" <em>Lana… se hai preso una decisione è ora. Non possiamo aspettare. Non devono capire cosa contengo. "<em>  
>Lana gettò un'ultima occhiata tutto intorno. Dio, come si faceva a farlo volontariamente? A fidarsi, a saltare nel buio? Ma l'alternativa qual'era?<br>Una delle estremità del serpente di metallo che continuava a trattenerla a mezz'aria, strisciò verso la sua nuca, strofinando contro la sua pelle il connettore neurale.  
>Megatron aveva preso nuovamente la mira – Come autorità superiore rivendico il controllo…<br>- No! – il sottile connettore di Proteus si intrecciò alla rete nervosa di Lana nello stesso istante in cui lei aprì la bocca per parlare – La Endless non può essere reclamata, Megatron. Secondo il protocollo la presenza di un Ufficiale in Comando riconosciuto dal computer di bordo non può essere messa in discussione.  
>- <em>Quale Ufficiale<em>?  
>La voce di Megatron si spense nel rombo del liquido. I cavi di metallo la trascinarono in basso, sotto la superficie.<br>Lana annaspò, cercando ossigeno. Il dolore infertole dall'aggressione dell'alieno non era nulla paragonato al fuoco liquido che la stava consumando. Nell'agonia si aggrappò con tutta la propria volontà al tentativo di non perdersi, di non cessare di esistere.  
><em>Oddio. Oddio. Oddio.<em>  
>Aria Ende urlò ed imprecò. Raggiunse il bordo della cisterna prima che questo iniziasse a chiudersi.<br>- Che cosa hai fatto, Proteus? – urlò.  
>Per la prima volta si concesse di osservare il liquido rilucente: ai suoi occhi la superficie sembrava simile a quella di uno specchio. Un'altra Aria rispose al suo sguardo, guardandola dal basso con un sorriso segreto.<br>_Un'altra vita. Un'altra possibilità. Conoscenze teoricamente infinite. Possibilità di indagare senza sottostare alle vedute ristrette di nessuno._ L'altra Aria annuì, tentandole la mano. O forse era solo un riflesso di quello che lei stessa stava facendo.  
>L'esplosione risuonò alle sue spalle, Megatron l'aveva mancata. Ma il secondo colpo non avrebbe evitato il bersaglio.<br>_Una possibilità._  
>Lì sotto c'era una possibilità. Qualunque cosa fosse… era tutto quello che le restava.<br>- All'inferno! – sibilò, saltando oltre il bordo che si richiudeva.

_Suicidate?_  
>- Si sono uccise? – Starscream si allontanò, arretrando.<br>- Reclamo il controllo della nave, computer! – ringhiò Megatron.  
>Proteus non rispose; l'intera nave tremò, tornando alla vita. Uno dopo l'altro gli schermi nella stanza si accesero, ricoprendosi di simboli che scorrevano veloci.<br>- Mi hai sentito, computer? Conosci il protocollo: rivendico il comando.  
>- Sono veramente spiacente. La nave non è priva di comando. – la voce priva di inflessioni di Proteus riuscì ad irritare ancora di più il leader dei Decepticon – Posso consigliare di non impegnarvi in tentativi sovversivi? La vostra attuale condizione <em>fisica<em> renderebbe estremamente semplice il vanificarli.  
>- <em>Maledetto!<em>  
>- Sta succedendo qualcosa lì dentro. – Starscream socchiuse gli occhi. La porzione di cisterna ancora visibile era estremamente ridotta – Dovremmo <em>temporaneamente<em> abbandonare la nave ed organizzare una…  
>- Niente affatto. – Megatron puntò il tridente, sparando a volontà contro gli sportelli. Prima che il fumo delle esplosioni si diradasse era già saltato all'interno.<br>- E' tua intenzione seguire il tuo comandante in questo inutile tentativo? – c'era qualcosa di agghiacciante, a tratti, nella voce di quel computer.  
>Starscream socchiuse gli occhi – Non ho avuto ordini in questo senso. Immagino che attenderò qui per soccorrerlo in caso di necessità… quando dovesse uscire.<br>- Molto. Saggio.

Un tempo, su Cybertron, alcuni credevano che l'Energon in un tale stato di purezza fosse la diretta emanazione di Primus. Megatron non aveva mai considerato la faccenda in quest'ottica, né aveva alcun interesse per la religione. Eppure, sapeva che possedere un simile tesoro gli avrebbe messo tra le mani poteri _divini._ Definitivi. Una simile quantità, una simile risorsa… poter accedere alla memoria di Proteus e scoprire dove l'Energon era stato raccolto…  
>Il contatto con il liquido lo inebriò fino a dargli l'impressione di essere in una condizione di completa ebbrezza. Ma la sua volontà era più forte della confusione. Il suo desiderio di vincere più forte di qualunque altro desiderio.<br>I suoi sensori ottici diedero i primi segni di malfunzionamento: lampi di luce danzavano nel suo campo visivo, impedendogli di mettere a fuoco i corpi delle femmine umane.  
>Doveva trovarle, accertarne la morte. E dopo impadronirsi dell'Energon e della nave.<br>Che armi meravigliose sarebbero nate grazie a quel fluido miracoloso! Armi che gli avrebbero consentito di continuare a combattere fino alla fine del tempo.  
><em>Combattere. Combattere. Combattere…<em> non c'era altro. Niente al di fuori della guerra; nessuna pace, nessun riposo. Nessuna casa. Ogni vittoria non era altro che il lasso di tempo intercorrente tra una battaglia ed un'altra.  
>I suoi sensori ottici bruciavano. Immersa nel liquido c'era una sfera di luce incandescente. Megatron allungò le mani, smanioso di possederla. Era questo il potere nascosto dell'Energon?<br>Le dita si chiusero intorno alla sfera, ed il suo corpo si tese quasi fino al punto di spezzarsi. Le sue labbra si aprirono, emettendo un grido silenzioso. Ogni singolo circuito nel suo corpo si bloccò, prima che tutte le informazioni, ogni pensiero, ogni input venissero condivise con il cuore pulsante, con la volontà nascosta in quella luce. E, subito dopo, altre informazioni si riversarono nella sua coscienza, sovraccaricandolo e respingendolo, fisicamente, al di fuori dell'urna.

_Che diamine!_  
>Starscream arretrò, evitando di essere investito dal corpo di Megatron, sputato fuori dall'Energon. Il suo comandante atterrò senza grazia sul pavimento di metallo, grondando liquido violetto e restando immobile.<br>- Ora, Starscream. – Proteus sussurrò – Occupati di lui.  
>- Cosa è successo lì sotto? – il Decepticon girò intorno al corpo riverso sul pavimento.<br>- Niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
>- I suoi circuiti <em>sono fusi<em>!  
>- E' solo un malfunzionamento temporaneo.<p>

_La Terra. Marte. Giove. I pianeti del Sistema Solare. Percorrere distanze così immense in tempi così brevi, a velocità così incredibili. Galassie. Nebulose. Stelle. Pianeti. Satelliti. Cybertron. La composizione del Cosmo. Infiniti atterraggi, infiniti mondi. Infinite razze. Biologia. Meccanica. _La vita.  
><em>Tutto. Nella. Sua. Testa.<br>" Comandante? "  
>Lana aprì gli occhi. Era ancora viva. Era ancora… cosa?<em>

Megatron riaprì gli occhi, allontanando Starscream con un gesto violento.  
>Tentò di rimettersi in piedi, e lo fece.<br>_Maledizione… maledizione._  
>- Che cosa è successo lì sotto?<br>Lo sguardo di puro odio che Megatron gli rivolse convinse Starscream a non chiedere altro.  
><em>Maledizione.<em>  
>- Signori. – la voce di Proteus riempì nuovamente l'ambiente con la sua gelida calma – Tenetevi forte. Il comandante ha ordinato il <em>decollo<em>.

_(continua…)_


	18. Chapter 18

**File…02.07.01 – Capitolo 18 – Vermi Giganti?**

Kae mandò giù il suo caffè senza fare caso a quanto bruciasse; la sua attenzione era del tutto catturata dall'uomo che, con la sua sola presenza, sembrava occupare interamente lo spazio della cucina.  
><em>Il Power Psycho Ranger.<br>Il Bell'Addormentato che aveva rigirato la testa della sua arcinemica.  
>Il comandante dell'esercito satanico di Biancaneve.<em>  
>Il liquido bollente le ustionò la lingua e la gola, strappandole un gemito. Kae mise la tazza giù sul tavolo, iniziando a tossire.<br>Psycho non fece una piega, limitandosi a prendere un bicchiere ed a riempirlo d'acqua. Glielo sistemò davanti, senza una parola.  
>- Gra… grazie. – Kae lo mandò giù, ricordandosi troppo tardi che il Mostro avrebbe potuto drogarla a sua insaputa e usarla per i suoi fini abietti.<br>Nel bosco l'aveva risparmiata, limitandosi a prendere in custodia il suo zaino e quello che conteneva; l'aveva risparmiata anche quando l'aveva obbligata a salire in macchina e a portarlo a casa. Tutto senza sprecare più di tre parole.  
>Kae si domandò se fosse saggio tentare di negoziare.<br>- Mi vuoi tenere in ostaggio? – aveva la voce roca e la lingua le bruciava ancora da morire – Lo chiedo perché penso ci sia un errore. Non ricaveresti un grande riscatto da me. – deglutì – Giuro di non muovere un dito se trovi un'altra preda da serial killer.  
><em>Vigliacca.<em>  
>Psycho si sistemò gli occhiali a mascherina, accecandola per un istante con un riflesso rosso; Kae non riuscì ad evitare di pensare a quanto in lui il confine tra <em>apparente nerd<em> e _strafigo_ fosse inesistente.  
>Quell'uomo era venuto fuori da una sapiente mescolanza di influenze; c'era qualcosa di Star Trek, un po' di Spock, probabilmente. Shakerato con una presenza da Sith. Il che poteva spiegare il controllo mentale sugli animali. Tutto condito da una spruzzatina di Nyarlathotep, che la agghiacciava.<br>L'insieme risultava decisamente alieno.  
><em>Alieno!<em>  
>Kae si umettò le labbra con la lingua.<br>No, era impossibile.  
><em>Ma…<em>  
>- Non sarai… <em>un robot<em>? – quelle parole le mandarono un brivido strano lungo la colonna vertebrale. Psycho non somigliava a Numero 5 di Short Circuit, né a Gundam. Ma, ovviamente, non voleva dire nulla. Per quanto ne sapeva quello poteva essere l'ultimo modello di androide partorito da menti aliene.  
><em>Partorito.<em>  
>Kae si passò una mano sulla fronte, mentre i suoi pensieri saettavano tutti in un'unica direzione. Il caffè minacciò di risalirle in gola.<br>Non avrebbe dovuto perdere tempo guardando tutte quelle immagini hentai piene di extraterrestri che… no, non c'era nessuna possibilità nell'universo che Psycho fosse lì per impiantarle orrendi feti, _la sua progenie stellare_. Non c'era nessun motivo di concentrarsi sulla visione di viscidi vermi che l'avrebbero chiamata _mamma_.  
>Kae afferrò il bicchiere che lui le aveva dato, sollevandolo per studiarne il contenuto. Dentro c'era solo acqua. Non sembrava che vi fossero uova aliene o qualche altra schifezza contaminante.<br>E poi Psycho aveva avuto Alexandria addosso, disponibile e a portata di mano; e Alex gli avrebbe garantito una progenie di splendidi vermi giganti. Vermi biondi come il miele. Se erano figli che l'alieno voleva, allora Alexandria sarebbe stata il massimo sul mercato; il fatto che la avesse rifiutata e tolta di mezzo poteva voler dire solo che la sua ricerca puntava in un'altra direzione.  
><em>Però.<em>  
>Kae abbassò lo sguardo.<br>_Ho i fianchi più larghi_, pensò. La bellezza poteva non essere il requisito fondamentale richiesto dall'accoppiamento interstellare.  
>Quando si rese conto che Psycho si era avvicinato, e che incombeva su di lei, si alzò di scatto. Lasciando che la sedia si rovesciasse sul pavimento.<br>- No! – sibilò – Non… posso farlo!  
>Lui le afferrò un polso – Ottimizzazione delle risorse: ricarica necessaria. Vai a letto. – c'era qualcosa di assolutamente impersonale nel suo modo di parlare, che raggelò Kae.<br>_Letto. Letto. Letto. Letto. Letto. Letto…_  
>Kae urlò – No! Non voglio andare a letto!<br>- Negativo.  
>- Negativo <em>un cazzo!<em> Lasciami andare, lasciami andare!  
>- Negativo.<br>Psycho spalancò la porta della sua camera e la lanciò all'interno. Lui rimase fuori, richiudendo la porta e sbarrando l'accesso.  
>Kae si guardò intorno, cercando di decidersi per una via di fuga. Si avventò verso la finestra, ma prima di riuscire ad aprirla due occhi rossi le strapparono un grido.<br>- Maledetta marmotta di Satana! Vai via!  
>L'animale la osservò avidamente, e Kae si domandò se l'ordine fosse quello di mangiarla se avesse messo piede fuori di casa.<br>- Sciò! I miei vicini hanno un sacco di cibo per marmotte in frigo! – la bestiaccia non si mosse, e Kae sollevò il dito medio in un insulto.  
>C'era la finestra del bagno.<br>Kae si precipitò in quella direzione, ma l'intero pannello di vetro era coperto di scoiattoli dagli occhi rossi che fissavano l'interno del bagno.  
>- Disgustoso!<br>_No, no, no!_  
>Tirò le tende, imprecando.<br>Prigioniera in casa sua, circondata da animali assassini e guardoni e, soprattutto, sottoposta alle voglie malsane di un alieno.  
>Doveva fare qualcosa, per forza. Non c'era verso di accettare un destino talmente ingrato.<br>Spalancò l'armadio, decisa a rinforzare lo strato di biancheria intima che indossava. Ricordandosi di avere da qualche parte anche una vecchia panciera che era stata di sua madre. Una di quelle così rigide, pesanti e attillate da rendere quasi impossibile indossarla. Toglierla sarebbe stato ancora peggio, ma qualunque cosa avesse rallentato la corsa dei tentacoli dell'alieno verso il suo corpo non poteva che essere un bene.  
>Si nascose, in modo da evitare che, nonostante le tende, la marmotta potesse spiarla, e indossò la panciera e qualche altro paio di mutande.<br>Naturalmente c'era la possibilità che le tecniche riproduttive del robot fossero diverse, ma Kae non riusciva, non voleva e non poteva pensarci senza arrivare alla conclusione che il suicidio sarebbe stato meglio.  
>La porta della stanza restava chiusa. Nessun rumore da fuori.<br>_Psycho stava aspettando._  
>Riusciva ad immaginarlo, mentre si sistemava quei maledetti occhiali dalla forma bizzarra, con un sorrisetto perfido stampato in faccia. Sotto quell'incantevole aspetto da modello si nascondeva un diavolo. Un mostro di proporzioni spaziali.<br>Anche adesso, probabilmente, riusciva a spiarla attraverso le pareti. Godendo della sua confusione.  
><em>Merda!<em>  
>Kae si inginocchiò accanto al letto, spostando con un calcio i contenitori della sua raccolta di dvd. Poi si infilò lì sotto, al sicuro. Da quella posizione poteva controllare la stanza e godere del relativo rifugio offerto dal posto.<br>Psycho… chissà come si chiamava davvero, se aveva un nome. Avrebbe potuto essere Cthulhu, per quanto lei ne sapeva. E, tutto ad un tratto, rimpianse di non essersi informata prima su quello che stava succedendo lì fuori, sulla guerra, sulla fine del mondo.  
>Non riusciva a crederci: era stata davvero così cieca da preoccuparsi per un tradimento, per un matrimonio saltato? Da pensare che Dio volesse da lei una vendetta contro Alexandria?<br>Ed ora Alex era un delizioso cadavere con la testa rigirata al contrario da un alieno assassino. O forse era già stata mangiata da qualcosa.  
>E lei, Kae, non sapeva come reagire. Perché negli ultimi mesi era stata troppo presa dai suoi tremendi problemi sentimentali, ed era diventata così gretta da non preoccuparsi della gente che era morta all'arrivo degli alieni. Le sembrava talmente assurdo ricordare di aver pensato che le sarebbe piaciuto che l'intera città fosse rasa al suolo da un raggio laser.<br>_Questa doveva essere la sua punizione. _E ne aveva meritato ogni più piccolo effetto.  
><em>Sono un'egoista<em>, pensò. O forse lo erano tutti, ma questo non la giustificava.  
>Le intenzioni di Psycho potevano essere infinite. Ma non c'era una sola possibilità che fossero per il bene. No, impossibile.<br>Dal salotto non veniva alcun rumore.  
>Nessuno strano verso gutturale, nessun suono di soprammobili infranti.<br>Kae deglutì.  
>Si impose di non pensare a nulla, di non correre troppo avanti, ma di aspettare e vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto. Di una sola cosa era certa: non si sarebbe fatta piegare senza lottare.<br>Rimase così, in attesa, per un tempo lunghissimo. Minuti, ore. Fino a quando, del tutto indipendentemente dalla sua volontà, gli occhi le si chiusero. E si addormentò.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, la stanza era immersa nella penombra.  
>E non era successo nulla. Non ancora.<br>Kae strisciò fuori dal letto con cautela. Spostando le tende e cercando di non soffermarsi sulla quantità di animali selvatici e posseduti che si erano ammucchiati lì fuori.  
>Non era sera.<br>_Era l'alba!_  
>Si strofinò le mani sul viso; come era riuscita a farlo? Aveva dormito per un'intera notte. E, nel frattempo, Psycho aveva avuto tutto il tempo per commettere qualunque scelleratezza.<br>All'improvviso ebbe paura che il suo sonno non fosse stato naturale e si tastò la pancia domandandosi se fosse troppo tardi.  
>Non poteva vivere così.<br>Non poteva aspettare e basta.  
>Saltò sul letto e staccò la riproduzione di Andúril che aveva comprato ad una fiera e che teneva appesa al muro.<br>Chiuse gli occhi, ed elevò una preghiera al cielo - _Non cercare di piegare il cucchiaio. È impossibile. Cerca invece di fare l'unica cosa saggia: giungere alla verità. Allora ti accorgerai che non è il cucchiaio a piegarsi, ma sei tu stesso!_  
>Se Neo era riuscito a togliere di mezzo l'Agente Smith, c'era qualche possibilità che lei riuscisse almeno a mettere temporaneamente fuori gioco Psycho.<br>Si avvicinò alla porta, provò a ruotare la maniglia e riuscì ad aprirla del tutto a sorpresa.  
><em>Strano<em>, poteva trattarsi di una strategia. Di un inganno.  
>Kae mise la testa fuori, ma senza fare rumore.<br>L'alieno, Psycho, stava guardando l'alba dalla finestra, voltandole le spalle. Quello che la bloccò, impedendole di saltare in avanti fu il suono delle fusa di un gatto.  
><em>Fusa?<em>  
>L'uomo, l'androide si voltò senza vederla, tenendo un grosso gatto tra le braccia.<br>Era il gatto dei vicini, Kae ne era assolutamente sicura perché quella bestiaccia non aveva fatto altro che tentare di graffiarla negli ultimi anni. E adesso, invece, stava facendo le fusa come un gattino innocuo avrebbe potuto fare.  
><em>Però, però la cosa più incredibile di tutte era che Psycho stesse coccolando un animale.<em>  
>Sì, certo, un animale pestifero e malefico, forgiato nella stessa pasta infida di cui lui era fatto.<br>Eppure…  
><em>Eppure era strano.<em>  
>Sebbene anche Blofeld avesse avuto un gatto, per non parlare delle Streghe e dei loro famigli, c'era qualcosa di assolutamente sconvolgente nell'idea che un alieno in incognito, un robot gigante, avesse il desiderio di intrattenersi con un felino.<br>_A meno che non volesse ingravidare anche la bestiola_. Ma Kae ricacciò quest'idea assurda lì da dove era venuta, e continuò ad osservare Psycho.  
>Certo, per essere un alieno che magari avrebbe avuto vermi giganti per figli, era davvero bello.<br>E, se ti capitava di essere segregata da un rapitore bellissimo, c'erano delle possibilità superiori di sviluppare la Sindrome di Stoccolma.  
><em>Perché, perché la sua testa era così maledettamente confusa?<em>  
>Perché, quando per tutta la vita aveva fantasticato con le fantasie altrui, immaginando che sarebbe stato bellissimo se le fosse accaduto qualcosa di straordinario, adesso non era in grado di fare la cosa giusta, di muoversi nel modo migliore?<br>Quella non era una puntata di X-Files, ma la vita. La sua.  
>L'uomo depose il gatto sul divano e si sedette davanti al computer. Al computer di Kae.<br>Le sue dita scivolarono teneramente sulla tastiera, come quelle di un pianista innamorato della musica. E poi iniziarono a danzare.  
>Kae lasciò cadere Andúril, ma lui non sollevò la testa.<br>_Mi aveva già vista_, pensò.  
>All'improvviso non le importava più; deglutì, pensando che la cosa più bella che potesse accaderle sarebbe stato avere una possibilità di conoscere davvero tutto quello che aveva solo sognato. Conoscere quello che c'era nell'universo, quello che le persone ignoravano.<br>Era un mostro quello che aveva davanti, ma anche il mostro di Frankenstein sapeva essere gentile, a volte.  
><em>E Bulma aveva avuto un figlio da Vegeta, e non si era trattato di un verme gigante.<em>  
>Psycho sollevò la testa e le sorrise, indicandole la sedia che aveva davanti.<br>Kae deglutì e si sedette, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
>- Non hai fatto del male al mio computer, non è vero?<br>Lui scosse la testa.  
>- Tu… come ti chiami?<br>- Soundwave.  
>- <em>Oh, Soundwave…<em> io sono Kae.  
>- Kae Hudson. <em>Affermativo<em>.  
>C'era qualcosa di eccitante in quel suo modo meccanico di parlare.<br>- Kae Hudson, voglio che tu inserisca una risposta per me. – girò il computer, mostrandole la pagina di un sito di domande e risposte.  
>- Potresti inserirla tu.<br>Soundwave sorrise, prendendo qualcosa al di sotto del tavolo e spingendo verso di lei il suo amato vecchio walkman. Le loro dita si intrecciarono, facendo scattare il bottoncino dell'apertura del compartimento delle cassette.  
>- Potrei.<br>Kae socchiuse gli occhi, ricordandosi che _quelle immagini_ le erano piaciute.  
>- E' un trucco Jedi, vero? Stai giocando con la mia testa?<br>Soundwave inclinò il viso, adagiandolo su una mano – Perché, ce ne sarebbe bisogno?  
>Kae annaspò - <em>I want to believe…<em>

_(continua…)_


	19. Chapter 19

**File…01.02.02 – Capitolo 19 - Pensare non costa nulla**

Faceva freddo quella mattina.  
>Audy era rimasta seduta in un angolo a fissare Skywarp. E Skywarp era rimasto a fissare lei con l'espressione piena di sospetto.<br>E rabbia.  
>Audy si strofinò gli occhi con una mano. <em>Rabbia?<em>  
>Che motivo c'era di prendersela tanto, come se lei fosse stata la pazza criminale della situazione, e non lui, invece. Chi era il robot venuto ad invadere il pianeta?<br>Socchiuse gli occhi; per quanto lui potesse essere alieno, le sembrava che si comportasse in modo piuttosto umano.  
>Mentre la casa tornava alla vita, <em>e Dio solo sapeva cosa Peter avesse detto agli altri di quella notte<em>, lei si trovò infastidita dal silenzio che regnava tra loro.  
>- Allora, cosa si fa? – buttò lì.<br>- Sto pensando.  
>Skywarp socchiuse gli occhi rossi, squadrandola. No, non era vero: non riusciva affatto a pensare.<br>Solo…  
>C'era almeno un altro Decepticon perso nel mondo delle cose di carne, Skywarp avrebbe voluto sapere chi. In fin dei conti, il fatto che Audy avesse pubblicato quello stupido messaggio non era stato così negativo; gli aveva fatto scoprire che l'offuscamento delle reti di comunicazione umane era stato interrotto. Che Soundwave non se ne stava più occupando. Che lui non era il solo ad essere disperso.<br>E che, tutto questo, poteva spiegare perché nessuno lo avesse cercato e localizzato.  
><em>Forse, non era rimasto nessuno in grado di farlo.<em>  
>Megatron era caduto? <em>Impossibile.<em>  
>Poteva essere tutto frutto di una macchinazione degli Autobot, per quanto, fino a poche ore prima, Skywarp l'avrebbe ritenuto assurdo.<br>Ma quali erano le altre possibilità?  
>Non poteva trattarsi dei terrestri; il suo sguardo si posò, ancora una volta pieno di ostilità, su Audy.<br>No.  
>Lì fuori stava succedendo qualcosa.<br>Fino ad un attimo prima era stato il vincitore, e adesso era il potenziale sconfitto.  
>Aveva bisogno di risposte.<br>_Aveva bisogno di vedere con i propri sensori ottici._  
>Tornare alla base adesso avrebbe potuto essere un suicidio; se erano sotto attacco, se qualcuno li stava cercando per eliminarli.<br>D'altra parte non poteva restare in quella scatola claustrofobica; e non poteva restare così vicino alla femmina, ed ai suoi propositi inconsulti.  
>- Voglio vedere cosa sta succedendo fuori. In città.<br>Poteva essere un inizio.  
>Audy si passò la lingua sulle labbra – Ok, devo vestirmi. <em>E tutto il resto.<em>  
>Skywarp non obiettò vedendola rinchiudersi ancora una volta nel bagno; <em>gli umani erano assurdi.<em>  
>Approfittò della solitudine per esplorare ancora un po' la camera e frugare tra le cose della femmina.<br>Rovesciò il contenuto della sua borsetta sul letto, abbassandosi per esaminarlo.  
>Ogni cosa era incomprensibile.<br>Giocherellò con alcune scatoline, e poi le abbandonò ritenendole prive di interesse.  
>La piccola televisione attirò la sua attenzione; il blocco delle comunicazioni l'aveva resa inutile. Ma adesso… chi poteva dirlo?<br>C'era un solo pulsante, Skywarp lo pigiò e attese.  
>Un uomo in uno studio stava blaterando delle conseguenze dell'invasione. Una scritta in sovrimpressione annunciava che quella era una trasmissione d'emergenza.<br>Skywarp si sedette sul letto, sperando di scoprire qualcosa. Ma, a quanto pareva, gli umani ne sapevano ancora meno di lui. Il cronista azzardò l'idea che il ripristino delle comunicazioni potesse dipendere dal fatto che gli invasori avessero deciso di cambiare strategie di conquista. Stupido.  
>Le immagini seguenti gli tolsero il fiato; da lontano la loro base sembrava deserta. Perché nessuno impediva ai terrestri di avvicinarsi così tanto?<br>Secondo l'inviato gli alieni si erano chiusi dentro, in attesa di qualcosa.  
><em>Ma non era così, niente affatto.<em>  
>Skywarp si prese la testa tra le mani. Aveva provato a teletrasportarsi mille volte quella notte, e senza successo.<br>C'era riuscito solo per caso, solo una volta. _Per colpa della femmina._  
>Come poteva accettarlo?<br>" _Povero, piccolo soldatino di latta… " _era quello che Bombshell avrebbe detto " _E adesso che sei solo, cosa farai? "_  
>Sì, era vero. Skywarp non riusciva a pensarci ma… era vero: era solo. Solo.<p>

Le immagini alla tv cambiarono; inquadrature delle città che avevano distrutto, macerie, rovine.  
>Audy era ferma dietro di lui.<br>Skywarp si voltò di scatto, ma lei non gli stava concedendo alcuna attenzione.  
>I suoi occhi erano persi nello schermo.<br>- Non le avevo viste. – sussurrò – Prima non le avevo viste.  
>- Di che diavolo stai parlando?<br>Audy si avvicinò, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
>- Le città distrutte. Avevamo le notizie, ma non le immagini. E' la prima volta.<br>Skywarp gettò un'occhiata distratta alla devastazione in diretta televisiva.  
>Sembrava che l'umana ne fosse colpita.<br>All'improvviso quelle scene avevano catturato l'intera attenzione di Audy. Relegandolo, persino lui, il potente Skywarp, in una posizione di secondo piano. Come se non fosse stato abbastanza importante, letale.  
>Gli occhi di Audy si inumidirono un po', e lui provò il desiderio di mettersi a gridare per la rabbia.<br>La afferrò per la manica, tirandola ed obbligandola a voltarsi.  
>- Cosa? – gli occhi di Audy erano immensi.<br>- Non. Ignorarmi. – sibilò lui, velenoso – Non ignorarmi, umana. Sono stato io a distruggere quelle città. Ed ora sono seduto al tuo fianco, e dovresti chiederti per quale ragione non potrei spazzare via anche te in un istante. Dovresti temermi.  
>Audy deglutì.<br>Skywarp continuò a fissarla, realizzando che in questa nuova condizione, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, la femmina era l'unica a conoscere la verità.  
>Questa Audy Turner era l'unica a vederlo per ciò che era. E, per questo motivo, non poteva, non voleva ucciderla. Era l'unica barriera tra Skywarp e l'essere del tutto solo.<br>Una tale consapevolezza lo agghiacciò, ma non aveva intenzione di rifletterci troppo.  
>Continuarono semplicemente a fissarsi, mentre il silenzio tornava a dilatarsi tra loro.<br>E poi il cronista della televisione diede un'altra notizia.  
>- Sembra che nella notte ci sia stato un attacco su Roma. Miracolosamente non si contano morti, solo alcuni feriti e molti spettatori spaventati che sono stati svegliati da forti scosse telluriche. Testimoni hanno raccontato di aver visto delle luci accecanti sollevarsi da terra e innalzarsi a grande velocità mentre l'Anfiteatro Flavio collassava. Rappresentanti politici e militari italiani hanno dichiarato che l'intento degli aggressori alieni era quello di colpire un simbolo della Nazione. Il Colosseo aveva superato indenne i secoli, ma questa guerra lo ha spazzato via in una manciata di attimi. Secondo alcuni osservatori questo attacco potrebbe dare il via ad una seconda ondata di violenze, e questa volta l'Europa si troverebbe nell'occhio del ciclone. Secondo il Primo Ministro dobbiamo essere preparati al peggio. Nonostante il ripristino delle comunicazioni e delle forniture elettriche… - Skywarp si alzò e spense la televisione.<br>- Un attacco su Roma? – se era successo davvero, allora quello che stava accadendo non poteva essere imputato ad un ritorno degli Autobot.  
>Non riusciva a capire.<br>Non riusciva a trovare il filo conduttore dietro tutto questo.  
>- Skywarp?<br>- Dobbiamo andare, adesso. Voglio vedere il cuore della città. Sapere cosa dice la tua gente. Voglio sapere se vengono disposte delle difese… - la afferrò e la rimise in piedi.  
>Audy fece una piccola smorfia ma annuì.<br>Aprì l'armadio e ne tirò fuori una lunga striscia di stoffa pesante che si avvolse intorno al collo. Nel farlo, urtò e ne fece cadere un'altra.  
>Skywarp si chinò a raccoglierla, soppesandola tra le dita, e stupendosi di quanto sembrasse soffice.<br>- Cos'è?  
>- E' una sciarpa.<br>Audy gliela sfilò dalle mani, sollevandosi per sistemargliela addosso.  
>Lo fece voltare verso lo specchio.<br>- Ecco. – sorrise – Non è solo per i tuoi capelli, ma il viola ti si addice molto.  
>Skywarp non aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione alla sua finta immagine da umano. Non aveva mai pensato a come sarebbe sembrato agli occhi dei terrestri, ma l'idea della sciarpa gli piacque. Vestito interamente di nero e grigio, gli dava un tocco che lo faceva sentire più sé stesso.<br>Audy intrecciò le dita alle sue, mettendolo a disagio – Penso che dovremmo dare l'idea di essere vicini, se non vuoi che gli altri si facciano troppe domande. Tienimi la mano mentre usciamo.  
>Skywarp non vide l'espressione sul viso della donna mentre scendevano le scale e raggiungevano la strada.<br>Alla fine, lei lo lasciò andare. Limitandosi a camminargli accanto.  
>- Così sei stato tu ad attaccare quelle città?<br>Skywarp ci mise un po' a capire che si stava riferendo alle cose viste in televisione.  
>- Mm. Sì.<br>Stupefatto, si rese conto che una prospettiva diversa rendeva le cose diverse.  
>Forse non aveva la sensibilità necessaria a comprendere quello che Audy provava, né gli interessava farlo. Ma il fatto di essere dentro un corpo umano, il fatto di vedere le cose attraverso occhi diversi… quello rendeva ogni sapore differente, obbligandolo a pensare di più.<br>- E' per un motivo particolare che ci disprezzi così tanto?  
>Questa domanda lo colse di sorpresa – Ecco, è per la vostra debolezza. Niente di personale, ma non c'è una sola ragione al mondo per cui i forti non dovrebbero prendere il potere e schiavizzare i deboli.<br>Audy si fermò, azzardandosi a scoccargli un'occhiata di puro stupore.  
>- Questo è un punto di vista piuttosto <em>antiquato<em>. Egoista.  
>Skywarp le afferrò il polso – <em>Che vuoi dire?<em> Sai per _quanto tempo_ ho combattuto per tutto questo, umana? Perché non fossero più gli altri a scegliere per me? Sono in guerra da più di quanto la tua mente possa concepire, e ti assicuro che non ho visto nulla che potesse farmi cambiare idea. Nessuno è generoso quando ha il potere, soprattutto nessuno di quelli che si nascondono dietro belle parole e ideali gentili.  
>Skywarp si bloccò, quando era stata l'ultima volta che aveva tenuto un discorso del genere? <em>Quando mai ne aveva avuto bisogno?<em>  
>- Immagino che uccidere gente debole e indifesa sia prova di grande valore!<br>- A volte in guerra non si deve pensare, ci si deve limitare a fare quello che va fatto.  
>La lasciò andare e riprese a camminare.<br>- Così moriremo tutti, Skywarp? – Audy era rimasta ferma. Lui tornò indietro e la trascinò con sé.  
>- Tu, in particolare, quando io lo deciderò. Sciocca umana mal funzionante e suicida.<br>- Ma io _ti ho aiutato_, Skywarp. Ho fatto scappare quegli ubriaconi.  
>Lui si fermò ancora una volta, incombendole addosso – Ed è questa la differenza tra te e me. Ti assicuro che quei poveri idioti sarebbero morti, ma ipotizzando che io potessi avere la peggio… se tu mi avessi lasciato lì, se mi avessi lasciato morire… hai idea di quanta della tua gente avresti salvato? – i suoi occhi color sangue luccicavano – La vostra generosità, sebbene io pensi che nessuno sia davvero capace di altruismo disinteressato, è la vostra debolezza. Hai una vaga idea di quello che c'è sopra le vostre teste? Altri mondi, altre vite! Sopravvive chi è forte. Il debole si condanna da solo, non puoi accusare chi è forte se tenta di emergere.<br>Audy si morse le labbra – Sei così forte da essere scappato come un coniglio solo per un bacio!  
>- Un bacio? – Skywarp si accigliò.<br>- Stanotte. – sibilò lei, arrossendo.  
>- Non ho confidenza con queste sciocchezze umane. Come osi darmi del vigliacco?<br>- Vediamo, allora!  
>Audy si aggrappò alla sua giacca di pelle e si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi. Schiacciando la bocca contro la sua.<br>I circuiti di Skywarp iniziarono a trasmettere più velocemente impulsi impazziti.  
><em>Di che diavolerie erano capaci questi terrestri?<em>  
>Prima di avere il tempo di staccarsi, l'alieno registrò il calore del corpo della femmina, quello delle sue labbra. E qualcosa nel suo corpo rispose. La attirò più vicino, avvertendo il bisogno di un sollievo che non aveva idea di come raggiungere.<br>Audy aprì le labbra, invadendo le sue. E Skywarp pensò di essere prossimo al tilt.  
>Era una sensazione impossibile da gestire, misteriosamente carnale. Organica. Nuova.<br>Un attimo prima di perdere del tutto il controllo dei propri circuiti… avvertì la familiare sensazione del teletrasporto. E, senza che la sua volontà vi avesse alcuna parte, scomparve e riapparve a due metri di distanza. Affannato e su di giri.  
>- <em>Di nuovo. <em>– sussurrò lei, sfiorandosi la bocca con le dita. Gli voltò le spalle e si affrettò lungo la strada. Lasciandolo lì impalato come un povero idiota. Come un ignorante. Come un essere umano.  
>Skywarp ringhiò, cercando di ripristinare il controllo.<br>_Che diamine era quella cosa?_  
>- Audy! – la rincorse, infuriato – Audy! Che cos'hai fatto? Che cos'era quella cosa?<br>- Niente di niente. Lascia perdere.  
>- Perché quando lo fai riesco a teletrasportarmi? Avevi detto di non avermi fatto nulla, ma…<br>Il tono di avviso del suo cellulare tolse Audy dall'imbarazzo di dovergli rispondere.  
>- Cosa? Cosa hai ricevuto?<br>Audy lesse il messaggio e trattenne il fiato.  
>- E' un'altra risposta, Skywarp! Un altro di voi…<br>Lui le strappò il cellulare dalle mani, e lesse. Poi gettò indietro la testa, ridendo – Ci stiamo riorganizzando! – annunciò – Sì!  
>Audy deglutì, Skywarp aveva già dimenticato il suo bacio.<p>

_(continua…)_


	20. Chapter 20

**File... 01.02.03 – **_**Capitolo 20**_** - **_**Crossing the Line**_

Anne Baxter non aveva mai pregato tanto spesso.

In un certo senso la cosa più terribile era che le sue preghiere non contenevano più richieste impossibili, non c'era più traccia di desideri in grande stile. Non c'era più nulla di superfluo.

Le sue preghiere non servivano ad altro che a chiedere un pò di tempo.

La possibilità di resistere.

Non poteva, non voleva crollare, perdere tutto lì, tra i rifugiati.

Non riusciva neppure a pensare all'idea di restare in quel nascondiglio e di svelare agli occhi di tutti la propria debolezza; non doveva esserci il rischio che un medico la vedesse, che scoprisse qualcosa.

Quel qulcosa che neppure lei conosceva, ma che doveva esserci, che si _nascondeva_ pronto a tradirla.

Anne Baxter non l'avrebbe mai neppure pensato, ma erano state le braccia di Thundercracker a sorreggerla, ed era stato lui ad andare a chiedere a Cooper dove fosse possibile trovare un pò di cibo: _era stata una macchina ad aiutarla_.

Il mondo che lei aveva sempre conosciuto, il mondo familiare e quotidiano, il mondo di prima non c'era più.

- Mi spiace. - sussurrò.

- Per cosa? - Thundercracker le voltava la schiena, intento ad osservare i movimenti della gente stipata all'interno della stazione. Cooper li aveva spediti in un angolo relativamente tranquillo dove tenevano parte delle scorte.

- Per averti ritardato.

- Non è vero. Non ti dispiace.

Anne tentò di sorridere - Forse.

- E' comune per te avere questi attacchi? - lo chiese in modo del tutto disinteressato.

Anne serrò i denti, non c'era una sola possibilità che la verità le sfuggisse dalle labbra.

- Tendi a dimenticare che noi umani dobbiamo mangiare. E' già successo, non lo ricordi?

Lui annuì, voltandosi a fissarla.

- Allora mangia.

Le avevano dato delle barrette energetiche, ed una bibita. Ma Anne non si era risolta a servirsene, non ancora.

- Sono spossata.

Lui scrollò le spalle, alzandosi. Si avvicinò e scartò una delle barrette, infilandogliela tra le dita.

- Adesso.

Anne serrò le labbra, l'odio che l'aveva mantenuta in vita tornò a bruciarle negli occhi.

- No. - sibilò - Non sei più il mio padrone. Non darmi ordini.

- Non ho bisogno di dare ordini. - Thundercracker la guardò con quello che le parve essere compatimento. Qualcosa di incongruo per i suoi occhi color sangue.

- Non...

- Non mi importa se mangi o non mangi. Pensavo solo che volessi sopravvivere. Che fossi abbastanza forte da volerlo fare. Forse mi sono sbagliato.

Anne strinse la barretta tra le dita - Non puoi farlo.

- Cosa, Anne Baxter?

- Non puoi farmi la lezione. Non tu. Non ne hai il diritto.

- Quelli come me non fanno lezioni, questa è una prerogativa che non ci appartiene. Quelli come me dicono quello che pensano. Senza preoccuparsi dei sentimenti degli altri.

Thundercracker tornò a guardare la gente che chiacchierava e cercava una parvenza di normalità nel mezzo del caos.

Anne si domandò se fosse dispiaciuto, se fosse possibile che lo fosse. Se, dietro l'apparenza, le macchine fossero in grado di provare qualcosa.

Certe volte, solo certe volte, lui sembrava _come adesso_.

- Quelli come me, invece? - domandò - Quelli deboli come me lo fanno senza averne diritto? Stai dicendo questo?

Thundercracker scrollò le spalle - Di tutte le possibilità, Anne Baxter, hai scelto la più sbagliata.

- Cosa vuol dire?

- Ho già detto che non penso che tu sia debole. Più vi osservo da vicino più cose apprendo. Quello che non so è se sia giusto farlo.

La voce di Thundercracker si era abbassata così tanto da darle l'impressione che lui non volesse essere ascoltato mentre lo diceva, anche se, forse, era davvero troppo onesto per poterlo tacere.

- Non sono sicura di capire.

- Non c'è nulla da capire.

- Thundercracker...

- Cosa?

- La tua razza... - Anne deglutì - Per noi siete molto difficili da capire, _ammesso che volessimo farlo_. Tu più di tutti gli altri. Eppure, a volte, sembri _umano_.

Lui si soffermò ad osservare un ragazzino che stava giocando, apparentemente con tutto il disinteresse del mondo. Ma Anne si domandò se non provasse disagio sapendo di essere stato lui a privare quella gente di una casa, di una vita.

- Sciocchezze. Se fossi davvero umano sarei molto semplice da comprendere.

Anne sorrise, suo malgrado - Questa è la prova che conosci ben poco degli esseri umani.

- Anne Baxter... - soffiò lui, tagliando corto - Sembra che tu ti sia ripresa, ed io devo andare.

- Aspetta. - la donna sollevò la barretta energetica - Non vuoi accertarti che mangi tutto?

- Sai cavartela da sola. Non lo hai detto un istante fa?

- Va bene. Ma aspetta ancora un attimo.

Thundercracker inclinò il capo mentre lei addentava lo snack.

- Così saprai di non esserti sbagliato.

- Su cosa?

- Sulla mia forza.

Il sorriso di Anne Baxter lo colpì come la luce di un sole sfolgorante nel buio, e Thundercracker si domandò come fosse possibile.

- Ti credo sulla parola. - eppure rimase lì ad osservarla.

Anne mangiò la barretta e bevve la sua bibita.

- Almeno saprai di non aver sprecato un regalo.

- Un regalo?

- Mi hai lasciata andare. Qualcuno lo definirebbe un regalo.

Thundercracker pensò che avrebbe potuto definirlo in modo simile solo se non fosse stato nello stesso tempo colpevole per quello che le era accaduto prima. Non che lui avesse mai appoggiato o apprezzato gli esperimenti sugli umani, ma...

- Nonostante _i precedenti?_

Lei lo interruppe - Adesso dirai di averlo fatto perché in fin dei conti non ti interessava davvero, ma va bene lo stesso. Sapere che non morirò in quel laboratorio è meraviglioso, anche se domani dovessi essere un'altra vittima di questa guerra. Non importa. Poter morire essendo libera non ha prezzo per me. Quindi... grazie.

Lui annuì. Doveva _davvero_ andarsene, tornare indietro e non lasciare che i loro destini si incrociassero mai più.

Eppure, era così difficile trovare la risoluzione necessaria a farlo.

La vita di un essere umano era breve quanto un sospiro, a paragone con il tempo infinito della sua esistenza, ma di Anne Baxter si sarebbe ricordato in eterno, lo sapeva. Dei suoi colori sfavillanti che la rendevano diversa da ogni altro essere umano, da ogni altra creatura che lui avesse mai incontrato.

Si sarebbe ricordato delle cose che aveva desiderato scoprire, delle proprie ossessioni, e di quello che aveva avuto in cambio; quando avevi a che fare con gli esseri umani tutto poteva giungere come una sorpresa imprevista.

Ma come facevano queste creature piccole e fragili a vivere così? Come facevano ad accettare la rapida transitorietà di ogni cosa che li riguardasse?

Vivevano solo per un attimo, ed in quell'attimo potevano accumulare più confusione e bellezza di quanta ne trovasse un essere come lui in un'eternità.

Gli umani... _gli piacevano_.

Thundercracker fece una smorfia, qualunque cosa lo aspettasse alla fine del viaggio avrebbe dovuto ammettere di essere preda di qualche guasto tecnico.

- Allora, cosa farai adesso? - si rese conto di aver superato un confine invisibile nel chiederlo, uno di quei confini fatti di disinteresse e ignoranza che quelli come lui disseminavano tutto intorno per poter andare avanti.

Anne Baxter sorrise, ma gli sembrò un sorriso finto - Chi lo sa. Penso che resterò qui per un po' e vedrò cosa succede. Dopotutto immagino di non avere più una casa. La buona notizia è che non avevo nessuno che mi aspettasse, neanche prima. Questo mi rende più fortunata di quelli che hanno perso una persona cara.

- Cooper sembra un uomo capace, se resti qui ti proteggerà.

- Davvero? - Anne inclinò il capo - Cooper mi proteggerà dai robot cattivi? Quando non c'è riuscito l'esercito? - l'espressione di Thundercracker la fece ridere.

- Resta qui, Anne Baxter. E' meglio che vagare ed essere in pericolo costante. Potresti convincere Cooper ad organizzare un'evacuazione. Se ve ne andaste adesso... sono certo che potreste raggiungere un posto più tranquillo senza essere fermati. Cercate un posto lontano dalle città, sparpagliatevi in luoghi privi di interesse e sopravvivere sarà più facile.

- Non ti sembra ipocrita?

- Ipocrita?

- Datti qualche ora di tempo, Thundercracker. Tornerai dai tuoi amici, e ricomincerete a sparare sulla gente. A darci la caccia. Non dovresti fingere che te ne importi qualcosa, se fosse così non saresti neppure qui.

Lui annuì, il suo viso era una maschera illeggibile ed impenetrabile.

Anne socchiuse gli occhi, stringendosi una mano sullo stomaco.

- Thundercracker... cerca di capire. Ti sono grata per quello che mi hai dato. E vorrei essere in grado di... maledizione! - si alzò in piedi in uno scatto nervoso - Non me la rendi facile, eh? Se fossi davvero davvero capace di gentilezza, capiresti che non puoi fare così. Che non puoi spingermi a ringraziarti, ad esserti grata, quando... quando... sappiamo benissimo tutti e due cosa è successo. - Anne si circondò il corpo con le braccia.

Thundercracker arretrò di qualche passo, come per lasciarle uno spazio maggiore non contaminato dalla sua presenza - Questa è una guerra; Anne Baxter. Per me è sempre stata una guerra. E in guerra succedono sempre cose strane. Si fanno scelte che non si farebbero in altre situazioni. E si agisce secondo codici differenti.

Anne si morse le labbra.

- Il concetto di guerra non è estraneo agli esseri umani. - soffiò - Ne sappiamo qualcosa, credimi. Quello che tentiamo disperatamente di fare è non cominciare a credere che sia normale. Io non so niente della tua razza, ma...

- Cosa?

- Forse sei tu a dover riconsiderare il tuo modo di vedere le cose, e non io. Forse, _solo forse_, è ingiusto chiedermi di accettare di agire secondo un codice differente perché siamo in guerra.

Thundercracker annuì - E' ora di andarmene.

- Buona... fortuna, se questo non vuol dire... - lei scosse il capo - Sterminare il genere umano.

_Abbi cura di te. _

Thundercracker annuì, e si avviò verso l'uscita attraverso la folla di umani che non gli prestavano nessuna attenzione.

Si fermò solo una volta, senza voltarsi indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi e cercando di decifrare e imprimersi nella memoria la strana sensazione di far parte di quel formicaio ribollente di speranze.

Il modo in cui gli umani sembravano in grado di distrarsi, di resistere nonostante tutto, il modo in cui i bambini continuavano a giocare nascosti in quel bunker.

_Ecco perché è meglio non sapere nulla di quelli che devi uccidere. _Sorrise, e scuotendo la testa si avviò alle scale.

Ancora una volta, mentre saliva a due a due gli scalini, la sensazione di aver tralasciato qualcosa lo colpì: c'era qualcosa di familiare nell'aria. Qualcosa di non completamente umano.

Prima di poterci riflettere sopra, era già tornato indietro. Una donna strillò, ferma sulla soglia della piccola stanza delle provviste. Thundercracker la spostò di peso, allontanandola di mala grazia.

Anne Baxter era piegata in due, con le mani premute sulla bocca e le dita sporche di liquido rosso. Sangue, si disse Thundercracker.

Le afferrò una spalla, stupendosi della scarica elettrica che gli corse lungo le dita. Qualcosa in più della semplice elettricità statica.

- Anne Baxter?

Quando lei si voltò, incontrando i suoi occhi, Thundercracker percepì distintamente la presenza di una pulsazione familiare nascosta dietro il battito del cuore umano.

- _Cosa?_

Lei si allontanò, piegandosi ancora e chiudendo gli occhi. Le sue dita si sporcarono di un fluido più scuro, diverso dal sangue e dall'odore più familiare. Thundercracker le afferrò le mani, scostandogliele dal viso ad occhi spalancati.

- Energon? - soffiò. _No, non proprio... _

Il ricordo dei tubicini dell'alimentazione forzata nel laboratorio, delle taniche che aveva portato nel nascondiglio quando aveva deciso di giocare con la sua _cosetta umana _lo colpì con inattesa violenza.

No, non era Energon... ma quel derivato che al laboratorio utilizzavano per preparare gli umani a sottoporsi ad esperimenti di ibridazione.

Anne gridò, dandogli l'impressione di essere sul punto di andare in pezzi.

Dietro di loro si era radunata una piccola folla di gente spaventata ed incuriosita nella stessa misura.

Lui la prese tra le braccia - Adesso è il momento di cercare quel medico, Anne Baxter. - sibilò.

- No! - gorgogliò lei.

- Facciamo a modo mio, adesso. - ignorandola si avviò tra la gente, cercando Cooper con lo sguardo.

Anne tentò di opporsi, ma senza riuscirci davvero. Il ronzio nelle sue orecchie la assordava. Stava morendo? Avrebbe voluto così tanto che le cose fossero così semplici, così veloci.

Eppure non voleva rischiare, non voleva vedere un medico. Voleva solo essere portata via di lì. Lontano da tutti. In un posto dove avrebbe potuto decidere da sola.

_Non voglio, non voglio, non voglio tornare in un laboratorio. Né umano, né alieno._ Si aggrappò a quel pensiero, continuando a ripeterselo. Sperando con tutta sé stessa che la volontà bastasse a persuadere il suo custode.

Cooper non era lì sotto. Thundercracker imprecò, correndo con Anne verso le scale. Doveva essere di sopra, con la gente del suo piccolo entourage militare, probabilmente con qualcuno addetto a gestire un ospedale di campo.

- Cooper! - strillò - C'è un medico qui?

Il militare gli corse incontro, facendo segno ad un tizio di avvicinarsi.

- Che diavolo?

- Non lo so! - sibilò Thundercracker.

- Glielo avevo detto che aveva bisogno di essere vista da qualcuno... - le parole gli morirono sulle labbra - Che cos'è quello? - sibilò, indicando il rivolo di liquido violaceo sul mento della donna. Dove era colato sul tessuto degli abiti sembrava aver esercitato un leggero effetto corrosivo.

- Gesù, non avrà tentato di ammazzarsi con l'acido?

- Niente del genere. - ringhiò Thundercracker, fissando Cooper dritto negli occhi, in piena luce solare, e dimenticandosi di abbassare la luminosità dei propri sensori ottici.

L'umano rimase congelato.

Il __comlink__ integrato nel corpo sintetico di Thundercracker si riattivò, registrando per la prima volta da ore una flebile trasmissione su un canale affine a quelli che adoperava di solito per comunicare con i suoi.

_Vai via. Non voglio. Non voglio. Non voglio..._

La sua espressione rimase congelata tanto quanto quella di Cooper, poi con un guizzo di consapevolezza l'alieno si rese conto della cosa più urgente.

Il militare gridò un ordine, attirando i suoi compagni.

_Maledizione!_

Thundercracker socchiuse gli occhi, analizzando la situazione nella frazione di un secondo e individuando un percorso sicuro, ed una jeep lasciata incustodita in un punto favorevole alla fuga.

Prima che Cooper riuscisse ad estrarre la sua pistola, Thundercracker aprì la bocca emettendo un suono che investì l'umano ed i suoi uomini lasciandoli urlanti e con i timpani danneggiati, poi scattò verso la jeep.

Infilò Anne sul sedile accanto al suo e mise in moto, schiacciando sull'acceleratore. Lasciandosi dietro le spalle il campo dei rifugiati ed una nuvola di polvere.

_(continua…)_


	21. Chapter 21

**File... 03.06.04 – **_**Capitolo 21**_** - Magenta**

_Tutti i sistemi online..._

Da dove veniva la voce? Non sembrava avere una_ direzione_; e lei non riusciva a vedere nel buio che aveva avvolto ogni cosa.

_Tutti i sistemi online... _

_Destra? Sinistra? Sopra o sotto?_ Dov'era?

I glifi iniziarono a scorrere nel buio. Cose che non avrebbe dovuto capire, e invece capiva. Lettera dopo lettera e parola dopo parola, scorrevano all'infinito come su un monitor. _Monitor_.

_Ripristinare connessione sensori ottici. _

Il piccolo punto luminoso si accese nel buio, e poi si espanse in fretta, restituendole la visione completa.

Restituendole l'immagine della grande lampada che pulsava sopra la sua testa e lasciandole intravedere l'incredibile spettacolo al di sopra di essa.

E non solo.

Ogni cosa, ogni dettaglio veniva singolarmente messo a fuoco per completare la visione d'insieme. _E registrato dopo essere stato analizzato. _

I simboli continuavano a scorrere, identificando ciò che lei conosceva e riportando analisi su quello che le restava ignoto, connettendosi ad una differente rete _spaventosamente infinita_ che risiedeva oltre i confini del suo essere, per verificare, definire, archiviare.

Oltre quel confine c'era Proteus.

Lana lo sapeva senza bisogno di sentire la sua voce, senza bisogno di vederlo. Esattamente nello stesso modo in cui sapeva che il silenzio di Proteus era volontario.

Proteus... il solo pensiero le faceva girare la testa. Il computer e lei erano interfacciati. _Interfacciati!_ Come se la sola connessione mentale tra loro non fosse già stata sufficiente.

Quanto tempo era passato? E per quanto tempo era rimasta in quella sala? Cosa stava succedendo fuori?

_Comunque fosse... _c'era così tanto altro a distrarla, a tenere il panico fuori dai suoi pensieri, almeno per il momento. Fuori dai suoi pensieri che adesso scorrevano _su livelli diversi_, nella sua mente dalla forma _diversa._

Poteva sovrapporli...

_Tutti. Insieme._

Sondare Proteus. Analizzare e registrare l'ambiente. Riattivarsi. Ipotizzare. Preoccuparsi per la propria umanità. Avere il coraggio sollevare le mani per guardarle e scoprire cosa fosse diventata.

_Tutto. Insieme._

_Non un processo per volta: _la sua memoria funzionava in modo dannatamente diverso, adesso.

Lana trattenne il fiato, ricordandosi troppo tardi di non avere più bisogno di respirare. Il panico sarebbe stato il benvenuto, ne sentiva quasi il bisogno; e se lei fosse stata un'altra persona, molto probabilmente, la reazione più ovvia sarebbe stata quella di saltare giù e mettersi ad urlare in preda ad un attacco di panico. Ma,almeno in questo, sembrava che le cose non fossero cambiate; e Lana non avrebbe perso il controllo di sé stessa.

_Calma. Trova la soluzione migliore e vai avanti, e se non puoi andare avanti... almeno mantieni il controllo. _

_Dio_, non sarebbe stato facile.

Per quanta freddezza Lana potesse decidere di esercitare, per quanto potesse fingere... la paura era lì comunque. Non osava muoversi, non osava guardarsi o semplicemente sollevare le mani per il timore di quanto avrebbe scoperto.

Artigli, metallo, cavi.

_Calma. Trova la soluzione migliore e vai vanti,_ si disse.

_Qualunque cosa ci sia, comunque io pensi... sono indubitabilmente me stessa. _

_I miei sentimenti sono ancora qui, le mie idee, le mie paure. Io sono ancora io. _

Continuò a ripeterselo per un po', prima di arrischiarsi a muovere un muscolo. Poi una sfumatura di impazienza, di voglia di azzardo iniziò ad intrufolarsi tra i suoi pensieri: non poteva restare ferma, non poteva nascondersi per sempre.

Lana sollevò lo sguardo, i suoi nuovi occhi continuarono a registrare tutto, lasciandosi catturare dall'incredibile soffitto che riusciva ad intravedere oltre la lampada che, come d'incanto si spense e scivolò di lato emettendo un leggero ronzio.

Proteus? O era stata lei stessa?

Lana provò il desiderio di ridere, ma la sua attenzione tornò ad appuntarsi sul soffitto. E, finalmente, realizzò il punto: quella camera si trovava al di sotto della cisterna. La luce si muoveva, come succede sott'acqua, creando bizzarri riflessi sulle pareti. Strane figure si intravedevano al di sopra, creature di un altro mondo.

Lana sollevò le braccia e si guardò le mani. Anche se illuminate dal riflesso color magenta quelle erano senza dubbio le sue mani. Incredula le mosse, flettendo le dita, ruotando i polsi: ma erano proprio le _sue_, quelle di un essere umano. Eppure...no. I glifi che scorrevano rapidi nel suo campo visivo riportavano il funzionamento di ogni circuito, di ogni ingranaggio integrato ai suoi muscoli e alle sue ossa. Degli ingranaggi delle sue mani quasi umane, quasi aliene.

_Proteus?_

Il computer rimase in silenzio, e Lana scivolò lentamente giù da quello che doveva essere un lettino medico, ma fuori misura. Enorme, fatto per un corpo diverso dal suo.

Si disse che non era necessario soffermarsi sull'idea che le sue abilità fisiche, di saltatrice in questo caso, sembrassero essersi del tutto rimodellate su un nuovo modulo. Perché quella non era la cosa più importante.

Rendersene conto, decise, sarebbe stata la massima concessione che avrebbe fatto alla sua diversità.

Si guardò intorno, in cerca di qualcuno, in cerca di Aria.

Aria era saltata nell'urna, Lana ne aveva un ricordo preciso, nonostante il dolore e la confusione di quegli istanti. Era una delle ultime cose che ricordava di quello che era accaduto _prima_. Aria. Megatron. La comunicazione con Proteus.

_Il decollo!_

Proteus aveva suggerito che fosse un rischio restare fermi sottoterra una volta che l'ingresso alla nave fosse stato trovato; nonostante i compagni del reziario fossero ancora da qualche parte lì sotto. Erano in volo? In volo dove? Non c'era niente nel laboratorio che le desse l'impressione di trovarsi su un mezzo in movimento.

_Un'astronave. _

- Sono su un'astronave. - Lana deglutì, avvertendo il bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce - E sono un cyborg. - o qualcosa del genere, comunque.

- Proteus, per favore? - il computer la ignorò ancora.

- Per favore, ho bisogno di sapere... - non poteva essere, non poteva affatto essere che Proteus l'avesse scaraventata in questo nuovo, ignoto mondo e solo per lasciarla da sola.

Non poteva averla usata solo perché la nave aveva bisogno di equipaggio; e, d'altra parte, nella sua ignoranza che razza di aiuto lei avrebbe potuto mai dare?

Lampi di luce color magenta le balenarono negli occhi, frammenti di ricordi, parti di informazioni archiviate nella sua memoria; no, che assurdità sarebbe stato sostenere che un computer onnipotente e autosufficiente avesse avuto bisogno di insignificanti, piccoli, ignoranti umani per gestire una nave che lui stesso aveva governato da solo per milioni di anni, fino al punto di sopraffarne il primo equipaggio.

_Proteus... _era tutto lì, anche la conoscenza di quello che il computer non aveva detto.

Ma, comunque, in un milione di anni Lana non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi, un giorno, all'interno di un'astronave dotata di anima, governata da un computer che agiva più come un dio creatore che non come una macchina. Quelle idee le fecero girare la testa, lasciandole in bocca il gusto di qualcosa ancora da scoprire, e misteri da affrontare. Non poteva analizzare tutto e subito.

_Proteus..._

E non poteva starsene lì ferma a speculare di teologia e filosofia aliena.

Forse Aria aveva bisogno di aiuto e si stava ponendo le stesse domande in un'altra stanza; erano in un'astronave, _diamine!_ Una gigantesca astronave aliena che, probabilmente, avrebbe prodotto nei terrestri lo stesso orrore che incutevano quelle dei Decepticons atterrati per portare la guerra.

La guerra... Lana si prese la testa tra le mani.

C'era ancora la guerra lì fuori! _E Megatron_, anche se per qualche motivo non voleva pensare a Megatron, né ricordare quello che era accaduto nell'urna.

Magari potevano fare qualcosa; essere di aiuto senza infrangere la promessa di neutralità.

_Una cosa per volta, una cosa per volta. _

- Proteus, per favore! Non so da dove cominciare ed ho tante domande da fare!

Non si era aspettata di ricevere risposte e non ne ottenne.

Allora si concesse di studiare ancora la stanza, cercando di trovare qualcosa di utile. Ma la sua attenzione era attratta inevitabilmente dal soffitto liquido e iridescente.

Il sistema di riconoscimento analizzò la sostanza color magenta e la classificò come _Bright Energon_.

_Un piccolo passo avanti è pur sempre un passo avanti_, pensò. Bright Energon. Se solo avesse avuto modo di accedere alle informazioni sulla materia...

_Ricerca in corso file per Bright Energon. _

- Vuol dire che basta _chiedere_?

E' tutto qui, pensò, devo solo concentrarmi. E la soluzione salterà fuori.

Non ci si sarebbe abituata mai.

_Progetto Bright Energon. File criptati, accesso consentito all'Ufficiale in Comando. _

_Scarica questi file. _Ovviamente, avrebbe potuto dare l'ordine in modo automatico, ma per adesso era più facile interagire così.

" **Lana? "** La voce di Proteus la fece sentire un po' come Giovanna d'Arco. Con la testa _affollata_.

Mettendo temporaneamente da parte l'esistenza di quei file, Lana sbuffò.

" _Adesso puoi concedermi la tua attenzione, Proteus? Eri troppo impegnato, prima? "_

" **Chiedo scusa. Ritenevo corretto lasciarti il tempo necessario a riprenderti. E a cominciare a muoverti da sola nel tuo nuovo mondo. " **

" _Ho come l'impressione di non aver visto ancora nulla. Ho come l'impressione di star omettendo le cose più importanti. Cosa dovrei fare? "_

" **Adattabilità. Questa è la prima caratteristica di quello che sei e potrai essere. Non temere di non poterlo fare: sei progettata per questo. " **

" _Progettata." _ Quelle parole le diedero la nausea.

" **No, non in quel senso, Lana... " **

" _Potremmo parlare in modo normale, per cominciare? Fuori dalla mia testa? "_

- Ovviamente. Terremo il nostro canale di comunicazione privilegiata per quando sarà necessario comunicare in privato. Posso parlare in modo _normale_ in ogni parte della nave.

- Ho dato l'ordine di decollare? Me ne ricordo vagamente, ma non riesco a conciliarmi con l'idea di averlo fatto.

Lana si guardò intorno, sentendosi a disagio con l'idea di non avere un posto preciso, fisico, da fissare quando discorreva con Proteus. E, soprattutto, con quella di aver dato un ordine.

- Non temere, ho una visuale completa da ogni prospettiva, puoi guardare dove preferisci.

- Molto poco riservato, non trovi, potermi leggere sempre nella testa?

- Come tu puoi, adesso, leggere la mia memoria.

- Ho come l'impressione che non sia la stessa cosa. - Lana scosse il capo - Ma non importa. Posso fare finta che tutto questo sia normale, posso riuscire a controllarmi fino al punto di non perdere la testa. Ma sento che c'è _altro_. Che non posso restare qui senza essere _funzionale_ alla nave. Funzionale! E non so neppure _come_ esserlo!

- Hai in memoria tutte le informazioni necessarie.

- No, non so nulla! Non ho esperienza, e tutta questa... _cosa_ mi sembra folle. Mi sento come quando, leggendo un libro o guardando un film, ci si imbatte in parti assurde. Io... ho bisogno di consequenzialità, temo. E sono quasi sicura che tu abbia fatto una gran brutta scelta, quindi dovresti pensare a riconsiderare la mia posizione. Perché io non so se sono in grado di essere la persona che vuoi, Proteus.

- Spiegati meglio.

- Io sono... Lana Rao. Una qualunque. Una che non ha mai fatto niente di speciale, che non ha nessuna particolare abilità. E non qualcuno, _qualcosa_ in grado di fingere di essere il capitano di un'astronave, o un cyborg capace di... non lo so. Solo una mediocre pasticciona che ha fatto cadere una pentola mentre la usava per annaffiare dei fiori, e si è imbattuta per puro caso in un alieno pazzo. E' per questo che sono qui. Questo non è un romanzo di avventura, Proteus. _Io non sono in grado!_ Ho dato un ordine perché tu hai detto che era saggio farlo; quale comandante, _che parola strana e falsa_, agirebbe così? - Lana si morse le labbra, cercando di riordinare i pensieri e di non perdersi nel caos che le ronzava in mente - Presumo che un comandante dovrebbe avere delle capacità personali, e delle conoscenze che rendano possibile prendere decisioni autonomamente, buone decisioni. Non decisioni da terrestre che non sa un accidente di niente. Prima ho deciso di comportarmi in un certo modo solo perché Megatron è pazzo, e io non avrei mai fatto nulla per mettere nelle sue mani un'altra arma potente come questa. Ecco tutto. Come vedi non ho grandi motivazioni e non c'è alcun motivo per cui non dovresti scaricarmi. Disattivarmi, o qualunque cosa si faccia in questi casi.

Lana tirò il fiato, domandandosi se le fosse ancora possibile arrossire. Sentendosi idiota per aver fatto un discorso così lungo, e tanto da poco. Non un discorso da viaggiatore spaziale, o da super cyborg. Solo un discorso da terrestre in pieno panico.

- Dunque... - soffiò Proteus - Quale sarebbe, invece, un discorso da super cyborg?

- Andiamo, Proteus! Chi meglio di te può saperlo? Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa di illuminato, e di illuminante, suppongo.

- Quindi vuoi tirarti indietro?

- No, io... sì. _Ma no_. Questa è l'avventura che _chiunque _vorrebbe vivere. La guerra, aver visto tutto questo... sono motivazioni più che sufficienti. Ma non ho mai pensato che sarebbe successo davvero, perché sapevo di non essere all'altezza. I sogni sono solo sogni. _Io non so niente!_

Ma, nel dirlo, Lana si rese conto che non era vero.

Perché, della nave sapeva tutto.

Era lì, tutto lì. Una quantità di informazioni e memorie che non era consapevole di possedere. Ma che poteva utilizzare semplicemente volendolo.

Ma la pratica?

Lana si prese la testa tra le mani.

- Potrei essere qualcos'altro. L'addetta alle pulizie della nave? Andiamo, non so neanche _cosa_ sono!

- Non è vero. Sai anche questo.

- Proteus... - Lana rimase silenziosa ed immobile mentre un pannello della stanza si spostava, rivelando una superficie di metallo simile ad uno specchio - Cosa diavolo...

Non attese risposta per avvicinarsi e controllare da sola; il metallo era lucido e riflettente, esattamente quello che le serviva per potersi specchiare una volta per tutte.

- Quella non è Lana Rao, forse? - domandò cautamente Proteus.

Lana allungò le dita, toccando la superficie fredda. Studiandosi.

- Sono proprio io, sempre io. - sussurrò. Sé stessa in ogni dettaglio, se non per una piccola differenza.

- I miei occhi... - come quelli di Megatron e Starscream sembravano più luminosi del normale, come se ci fosse stata una luce nascosta subito dietro l'iride. Ed erano viola. Decisamente, intensamente viola.

- Come ti avevo già detto... - osservò Proteus - Il mio patto non comportava perdite superiori a quello che avrei dato. Ogni Transformer possiede una forma originale, ed una forma alternativa. I Decepticons hanno sviluppato dei corpi apparentemente umani da usare in alcune situazioni, come hai visto. Credi che avrei offerto meno di questo? L'uso dei corpi sintetici li dissocia dalla forma originaria, ma io potrei avere fatto meglio di così.

Il pannello si mosse, scivolando verso l'alto e facendo scattare Lana all'indietro in un moto di sorpresa.

L'immagine riflessa le sorrise, spostandosi e lasciando intravedere la cosa incredibile che c'era al di sotto.

Lana sollevò la testa, restando a bocca aperta e avvertendo un fiotto di conoscenza e consapevolezza, di un riconoscimento che non poteva essere ignorato.

- Ma come... chi sei davvero, Proteus, per aver fatto questo? - sussurrò.

Lui la ignorò - Ecco chi sei davvero tu, piuttosto.

La vista della terra che si avvicinava era da togliere il fiato.

Aria si adagiò alla parete, senza togliere gli occhi dall'holo-monitor.

- Credi che ci si abitui mai? - sussurrò, sollevando nello stesso tempo una mano e studiandola.

Lana scosse la testa - No, credo di no.

- Iniziare procedura di recupero? - la voce della Endless suonava piacevolmente familiare, come quella di un vecchio amico. Aria si domandò perché, ma non era il suo interrogativo più importante, non il più urgente.

- Chi scende? - chiese, invece - La lancia è pronta. Vuoi avere tu l'onore oppure...

Lana si voltò verso l'uomo che stava osservando tutto con gli occhi viola accesi dalla curiosità.

Proteus aveva pianificato di recuperare tredici membri dell'equipaggio. Aria e Lana erano state le prime. Aidan Berger il terzo. La cosa più assurda era che non sembravano trascorse più di poche ore; ed era così, infatti. Il tempo nell'urna era _diverso_.

- Signor _medico di bordo_, sarebbe così gentile da accompagnare la nostra storica in questa missione di recupero? Sarebbe la sua prima missione ufficiale. La sua prima missione in assoluto.

- Se posso essere di aiuto, certo.

Aria annuì - Speriamo che non sia una cosa complicata.

- Convincere qualcuno che è nelle mani di un Decepticon e prossimo alla morte a seguirci? - Aidan ridacchiò, una risata gentile - Forse dovremmo preoccuparci di evitare di essere assaliti da ogni persona sulla faccia della Terra.

Aria lo fissò con curiosità - E' stato davvero così facile, per te?

Aidan abbassò lo sguardo, e Lana si disse che poteva capirlo.

Aria scosse la testa - Chiedo scusa, era una domanda idiota.

- Non importa.

Lana si schiarì la voce - Ricordate che avete poco tempo. Dobbiamo prelevare queste persone prima che per loro le cose si mettano davvero male.

Aria accennò un finto saluto militare - Claudy Turner, stiamo arrivando! - Berger la seguì a passo rapido, eccitato.

- Deve essere bello muoversi di nuovo. - osservò Lana.

La voce di Proteus la raggiunse dagli altoparlanti - Lo ha apprezzato molto.

_- Loro_ sono rinchiusi nel primo laboratorio? In tre non si annoieranno di certo.

- Fanno piani inutili.

Lana si umettò le labbra con la lingua - Non sanno niente ancora. Povero Megatron, gran brutta sorpresa all'orizzonte per te.

- Il tempo trascorso nell'urna non appartiene a questo continuum spazio temporale, per loro non sono trascorse che poche ore. Ma tu non potrai evitarli per sempre.

Lana si irrigidì - Non lo sto facendo. Pensavo fosse più importante questo.

- Aria Ende e Aidan Berger sono pronti. - annunciò la voce della Endless.

- Me ne occupo subito. - gli occhi viola di Lana si illuminarono con maggiore intensità, mentre si legava alla nave per occuparsi del lancio.

- Posso occuparmi io di queste piccolezze.

- Preferisco fare pratica, grazie.

Proteus rimase in silenzio.

_(continua…)_

_**Piccola nota a fine capitolo: **_

_ah, quanta poca simpatia ho per i capitoli di transizione! Ci sono tante cose che avrei voluto scrivere, ed altre che ho preferito lasciare per dopo. _

_Mi sono chiesta io cosa avrei fatto al posto di Lana, e la risposta è stata: avrei cercato di non avere una crisi isterica! Avrei nascosto le mie paure; ma, di certo, poi sarebbero saltate fuori... e mi sarei sentita davvero insignificante, e priva di fiducia in me stessa. Questo è il tipo di atteggiamento che, all'inizio, ha guidato Lana._

_Però, poi, che eccitazione! E quanta voglia di scoprire tutto! Così tanta da far perdere di vista le cose più ovvie, e molte domande semplici ma necessarie... _

_Beh, per il resto... _

_Avrei avuto bisogno di lunghi capitoli per far adattare i personaggi alla situazione, per questo ho preferito dire che nell'urna il tempo è diverso: quanto ne è passato? Cosa hanno scoperto? Tutto questo resta nel dubbio... lo scopriremo in seguito? XD_

_Come la storia del medico, Aidan Berger, nuovo membro dell'equipaggio che si presenterà strada facendo!_


	22. Chapter 22

**File... 01.03.03 – **_**Capitolo 22**_** - ****Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!**

Le strade erano quasi del tutto deserte. Chi poteva lasciava la città per la campagna, o per centri più piccoli e di minore interesse.

Audy era rimasta perché per lei non c'erano stati altri posti dove andare e, adesso, muoversi sarebbe stato comunque impossibile. Era _ancorata_ lì, che le piacesse o no.

_Ancorata a Skywarp._

A volte Audy lo osservava di nascosto, _quasi di nascosto_, continuando a domandarsi contro ogni evidenza se non fosse tutto uno scherzo.

Ma lui era vero, e incredibile fino al punto da lasciarla sconcertata all'idea che gli altri non se ne accorgessero.

_Perfetto. _

L'idea di una tale perfezione in un essere _apparentemente_ terrestre era sconcertante; Audy si sentiva fortunata perché Skywarp non sembrava rendersene conto, disinteressato com'era alle cose umane. Pieno di disprezzo per questa forma sintetica che lo racchiudeva.

Audy Turner ci aveva pensato a lungo; cosa voleva dire esattamente possedere un corpo sintetico? Il corpo di Skywarp non aveva nulla di finto, nulla di sbagliato. I suoi movimenti erano perfetti come quelli di un atleta. Non aveva niente a che vedere con certi androidi dei film di fantascienza, con movimenti pseudo robotici o con qualunque altra cosa che potesse far pensare che quello non fosse stato il suo corpo da sempre.

Eppure, Audy sapeva che non c'era sangue dentro di lui, ma quella sostanza violacea e corrosiva che, solo per averne sfiorato una goccia, le aveva lasciato una sorta di bruciatura sulle dita e sul petto.

Pensare al _vero_ Skywarp la metteva a disagio; aveva visto solo di recente qualche immagine degli immensi robot che avevano attaccato l'America e l'Asia.

Skywarp era uno di loro, o lo era stato.

_Però..._

Doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di grave per inchiodarlo lì, in una forma che lui disprezzava ad ogni respiro. Audy non aveva idea di cosa ci fosse dietro; i compagni lo avevano abbandonato? Si trattava di un incidente, di una missione esplorativa andata male?

Skywarp non glielo avrebbe mai detto; la sua espressione imbronciata nascondeva un orgoglio un po' infantile ed una certa dose di fragilità che si tradiva con poco. E che, se Audy avesse mai ammesso qualcosa del genere ad alta voce, le sarebbe costata la vita.

_Skywarp... _

Audy tornò ad osservarlo, strano, letale alieno spaventato dai baci e del tutto inconsapevole dell'effetto che aveva su di lei.

Le estremità della sciarpa che gli aveva dato gli svolazzavano dietro la schiena, insieme ad alcune ciocche di capelli ribelli.

Audy si scoprì intenta a pregare che nessun agente di pubblica sicurezza li fermasse, perché Skywarp aveva l'aria di essere un ragazzo cattivo. Uno in cerca di guai, con il suo assurdo colore di capelli, gli occhi rossi come rubini e gli abiti neri che gli davano un'aria da motociclista.

Avrebbe voluto fargli delle domande, molte domande: perché le comunicazioni funzionavano di nuovo? Chi erano i suoi compagni dispersi tra gli umani?

Cosa sarebbe successo adesso... cosa sarebbe successo _a lei?_

Con un pizzico di sorpresa scoprì che Skywarp la stava guardando.

- Posso quasi sentirli. - soffiò.

- Cosa?

- I tuoi pensieri, umana. Sei rimasta zitta da quando... - Skywarp arricciò le labbra, e Audy ebbe la cortesia di arrossire, tornando a concentrarsi sulla strada deserta.

- Pensare è normale. In una circostanza come questa.

Skywarp si domandò se lei stesse insinuando che lui non lo facesse _abbastanza_, ma, _dannazione_, non era Thundercracker.

- Non che mi interessi cosa c'è nella testa di una cosa terrestre. - borbottò con durezza - Ne ho avuto abbastanza dei tuoi modi di fare privi di logica.

Audy socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise scegliendo di provocarlo un po', solo un po' - In realtà stavo pensando che potrei provare a baciarti un po' più a lungo, così magari riusciresti a teletrasportarti sino alla tua base. Cosa ne pensi?

Skywarp non rispose, continuando ad andare avanti con l'aria di un uomo che stesse cercando qualcuno per dare il via ad una rissa.

La verità era che non ne sapeva abbastanza, e quel poco che aveva appreso lo infastidiva e lo faceva sentire a disagio nella stessa misura.

Il fatto che fosse curioso era qualcosa da mettere da parte. Da dimenticare.

C'era una sola cosa ben chiara e ferma nei suoi pensieri: non avrebbe mai più permesso a nessuno di aprire un collegamento tra lui ed un corpo sintetico. Mai più.

L'ormai familiare tono di ricezione di un nuovo messaggio del telefono cellulare di Audy lo riportò al presente, tirandolo fuori da quelle inutili elucubrazioni.

- Cosa? - sibilò - Allora, cosa dice?

- Dammi il tempo... - Audy sollevò il telefono e la sua fronte si aggrottò - Non è un avviso dal web; è solo un semplice messaggio.

Skywarp sbuffò, deluso.

- E' uno di quei messaggi di allerta nazionale... uno di quelli che manda il Governo ogni volta che succede qualcosa di pericoloso.

Questo ridiede vigore alla curiosità dell'alieno - Davvero?

- Penso che dovremmo rientrare a casa, non possiamo restare qui.

- Perché?

Audy strinse il telefono tra le mani - Consigliano di andare via, o di trovare un rifugio sicuro. C'è qualcosa che sorvola il Paese.

Sollevarono entrambi la testa, come se avessero potuto vedere il misterioso ufo proprio in quel momento, proprio lì. Ma il cielo era perfettamente limpido e sgombro da ogni segnale di attività extraterrestre.

- Skywarp dovremmo andarcene, è pericoloso...

Lui le scoccò un'occhiata ironica - Per chi? Non per me. Credo che, alla fine, _mi abbiano trovato_ e che stiano venendo a prendermi. Quello che faremo è restare qui e aspettare. Non mi nasconderò in nessun buco degli umani.

- Ma io...

Audy si morse le labbra, irritata.

Aria Ende aveva avuto ed aveva ancora un mare di riserve su quella situazione paradossale, ma la verità era che adorava sentirsi così libera e così forte.

Si voltò e sorrise al dottore che la seguiva di stretta misura sulla sua moto.

Invece di usare il canale di comunicazione integrato nei loro corpi modificati, schiacciò un dito sul casco per attivare il _comlink_ esterno che la faceva sentire un po' Indiana Jones ed un po' James Bond.

- Non è tutto incredibile, dottore? - sghignazzò.

Aidan Berger rispose con una risatina - Incredibile e perfetto.

Aria non aveva idea di come avesse fatto Proteus a tirare fuori dal cilindro una così vasta gamma di effetti speciali; da quanto tempo aveva pianificato tutto? Le missioni di recupero dovevano avvenire in quella forma, aveva detto. Per questo li aveva muniti di mezzi di trasporto adeguati, come se tutto il resto non fosse stato più che sufficiente. In modo da non far perdere la testa ai Decepticons bloccati con gli umani, e in modo da non spaventare a morte i terrestri. Ma secondo lei quella faccenda aveva a che fare anche con il mostrare ai nuovi membri dell'equipaggio che non sarebbero diventati dei mostri.

- Aidan... - soffiò - Non ti sembra che Proteus sia... - tutto ad un tratto le mancarono le parole. Come poteva definirlo? Assurdamente onnipotente? Onniveggente? Come aveva fatto a costruire quell'armamentario, e come aveva fatto a cambiarli, e a munirli di corpi alternativi? E quella nuova forza che le scorreva nelle vene...

Aidan rimase in silenzio per un po', mentre si lasciavano dietro una scia di polvere ed il display integrato nel casco continuava a pulsare indicando la direzione e la distanza dal loro obiettivo.

- Tutti abbiamo un angelo. - disse alla fine - Mi basta sapere che c'è, non attraverso quale bocca parli. Mi basta che sia il mio angelo, ha un senso?

_Ma che succederebbe se fosse un demone, invece? _Aria non lo disse.

Sì, sapendo qualcosa del dottore aveva un senso. Aveva un senso perché lo avevano trovato in un letto dal quale non si sarebbe alzato, rinchiuso in una vecchia casa con un alieno che lo avrebbe ucciso di lì a poco.

Pensare a cosa dovesse essere per un medico non avere una cura per sé stesso era difficile.

- Ma essere... _questo_? - Aria scosse la testa e poi rise - Magari è solo che non ho ancora capito cosa _questo _sia esattamente.

- Guarda il lato positivo, abbiamo le moto super tecnologiche, e le sappiamo pilotare senza aver dovuto seguire neanche un corso di cinque minuti!

Berger la superò e Aria sentì una sferzata del suo nuovo ottimismo, della sua nuova forza.

- D'accordo. Allora sbrighiamoci a trovare la ragazza.

Il fatto che Proteus conoscesse il suo nome e avesse indizi così precisi su di lei era un altro mistero, ma pensarci non lo avrebbe risolto, no?

Il messaggio di allerta doveva aver già raggiunto chiunque in città, le strade erano ormai del tutto deserte. Audy immaginava che fossero tutti nei rifugi.

- Sei sicuro di quello che fai? Hai pensato che potrebbero bombardarci, Skywarp? - lo costrinse a fermarsi - E' quello che i tuoi fanno, no?

- Ti stai dimenticando di me.

Audy provò l'impulso di pestare i piedi - Vali così tanto per loro?

Skywarp si voltò ringhiando - Non mi credi?

- Non mostrare esitazione, debolezza o pietà. Chi lo ha detto? Non sei stato tu? Potrebbero bombardare e lasciarti a cavartela da solo. Solo i più forti sopravvivono. Ma se resti con me, se troviamo un rifugio...

Era, in effetti, quello che Megatron avrebbe ordinato. Skywarp strinse i pugni. Ma almeno uno, _uno soltanto_, sarebbe venuto a cercarlo ed a portarlo via. Un guerriero capace di teletrasportarsi valeva qualcosa.

Anche se... all'improvviso la certezza di essere così insostituibile vacillò, facendolo sentire fragile.

- Umana! - la afferrò per le spalle - Hai così tanta paura di morire? - ghignò - Resterai qui e scopriremo insieme cosa succederà. E' chiaro?

Anche se la ragione le suggeriva di provare solo rabbia, Audy si trovò, ancora una volta, a fronteggiare quella maledetta sensazione che si impossessava di lei ogni volta che Skywarp la metteva all'angolo. Lussuria?

_Masochista_, pensò. _Sono una masochista_.

- Come _usate fare_ sul vostro pianeta?

Skywarp inclinò il capo.

- I condannati a morte non possono esprimere un ultimo desiderio?

- Io non sono condannato a morte.

- Ma io? - soffiò lei - Non ho diritto ad un ultimo desiderio?

All'improvviso le sembrò di essere caduta dentro la scena di un film, una di quelle dove la telecamera ruota intorno ai due protagonisti e attorno non c'è nient'altro. Solo loro due che si fronteggiano e poi...

Audy si passò la lingua sulle labbra, sollevando le mani ed infilandole tra i capelli di Skywarp - Bisogna combattere per qualcosa, se non si vuole morire per nulla...

Il rumore del motore delle due moto non raggiunse la sua coscienza neanche un po', né quella dell'alieno.

Skywarp rimase immobile, fissandole la bocca e cercando di gestire la maledetta sensazione ignota. La fame. Il desiderio... simile a quello per l'Energon quando la brama era al suo culmine. Una volta aveva provato del Dark Energon; dopo, quando l'effetto svaniva, c'era solo tormento, ma pur sapendo quanto fosse deprecabile non potevi fare a meno di volerne quando te lo trovavi davanti.

Bloccato lì, tra gli uomini, Skywarp non sapeva se il suo fosse un malfunzionamento o qualcosa di diverso.

Provò a schiacciare il corpo di Audy contro il suo, tenendola ferma e senza smettere di guardarla.

Cosa doveva fare? _Qual'era la procedura? _

La voce lo raggiunse come una secchiata d'acqua gelida.

- Claudy Turner? - si voltò, furibondo, verso il maschio umano che lo aveva chiesto. Verso i due umani in tuta da motociclisti che, con i caschi sottobraccio, li stavano fissando.

- Chi...

Si irrigidì. No, _non erano umani_.

I loro occhi viola retroilluminati lo colsero di sorpresa; quelli sembravano corpi sintetici, ma i due non erano dei suoi. Chi diavolo...

L'uomo lo ignorò, concentrato com'era su Audy.

- Claudy Turner? Ci spiace interrompere, ma... avremmo bisogno di parlarti.

- Di parlarvi, in effetti. - l'altra femmina gli scoccò un'occhiata indagatrice e scettica. Skywarp si sentì _valutato_, come un qualunque idiota.

Audy si spostò, ma Skywarp la trattenne ferma dov'era.

- Chi siete? Come fate a sapere chi sono? - Audy si raggelò, realizzando che quella poteva essere gente del governo. Gente che aveva scoperto tutto: che lei aveva aiutato ed ospitato un alieno, _una minaccia per la sicurezza nazionale_.

- Non allontanarti e non dire nulla. - le sibilò Skywarp all'orecchio.

- Non ci vieni in contro in questo modo. - Aria Ende socchiuse gli occhi e mosse un passo in avanti, sollevando le mani - Lasciala andare Decepticon, è la cosa migliore.

- Autobot! - sibilò Skywarp, arretrando - Non provateci o... - le sue dita corsero al collo di Audy.

- Skywarp! - annaspò lei - Non...

- Non siamo Autobot. - osservò Aria.

- Allontanatevi da qui, _subito!_ - il Decepticon digrignò i denti – Oppure per l'umana è finita.

- Con calma.

- Niente affatto, imbecilli! Andatevene sulle vostre gambe, oppure...

- Oppure cosa? - il dottore aveva il raro dono di restare sempre tranquillo, e di parlare in modo rassicurante - Ci prenderai a pugni? Non è nell'interesse di nessuno. Se ci segui di tua spontanea volontà e lasci andare la ragazza ti porteremo da Megatron e dai tuoi compagni.

- Stronzate!

- Chi siete? - sibilò Audy.

- Autobot, chi altri? - Skywarp allentò leggermente la presa sul suo collo.

- No, non è vero. Non siamo qui per combattere, _solo per la ragazza_. - Aidan si avvicinò di un altro passo.

- Avremmo dovuto usare le maniere forti. - sibilò Aria.

- Sono sicuro che non ce ne sia bisogno. - Aidan cercò lo sguardo della prigioniera - Stai bene, Audy? Sono un medico...

Lei provò ad annuire, ma Skywarp rinsaldò la presa - Non dare nessuna informazione a questi... idioti. Stai zitta.

- Idiota sarai tu. - sibilò Aria - Sto cercando di non farmi vincere dalla tentazione di armarmi, imbecille. Ora, pensa, se lo facessi? Con cosa ti difenderesti? Vuoi scappare per tutta l'Inghilterra facendoti scudo con lei? E' solo questione di tempo, quindi arrenditi e finiamola qui. Hai un po' di orgoglio?

- Ho più spirito di conservazione. - ringhiò Skywarp.

La piccola esplosione lo fece imprecare, si spostò di lato appena in tempo per evitare quello che il dottore aveva sparato; il dispositivo di bloccaggio rotolò sul terreno, emettendo a vuoto una scarica elettrica.

- In pace, eh?

- Non ci lasci molta scelta. - Aidan scosse la testa - Non siamo qui per danneggiarti, ma se non ti fermi da solo lo faremo noi.

- Audy... - Skywarp le sfiorò l'orecchio con le labbra - Ti ricordi come mi hai suggerito di tornare alla base?

- Io... _cosa..._

Prima che Aria e Aidan avessero tempo di urlare, Skywarp rigirò la ragazza tra le sue braccia e la baciò con una buona dose di brutalità.

Un attimo dopo erano scomparsi.

- Merda! - sibilò Aria, infilandosi il casco e tornando alla moto con Aidan alle spalle.

- Non sono andati molto lontano, comunque. - il sistema di navigazione li segnalava a pochi isolati di distanza.

- Dobbiamo muoverci.

Audy strillò quando la terra le mancò sotto i piedi.

- Skywarp!

Lui la trattenne, anche quando iniziarono a cadere dopo aver fluttuato per qualche istante.

- Maledizione!

Pochi secondi non le erano mai sembrati così tanto lunghi, ma per fortuna si erano materializzati a non più di un paio di metri da terra, e sebbene l'impatto con il terreno non fosse stato affatto piacevole, anche se lui aveva fatto in modo da assorbire il colpo maggiore, Audy non poteva non pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se fossero ricomparsi più in alto.

- Maledette creature senza ali... - imprecò Skywarp.

Audy rotolò di lato, sganciandosi dalle sue braccia.

- Almeno siamo salvi... - le parole le morirono in gola.

Se avesse allungato una mano avrebbe potuto toccare il naso di uno dei soldati che, di guardia al piccolo posto di blocco, li stavano fissando con l'aria sconvolta. E con i fucili spianati.

- Mani in alto!

- Signore, non... non è come sembra!

Non poteva essere, non poteva essere che avesse finalmente baciato per bene il robot dei suoi sogni, _il robot che la aveva usata come scudo umano_, e che nello stesso giorno alieni e terrestri avessero deciso di usarla come bersaglio mobile. Non poteva essere stata teletrasportata e morire nello stesso giorno! C'era qualcosa di immorale in tutto questo...

Arretrò, ed inciampò su Skywarp che si stava ancora rialzando, andando a finire lunga distesa sull'asfalto.

Le due moto arrivarono quasi nello stesso momento, togliendola dall'imbarazzo di dover dire qualcosa.

Audy provò una fitta di compassione per i militari quando una delle due moto sollevò una cortina di fumo abbastanza denso da nasconderli per qualche istante, e non protestò quando uno dei motociclisti la tirò in sella, mentre l'altro faceva lo stesso con Skywarp.

Alle loro spalle le grida dei militari si erano fatte più minacciose.

Audy strillò, quando Aria impennò la moto e accelerò. Il rombo del motore nascose quasi del tutto il rumore dei proiettili che venivano esplosi alla cieca, ma il rombo di nessun motore avrebbe potuto nascondere il dolore.

Audy si avvinghiò più forte ad Aria, pregando che il suo compagno fosse davvero un dottore e che la ferita fosse superficiale. Perché se si fossero fermati adesso sarebbero morti tutti senza ombra di dubbio, ma se avesse resistito... chi lo poteva sapere?

Non si mosse, neanche per cercare Skywarp con lo sguardo. Non sarebbe riuscita a muovere un muscolo, neanche uno in più di quelli necessari a farla restare in sella.

E poi perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Era stato proprio lui a ficcarla in questo guaio maledetto...

Aria socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di escludere tutto il resto e di concentrarsi solo sulla guida e sulla velocità.

Il proiettile che aveva attraversato il corpo di Audy si era conficcato nella sua spalla, provocandole solo un vago fastidio. Ma la ragazza, per quanto non avesse dato un fiato, non sarebbe rimasta in sella per molto se non si fossero sbrigati.

- Dottore, abbiamo un problema. - annunciò, usando il comlink interno.

- Ho visto. - replicò lui.

- Non possiamo fermarci.

Aidan borbottò un assenso, passando sul canale di contatto della nave.

- Endless, qui Shell. Abbiamo un problema.

- Siamo in ascolto, dottore.

- Potete riportare a bordo la lancia? Non avremo il tempo di raggiungerla.

La voce di Lana tagliò corto - Veniamo a prendervi.

- Non è saggio avvicinarsi troppo. - a dispetto delle sue parole, Proteus non sembrava affatto preoccupato.

- Sì, lo so. Avviciniamoci il più possibile e scenderò io a prenderli. - Lana socchiuse gli occhi, inserendo la nuova rotta e allontanandosi verso le camere di lancio.

- Molto bene. - per essere un computer, Proteus aveva una certa capacità di gongolare, e nessun apparente desiderio di nasconderlo - Intanto mi occuperò del recupero della lancia.

Audy riuscì a sollevare il viso verso il cielo; che brutta cosa sarebbe stata morire così, cadendo da una moto e rotolando nella polvere, dissanguata. E senza neanche essere riuscita a convincere Skywarp a provare le gioie dell'amore.

- Credo che dovremmo... fermarci. - riuscì a dire a voce abbastanza forte, ma senza sapere se il pilota fosse riuscito a sentirla.

- E' quello che faremo, resisti solo un altro minuto.

Avevano raggiunto una porzione abbastanza squallida di periferia, Audy avrebbe preferito di gran lunga morire nel centro cittadino.

- Quanto ci metterà la polizia a trovarci? - riuscì a dire. Morire in galera sarebbe stato molto umiliante.

- Un pizzico di fortuna e non ci troveranno. Guarda. - Aria fece un vago cenno della testa verso l'alto. Audy socchiuse gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco la gigantesca forma che non apparteneva ad una nuvola, ma che incombeva vicina, troppo vicina, come se l'immensa astronave fosse stata sul punto di cadere sulle loro teste.

Allora era finita davvero, pensò. Seppure la ferita non fosse stata grave, erano sul punto di essere bombardati.

La moto si fermò in un campetto melmoso.

Aria la tirò giù, ed Audy avvertì vagamente che Skywarp era lì accanto con l'altro uomo.

- Che diavolo è quella? - sibilò l'alieno.

- La Endless. - il dottore lo disse distrattamente, troppo attento a far voltare Audy per esaminarla.

Mentre le cose scivolavano tutte verso una sfumatura fastidiosa di grigio, nel silenzio, Audy ebbe l'impressione che Skywarp la stesse osservando di nuovo. E che fosse rimasto a corto di parole.

Aria la afferrò, tenendola fra le braccia.

Aidan inclinò il capo - Non è la ferita in sé il problema, ma quello che ne consegue. Posso stabilizzarla. Ma tutto sommato è un bene che sia svenuta. Le risparmierà un po' di dolore.

- E' grave? - Aidan ebbe l'impressione che Skywarp avesse cercato di chiederlo fingendosi quanto più disinteressato possibile.

Aria gli scoccò un sorrisetto maligno - Credo che la sua vita terrestre sia proprio giunta alla fine. - sibilò.

- Questo di sicuro se non arriva qualcuno. - Aidan socchiuse gli occhi, in ascolto. Sirene. Sirene della polizia in avvicinamento.

La voce dal comlink risuonò estremamente gradita - _Pronti per il recupero in quaranta secondi_.

Una persona non avrebbe mai dovuto ricordare le cose dolorose.

Audy non voleva neanche tentare di farlo, ma quelle cose sembravano essere proprio lì, troppo vicine per metterle da parte.

Frammenti di ricordi confusi che emergevano da una bizzarra marea color magenta. Discorsi senza senso che avevano coinvolto Skywarp e il fatto che non sarebbero più stati _alieni_. Aveva accettato qualcosa, a causa della ferita. Dovevano averla operata, però l'anestesia non aveva funzionato e il dolore era stato... Audy non voleva pensarci, così rispedì quell'idea molesta nella fluttuante marea color magenta che lambiva la sua testa. Che altro? _Dopotutto_, si stupì, _stava bene_. Nonostante la confusione si sentiva benissimo. Senza più tracce di malessere fisico, e rinvigorita da un ottimismo nuovo. Aveva voglia di alzarsi, e di fare qualcosa. Le sarebbe piaciuto ricominciare a studiare nuove lingue.

_Nuove lingue... caricare programma. Installazione in corso... _

Audy aprì gli occhi, registrando solo vagamente che la sua visione era radicalmente cambiata.

- Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong! - sibilò, mettendo a fuoco tre paia di occhi ugualmente e luminosamente viola che la osservavano al di sopra di grossi sorrisi.

- Guarda un po' la nostra linguista! Bentornata online!

L'uomo che si era presentato come dottore un milione di anni prima si chinò a controllarla.

- Una transizione perfetta, non c'è che dire.

- Grazie. - replicò una voce senza corpo.

- Pensate che lei voglia vedere il Decepticon, adesso? - Aria Ende le scoccò un'occhiatina scettica.

- _Cosa?_ - Audy non era sicura che fosse esattamente corretto parlare come se lei non fosse stata presente, ma tutto sommato i tre sembravano eccitati per qualcosa.

- Lascia perdere. Ci sono cose più importanti al momento. - Lana? Audy non aveva idea di come potesse conoscere il suo nome.

- Dovremmo lasciarla respirare. - valutò il dottore.

- Respirare? E' una battuta? - Aria fece spallucce - Non ci siamo neanche presentati a dovere... lo facciamo? - sorrise.

Lana annuì – _Proteus_... - indicò nessun punto in particolare, ma Audy comprese che si stava riferendo alla voce senza corpo – _Shell_... - il dottore accennò un inchino – _Rocket_... - Aria le sorrise – _Mistcore_. - indicò sé stessa - E, ma ovviamente lo sai già... - Lana si mosse, lasciandole intravedere il metallo nero alle sue spalle, decorato con strisce aerodinamiche azzurre e argento prima di spostarsi del tutto - ..._Clover._

_(continua…)_


	23. Chapter 23

**File... 03.06.05 – **_**Capitolo 23**_** – Stasi**

Starscream era rimasto a pensare, fissando gli holo-monitor del laboratorio. Essere rinchiusi in un posto simile, in fin dei conti, non era male quanto trovarsi in una vera cella di sicurezza, disattivato ed incapace di pianificare la prossima mossa.

_La prossima mossa... _

C'era una possibilità che il computer di bordo non sfogasse su di loro la sua evidente pazzia? Non sarebbero usciti di lì con le cattive, questo era certo. Non con quei corpi fragili ed inutili; si sarebbe potuto utilizzare Megatron come moneta di scambio per qualcosa?

Starscream gettò un'occhiata al suo _così detto_ leader, domandandosi se stesse pensando la stessa cosa. Ma Megatron doveva aver riportato un qualche tipo di danno nell'urna: da quando ne era stato espulso era rimasto in silenzio, perduto in uno stato di livida cupezza e mortalmente accigliato. Starscream lo preferiva decisamente così, piuttosto che nel suo comune stato di incontrollato furore da Berserker; di solito era in questo modo che perdevano le occasioni migliori, quando le emozioni di Megatron, ben lungi dal non esserne dominato come avrebbe voluto, venivano fuori, prendendo il controllo e annichilendo ogni particella di logica che i suoi sistemi fossero in grado di distillare.

L'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era che Megatron perdesse il controllo, cominciando a comportarsi come se i suoi processori avessero iniziato ad andare avanti per codici binari.

No, quello era il momento in cui un vero leader rifletteva e trovava la soluzione migliore, quello era il momento di Starscream. E, fuori di lì, anche se Proteus non avesse deciso di tenersi Megatron, i Decepticons avrebbero dovuto fare i conti con l'evidenza di un capo mentalmente danneggiato; allora Starscream avrebbe dovuto solo allungare la mano.

Ma... _con cautela_.

La strada per il cumulo dei rifiuti era lastricata di buone intenzioni.

Starscream tornò a distrarsi dal deprimente stato di Megatron per concentrarsi sullo studio del laboratorio; Proteus li aveva allontanati dall'urna del prezioso Energon, e questo era senza dubbio un peccato.

Pur non potendo indagare sul più attraente dei misteri, anche così c'era abbastanza su cui riflettere. La nave stessa, ad esempio.

La Endless era indubitabilmente antica, forse più antica di quanto fosse ragionevole pensare stando al poco che avevano avuto modo di vedere e sentire. Ed era una nave senziente, tanto quanto il suo computer centrale. Una nave dotata di anima. Il che, ne era moderatamente sicuro, stava alla base della sua tecnologia inconsueta, della sua bizzarria.

La nave stessa e Proteus avevano operato sull'hardware e sul software modificandoli ed aggiornandoli di continuo, rendendo tutto più efficiente, ed in un certo senso _moderno_ rispetto alle stesse navi dei Decepticons e degli Autobots.

Possedere la Endless non sarebbe stato un cattivo inizio; ma per adesso la cosa era fuori portata. E Starscream non aveva intenzione di perdere tutto per un'idea evanescente.

- Oh, potente Megatron... - sibilò, non riuscendo più a resistere - Non è ora di comunicarmi il tuo piano per mettere fine a questa spiacevole situazione?

Megatron replicò con un basso ringhio rabbioso, gli occhi che sembravano sul punto di prendere fuoco.

Starscream ne trasse una gioia profonda - Perché tu hai sempre un piano, non è vero?

A questo punto, in condizioni normali, Megatron avrebbe replicato con un insulto e dichiarando di non essere impreparato, di non essere mai colto alla sprovvista. E, per quanto Starscream odiasse doverlo ammettere, di solito era così. La grande fortuna di avere un carattere talmente infernale consisteva nel non trovarsi mai impreparati davanti al tradimento e alla più sgradevole delle sorprese. Megatron sapeva prevedere lo scenario peggiore, e si applicava per potersene tirare fuori. Non che fosse una cosa imprevedibile in un gladiatore o in un minatore sopravvissuto ad ogni possibile prova. Solo che, sfortunatamente per lui, i vantaggi di essere Megatron coincidevano con gli svantaggi. _Ma... _

Ma Starscream scosse la testa, registrando il malfunzionamento del suo odiato leader, ancora una volta, dalla mancanza di reazione.

- Già... - soffiò.

I suoi sistemi iniziarono a rianalizzare la situazione, cercando nuovi punti di vista.

_Energon._

Cominciare da lì sembrava saggio: Energon.

La fonte della vita e della sua persistenza, carburante e, secondo alcuni, emanazione divina. Starscream ne sapeva abbastanza; sapeva dove conduceva l'esaurimento delle risorse necessarie, e dove portava la ricerca per nuove fonti.

E conosceva il potere contenuto in quello più raro e puro, come quello letale del Dark Energon. Una droga che non avrebbe mai più toccato per quanto fosse durata la sua vita; un potere che non valeva il suo costo. Megatron ne era stato dipendente, e ne aveva reso dipendenti i suoi seguaci. Starscream gli scoccò un'altra occhiata, cosa era successo nell'urna?

In un moto di irritazione si arruffò i capelli, imprecando. Odiava non essere in possesso delle informazioni giuste, e a corto di indizi.

Prima di avere il tempo di riprendersi una porta si spalancò, ed un groviglio dei cavi che Proteus usava come braccia gettò all'interno del laboratorio un uomo con i capelli corti ed arruffati e l'espressione furibonda. Starscream rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta; ben lungi dal prestare loro alcuna attenzione il tipo rotolò sul pavimento e poi scattò in piedi, agile ed elastico all'inverosimile, scagliandosi contro la porta che si era richiusa ed iniziando a prenderla a calci e pugni, snocciolando una serie di oscenità che difficilmente si potevano sentire tutte insieme, e tutto con un tono di voce tremendamente fastidioso.

Proprio quando Starscream era certo che lo spettacolo non sarebbe più finito, l'uomo si voltò verso di loro, in cerca di qualcosa da prendere di mira.

Con uno strillo che minacciò di far saltare i recettori audio di Starscream, il tipo, più basso di statura ma apparentemente rognoso all'inverosimile, iniziò a caricare.

- Frenzy! - Starscream non fece in tempo a tentare di farsi riconoscere che l'altro lo spedì gambe all'aria, puntando su Megatron che, a dispetto del proprio stato, rispose con un solo pugno ben piantato.

- E' abbastanza! - sibilò, torreggiando sull'incredulo Frenzy.

- Megatron? - Frenzy si massaggiò la mascella - Come hai fatto a ridurti in questo stato?

- Come hai fatto tu, imbecille... - sibilò Starscream, rimettendosi in piedi.

- Uh. - sbottò il piccoletto, riconoscendo anche lui.

- Ora sì che è tutto perfetto... - Starscream si infilò una mano tra i capelli - Ora sì che le cose non possono fare altro che peggiorare. - Proteus lo stava facendo di proposito? Li avrebbe tenuti lì con i più stupidi esemplari della loro razza fino a che non si fossero autodistrutti da soli? Oppure Megatron e Frenzy avrebbero pianificato di uscire di lì a testate?

Starscream pensò che avrebbe dovuto sedersi e aspettare la fine, piantandola di sprecare tempo alla ricerca del bandolo della matassa; se solo non fosse stato dannatamente perseverante e tenace lo avrebbe fatto davvero.

- Come sei arrivato qui? - a quanto sembrava Megatron era pur sempre abbastanza in sé per fare qualche domanda.

Il resoconto non fu il più chiaro che Starscream avesse mai ascoltato. E, tuttavia, aggiungeva nuovi dettagli allo scenario.

Frenzy, dopo il duro risveglio nel corpo sintetico, si era barricato nella prima casa a disposizione, prendendo in ostaggio un terrestre più morto che vivo e confidando nella possibilità di ricevere al più presto notizie. Il resto era una storia abbastanza confusa a proposito di uno scontro, una squadra di recupero e un viaggio verso la Endless.

- Sono venuti a cercarti? - Starscream si accigliò. Proteus non sembrava essere stato così interessato a loro, ma, ovviamente, non ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi se avesse mentito. Per quanto improbabile avrebbe potuto essere tutto un piano degli Autobot.

- Non me! - sibilò il piccoletto - La scoria umana. Anche se non so cosa se ne possano fare: quello era praticamente andato!

Starscream aggrottò la fronte.

- Non può essere una coincidenza. - borbottò. Come poteva essere un caso che Proteus si fosse interessato alle femmine umane che erano con loro, e poi ad un altro che, per puro caso, era finito tra le mani di Frenzy? Doveva esserci un nesso.

C'era qualche motivo per focalizzarsi su dei terrestri che avevano avuto contatti con loro? La spiegazione più ovvia poteva essere che, per non cedere al protocollo di cessione della nave in assenza di equipaggio, Proteus avesse deciso di radunare una ciurma differente, il più debole e manipolabile possibile, per non dover affidare ad altri il suo piccolo regno. Riuscendo nello stesso tempo a tenere d'occhio gli avversari più temibili; ma ammesso che fosse così... con le comunicazioni tra loro mal funzionanti se non del tutto andate, come li aveva tracciati?

E, soprattutto, come aveva fatto a venire meno alla propria programmazione? Starscream conosceva bene il protocollo militare di passaggio del comando, un protocollo che veniva applicato ad ogni nave cybertroniana per proteggerla: in missione militare o scientifica il controllo, quando il precedente equipaggio era perduto, poteva passare solo ad altri cybertroniani e non a membri di altre specie.

In questo mistero poteva esserci più di quanto non sembrasse. Molto di quanto sarebbe stato necessario a comprendere un computer in grado, anima o meno, di spezzare una regola fondamentale alla base della propria programmazione.

Si trovavano davanti ad un avversario capace.

Ma, anche così, il motivo per il quale Proteus aveva lasciato cadere le femmine nell'urna era fumoso.

Starscream aveva l'impressione di starsi scontrando con qualcosa di più metafisico che non scientifico; e questo bastava a metterlo a disagio.

- Una squadra di recupero, hai detto?

Frenzy annuì svogliatamente.

- Composta come?

- Due elementi apparentemente umani. - quell'argomento sembrava rendere Frenzy reticente.

Starscream pensò malignamente che essere stato preso a calci nel fondoschiena da due terrestri doveva essere abbastanza irritante. Anche se, per quanto ne sapevano, poteva essersi trattato di due creature simili al reziario che aveva accolto lui e Megatron sulla Endless. In tal caso, da solo e in quella forma, resistere sarebbe stato impossibile.

Il tempo misurato secondo i canoni dei terrestri non aveva senso per Starscream. Le ore degli uomini non erano che manciate insignificanti di istanti senza senso.

Il silenzio del laboratorio, interrotto solo dagli scatti di rabbia di Frenzy e dai suoi tentativi di distruggere qualcosa, non gli era sembrato altro che estremamente breve; poi la porta tornò ad aprirsi, ed un altro di loro venne spinto all'interno.

- Skywarp! - Starscream saltò in piedi.

- Starscream... - il Decepticon lo guardò, il viso trasformato dalla sorpresa. Poi i suoi occhi misero a fuoco Megatron e Frenzy, e prima di dire altro l'alieno assestò un pugno ad una delle paratie – Maledizione! - imprecò - Siamo stati fatti tutti prigionieri? Che diavolo è successo?

Il flusso delle sue domande sembrava non dovere avere fine, ma non c'erano risposte da dare... quando nessuno di loro aveva la benché minima idea di cosa fosse successo davvero, e di con quale artificio fossero stati bloccati in quella forma.

Ma Skywarp poteva pur sempre raccontare la sua parte di storia.

- Un'altra umana. - Starscream socchiuse gli occhi - Un'altra squadra di recupero.

- Erano come noi. - osservò Skywarp - Usavano dei corpi sintetici, di sicuro migliori di questi. - sibilò - Ma non potevano essere terrestri. Si sono presentati come Aria Ende e Aidan Berger, lui era un medico. Hanno preso A... la ragazza cioè.

Starscream registrò vagamente il fatto che la sua espressione si fosse incupita - Aria Ende? Non è possibile. Aria Ende è una terrestre, è a bordo della nave.

- La femmina che ho conosciuto non era terrestre e diceva di chiamarsi così.

- Hai detto un medico? - Frenzy si intromise - Aidan Qualcosa, era il tizio che ho incontrato io. Una scoria inutile, sarà crepato a quest'ora.

Starscream si accigliò.

- Erano _loro._

Ci misero un attimo tutti e tre a capire che era stato Megatron a dirlo.

- Cosa? - Starscream si avvicinò, ansioso di dimostrare che i circuiti del loro capo si erano fritti in modo irrecuperabile.

- Gli umani. Non sono più umani.

- Avete sentito tutti? - sibilò - Megatron sta sragionando!

Megatron si mosse in fretta, spedendolo lungo disteso sul pavimento - Come osi, folle?

- Che storia è questa? - si intromise Frenzy, avvicinandosi e dando un calcio a Starscream _involontariamente_.

Megatron lo squadrò, ma non disse nulla, voltando loro le spalle e cominciando a camminare pensosamente.

- Ok, è quello che è successo. Me lo faccio bastare. - Frenzy fece spallucce, arrivando alla conclusione che i come ed i perchè non gli interessavano poi così tanto - Cosa facciamo adesso?

- Aspettiamo. - distinguere il sibilo dalle labbra di Megatron fu abbastanza difficile, ma nessuno trovò saggio opporsi.

Non Skywarp, in ogni caso, che aveva abbastanza domande e preoccupazioni da evadere prima di potersi liberare da quel casino.

- Sentite questa. - propose Frenzy - Quando apriranno la porta la prossima volta li cogliamo di sorpresa...

- Imbecille. - sputò fuori Starscream - Che idea geniale!

- Sentiamo la tua, idiota!

- Cosa hai detto? - Skywarp afferrò Frenzy per una spalla - Se offendi lui, offendi anche me!

Megatron li degnò solo di un'occhiata, tornandosene in un punto abbastanza buio da offrirgli riparo per pensare indisturbato. Che quei folli si ammazzassero tra loro, al momento c'erano cose più importanti.

Nell'ora seguente la porta si aprì ancora una volta e Frenzy, appostato all'ingresso, tentò di saltare sui cavi metallici, riuscendo solo ad atterrare il nuovo arrivato, Rumble.

Starscream ottenne di non lasciarsi assordare dalle loro grida sgangherate da picchiatori di strada, dividendo la propria attenzione tra la bizzarria di Skywarp e quella di Megatron.

In fin dei conti, il fatto che Skywarp fosse strano non significava nulla. Non si trattava della cosa più impossibile nell'universo; Skywarp era sempre stato mediamente pazzo. E Starscream non aveva mai ritenuto che fosse propriamente capace di pensare, eppure... sembrava proprio pensieroso. E cupo. Preoccupato?

Se fosse stato chiunque altro e non Skywarp ci si sarebbe potuti illudere che fosse la situazione in sé a turbarlo, ma... non Skywarp. Essere in compagnia, con Megatron soprattutto, avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente a tranquillizzarlo.

- Cosa è successo davvero? - Starscream socchiuse gli occhi, provando a sondare ancora una volta l'altro Decepticon.

Skywarp gli scoccò un'occhiataccia e rimase immobile a fissare il vuoto.

- Credo che dovresti dirmelo. Possiamo... risolvere la situazione.

- Non penso.

- Almeno... raccontami ancora una volta quello che è successo, quello che hanno fatto, quello che hanno detto.

Skywarp ripeté la stessa storia, facendo rimpiangergli, per la prima volta in vita sua, l'assenza di Soundwave e Shockwave. E desiderare che il prossimo ad entrare fosse Thundercracker.

Starscream si adagiò contro una delle pareti di metallo, tentando di ricostruire lo scenario in quante più chiavi possibili.

Due terrestri, tre. Quattro con con quello di Rumble. Avrebbero dovuto essere cinque a quel punto, ma la femmina che Megatron si era trascinato dietro doveva essere già morta per le condizioni in cui era arrivata. Anche la terrestre che Skywarp aveva avuto in pugno era stata ferita. A sentire Frenzy il suo umano era più morto che vivo.

Qualcosa non quadrava. _A meno che Proteus non progettasse l'apertura di un ospedale._

No, proprio no...

Ammesso che Proteus li stesse utilizzando per i suoi scopi e per non cedere la nave, sottoporli a controllo mentale avrebbe richiesto molto più tempo. Occuparsi delle riparazioni necessarie ancora di più.

- C'è qualcosa che non riesco proprio a capire. - scosse la testa, ricominciando a calcolare.

Ma soprattutto, perché tornava a soffermarsi su quell'aspetto? _Umani!_ Che importanza potevano avere?

Se tutti loro non fossero stati bloccati in quella forma miserabile neppure li avrebbe visti.

Rumble lo distrasse momentaneamente; osservarlo mentre tentava di strappare dei cavi era... patetico.

La voce venne fuori dagli altoparlanti, inconfondibilmente la voce di uno della loro razza.

Starscream aggrottò la fronte, cercando lo sguardo di Megatron.

- Riuscite a fare meno confusione lì dentro? - non era la tipica voce dei sistemi di bordo, né quella di Proteus, né quella di un umano, ammesso che un umano fosse stato in grado di usare la loro lingua. Il che era fisicamente impossibile.

- Chi sei? - Starscream fremeva dalla voglia di avere un confronto - Sei stato tu a ridurci in questo stato? Perché?

- Meno casino. - tagliò corto la voce - Oppure vengo giù a bloccarvi e dopo, giuro, vi vendo alla prima nave di pirati spaziali di passaggio.

- Aspetta!

Gli altoparlanti tornarono muti.

- Ehi, mecha invisibile! - Rumble indirizzò un gestaccio ai monitor - Hai paura, eh? Vieni fuori a ballare con Rumble!

- Silenzio. - sibilò Megatron, alzandosi e avvicinandosi ad una delle postazioni dei computer - Starscream...

- Sì, potente Megatron? Hai formulato un piano, alla fine? - ironizzò.

- Allacciati al computer. Provaci.

- Cosa?

Megatron ringhiò.

- Non è possibile! - sibilò Starscream - I computer sono offline, e poi la nave è protetta... vuoi farmi finire fulminato? Io mi rifiuto, fallo tu.

- Starscream...

- Il _ragazzo volante_ ha ragione. - la voce di Proteus era impassibile come sempre - Pessima idea tentare di violare i nostri sistemi.

- Come _osi_ trattenermi? - ringhiò Megatron.

- E' un atto di guerra. - osservò Starscream - Ti stai mettendo contro di noi. Non ha alcuna importanza che tu dichiari di non essere uno degli Autobot. Ci saranno delle ritorsioni.

- Da parte di chi? - il computer sembrava divertito - Tutti quelli in grado di organizzare una missione di soccorso sono fuori gioco, e a parte loro... il resto della vostra stirpe degenere si è nascosto in attesa di scoprire cosa sia successo al potente Megatron e ai suoi luogotenenti.

- Sei stato _tu? - _Starscream si guardò intorno, incredulo - Sei stato tu a farci questo? A forzare i nostri sistemi e a indurre il trasferimento nei corpi sintetici?

Proteus rise, una risata vagamente spaventosa - No, ovviamente no.

Starscream non riuscì a decidere se fosse vero o meno. Poteva esserlo, ma non avvertire dei sottintesi era difficile. Gli sembrava che il computer avesse risposto: _no, ma forse sì_. E, per un computer, dare una risposta così poco legata all'immediatezza della logica era impensabile.

- Ma ci hai seguiti, ci monitori.

- E' un punto di vista estremamente egocentrico.

Starscream avvertì l'impulso di iniziare a comportarsi come Frenzy e Rumble.

- Tutte queste domande per me non hanno nessun valore. - Megatron doveva aver deciso di tirare fuori l'ultimo straccio della dignità che gli era rimasta - Questa nave sarà distrutta prima di quanto tu possa immaginare, inutile ammasso di metallo psicotico.

- In tal caso è nel mio migliore interesse continuare a tenervi in custodia.

- No, aspetta! - Starscream si mordicchiò le labbra - Potremmo collaborare?

- Nessuna collaborazione con i Decepticons. O con gli Autobots. - la voce di Proteus era durissima, adesso.

- Autobot? Non ci sono più Autobots. - ringhiò Megatron.

- Oh, sembra di sì, invece. E, se uscirete di qui, li incontrerete piuttosto prima che poi.

- Allora sono stati loro a...

- Che importanza ha? Siete qui, adesso. Che importanza ha come sia successo? Non avete modo di cambiarlo. Vi lascerò meditare su questo.

- No! - sia Megatron che Starscream si voltarono verso Skywarp, stupiti.

- C'è qualcosa che potrei fare per te? - domandò Proteus, con un tono fastidiosamente cortese - La direttiva a bordo della Endless è rendere gradevole il soggiorno degli ospiti del comandante.

- Maledetto bastardo. - sibilò Starscream.

- Io... - Skywarp si guardò intorno, in un modo che tutti trovarono sospetto.

- Cosa sta nascondendo il ragazzo? - Rumble si grattò la testa - Attenti allo stronzetto che ispira sospetto!

Frenzy gli assestò una manata - Sputa fuori!

Skywarp distolse lo sguardo da quello furibondo di Megatron, cercando il modo migliore per tirarsi fuori dall'impiccio.

- Non sembrano una squadra. - Aidan Berger scosse il capo, distraendosi dalle immagini nel monitor per finire di registrare le condizioni di Clearsmoke.

- Non sembrano neanche così intelligenti o potenti, o quello che serve per conquistare un pianeta. Ci pensate? - Aria si mordicchiò le labbra - Questa piccola armata sgangherata ha distrutto New York e Pechino! Sono davvero questi quelli che ci hanno messo in ginocchio? Fatico a crederci.

- Ma è successo. - Audy non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Skywarp - Le apparenze ingannano.

- Non si tratta di essere intelligenti, solo di forza bruta. Enormi cosi di metallo con armi potenti e cattive intenzioni, non c'è confronto. Tecnologia al di là della portata umana e capacità di farci fare quello che vogliono, non c'era possibilità di vittoria. Ora è diverso. - Galaktion Pavlov si infilò una mano tra i capelli biondi, sistemandoli - Ora è diverso.

- Salvo per il fatto che noi non stiamo scendendo in guerra. - borbottò Aria.

- Niente guerra, datemi una chiave inglese e mandatemi da loro adesso che siamo alla pari. - sbottò Galaktion.

- Buone intenzioni da meccanico? - ridacchiò Audy.

- Voglio solo dare una riparatina ai Decepticons, cosa c'è di male. Con l'aiuto del dottore, magari?

Aidan pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto poter ancora arrossire, invece si concesse solo una risatina nervosa e tornò a fissare il monitor - Continuo a pensare che non sembrano una squadra.

- Perché non lo sono. - soffiò Lana - Sono solo un gruppo di ex disperati che si sono costretti a restare insieme perché l'esercizio congiunto della loro rabbia dava risultati superiori a quello delle loro singole disperazioni. Sono dei disadattati, in diversi sensi, ma pur sempre disadattati.

- Proteus ha caricato nel tuo sistema tutti i files della storia di Cybertron? - Aria inclinò la testa, scrutando l'altra donna.

Lana arricciò le labbra - _Più o meno_. Guardateli, non ci vuole un esperto.

Aria tentò di rispondere, ma l'espressione di Lana cambiò, accigliandosi - Non è una buona idea!

- Prego?

- E' Proteus. - osservò Aidan - Non parla con te.

- E cosa suggerisce Proteus? - Galaktion si stiracchiò.

- Che andiamo a visitare i nostri ospiti. - Lana imprecò.

- Allora porto la chiave inglese! - sorrise Pavlov.

_(continua…)_


	24. Chapter 24

**We Were Born To Die  
><strong>

**File... 02.07.02 – **_**Capitolo 24**_** – MIB**

Kae Hudson, stava fantasticando.

Con una guancia adagiata al tavolo, incurante delle briciole dei biscotti che aveva fatto fuori in quantità industriale, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo bellissimo rapitore alieno.

Una parte di lei si vergognava profondamente per quello che era accaduto; nella peggiore tradizione sci-fi lei era diventata la traditrice del genere umano, una infame collaboratrice degli alieni.

E senza alcun bisogno di lavaggio del cervello, o di impianti misteriosi. Psycho le aveva fatto un cenno e lei era caduta.

Sono una donna immorale, pensò. Ma lui era così... oh, indescrivibile. Chi avrebbe potuto rifiutargli qualcosa? A Kae non era mai successo di sentirsi così per un uomo, per un alieno. _Per nessuno. _

Ok, c'erano dei dilemmi morali che sarebbero rimasti a pesarle sulla coscienza, e Kae era pronta a giurare che ci si sarebbe concentrata se e quando le fosse arrivata una lettera per Hogwarts firmata da Dumbledore; scelte facili, scelte difficili e bla bla. I deboli, il potere. Ciò che è giusto, ciò che è sbagliato.

Davvero, se un altro universo impossibile, se un'altra dimensione parallela le si fosse spalancata davanti... allora sì, ci avrebbe pensato a dovere. Ma non adesso.

_Adesso _c'era un uomo incredibile seduto nel suo salotto, capace di duettare come un tenore con un soprano con il suo computer. Capace di produrre musica semplicemente con il battito delle sue dita sulla tastiera.

Kae sapeva che avrebbe potuto chiederle qualsiasi cosa; e lei aveva già dimostrato di essere disposta a cedere, e di farlo con ogni buona volontà.

_Dio, era davvero spregevole!_

Ma nella vita, ad essere proprio sincera, non è che si potesse scegliere sempre; a volte le cose capitavano, a volte dovevi saper cogliere l'occasione.

A volte dovevi saper vedere le cose per quelle che erano.

E Kae Hudson sapeva di non essere nessuno, di non essere una pedina rilevante. Non era _con o senza il suo aiuto_ che le guerre sarebbero state vinte; e, d'altra parte, se anche avesse voluto osare e provare di essere eroica anziché umana, che avrebbe potuto fare? Per Psycho ucciderla sarebbe stato facile come alzare un mignolo.

E chi avrebbe voluto morire di una morte assolutamente inutile?

No, meglio essere pragmatici.

Meglio godere di ogni possibilità; le scelte di Kae non potevano cambiare il mondo.

Ma per una volta, per una sola volta che le era capitato di imbattersi nell'incredibile, nel fenomenale come poteva rifiutarsi di giocare?

Sarebbe finita male. Ok.

Ma nel frattempo... c'era tutto un mondo da scoprire. Un universo.

Psycho non la stava degnando di grande attenzione, impegnato com'era nelle sue ricerche. Ma lei non si era persa un solo dettaglio del modo in cui stava curvo sulla tastiera, o del modo in cui si sistemava gli occhiali con un dito.

Soundwave.

Kae socchiuse gli occhi domandandosi quanto ci avrebbe messo a trovare quello che voleva e ad andarsene.

Forse sarebbero venuti degli altri alieni, di notte, e le luci della loro astronave le avrebbero tolto il fiato prima che la casa venisse fatta saltare in aria con lei dentro. Perché, _dopotutto __e purtroppo_, lui non sembrava affatto interessato all'idea di ingravidarla con i suoi meravigliosi bambini spaziali.

Kae sospirò, contemplando ancora una volta l'idea.

C'erano altri come lui in giro, lo sapeva dal messaggio che Soundwave le aveva fatto scrivere giusto per manipolarla un po', per darle l'idea di essere in grado di scegliere da sola e di scegliere quel che voleva. Lei aveva scritto, e poi gli aveva detto che non c'era bisogno di giochi, non c'era alcun bisogno di giocare al controllo mentale jedi.

Kae aveva fatto la sua scelta.

Soundwave aveva sorriso, e si era immerso nelle ricerche. Probabilmente, a quell'ora, aveva già localizzato tutti i suoi compagni.

Era un bene che il Governo non avesse idea di questi alieni dispersi tra la gente, altrimenti il bellissimo Psycho sarebbe finito come Taylor tra grinfie delle scimmie e del dottor Zaius. Lobotomizzato, o una cosa simile.

Kae si raddrizzò sulla sedia, scrollandosi di dosso le briciole.

_Però... ma no._ I messaggi che i misteriosi ospiti degli alieni avevano pubblicato sul web non avevano poi tanto senso; non c'erano riferimenti espliciti. Di sicuro la rete era stata controllata e filtrata... ma parlare di uomini con gli occhi rossi non avrebbe detto niente a nessuno, no? O, almeno, Kae lo sperava.

Si alzò, girando intorno al tavolo e spostandosi alle spalle di Psycho per osservare il monitor.

Ovvio che lui avesse pensato a tutte le misure precauzionali. Ma prima che Soundwave avesse preso le necessarie misure di sicurezza... Kae si accigliò, c'era una possibilità che qualcuno avesse considerato la cosa? Che orecchi indiscreti avessero analizzato quei messaggi e tentato di localizzarne la provenienza?

Anche il messaggio che lei stessa aveva scritto... _anche se fosse rimasto privo di copertura per un solo secondo_... quel secondo poteva essere stato sufficiente per registrarne l'esistenza?

- Soundwave... - sussurrò, gustando il nome tra le labbra - Hai pensato che questo non è il posto più sicuro dove restare?

Lui si interruppe, annuendo.

- Bene, allora... forse dovremmo andarcene. Spostarci.

Certo che doveva averci pensato anche lui.

- Affermativo. Spostamento programmato in diciotto minuti terrestri.

Kae si guardò intorno disperatamente - Diciotto minuti?

- Diciassette minuti, cinquantacinque secondi.

- Devo prendere qualcosa da portare con me... - prima di attendere risposta si era già lanciata in camera da letto, ed aveva svuotato la borsa della palestra per riempirla di cose più utili.

_Più utili:_ il suo unico babydoll, della biancheria decente, cose di questo tipo. E tutto desiderando, per la prima volta, di non vestirsi sempre da teenager.

- Merda! - strillò, ricordandosi di avere ancora addosso la vecchia panciera di sua zia, indossata quando le idee a proposito di Soundwave non le erano state ancora chiare in testa, quando aveva pensato che lui avrebbe potuto ingravidarla con dei disgustosi vermi spaziali, prima di decidere che avrebbe potuto anche correre il rischio per qualche ora a letto con un alieno del genere.

_- Stracazzomerda! -_ sibilò ancora. Ci sarebbero voluti diciotto minuti solo per togliersi quella maledetta panciera!

Kae scivolò fuori dai jeans, iniziando a dimenarsi senza risultati.

Non era possibile, non c'era verso di tirarsene fuori. Al limite del pianto, consapevole che nella vita le cose non succedevano come nel film di Bridget Jones, e che Psycho non sarebbe mai stato come Daniel, cioè disposto a trovare sexy una panciera, si disse che non le restava altra via se non quella delle forbici. Se, _sempre se_, la lama fosse riuscita a infilarsi tra pelle e stoffa. _Ma... dov'erano le forbici?_

Kae saltò sul letto, afferrando un pugnale dalla sua collezione di riproduzioni di armi fantasy, e iniziò a tentare l'impossibile.

Soundwave la trovò, più o meno, in queste patetiche condizioni; saltellante, in piedi sul letto, con indosso la panciera e con in mano un pugnale mentre tentava di fare a pezzi la stoffa.

_Oh, no..._ pensò Kae.

Aveva avuto un'idea diversa di come sarebbe stato. Magari Soundwave le avrebbe fatto un discorsetto alla Man in Black prima di uscire di casa. Kae ricordava i dialoghi del film a memoria: "_Vestirai solamente con abiti approvati dai servizi speciali MIB, ti conformerai all'identità che ti daremo, mangerai dove ti sarà indicato, vivrai dove ti sarà indicato, d'ora in poi non avrai segni di identificazione di alcun genere, non attirerai mai l'attenzione, la tua immagine è plasmata in modo da non lasciare ricordi duraturi nelle persone che incontri. Sei qualcosa di vago, identificabile soltanto come un déjà vu, e cancellato altrettanto rapidamente. Tu non esisti, non sei mai nato, l'anonimato è il tuo nome, il silenzio la tua lingua madre. Tu non fai più parte del sistema, tu sei al di là del sistema, sei al di sopra di esso, sei oltre. Noi siamo quelli, siamo loro, siamo gli uomini in nero, Men in Black! _".

E, invece, sarebbe stato una cosa del tipo: _tu sei la sfigata terrestre che circola con un alieno strafigo, e per renderlo ancora più evidente andrai in giro con una mutanda gigante che shockerà il prossimo distogliendo l'attenzione dall'algida bellezza del vero eroe della storia. Dal vero eroe che non ti toccherà mai più con un dito dopo essersi stampato in mente questa immagine aberrante di te che salti sul letto con la mutanda antistupro di tua zia morta ed un pugnale senza lama. Tu non fai parte del sistema, tu sei al di là del sistema, sei al di sopra di esso, sei oltre: tu sei una sfigata cosmica!_

Kae si immobilizzò, lasciando cadere il pugnale - Sto, ahm, arrivo subito. - biascicò.

- Sette minuti e trentadue secondi. - annunciò Soundwave, voltandole le spalle ed uscendo con la massima impassibilità.

Forse, pensò Kae, era un vulcaniano in fin dei conti.

Un poco dopo, precipitandosi fuori dalla stanza e senza nessun bagaglio, Kae decise che la cosa migliore era fingere che non fosse successo nulla.

Soundwave era nuovamente chino sul computer.

- Sono... pronta.

- Quattro minuti.

Kae si grattò la testa - Cosa stai facendo?

Soundwave si raddrizzò e le sorrise - Tra le altre cose, sto abbattendo il World Wide Web per la seconda volta, ma dal tuo computer: mi spiace per la lentezza.

Kae deglutì, aggrappandosi alla parete per non cadere - Cosa stai facendo _tu_ dal _mio_ computer? - biascicò.

- Sto abbattendo il...

Kae sollevò una mano, guardandosi intorno e realizzando che la paranoia si era appollaiata sulla sua spalla come un avvoltoio presso un bufalo morente.

- Dobbiamo andarcene. - registrò vagamente che la sua voce sembrava quella di una donna prossima a soffocare - Ora, subito.

Il rumore degli elicotteri in avvicinamento le tolse quel poco di fiato che le restava.

Si lanciò su Psycho, iniziando a scuoterlo - Sono venuti a prenderci! Questi sono i veri man in black e ci sparaflasheranno il cervello se non facciamo qualcosa! _Adesso, Soundwave!_ Se hai una spada laser nascosta da qualche parte _questo_ è il momento di usarla!

Con ogni probabilità lì fuori doveva esserci l'esercito al completo: elicotteri, cecchini, carri armati ed anche sottomarini nel fiume che scorreva dietro la casa.

E loro erano fritti. No, _impanati e fritti._

Dando mostra della solita imperturbabilità, Soundwave fece spallucce ed aprì la porta d'ingresso uscendo sul patio.

Kae prese il trinciapollo che aveva in cucina e lo seguì.

Uno, due, tre elicotteri neri sorvolarono la casa. Soundwave li seguì con lo sguardo, e un attimo dopo con uno stridio infernale pipistrelli e uccelli di ogni tipo e dimensione vennero fuori dal nulla puntando sui veicoli.

Kae chiuse gli occhi e non vide cadere il primo elicottero. Ma il boato non se lo sarebbe dimenticato mai più, i vetri esplosero, ogni cosa tremò come se un meteorite si fosse abbattuto sulla stessa casa; una volta, due volte, tre volte.

Lei si mosse come in sogno, aggrappandosi a Soundwave e riaprendo gli occhi faticosamente, immaginando che scoiattoli ed ogni altro genere di animali, adesso, si stessero accanendo contro i veicoli di terra... anche se non potevano ancora vederli, anche se il fumo nero delle esplosioni forse non glielo avrebbe comunque consentito.

Lo scintillio di un puntatore laser le carezzò la guancia. Kae urlò, spingendosi dietro la schiena dell'alieno. Il proiettile non lo fece neanche sobbalzare, e la donna registrò vagamente il movimento che lui fece per tirarlo fuori mentre lei lo trascinava all'interno.

- Moriremo! - urlò, quando furono di nuovo in salotto.

L'alieno si limitò a fissare il computer, e sorrise nel rendersi conto dell'assenza della linea.

- Soundwave! - Kae gli assestò uno schiaffo, andando in panico - Moriremo!

Lui la afferrò, trascinandola verso il retro.

- No, di là no! Non ci sono uscite!

Non che lui ne avesse bisogno, quando gli bastava abbattere un muro.

Dietro, in salotto, le pareti avevano iniziato a saltare crivellate dai colpi. Kae non riusciva a sentire altro che odore di bruciato, puzza di fumo e frastuono. Frastuono. _Frastuono. _

Soundwave la lasciò andare per un attimo, e Kae si riparò con le mani mentre lui apriva una breccia nel muro. Ma era inutile, i soldati avrebbero aperto il fuoco e li avrebbero uccisi subito.

_E, invece, no. _

L'alieno la tirò via, e Kae pensò che se la sarebbe fatta sotto mentre una serie di colpi sparati dall'alto disegnavano intorno a loro due una sorta di corridoio verso il fiume.

Con la coda dell'occhio la donna vide un poliziotto ed un soldato che miravano in aria, distratti da qualcosa che non erano Soundwave e lei stessa.

- Sparano agli uccelli? - strillò, cercando di farsi sentire al di sopra del colpi. La risposta si palesò da sola quando trovò il coraggio di alzare la testa.

Kae piantò i piedi a terra e si lasciò cadere, obbligando Soundwave a trascinarla via ancora una volta.

Ma, _Dio_, non riusciva a muoversi. _Non poteva muovere un passo. _

Lì, sopra le loro teste, una nave spaziale, _doveva essere una nave spaziale pur nelle sue modeste dimensioni_, stava orbitando, e sparando per proteggere il loro passaggio fino al fiume, senza avvicinarsi più di tanto. Soundwave stava muovendosi esattamente in quella direzione.

Avvicinandosi a tutt'altra velocità qualcos'altro sfrecciò sopra le loro teste; Kae la mise a fuoco a fatica, un'altra nave più affusolata, così dannatamente aliena all'apparenza che nessuno avrebbe potuto sbagliarsi nell'identificarla.

La nave stava attirando il fuoco su di sé, con manovre complicate ed evoluzioni al limite della pazzia; Kae si domandò perché il pilota non sparasse, perché si limitasse a terrorizzare e distrarre i militari... e poi Soundwave mise il primo piede in acqua.

- No! - urlò - Soundwave! Non so nuotare!

Gli picchiò i pugni sul petto, sortendo lo stesso effetto che avrebbe avuto se lo avesse picchiato con una piuma - Fermati!

Lui neppure l'ascoltò, e Kae si trovò con l'acqua alla gola nel giro di un attimo. E poi... scivolarono nel flusso fangoso tutti e due.

* * *

><p>- Ce li ho! <em>Ce li ho! -<em> la voce di Clover era eccitata, e forse anche qualcosa in più.

- Missione compiuta! - ridacchiò Clearsmoke al suo fianco - Stiamo rientrando.

- Vi copro la ritirata e rientro anche io. - Mistcore si impennò ancora una volta, sollevando una piccola tempesta di polvere contro i soldati.

- Ricevuto. Siamo pronti ad accogliervi. L'urna è pronta. - Shell stava seguendo le operazioni con Rocket dalla Endless - Lei come sta?

- Piuttosto annegata. - osservò Clover - Ma siamo già lì.

Rocket annuì, avviandosi verso la camera di lancio - Vengo a prendere in custodia il Decepticon. Proteus, richiedo assistenza.

Il dottore la osservò mentre usciva - Così i ragazzi saranno felici di incontrare un altro amico disperso, potremmo portarlo con noi e scusarci per aver fatto tardi all'appuntamento?

Clover squittì qualcosa di eccitato. La sua voce si sovrappose all'imprecazione depressa di Mistcore.

_Beh_, pensò Shell, _non si può accontentare sempre tutti_.

Una serie di dati proiettati sui monitor lo avvertirono che la lancia di salvataggio era rientrata senza danni.

- Inizio attivazione _Dialpulse_...

_(continua…)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piccola nota a fine capitolo: <strong>  
>Giusto per non fare confusione... piccolo promemoria!<br>Lana Rao è Mistcore. Ufficiale in comando e pilota.  
>Aria Ende è Rocket. Archeologa e storica della spedizione.<br>Audy Turner è Clover. Linguista.  
>Aidan Berger è Shell. Medico.<br>Kae Hudson è Dialpulse. Esperta in comunicazioni.  
>Galaktion Pavlov è Clearsmoke. Meccanico.<br>Chi sarà il prossimo? XD  
>In questo capitolo abbiamo anche brevemente incontrato la forma alternativa della versione 100% robotica di Mistcore: un veicolo spaziale. Grossomodo, per farvi un'idea, pensate alla versione navetta spaziale di Megatron nel film del 2007.<em>

Se siete arrivati sin qui... come sempre vi invito a lasciarmi un commento! ;-)


	25. Chapter 25

**File... 01.07.04 – **_**Capitolo 25**_** – Un Giorno Diverso**

Quando la jeep si fermò Thundercracker non riuscì a fare altro che imprecare. Saltò a terra, schermandosi gli occhi dal sole per riuscire a mettere meglio a fuoco il panorama offuscato dalla scia di polvere che si erano lasciati alle spalle, ma per quanto i suoi sensori ottici riuscissero a zoomare non c'era traccia di veicoli inseguitori.

Non che fosse sorprendente: gli umani sapevano che quello era il territorio dei Decepticons, e che avvicinarsi troppo alla base sarebbe stata una scelta poco furba; Thundercracker poteva solo sperare che non scoprissero la verità: che la base non era, attualmente, operativa.

_Per colpa sua. _

Imprecando, tornò in fretta alla jeep, spalancando lo sportello e sollevando tra le braccia Anne Baxter.

- Anne Baxter... - sussurrò, tentando di strapparla al dolore che la faceva tremare come se fosse stata una creatura del tutto indifesa e non una donna forte e risoluta.

Ma Anne _era _indifesa, Thundrecracker non poteva fingere di non saperlo; i corpi di carne degli umani _erano_ indifesi e fragili contro il metallo e contro quello che gli invasori potevano fare.

Lo aveva sempre saputo, e non gli era interessato mentre eseguiva gli ordini. E quando aveva smesso di eseguirli non si era comunque preoccupato dei terrestri, ma solo del proprio onore di guerriero. Restando sempre un passo indietro rispetto a quel che sapeva profondamente giusto.

_E adesso... _Thundercracker si irrigidì, camminando più in fretta verso la base.

Adesso era troppo tardi, perché quello che era accaduto ad Anne Baxter era già storia; era diventato storia dietro una porta chiusa che, per comodità, aveva preferito ignorare.

Una parte dei suoi sistemi non faceva altro che tornarci sopra, obbligandolo a sopportare l'orrenda sensazione di esserne stato complice, di essere stato lui a farle qualunque cosa le avessero fatto.

Solo perché aveva comodamente continuato a pensare che... pensare bastasse. Solo perché non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di tirarsi completamente fuori dalla pazzia, dalla frenesia.

_Primus!_ Gli piaceva combattere, ecco tutto. Non poteva dire di non essere fatto per questo, per il volo, per le battaglie.

Ma aveva davvero permesso prima alle proprie amicizie e dopo al bisogno di onorare la parola data di renderlo così? Così colpevole.

O forse stava solo perdendo la testa, non lo sapeva. Non ne aveva idea. Riusciva a concentrarsi solo sul fatto di avere Anne tra le braccia.

Perchè stava provando _questo_?

Non aveva un nome da dare a quell'emozione dolorosa. A quello sgomento.

- Anne?

Lei replicò con un piccolo gemito.

Dovevano tornare al laboratorio, mostruoso o meno che fosse l'avrebbe nutrita con la sintesi di Energon alla quale il suo corpo si era adattato. E dopo avrebbe scoperto cosa stava succedendo. In che modo era stata cambiata, e se il processo fosse reversibile.

- Thundercracker. - la voce si materializzò direttamente dentro di lui, attraverso il comlink. Anne era lì, _dentro di lui_.

- Stiamo per arrivare. - rispose, decidendosi ad usare lo stesso canale di comunicazione.

- Fermati qui. - lo strazio nel tono, nella sua voce non poteva essere frainteso. Le dita della donna si strinsero delicatamente intorno al suo polso - Fammi morire qui.

Thundercracker finse di non averla sentita.

Anne riversò dentro di lui, come se fossero stati un flusso di file, i suoi sentimenti, la sua disperata paura.

Thundercracker strinse i denti e tirò avanti, anche se poteva capirla.

Più di quanto lei non avrebbe creduto.

Ci aveva pensato, nonostante la natura della sua razza fosse lontana dall'irrevocabilità di una morte definitiva intesa nel modo in cui i terrestri lo facevano, ci aveva pensato durante il tempo infinito della guerra: Thundercracker avrebbe voluto essere terminato in volo, in cielo. Durante una battaglia. Avrebbe voluto bruciare libero come una stella alla fine.

Provò uno strano affetto per Anne Baxter sapendo che per lei era lo stesso; ma nonostante tutto... non si sarebbe fermato.

C'erano stati milioni di anni per imparare ad essere altruista, e non se ne era curato.

Adesso aveva bisogno di essere egoista.

Aveva bisogno di riportare la femmina umana al laboratorio anche se lei lo avrebbe odiato per questo.

Doveva vivere.

_Primus!_ Doveva vivere _ed_ appartenergli.

Thundercracker si immobilizzò per un istante, registrando le implicazioni di una simile volontà. Ma, dopotutto, poteva stupirsene?

Non si trattava solo della capacità di provare affezione, di riuscire a nutrire interesse per qualcun altro al di fuori di sé stesso e dei suoi simili. Era... a patto che i colori di Anne Baxter continuassero ad ardere per lui, era disposto ad essere odiato. A tenerla sempre e ancora come la sua cosetta di carne, il suo piccolo animale terrestre. Lo pensò con una disperazione che gli fece paura. Riconoscendo la risposta al suo bisogno di avere qualcosa al di fuori di quello che gli aveva garantito la sua vita fino a quel punto.

E non importava che tra lui ed Anne scorresse l'abisso della differenza, di ogni differenza, perché questo bisogno che gli toglieva il fiato andava oltre quello che gli esseri umani avrebbero potuto definire sentimentalismo, o forse amore.

Si trattava di un dato di fatto, un calcolo perfetto per quanto improbabile. La logica conclusione alla quale i suoi sistemi erano arrivati. La risposta era Anne Baxter.

E se lei fosse morta questo calcolo perfetto sarebbe finito nel nulla, togliendogli la possibilità di essere pienamente sé stesso.

Thundercracker avvertì il brivido dell'incertezza.

- Resisti Anne Baxter. - sussurrò - Siamo quasi arrivati.

Il silenzio all'interno della base, al loro arrivo, gli aveva dato i brividi.

Thundercracker aveva lasciato Anne in un luogo sicuro, senza smettere di sentirsi in colpa, e si era diretto verso i laboratori.

Se c'era una cosa chiara nella sua testa era che la sua umana non sarebbe tornata lì dentro. Lì dentro dove... Thundercracker poteva solo immaginarlo dopo l'abbandono della base. Lì dentro _c'erano stati_ altri esseri umani.

L'idea che lei vedesse quello che ne restava lo spaventava. Gli dava i brividi.

Perché se fosse accaduto... allora sì che non ci sarebbe stata alcuna speranza.

Varcare la soglia di quel frammento di inferno non era stato facile neanche per lui; ignorare tutto e focalizzarsi sul bisogno di portare il nutrimento necessario ad Anne non era stato di grande consolazione. Eppure lo aveva fatto.

Adesso, tenendo l'umana nuovamente vicina, obbligandola a bere il liquido che l'avrebbe salvata _continuando nello stesso tempo ad ucciderla_, sentiva i propri pensieri farsi più chiari dopo tanto tempo.

Anne non oppose resistenza, troppo spossata per farlo. Si lasciò nutrire, e poi si raggomitolò su sé stessa, chiudendo gli occhi ed addormentandosi.

Thundercracker pensò che le doveva almeno quel momento. Almeno quel breve momento. Per questo la lasciò sola, lasciandosi guidare dalla propria nuova lucidità verso la prima, la più importante cosa che avrebbe fatto. Che doveva fare.

Non gli era successo prima.

Non aveva mai tenuto il conto delle creature che aveva ucciso; dei suoi simili, o degli alieni, di ogni alieno che si fosse messo sulla sua strada.

Non aveva pensato che tenere il conto cambiasse qualcosa.

Se la guerra diventava la tua vita... ci dovevi convivere. Smetteva di essere una questione di quantità.

Diventava il tuo modo di essere.

Però, Thundercracker non aveva mai, _mai _ucciso per piacere. O per ozio. O per sfogare la rabbia.

Per questo motivo si era sempre sentito in parte diverso dai tanti clown del circo di Megatron. Usando una metafora umana, avrebbe potuto dipingersi come il pagliaccio triste nel mezzo di una rappresentazione di clown dai colori eccessivi, e dalle personalità rutilanti.

E, nonostante questo, era consapevole della propria abiezione.

E non poteva prescinderne.

Anche mentre uccideva per la sua causa, la parte della sua mente che aveva sempre lottato per restare vigile, e per non lasciarsi anestetizzare dalle giustificazioni dei Decepticons, aveva avuto ben presenti i limiti di ogni sua azione.

Adesso, per la prima volta, Thundercracker sentiva che uccidere sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta; all'interno del laboratorio avrebbe ucciso senza riuscire a individuare un solo motivo per il quale farlo non sarebbe stato la cosa migliore.

_Umani. _

Era cominciata così quella sua avventura senza senso: _umani_.

Morboso desiderio di scoprire qualcosa in più su queste forme di vita imperfette e bizzarre, e infestanti e... _umani._

Era iniziato tutto nel laboratorio.

Adesso, implorando la fortuna di assisterlo e di lasciare che Anne Baxter continuasse a dormire, ignorando ogni cosa, Thundercracker avrebbe portato a termine quello che era cominciato tra quelle mura.

Con la sola differenza che, ora, _li vedeva_.

Che adesso quelle non erano più cose, o corpi privi di importanza che suscitavano in lui solo morboso desiderio di esplorazione e conoscenza; quella era la razza della _fragile cosa di carne_ che lui desiderava più di tutte le altre.

Si decise a pensare solo a questo mentre staccava i tubi dell'alimentazione forzata dalle cavie del laboratorio e scioglieva dalle catene quelli che erano già passati oltre.

Liberazione, ecco cosa.

Liberazione dalla pazzia di quelli come lui.

I Decepticons continuavano ad essere la sua famiglia, la sua fazione. Ma non c'era un solo motivo al mondo per il quale i Decepticons avrebbero dovuto continuare a servirsi di quel laboratorio, a portare avanti esperimenti che degradavano il loro ideale, e la naturale dignità che dei guerrieri avrebbero dovuto possedere.

Thundercracker avrebbe combattuto, ma non sarebbe più stato un macellaio silenzioso e rassegnato.

Perse il conto del tempo, non che il tempo per lui fosse importante se non in relazione a quello che trascorreva nella breve vita di Anne Baxter, ma non si fermò fino a quando nel laboratorio non rimase più alcuna traccia delle persone che vi avevano perso tutto.

E, anche così, anche dopo tutto questo... Thundercracker non fu, né fu mai più in grado di definire davvero quello che aveva sentito a tal proposito, in quel lungo giorno di consapevolezza.

Da ultimo si concentrò sulle strumentazioni che, adesso, sembravano gigantesche e fuori misura per il suo corpo e si allacciò al computer per assorbire ogni dato sugli esperimenti, in modo da assimilare quanto avrebbe potuto essergli utile per Anne, e cancellarne invece ogni traccia dalla memoria della base.

Quando ne venne fuori era di nuovo sera. Ed Anne era seduta davanti alla porta d'ingresso, in attesa. Gli occhi cerchiati di scuro, e la pelle pallida. Ma viva.

E Thundercracker non si concesse di domandarsi sino a quando lo sarebbe stata.

Invece, si sedette al suo fianco.

- Va meglio?

- No. - Anne evitò di guardarlo.

Lui annuì.

Rimasero così per un bel po'.

- Tu sai che cosa sta succedendo, non è vero?

Anne annuì.

- Il tuo corpo è stato preparato per essere reso diverso, usato, ma poi... lasciato in uno stato in cui non può andare né avanti né indietro. Inizi a sentire cosa potresti essere, ma senza il passo successivo non lo sarai mai. Puoi solo sopravvivere, per un po', così a patto di nutrirti di...

- Non lo dire. - sibilò lei coprendosi le orecchie.

Thundercracker sospirò e si alzò, afferrandola.

Un guizzo della vecchia combattività affiorò negli occhi della donna - Lasciami!

Lui la ignorò, trascinandola in uno degli altri laboratori.

Lei continuò a dibattersi, fino a quando lui non la spinse contro... Anne imprecò, urlando spaventata. Ma l'alieno, _il corpo dell'alieno _era semplicemente inanimato ed abbandonato sul pavimento come un guscio vuoto.

Poi lo riconobbe.

- Thundercracker...

Lui la tenne ferma – Guardami. - sibilò - Guardami bene. Vuoi veramente dirmi che preferisci morire sputando i fluidi del tuo corpo, contorcendoti per il dolore... invece di... accettare che...

Anne deglutì - Invece di...

- Accettare che non puoi più essere umana.

Lei non disse nulla.

- _Resta con me. _

Anne si voltò di scatto - Che cosa? - sibilò.

- Voglio solo... qualcuno che cavalchi la tempesta con me. Una compagna di viaggio. Tu sei come me, Anne Baxter. Non sei stata fatta per non avere le ali, per restare ancorata alla terra. Il tuo spirito è libero.

- Cavalcare la tempesta, Thundercracker? E' una tempesta quello che mi è successo? - sibilò lei.

- C'è sempre una tempesta, ed una tempesta più grande che arriva.

- E tu hai speso milioni di anni della tua vita per tirare fuori un così grande distillato di _saggezza_? - la donna si tirò indietro - Sei pazzo, per conto mio. Tutto quello che voglio fare è morire in pace. E anche se non dovessi morire... l'ultimo posto dove cercherei un amico è questo. Cosa sei andato a fare nel laboratorio? A tormentare qualcun altro? Oppure ti basta tormentare me ed è per questo che mi hai riportata qui?

Alle labbra dell'alieno salì un ringhio soffocato.

- Se il tuo maledetto corpo fosse fatto d'oro e diamanti, se tu potessi camminare sulle nuvole e parlare con gli angeli... io non vorrei ugualmente essere come te. Guardami, toccami... - Anne gli afferrò la mano, premendosela sul petto - Lo senti? Questo non è il battito di un cuore umano. Ogni sorso di quella _merda_ mi ha fatto questo. Non sarò mai più quello che ero, ma non sarò mai quello che volete voi. Un mostro, una cosa senza volontà propria. Una macchina, un computer. Una _cosa_, Thundercracker: _tu sei una cosa_. E non mi convincerai mai di essere in grado di fare altro che calcolare probabilità.

- Io non sono...

- Non hai avuto neanche la pietà necessaria a lasciarmi andare. Un animale sarebbe stato più misericordioso. Ma una _cosa_...

- Non sai quello che stai dicendo. Ed io... farò finta di non averlo sentito. Resterai comunque, perché non hai nessun posto dove andare.

Thundercracker sollevò a fatica la mano dal suo seno, continuando a sentire il calore che gli bruciava le dita. Ignorandola mentre usciva imprecando; tanto non c'era un posto dove nascondersi dai suoi occhi lì dentro.

Si voltò, concentrandosi sul lavoro da fare per ripristinare le funzionalità del proprio corpo.

Tentando di non pensare alla sensazione sconosciuta che stava facendo a pezzi i suoi circuiti. E domandandosi se fosse per questo che tra componenti della sua razza era così difficile trovare qualcuno che ammettesse il bisogno di un _compagno_.

Ma non era finita.

No, non era finita.

_(continua…)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piccola nota a fine capitolo: <strong>  
>Ah, l'amore ai tempi dei Transformers... xD<br>Una cosa che, a volte, non mi convince in una storia (o in un film, o in un libro) è leggere in modo troppo immediato di, ad esempio, un alieno che concepisce subito l'amore nello stesso modo in cui lo fanno i terrestri.  
>Thundercracker non lo fa. Per adesso, forse. Questa nota serve solo a chiarire che il nostro caro alieno non sta pianificando niente di simile al mandare fiori e cioccolatini. Ma forse si era capito. XD<br>Dal punto di vista fisico... beh, vedremo più avanti. Anche se, probabilmente, la cosa necessiterà di una esplicazione particolare.  
>Ed io dovrò resistere ai miei perversi impulsi... xD<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>__: Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I __Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti. Ovvio, no?_

_Ciò che è mio sono i pg originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi! _


	26. Chapter 26

**File... 03.08.06 – **_**Capitolo 26**_** – Destino**

Nel laboratorio l'unico suono era quello delle pulsazioni che i computer stavano registrando.

Aidan trovava che quel suono fosse rilassante; che l'intero laboratorio ricordasse una sorta di mondo sommerso, con la luce azzurrina dei monitor e lo strano, continuo palpito dei macchinari.

Ma la cosa più sorprendente di tutte era la facilità con la quale aveva trovato il proprio posto. La facilità con la quale gli era sembrato di rinascere.

Rinascere... Aidan socchiuse gli occhi, fermandosi per un attimo a riflettere. Non era certo che quella fosse l'espressione giusta.

Piuttosto gli sembrava di aver ritrovato la strada perduta, di essere tornato a qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto appartenergli già da tempo.

_Strano_, pensò, prima di dedicarsi ad una nuova serie di calcoli.

Eppure se, in via del tutto ipotetica e scherzosa, qualcuno gli avesse prospettato un cambiamento del genere solo un mese prima, e nonostante la sua malattia, Aidan gli avrebbe risposto che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di adattarsi ad una tale rivoluzione.

Non lui, né alcuna persona normale.

Invece, tutti loro, l'intera squadra scelta da Proteus, rappresentavano un'eccezione.

Nessuno aveva reagito al cambiamento lasciandosi prendere dall'isteria, o facendosi sommergere dai dubbi a proposito di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Erano cambiati radicalmente senza essere cambiati davvero.

Per questi motivi gli riusciva difficile pensare a tutto come ad una metamorfosi.

Piuttosto, ragionava in termini di upgrade, l'upgrade di qualcosa di preesistente.

La sua mente scientifica faticava a trovare un'ipotesi del genere plausibile, ma il cambiamento lo aveva reso più disponibile nei confronti della metafisica.

_Metafisica!_ Aidan scosse la testa trattenendo una risata. Metafisica aliena, robotica? Fatalismo, trascendenza interplanetaria?

Scosse di nuovo la testa, ricontrollando le funzioni vitali della donna immersa nell'urna.

Eppure... non era incredibile anche questo?

Un corpo umano a contatto con quella sostanza, e poi sottoposto alla tecnologia di Proteus diventava... Aidan non era certo di aver trovato ancora la giusta definizione. Diventava vita attraverso la morte.

Quelle parole gli si disegnarono in testa spontaneamente, lasciandolo ancora più perplesso, e irritato perché, nonostante tutto, si trattava ancora di definizioni imprecise.

Tutti loro avevano scaricato tali quantità di informazioni da poter scrivere enciclopedie intere nelle lingue aliene di mondi lontanissimi, eppure... sapevano ancora così poco.

- Come va, dottore? C'è bisogno di me?

- Non ancora.

Galaktion Pavlov annuì, gettando uno sguardo verso il contenitore del Bright Energon.

Aidan non faticò a leggere sul suo volto buona parte della stessa sete di conoscenza che lo animava, della sete di conoscenza che i misteri sollevavano sempre.

- Non è incredibile? - sussurrò Galaktion.

Aidan annuì piano, studiando l'espressione rapita dell'altro uomo.

- Siamo su un'astronave, con un mondo conosciuto dietro le spalle e la promessa di un mondo nuovo da venire. Siamo, beh non so cosa siamo. Ma... è _incredibile_. - Pavlov sorrise - Tutto questo mi fa sentire quasi sentimentale.

- Sentimentale come un bambino che aspetta Babbo Natale?

Lo sguardo di Galaktion diede ad Aidan l'impressione di essere nuovamente in grado di arrossire.

- Più o meno, dottore. Più o meno.

- E' così per tutti, non facciamo altro che guardarci intorno e sentirci fortunati.

- Forse perché lo siamo.

Aidan annuì, rendendosi conto che quell'affermazione era per lui ancora più vera che per gli altri.

- Ieri facevo il meccanico nell'Esercito, aspettando di essere mandato da qualche parte a combattere un nemico sconosciuto, e senza mai smettere di pensare che, dopotutto, non fosse altro che una montatura americana. - Pavlov sbuffò - Ed ora cosa? Sono io l'alieno!

Aidan provò l'impulso di raccontagli qualcosa di sé, ma la lunga abitudine umana alla pietà altrui lo bloccò, così si limitò a sorridere.

- Alieni... - borbottò.

- Non come quegli altri. - Pavlov si corresse - Come quegli altri mai. Ma alieni, sì. Neppure da ubriaco ho mai pensato di trasformarmi in un elicottero, ah! - assestò una manata sulla spalla del dottore e si lasciò cadere su un sedile, guardandosi intorno e sorridendo mentre si sistemava i capelli biondi con un gesto da consumato playboy - Non è strano? Abbiamo monitor e comandi alla nostra altezza e altri all'altezza dei nostri corpi alternativi. Quel vecchio diavolo di Proteus ha pensato a tutto, eh?

Aidan annuì, sovrappensiero.

- Ora che ci penso... - continuò Pavlov - Ed è strano che non lo abbia fatto prima, non ho ancora trovato una cosa che non sia di mio gusto su questo affare.

- Sarebbe di mio gusto se non appoggiassi i piedi a quei pannelli.

Galaktion sollevò lo sguardo e Lana si chinò su di lui, sistemandosi una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio.

Pavlov provò con un sorriso affascinante, ma lei si limitò a dare al suo sedile un colpo di fianchi facendolo rovesciare.

Galaktion imprecò, massaggiandosi il fondoschiena - Ehi, non c'è nulla di più urgente da fare su questa nave, _comandante_?

Aidan sbuffò.

- A che punto siamo?

Il dottore gettò un'occhiata verso l'urna; nella luce che sfarfallava al suo interno riusciva ad immaginare il grande corpo metallico e quello della donna, e la delicata rete di connessioni che si stava intessendo tra loro.

- Manca poco.

Lana annuì.

- Dialpulse. - sussurrò.

- Spiegatemi questa.- bofonchiò Pavlov - Io ricordo di aver scelto il mio nome mentre ero lì dentro, ma se siamo noi a scegliere... perché qui conosciamo già i nomi di chi ancora non si è presentato?

Lana fece spallucce.

- Onniscienza da computer. - azzardò.

Galaktion si grattò la testa - Un po' come _Dio,_ cioè? - scambiò uno sguardo con Aidan e scoppiò a ridere - Ok, la pianto.

Uno dei monitor si accese, cominciando a riportare i dettagli del passaggio alla fase successiva all'interno dell'urna.

Tutti e tre rimasero in silenzio, mentre la luce si affievoliva, ed il corpo della donna veniva preparato per la riattivazione.

Aidan si mordicchiò le labbra - Il Bright Energon diminuisce un po' ogni volta. - sussurrò.

Lana annuì - Credi che basterà, alla fine?

- Immagino di sì. Ma dopo?

Rimasero zitti, ciascuno perso nello stesso pensiero. Domandandosi se fosse davvero saggio consumare quella sostanza solo per ridare un equipaggio alla nave.

- Non mi lamento di essere viva... - mormorò Lana - Ma non sono sicura di riuscire a capire.

Proteus avrebbe potuto rivitalizzare il proprio pianeta, oppure sceglierne uno nuovo e giocarci come un bambino con una scatola di costruzioni. Il più grande potere dell'universo, il potere della vita era giusto sprecarlo così? _Per loro?_

All'inizio Lana non lo aveva capito. Aveva solo pensato che la creazione di un nuovo equipaggio non fosse altro che un modo per proteggere l'Energon. Proteus aveva detto esattamente questo, no? Eppure si erano resi conto che dopo ogni creazione il liquido diminuiva.

Aveva chiesto a Proteus se ci fossero altre risorse da qualche parte nell'universo, ma lui le aveva risposto che non c'era nessuna possibilità in questo senso.

Così, presto, sarebbero rimasti solo loro... e domande che non avevano risposta.

Lana chiuse gli occhi; no... non era corretto. Avvertendo la possibilità di richiamare i file più profondamente custoditi nella sua memoria, di iniziare un viaggio a ritroso nelle profondità di quello che condivideva con Proteus non si accorse di aver gettato indietro il capo, le palpebre percorse da un fremito. La risposta poteva essere recuperata. Se lei avesse davvero avuto l'intenzione di farlo.

- Tutto bene? - Aidan le posò una mano sulla spalla, e Lana si rese conto di quanto dovesse sembrare strano il suo comportamento dall'esterno.

- Sì tutto bene. - sorrise.

- E' questo che intendo quando parlo di alieni. - borbotto Galaktion.

- Che alieni? - Aria raggiunse le attrezzature mediche, insieme ad Audy.

- Gli alieni che teniamo in salotto?

Pavlov sorrise, girando intorno ad Audy, sistemandosi i capelli come da consuetudine per il suo personaggio di uomo affascinante e spiritoso - Non ricordarmi di quei mostri, piccola. Già mi prudono le mani.

- Ma che buffone! - Aria gli assestò una pacca e inarcò un sopracciglio.

Audy si limitò a fare una smorfia che potesse passare per il fantasma di un sorriso complice. I mostri nel salotto le facevano prudere le mani per altri motivi – Allora... - esclamò, invece - La nostra nuova amica è pronta?

Aidan sorrise, trovando familiare persino quel piccolo rito del ritrovarsi tutti intorno al nuovo venuto al suo risveglio - Ci siamo.

Raggiunsero insieme la postazione medica, dedicandosi ciascuno ad uno dei monitor, in modo da svolgere il procedimento più rapidamente e con maggiore efficienza.

Audy si coprì la bocca e non riuscì a reprimere una risatina.

- Beh, cosa? - domandò Aria.

- Stavo pensando alle anatre ed all'imprinting. - la risatina si trasformò in un gorgoglio difficile da fermare - Ci mettiamo qui intorno, così che l'anatra apra gli occhi e ci riconosca subito come la sua famiglia.

- E' questo che adoro in te, piccola. - sghignazzò Pavlov.

- Già, _il fatto che ti veda come un'anatra. -_ sibilò Aria.

- Attenzione, signori. - Aidan non sollevò la testa dal monitor - Ci siamo.

_Riattivazione in corso... _

- Non soffocatela, non le stiamo troppo addosso. - Aidan puntò il suo scanner, percorrendo il corpo di Kae per controllare ogni dettaglio - Un altro lavoro perfettamente riuscito, Proteus. Tutti i sistemi sono operativi.

- Grazie. - la voce disincarnata del computer li raggiunse risuonando da ognuno degli altoparlanti del laboratorio - Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro anche tu, Shell.

- Si sta svegliando! - Audy si chinò di più sulla nuova arrivata - Dialpulse? Sei lì? Tutto bene?

Kae spalancò gli occhi, adesso accesi da una intensa luce viola, e li puntò su ciascuno di loro. Poi, del tutto a sorpresa, lanciò un grido e scattò a sedere, spingendo con le gambe verso l'estremità più distante del lettino.

Aidan puntò di nuovo lo scanner - Qualcosa non va, Proteus? Eppure i valori sono tutti regolari.

- Va tutto bene. - replicò il computer - E' solo sovreccitata.

- Voi, voi! - Kae puntò il dito - Io vi conosco! - mentre li metteva a fuoco uno per uno ed il suo sistema riconosceva i nomi, i ruoli e le abilità specifiche dei propri compagni - Non riesco a crederci, non posso crederci! - strillò, guardandosi le mani e mettendosi in piedi prima di iniziare a saltare e gridare - Sono morta e resuscitata! _Cazzo!_

Saltò giù, atterrando Pavlov in una confusione di gambe e braccia.

- L'ha presa proprio bene, eh? - osservò Aria, aiutandola a rialzarsi.

Kae la afferrò per le spalle e la abbracciò - Rocket! Oh, ti ho riconosciuta Rocket! E... Shell! - si avvinghiò al dottore.

- Proteus? - soffiò Aidan senza riuscire a sottrarsi - Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Mi sembra... un po' _troppo._

- E' solo la sua personalità. - il divertimento nella voce del computer era evidente.

- Clover! - Kae si avventò su Audy - Sento che abbiamo molto in comune, Clover. Ci piacciono i ragazzi cattivi, eh?

Audy iniziò ad urlare, mentre Pavlov accoglieva con grande disponibilità le attenzioni di Kae - Non penso che sia gentile comunicare ad alta voce questo genere di informazioni. E poi lei non ha ancora provato _me_... e neanche tu! Ed io sono un _bravo_ ragazzo. - rise, sollevandola e facendola girare prima di lasciarla andare tra le braccia di Lana che tentò inutilmente di sgusciare via.

- Guardate questo! Dite che _posso lanciare missili dalle tette_, adesso? - Kae si sganciò da Lana, al culmine dell'euforia, e si guardò intorno - Proteus... _grazie!_ Questo è tutto quello che ho sempre sognato!

- Incredibile... - soffiò Aria - Ormai pensavo di averle viste tutte...

- E _Psycho_? Dov'è Psycho? Voglio dire... quel bellissimo finto uomo con gli occhiali che mi ha affogata. _Dov'é?_

Gli altri si scambiarono un'occhiatina ironica.

- Scommetto che sta fremendo nell'attesa. - commentò Galaktion.

- Ora sono sicura che i nostri figli non sembreranno affatto dei vermi giganti; e se, invece, somiglieranno a frigoriferi... non mi importa! Avremo un figlio e lo chiameremo Mike il frigo! O Juliet il tostapane! - rise Kae, senza rendersi conto del silenzio caduto nel laboratorio.

- Ahm. - tossì Aria.

- Vorresti avere figli da... _quello_? - Aidan si mordicchiò le labbra - Ecco, io non credo... - pensò al modo migliore per dirlo.

- E' un po' presto. - borbottò Lana - Vi conoscete da poche ore.

- Juliet il tostapane? - Audy aggrottò la fronte, mettendo a fuoco l'immagine di un tostapane con piccole gambe e braccia che la inseguiva con Skywarp alle calcagna - Avrei preferito non saperlo.

Il dottore scosse la testa. Kae stava solo scherzando, no? Non era possibile che avesse pensato davvero di poter continuare ad avere una vita normale, secondo la routine umana. Non era esattamente pensabile che degli organismi tecnologici si _riproducessero_ come esseri biologici. O che... Aidan deglutì.

Non ci aveva riflettuto prima, non aveva preso in considerazione informazioni su quell'argomento. Il sesso, la riproduzione, o solo l'idea che tra robot ci si scegliesse un compagno. Aveva dato per scontato che fosse tutto finito.

E lo era, di sicuro.

Ma come si faceva a dire ad una donna così felice e piena di idee mirabolanti che loro non avrebbero più... sarebbe sembrato scortese, quantomeno.

_Errore._

_Cosa? _I suoi sistemi continuarono a pulsare.

_Errore. _

Lana, al suo fianco, si irrigidì per un istante, rabbrividendo. Prima che Aidan potesse muovere un dito o analizzare i propri sistemi, si voltò.

- Andiamo dai nostri ospiti. Lasciamo che Dialpulse incontri Soundwave, e noi... gli altri.

- Sei contro sei, adesso. E con le stesse capacità." Pavlov stava tenendo banco, attirando l'attenzione dei suoi compagni, mentre percorrevano i corridoi della nave.

"Tutto bene?" la voce risuonò direttamente all'interno del comlink di Lana su un canale riservato. Lei scoccò un sorrisetto ad Aidan ed annuì.

"Sono in confusione su alcuni argomenti." continuò lui "Penso di avere bisogno di aggiornamenti. Ho bisogno di parlare con Proteus. Temo di aver trascurato alcuni argomenti importanti, e aspetti della vita..." Aidan si mordicchiò le labbra "Come medico dovrei conoscere meglio l'ambiente dal quale proveniamo, voglio dire... quello dove andremo. Mi sento inadeguato, attualmente.

"Inadeguato?" Lana inarcò un sopracciglio "Credo che sia impossibile.

Aria rallentò il passo, affiancandosi a loro, intromettendosi su quel canale "Cosa succede?

"Niente di speciale, abbiamo solo bisogno di aggiornare le nostre convinzioni, probabilmente.

Aria annuì. E tutti e tre rimasero in silenzio per un po', mentre Pavlov si esibiva per Audy e Kae, raccontando di come era stato quasi schiacciato da un carro armato prima di essere salvato.

"Volevo dire..." riprese Aria all'improvviso "Volevo dire... che a volte mi sembra di avere troppo da dire, troppo da chiedere. E allora preferisco tacere, e aspettare che le cose succedano volta per volta. Per affrontarle tutte al momento giusto; facciamo così, oppure impazziremo. Solo... ahm... però, _a parte questo_, pensate che saremmo davvero in grado di...

"Attualmente non è nelle mie priorità." sibilò Lana.

"Né nelle mie..." il dottore deglutì.

"Beh, neanche nelle mie." osservò Aria "E certamente _con nessuno di voi._ E certamente con _nessun altro s_e penso alla possibilità che un mio eventuale figlio_ tosti fette di pane_.

"Eh, già." Aidan sospirò sconsolato.

"Pensate che sarà imbarazzante _incontrarli?_" Aidan e Aria si girarono verso Lana "Dopotutto... non ci hanno ancora visti così, e sono nostri prigionieri. E... dopo quello che ci hanno fatto... _dovrà _essere imbarazzante vederli.

"Quel bastardo di Megatron..." soffiò Lana "Che bella sorpresa sarà scoprire di non averti ammazzata.

"Ma lo sa." soffiò Lana "Lo sa già.

"Come?" Aria fece schioccare la lingua "Nell'urna?

Lana annuì, mentre Aidan spostava lo sguardo dall'una all'altra "Volete sapere una cosa?" domandò "Io sono contento di aver incontrato Frenzy. Sono grato per essere stato suo prigioniero. Altrimenti... " scosse la testa.

"Eppure, dottore, questo ci riporta ad un altro interrogativo." Aria inclinò il capo "Se è solo grazie a Frenzy che sei finito su questa nave, perché prima ancora che lo incontrassi qui era già tutto pronto per te?

"Forse non erano loro ad essere nel nostro destino, ma noi nel loro." Lana sorrise, poi si fermò a guardare Galaktion, Kae e Audy che li aspettavano.

- Beh? - borbottò il meccanico - Avete finito con il vostro club privato?

- Ma non c'è nessun club privato! - rise Lana, superandoli e digitando il codice d'ingresso su un pannello.

- Audy! - Skywarp si tirò in piedi mentre la porta si apriva, avvicinandosi di un passo al gruppo dei nuovi arrivati mentre tutti gli altri restavano immobili.

Lei gli sorrise.

- Non è possibile... - Rumble e Frenzy si mossero all'unisono verso Aidan e Galaktion.

Audy li scansò, avvicinandosi a Skywarp prima di abbracciarlo e di godersi la sua completa sorpresa - Non sono più solo Audy. Sono Clover.

Lui socchiuse gli occhi, squadrandola con attenzione. Scannerizzando il cambiamento senza essere in grado di dire una sola parola.

- Clover?

Lei annuì.

- Questo è impossibile.

- Eppure, guarda un po'.

Skywarp tentò di registrare la verità ancora una volta, continuando ad essere distratto ed intrigato dalla vibrazione, dall'elettricità che sentiva pulsare intorno a questa... diversa creatura, uguale, diversa, uguale.

Starscream si spostò, osservando prima loro, poi Dialpulse e Soundwave. E Rumble e Frenzy che sembravano aver preso una gran brutta botta in testa, davanti agli umani che credevano di aver ucciso.

- Ehi.

Si voltò di scatto, trovandosi difronte Rocket.

- Era un po' che non ci si incontrava. - osservò lei, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Lui le girò intorno - Non posso credere che sia vero. Quell'Energon ha...

- Bright Energon. - lo corresse.

- Non può averlo fatto. Non eravate _davvero _esseri umani... non ci sono altre spiegazioni _scientifiche_.

Rocket sorrise - E invece... sì. Pensavate di essere i più forti, _ma adesso ci siamo noi_.

Starscream si trovò a corto di parole.

- Immagino che vogliate tornare alla vostra base, ed è lì che stiamo andando.

Megatron si costrinse a guardare negli occhi Mistcore - Perché dovreste riportarci indietro? - sibilò a denti stretti.

- Perché, incidentalmente, è lì che anche noi stiamo andando. E perché, presto, riceveremo tutti visite dal _nostro _pianeta. - sussurrò lei, concedendosi di incontrare il suo sguardo.

_(continua…)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noticina a fine capitolo: <strong>E se siete arrivati fino a qui... ricordatevi di lasciare un commento al capitolo, non fate i lettori-ninja! ;-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>__: Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I __Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti. Ovvio, no?_

_Ciò che è mio sono i pg originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi! _


	27. Chapter 27

**File... 03.08.06 – **_**Capitolo 27**_ – **Ascensione**

Thundercracker non aveva smesso per un solo istante di lavorare al computer che gestiva il trasferimento di personalità tra i corpi originali dei Decepticons ed i corpi surrogati.

Quel dannato _affare _era stato un osso duro anche prima, con i delicati processi che amministrava ed il fatto che il lavoro sulle _forme terrestri_ non era mai stato concluso, o sviluppato del tutto.

Il Decepticon imprecò, assestando un calcio ad un pannello di metallo.

- Beh, _cosa? _

Thundercracker non si voltò - Che ci fai qui, _umana_? - sibilò, senza riuscire ad evitare di sentir risalire nei suoi circuiti rabbia e frustrazione.

Anne Baxter si morse le labbra quasi a sangue - Non ho dove andare. - ammise a malincuore - Dato che non posso lasciare questo posto. Dato che mi tieni prigioniera qui, come... _una cavia_.

Thundercracker si voltò, avvertendo il bisogno di essere cattivo, e di sfogare tutta la collera nata dal rifiuto su di lei, perché la colpa di tutto era _sua_, di questa femmina maledetta - Una cavia? Non è proprio quello che sei, umana? - ringhiò.

Anne deglutì, e poi si irrigidì, fissandolo in cagnesco - Avevo ragione su di te. Sei una cosa spregevole.

- Sono un calcolatore elettronico, un pezzo di metallo? - Thundercracker rise, gli occhi rossi che scintillavano cattivi - Ma tu sei una freak, dovresti capirmi. - guidato da un istinto difficile da trattenere gettò a terra l'arnese che stava utilizzando con il computer e si avvicinò, imponente e imperioso, ad Anne. Le afferrò i polsi, attirandola contro il proprio corpo. Il viso vicinissimo al suo.

Anne si dibatté, sentendosi tuttavia debolissima. L'alieno inclinò il capo, tracciando con un dito il contorno delle sue labbra. E poi quello che scendeva verso il collo, e più giù. Fino a stringerle un seno tra le dita.

- Umani... siete così deboli, _così morbidi_. - la voce di Thundercracker era roca, bassa.

Anne abbassò lo sguardo, e poi tornò a sollevarlo, incapace di continuare a guardare mentre la toccava.

Gli occhi dell'alieno erano puntati nei suoi. Duri, avidi... come era lui, come era persino il suo corpo.

Anne tirò il fiato, smettendo di lottare per liberarsi ed arrendendosi tra le sue braccia.

- Sì. Come doveva essere sin dall'inizio. Sii la mia compagna. E' il tuo destino, Nebula.

- _Nebula?_ - Anne socchiuse le palpebre, mettendo a fuoco il vibrante rosso nello sguardo dell'alieno, restando affascinata dal modo in cui quel colore vibrava e cambiava, accendendosi di tonalità diverse. Sfumature e _stelle_. Sollevò una mano, carezzandogli il viso, senza smettere di sentirsi ipnotizzata dai suoi occhi che, adesso, le sembravano pieni delle sfumature profonde e cangianti di una nebulosa immersa nello spazio.

Come... segnando un percorso nell'universo. Una destinazione da raggiungere.

- E' il tuo destino; essere la mia compagna. - sussurrò lui - Tutto quello a cui sei destinata.

- Non...

Thundercracker non le rispose, ma la fece stendere lentamente sul pavimento gelido.

Anne rabbrividì. Anche il corpo di lui era freddo, ma a contatto con il suo, lentamente, si scaldava un po'. Trasmettendole il bisogno di stringersi di più tra le sue braccia, di lasciarsi andare e mescolarsi a quello che lui rappresentava. A tutto quello che avrebbe potuto offrirle.

- Thundercracker...

Lui sorrise, chinandosi, finalmente, sulla sua bocca. Invadendola con la propria e assaggiandola senza alcun freno.

Se c'era stata una parte di lei che aveva mai pensato a tutto questo come ad un errore, a qualcosa di sbagliato, beh, era svanita nel nulla.

Anne gli rispose con la stessa frenesia. Con lo stesso avido bisogno.

Come poteva negare che quell'attrazione era più forte del disgusto? E che, adesso, tra le sue braccia si sentiva cento volte più _umana_ di quanto non fosse stato prima.

- Ti voglio. _Adesso. _

Anne avvertì la propria ragione sprofondare nel baratro del bisogno primordiale, mentre la lussuria si impadroniva di lei.

- Vuoi fare _l'amore_ con me?

- Sì... - come si poteva negare qualcosa a occhi così ipnotici?

Gli carezzò ancora il viso, gli sfiorò le labbra ed annuì.

_Umana. Sono ancora così umana_, pensò.

La bocca di Thundercracker si aprì in un sorriso perfido, e lui si chinò ad aprirle la camicia, lasciandole scivolare le mani sul seno senza più alcuna barriera.

Anne ansimò, irrigidendosi appena un po'. Inarcandosi sotto di lui, ed infilandogli le mani tra i capelli per attirarlo dove voleva.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Ma poi il piacere, il piacere infinito che ogni gesto di lui le trasmetteva la indusse a riaprirli. Perché aveva bisogno di guardarlo, di non perderlo di vista.

_E... _

Anne riuscì a stento a trattenere il grido.

_Il grido di orrore. _

Le dita di Thundercracker stavano indugiando, adoranti, su uno sportellino posizionato al centro del petto della donna. Un piccolo pannello di metallo che, lentamente, si aprì. Irradiando tutto intorno una luce blu pulsante, quasi sino ad accecarli.

- Sei la mia compagna... - Anne riuscì solo a rispondere con un'espressione piena di orrore a quella adorante dell'alieno.

_Non è, quello non è... il mio cuore? La mia anima?_

La consapevolezza la agghiacciò, perché tutto avrebbe dovuto essere sbagliato, e invece le sembrava che ogni cosa così avesse, finalmente, senso.

Anne urlò.

E urlando... riaprì gli occhi, tirandosi a sedere e mettendo a fuoco la stanza.

_Un sogno._

Era stato solo un sogno.

Con il cuore che minacciava di scoppiarle nel petto, e la estraniante sensazione che le dita di Thundercracker avessero davvero impresso una scia di fuoco sulla sua pelle, aprì la camicia e si strofinò il petto, in cerca delle tracce di qualcosa di alieno, di sbagliato.

Ma, anche se al di sotto del battito naturale avvertiva l'eco di una pulsazione meccanica, non c'era nulla fuori posto.

Nessuna apertura.

Nessuno sportello.

Niente. Grazie a Dio... _niente._

Anne richiuse i bottoni a fatica, le mani che tremavano. E la debolezza che tornava ad impossessarsi di lei.

_Sto impazzendo_, pensò, lasciandosi ricadere sdraiata.

E la cosa più orribile era che la capacità di distinguere il sogno dalla realtà, ciò che era giusto da ciò che non lo era, la stava abbandonando.

Era sul punto di essere tradita da sé stessa.

Chiuse gli occhi e se li strofinò, fino a quando non ebbe l'impressione che il buio fosse riempito da milioni di stelle.

Una lunga scia di stelle che la stava portando da qualche parte. Un destino. Un fardello. Un... amore?

_Ma come era possibile?_

Si alzò, tentando di rimettere ordine nei propri pensieri.

Possibile che fosse disposta a qualunque cosa pur di non essere più una cavia, una creatura debole?

Le gambe la portarono, senza che lei ci avesse riflettuto, alla sala dove Thundercracker stava lavorando.

Anne rimase sulla soglia, realizzando che ogni cosa era come nel sogno.

Thundercracker assorto nelle riparazioni, e poi furibondo fino al punto di dare un calcio al computer.

- Beh, _cosa? _

Thundercracker non si voltò - Che ci fai qui, _umana_? - sibilò.

Anne aprì la bocca. Poteva dirgli che non sapeva dove andare ma, in questo caso, sarebbe stata una bugia.

Si avvicinò, adagiandosi alla parete, vicinissima a lui.

- Ho fatto un sogno.

- Davvero? - stava fingendo di non essere interessato.

- Thundercracker...

Lui si voltò a fissarla, ed Anne si rese conto di quanto sembrasse stanco. Con un'espressione piena di durezza, come per provocarla con tutta la propria _aliena diversità_, sollevò una mano ed un dito si allungò, mentre la finta pelle si ritirava lasciando posto ad un lungo aculeo di metallo.

Anne non distolse lo sguardo, mentre lui usava l'artiglio per connettersi al computer. Quando il flusso di dati iniziò a scorrere tra l'alieno e la macchina, lui si irrigidì un po', inarcando la schiena e tremando leggermente.

Non le era mai sembrato così... _sé stesso_. Anne deglutì, stanco, debole eppure reale. Sé stesso, un alieno.

Gli scivolò alle spalle, passandogli delicatamente un braccio intorno alla vita. E adagiando l'altro su quello che stava usando per connettersi.

Lo sentì irrigidirsi di più, confuso.

- Ho fatto un sogno. - spostò una mano al centro del petto di lui, avvertendo sotto le proprie dita un calore soffuso, un battito delicato, una pulsazione elettrica che le fece scorrere un piccolo brivido, come una scossa, lungo il braccio - Ho sognato che qui c'era una luce accecante e calda, e che quella era la mia anima. Ora mi accorgo che non era un sogno... - sussurrò - Ma che doveva essere vero.

Thundercracker si voltò, ritirando l'artiglio dal computer, ma senza modificarne ancora l'aspetto. Stando attento a non graffiarla le toccò il viso.

Anne chiuse gli occhi, imprigionandogli la mano con la propria - E' caldo. Non lo avrei mai pensato possibile. Ma questo metallo è caldo.

- Se il mio maledetto corpo fosse fatto d'oro e diamanti, se potessi camminare sulle nuvole e parlare con gli angeli... tu non vorresti comunque essere come me. Perché io sono solo una _macchina._ E' questo che mi hai detto...

Anne annuì.

- Mi vuoi tormentare, Anne? Vuoi applicare qualche strano tipo di _tortura psicologica umana_ con me? Stai facendo questo? - Thundercracker deglutì, cercando di mantenere la propria espressione dura e indifferente - Ma non è colpa mia se sei stata... una cavia. Ed io, comunque, non posso cambiarlo.

- Lo so. E' solo che... all'improvviso mi sembra tutto così...

Thundercracker socchiuse gli occhi.

- Come se avessi cercato per tutto il tempo di svuotare il mare con un bicchiere.

Lei si spostò e affondò il viso nel suo petto, cominciando a ridere. Una risata non del tutto sana che lo preoccupò e lo lasciò senza parole.

- Ma non puoi svuotare il mare con un bicchiere, Thundercracker. Neanche tu potresti riuscirci. Di sicuro non io. Non può riuscirci una cavia, non può riuscirci un alieno. E, allora, cosa facciamo?

Lui scosse la testa, carezzandole lentamente i capelli.

- Non lo so. - ammise - Dannazione, non lo so.

* * *

><p><em>La nave sta raggiungendo le coordinate prestabilite. <em>

- Grazie. - Lana socchiuse gli occhi, tentando di non fare caso ai Decepticons che si guardavano intorno nella sala di comando - Da qui te ne occupi tu, Proteus?

- Sì, con piacere.

La donna socchiuse gli occhi, passando ad un canale di comunicazione privato con il Computer _"Sei sicuro di non aver bisogno che qualcuno resti? E se la nave venisse attaccata?_

"_Posso gestire la situazione. Non preoccuparti. _

"_D'accordo. "_ sospirò.

- Signori! Prepariamoci a lasciare la Endless con i nostri... - Lana socchiuse gli occhi e le labbra le si incresparono in un sorriso ironico - P_rotégé..._

- _A ciascuno il suo._ - commentò il dottore, gettando un'occhiata scettica a Frenzy e deglutendo.

- Preparatevi ad essere operativi al cento per cento e raggiungete le camere di lancio.

- Riceverete assistenza continua dalla nave. - la voce di Proteus li accompagnò mentre si allontanavano, ciascuno in una direzione diversa – Buona fortuna.

- Un po' di fortuna ci servirà. - Audy si voltò a guardare i monitor che pulsavano tutti insieme, prima di allungare una mano verso quella di Skywarp per stringerla.

- Non mi piace. - ringhiò lui - Se gli Autobot stanno arrivando e ci trovano così...

- Non devi preoccuparti. - Audy gli sorrise.

- Non sono preoccupato! - sibilò lui, tirando via la mano dalla sua stretta - Cosa pensi di poter fare _tu_? Combattere?

- Niente affatto. - la donna sospirò - Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di affrontare nessuno, a meno che non sia inevitabile.

- Tu non capisci. _E' inevitabile. _

- Allora dovresti darci almeno il beneficio del dubbio. - si avviò attraverso l'entrata, aspettandosi di essere seguita. E Skywarp le tenne dietro, senza riuscire ad evitare di guardarla e di chiedersi se quello che era capitato fosse una fortuna o una disgrazia. Questa nuova Audy lo attraeva in modo inaspettato, come prima, ma senza l'ombra dell'impossibilità. E gli faceva paura, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, nella misura in cui era sicuro che lei avrebbe finito per farsi uccidere. Anche se era cambiata, anche così; più sicura di sé e avvolta da un profumo familiare, irresistibile. Come qualcosa che Skywarp avrebbe voluto poter mangiare, come una sorta di droga che gli metteva addosso una frenesia difficile da controllare.

Continuò a seguirla, in silenzio, ammirandola mentre camminava nella sua aderente tuta nera illuminata da sottili venature blu. Imprecando dentro di sé contro Proteus e benedicendolo nello stesso tempo.

Il pannello si chiuse alle loro spalle, mentre le luci della camera di lancio si accendevano una dopo l'altra.

Skywarp si immobilizzò. I suoi occhi e la sua bocca rimasero aperti conferendogli un'espressione un po' stupida. Audy si avviò verso il grande corpo di metallo che, stagliandosi in piedi al centro della camera, voltava loro le spalle.

La creatura cybertroniana si voltò quando Audy la raggiunse e si abbassò piano.

I suoi occhi erano chiusi, e la linea delle labbra serrata. Ma le sue mani di metallo si mossero come se avesse potuto vedere senza alcuna esitazione.

Skywarp fece in tempo a muovere un solo passo prima che la creatura sollevasse Audy, e poi, in qualche bizzarra maniera, la donna tese le braccia verso di lei e _venne assorbita _al suo interno.

Skywarp scosse la testa; non era come se Audy fosse stata posizionata dentro al corpo, ma _esattamente_ come se ne fosse stata assorbita. Un attimo era lì, ed un attimo dopo gli era sembrato di vederla scomporsi e fondersi con il metallo.

La _femmina_ cybertroniana aprì gli occhi, viola come quelli di Audy dopo il cambiamento ma molto più luminosi, e gli sorrise. Avvicinandosi.

Skywarp lottò per non cadere a terra sul proprio fondoschiena, con gli occhi all'insù e la bocca aperta.

- _Wow_. - sibilò.

La femmina si chinò su di lui con un movimento sinuoso, e lo raccolse in una mano.

- Grazie. _Ora non mi chiedi più cosa penso di poter fare?_

Lui deglutì, cercando di recuperare un minimo dell'eloquenza necessaria per fare colpo su una signora. Ma la lingua sembrava esserglisi annodata in bocca e il sintetizzatore vocale doveva essersi fritto, mentre non molto cavallerescamente i suoi occhi continuavano a scivolare sul suo corpo, sulle sue curve.

Non si vedeva un _design_ come quello con facilità. Non era neanche sicuro di averne _mai_ visto uno simile; essenziale e potente nello stesso tempo. Il metallo scuro cromato e le decorazioni in una profonda tonalità di turchese erano da urlo.

Clover se lo avvicinò al viso - Se già adesso hai perso il fiato... vediamo quando mi trasformerò.

- In... _cosa? _

Lei ridacchiò, una risatina profonda che sembrava provenire dalle profondità del suo corpo.

- Indovina.

Skywarp socchiuse le palpebre.

- Audy... Clover, _sei proprio tu? _

Lei lo sollevò ancora un po', per consentirgli di guardarla negli occhi.

Gli mancò il fiato mentre il suo sguardo si perdeva in quello viola di lei, con l'impressione di essere sul punto di precipitare dentro qualcosa di... _profondo_.

Clover rise, e, tenendolo con la stessa dose di forza e delicatezza, spiccò una corsa verso il portellone che si stava aprendo, rivelando una ampia porzione di nuvole e cielo.

- Clover! - strillò lui, ma lei non gli rispose.

Semplicemente spiccò un salto nel nulla.

E proprio mentre venivano attirati verso il basso, e il vento sibilava forte... si trasformò.

Skywarp trattenne il fiato, e poi si trovò seduto all'interno di un... _jet._ Un F-22.

La risata di Clover lo contagiò.

- Non posso crederci! - allungò le dita, un po' invidioso, desiderando infinitamente di poter riavere il proprio corpo. Ma sentendosi anche... _eccitato_ all'idea di essere lì, all'idea di poterla toccare così, in quella che per chiunque della loro razza, sarebbe stata una situazione decisamente _intima_.

- Fammelo vedere. - sussurrò, sfiorando uno dei display con le dita.

- Cosa? - la voce di lei era più bassa, più calda del solito.

- Come domini il cielo, Clover.

Lei rise ancora, lasciandosi definitivamente alle spalle la Endless e avvitandosi verso l'alto, immergendosi nella piena luce del sole.

Skywarp chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo e lasciandosi andare sul sedile - Così... - sibilò mordendosi le labbra, immaginando di essere pienamente sé stesso - _Così_. Non fermarti.

_(...continua.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piccola nota a fine capitolo: <strong>_

eccomi qui, con qualcuna delle mie curiosità da condividere! XD

Se vi state chiedendo della tuta che Audy indossa quando è in forma umana, sappiate che è ispirata (in parte, almeno, anche se con le dovute differenze) alle tute che potreste vedere nel film "Tron: Legacy", sto parlando insomma del sequel di Tron che è uscito nel 2010 al cinema.

Ogni membro dell'equipaggio della Endless ha una tuta del genere, essenziale di fondo, ma con delle venature di luce colorata. Per ognuno dei personaggi il colore delle venature luminose è diverso; ad esempio quello di Clover/Audy è il blu; mentre quello di Aria è il rosso. E gli altri? Vorreste saperlo? :p

Ma passiamo alle trasformazioni!

Audy/Clover si trasforma in un F-22; come Starscream nei film, insomma! XD

Di Mistcore/Lana abbiamo già detto... si trasforma in un jet spaziale, simile a Megatron nei film.

Galaktion/Clearsmoke si trasforma in un elicottero militare.

Aidan/Shell si trasforma in un idrovolante, uno di quei bei Canadair che potreste vedere impegnati a spegnere un incendio.

Aria/Rocket si trasforma in una scattante macchina da rally di un bel rosso fuoco, pronta a competere su qualunque terreno.

Kae/Dialpulse si trasforma in un fuoristrada attrezzato con tutti gli strumenti necessari per le telecomunicazioni; qualcuno potrebbe scambiarla per una vettura di proprietà di qualche canale televisivo! ;-)

Se vi state chiedendo come facciano Rocket e Dialpulse a salire e scendere dalla Endless in volo... beh, possono (come tutti gli altri se non hanno voglia di trasformarsi e volare) usare le piccole lance della nave. Molto più semplicemente, però, tutti i loro corpi in versione robotica sono comunque attrezzati per poter volare; come del resto i Decepticons nella serie G1, no? :D

Ogni tanto ho pubblicato sul mio blog o sulla mia pagina su dA delle notizie a proposito della colonna sonora più appropriata, sulle musiche che mi ispirano mentre scrivo un determinato capitolo. Stavolta stavo ascoltando la soundtrack del film E.T. (che amo e adoro); se vi va ascoltatela anche voi!

E per questa volta è tutto!

**Ricordatevi, se vi va, di lasciare un commento! ;-)**

**Nota: **Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I

Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti.

Ovvio, no?

**Ciò che è mio sono i personaggi originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi né riutilizzi vari e non autorizzati!**


	28. Chapter 28

**File... 03.08.07 – **_**Capitolo 28 **_– **Overload**

Per quanto grande la Endless fosse, e per quanto lo sembrasse dall'esterno, Mistcore aveva sempre l'impressione che, percorrendola internamente, in realtà fosse ancora più vasta.

Se l'urna ed i laboratori sfruttavano spazi extratemporali, a meno che lei non si sbagliasse di grosso, non c'era alcun motivo per il quale le dimensioni della nave non dovessero essere influenzate da _aggiunte_ interdimensionali. Attraversando un corridoio, entrando in una stanza, a volte, riusciva a sentire la sottile vibrazione che caratterizzava il passaggio in una _dimensione_ diversa, in uno degli ambienti virtuali che, verosimilmente, Proteus aveva creato per perfezionare la Endless.

Chiuse gli occhi, continuando a camminare. La nave era un organismo vivente che la circondava e la faceva sentire al sicuro. Non aveva bisogno di guardarsi alle spalle, di controllare che Megatron la seguisse in pace, perché se lui avesse tentato di aggredirla la stessa nave avrebbe reagito prima ancora che Mistcore fosse in grado di voltarsi.

Si fermò davanti ad un pannello, dando tempo allo scanner di riconoscerla e di autorizzare l'ingresso.

- Ci siamo. - sussurrò. Ed entrarono.

La porta si richiuse; se Megatron avesse avuto la necessità di respirare avrebbe sentito il suo fiato sul collo, la sua presenza appena un passo dietro di lei.

Eppure lo avvertiva anche così, percepiva la sua rabbia. E lo sforzo che stava facendo per controllarla.

- _Dove_ siamo? - la sua voce naturalmente roca era in grado di farle correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

Mistcore si domandò se avrebbe potuto ignorarlo, semplicemente. Non rispondere, far finta che lui non fosse lì. Come, del resto, aveva fatto per ore.

Aveva continuato a visualizzare un foglio bianco, vuoto, sforzandosi di non tirare fuori nessuna emozione, niente di niente; concentrandosi su quell'immagine per evitare di comportarsi in modo troppo _personale_.

C'era qualcosa di... infinitamente ingiusto nel fatto che lui le avesse rotto le braccia, che l'avesse quasi uccisa e trascinata nella polvere delle catacombe mentre cercava la nave. Mistcore ricordava perfettamente come ci si sentisse. Come fosse essere deboli e indifesi, offesi dalla furia ingiustificata, umiliati.

Eppure, forse, avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo? Se non lo avesse mai incontrato lei non sarebbe stata lì, non sarebbe stata quello che era.

Non che lui non avesse tentato di impedire anche questo, quando era saltato nell'urna per impedire la trasformazione, anche prima di sapere cosa stesse accadendo davvero.

_Nell'urna_. _Se solo non fosse saltato nell'urna_.

Megatron le afferrò un braccio per impedirle di andare avanti senza dargli spiegazioni, ma Mistcore si voltò di scatto, mettendo temporaneamente da parte tutti i propri propositi di virtù e logica.

- Lasciami. - sibilò. Adesso, _adesso sì_ che avrebbe semplicemente potuto strappare il braccio dalla sua presa, mettersi alla pari con lui.

Ma non voleva, desiderava che fosse Megatron a fare un passo indietro. A capire che era in svantaggio. A lasciarla per non dover essere umiliato.

- Dove. Siamo. - gli occhi di Megatron erano cupi, la sua espressione intimidatoria.

Mistcore pensò che lui non sarebbe stato capace di tirar fuori un po' di gentilezza neanche se qualcuno gliene avesse schiantato una tonnellata sulla testa. Niente tatto, niente gentilezza, niente formalità.

- Ho. Detto. Lasciami. - se voleva giocare a questo gioco non si sarebbe tirata indietro.

Lui si chinò, digrignando un po' i denti.

- Cosa? - sibilò lei in tono di scherno - Se le mie risposte non ti piacciono mi spezzerai le braccia? Provaci adesso, _gladiatore_.

Le dita di Megatron strinsero la presa più forte, fino a procurarle un vago senso di fastidio. Ma non più il dolore che un umano a quel punto avrebbe provato; la prima volta le sue ossa si erano spezzate per molto meno.

Alla fine la lasciò andare, livido di rabbia. E, Mistcore lo sapeva, del tutto incapace di contenersi ancora per molto.

Con un ruggito lui assestò un pugno alla parete. Poi un altro. E tornò a guardarla.

Mistcore si sforzò di restare ferma, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena con tutta l'indifferenza che era in grado di fingere.

- Hai finito? - domandò.

Lui si limitò a continuare a guardarla con ferocia, con i pugni serrati.

_Ah_, pensò lei, _in questo modo lo sto provocando dove fa più male?_ Non poteva non esserne un po' compiaciuta.

Da quel che sapeva a nessun tiranno andava bene l'essere ignorato.

Ma non era così semplice, ovviamente.

Nonostante l'ostentazione di calma e superiorità la bocca di Mistcore si tese in una piccola smorfia di disappunto; Megatron era incontrollato solo quando i suoi sentimenti prendevano il sopravvento. Sottovalutarlo sarebbe stato suicida. Anche se avrebbe preferito _un milione di volte_ doversi scontrare contro il mostro di freddezza e malizia e non con la creatura con i sensi in subbuglio, dominato da impulsi irrazionali e da bisogni primari.

La creatura che...

Non voglio analizzarlo.

_Non voglio analizzarlo. _

Mistcore si voltò, cercando di non perdere la calma, tentando di richiamare l'immagine del grande foglio bianco e assolutamente vuoto. In modo da impedirsi di concentrarsi su di lui.

Ma i dati che aveva in memoria continuavano a cercare di saltar fuori, continuavano a richiamare immagini, e suoni.

- Non. Voglio. Analizzarlo. - non si accorse neanche di averlo detto ad alta voce.

Lui le prese di nuovo il polso, obbligandola a voltarsi.

- Cosa? - soffiò tirandola più vicino, _petto contro petto_. La scarica elettrica la mandò quasi in overload, riempiendole i sensori ottici di luce. Mistcore sibilò, riuscendo a spingerlo via senza dosare la forza. E spingendo sé stessa indietro, dritta contro la parete che aveva alle spalle.

Rimase lì per un istante, inchiodata, tentando di recuperare il controllo e la capacità di vedere e sentire normalmente.

Ma era difficile; continuava a percepire piccole scosse elettriche che le guizzavano lungo le dita, lì dove lo aveva toccato.

Megatron rimase dov'era caduto, seduto sul pavimento, tremando sotto l'effetto dell'overload. Gli occhi rovesciati nelle orbite e un'espressione persa stampata in viso.

Mistcore provò il bisogno di imitarlo, di sedersi sul pavimento e aspettare che tutto passasse per poter fingere che non fosse successo... _di nuovo_. Anche se, per fortuna, non nella stessa esplosiva maniera dell'urna.

- Non possiamo farlo succedere ancora. - soffiò.

_Diamine_, Proteus doveva saperlo. I sistemi di sicurezza avevano registrato la scena, come se il Computer non ne fosse già stato a conoscenza dall'inizio. Mistcore ebbe l'impressione di star provando la stessa cosa che avrebbe provato una teenager scoperta a letto con il suo ragazzo dal padre.

- Non... - sollevò lo sguardo, e sobbalzò, trovandosi davanti Megatron - Oh, non... - deglutì, valutando se fosse il caso di usare una delle armi che il suo nuovo corpo aveva a disposizione.

Ma voleva davvero sparargli? _Si che lo voleva... _

_E allora fallo! _Le sibilò la sua coscienza. _Fallo subito!_

Sollevò un braccio, adesso armato con una piccola pistola a protoni integrata nella tuta protettiva.

- Non avvicinarti.

Gli occhi rossi di Megatron scintillavano nel suo volto truce e tirato. Ma, contro ogni previsione, lui gettò indietro la testa e rise.

Mistcore abbassò il braccio, irritata.

- Spiacente, hai perso... _femmina_.

_Sparagli. Sparagli, sparagli, dannazione! _

Lui sorrise, scaltro _" Posso sentirti. _

Mistcore si picchiò una mano sulla fronte. _Dio_, avere la sua voce nel comlink interno era una _tortura_.

Ma, almeno, questo Megatron sembrava illuminato da una vaga ventata di buonumore. _Che sarebbe passato molto in fretta così come era venuto. _

Lui si accigliò _" Ho detto che ti sento. _

- Devo solo escluderti di nuovo. - sibilò lei, optando per la comunicazione vecchio stile.

Megatron si guardò intorno - La tua camera di lancio, così?

Lei annuì - Procediamo con il piano.

Megatron socchiuse gli occhi, lei lesse le sue intenzioni senza nessuna difficoltà e sollevò di nuovo la pistola.

- _No. _

Lui scostò l'arma senza darle peso e si chinò su di lei. Mantenendo lo spazio appena necessario per non toccarle il petto con il proprio.

- D'accordo. - le scandì all'orecchio, mandandole un brivido lungo la schiena - La prossima volta non sarà con questi corpi. Non sarà così breve. Non sarà così facile.

Poi si alzò e le tese una mano.

Mistcore rimase immobile per un attimo, con le orecchie che ronzavano e la bocca aperta.

Lui la afferrò e la rimise in piedi, bloccandosi a guardare qualcosa dietro di lei.

_Ah. _

Lei socchiuse gli occhi, voltandosi ed andando incontro alla vera sé stessa.

Il corpo di metallo bianco e argento si abbassò. Gli occhi erano ancora chiusi, ma dai punti dove le varie parti dell'armatura si incontravano proveniva una intensa luce simile a quella che emanava il Bright Energon. La donna allungò una mano, e il corpo di metallo la assorbì.

Mistcore aprì gli occhi, scrutando Megatron con i suoi sensori ottici viola, sollevandosi e guardandolo dall'alto.

_Piccolo come un umano_.

- Ma non insignificante come un umano.

- Gli umani non sono insignificanti.

Megatron sorrise - Sei una _divinità_ da troppo poco tempo per poter giudicare nel modo giusto.

- Io sono una... - Mistcore si bloccò. _Umana? _Ma non era vero, non più. Una parte di lei avrebbe potuto sostenere che non fosse _mai_ stato vero.

Il sorriso di Megatron era nello stesso tempo freddo e perverso.

Mistcore rise piano, sorprendendolo - Non è una questione di definizioni, ma di quello che siamo. Proprio di quello che non risponde a nessuna definizione.

Possibile che Megatron non se ne fosse accorto?

Non era una questione di carbonio, o di acqua... ma di _anima_.

Lui sollevò lo sguardo, riversandole addosso rabbia e disprezzo che la ferirono un po'.

- Non. Propinare. A. Me. Questi. Pensieri.

Mistcore produsse un suono simile a quello di un piccolo sbuffo. No, certo che no.

Le immagini erano ancora lì nella sua mente; immagini di città in un mondo lontanissimo nel tempo e nello spazio. Miseria, povertà, degradazione. Miniere. Brutalità.

_Se fosse stata ancora umana avrebbe vomitato. _

- Non... non stavo cercando di propinarti filosofia spicciola.

- No di certo. _Non a Megatron_. - ringhiò.

Lei si irrigidì, trovando ancora una volta ingiusto che un mostro stesse cercando di darle una lezione.

Lui non ne aveva alcun diritto. Nonostante tutto.

- E' infruttuoso parlarne. - sussurrò – Le nostre posizioni non potranno mai incontrarsi.  
>Megatron annuì, superandola.<p>

Mistcore finse di non aver percepito il suo desiderio di piegare chiunque non fosse in grado di adattarsi alla sua visione e di prenderla per buona.

Il problema non era semplicemente che Megatron fosse _cattivo_. Il problema era il suo pessimismo; il fatto che vi si fosse adattato e che avesse costruito su di esso tutta la propria vita. _Il proprio credo_. Fino al punto da rendere superflua persino la vittoria; per Megatron il punto non era il trionfo, forse lo era stato molto tempo prima. Adesso era la guerra ad essere il suo tutto. La guerra continua. La guerra contro tutti. Senza fermarsi. _Mai. _

A Mistcore sfuggì un piccolo gemito.

Come diavolo avrebbero fatto tutti loro a restare neutrali in questo casino? _Diamine_, neutrali!

- Come ce ne andiamo?

Mistcore scosse la testa e sospirò, cercando un modo per dirlo che non suonasse ambiguo ed allusivo. Che non suonasse come: _cavalcandomi. _

- Al diavolo! - sbuffò, realizzando di avere altri problemi.

Realizzando che portare Megatron a bordo della propria forma alternativa avrebbe potuto avere delle conseguenze inattese - Ci schianteremo. _Di sicuro._

Ma tanto valeva non perdere altro tempo.

Si trasformò mentre lui le voltava la schiena.

Le piaceva quella forma alternativa, le piaceva perché non era terrestre. Non che ci fosse nulla di male nello scegliere un mezzo terrestre, _ma le stelle_... le stelle avrebbero potuto essere la sua casa; ed anche se c'era la Endless aveva desiderato qualcosa che le avrebbe garantito la possibilità illimitata di attraversare lo spazio. Di andare ovunque.

Megatron la raggiunse, sfiorandole una fiancata con due dita.

- Ngh... - si affrettò ad aprire il portello, ingoiando i versi che le erano saliti alla gola.

- Non... toccare nulla, Megatron. - sibilò.

Lui la ignorò, issandosi nella cabina e prendendo posto comodamente e... lentamente.

- Cominciamo? - soffiò, sfiorando le strumentazioni. Mistcore lasciò che una piccola scossa elettrica guizzasse attraverso il metallo per dissuaderlo dal prendersi altre libertà.

- Non c'è bisogno del tuo coinvolgimento per questa attività.

Il portello della camera di lancio si aprì.

Lui incrociò le braccia con un sorriso provocatorio, allungando le gambe - Eccellente.

Mistcore schizzò fuori dalla camera di lancio avvitandosi, ancora prima che il portello fosse completamente aperto, con il proposito di tormentarlo con un volo terribile. Di ucciderlo con un volo terribile.

Ma Megatron non fece altro che ridere...

_(...continua.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noticina a fine capitolo:<strong> _

_anche per queste pagine... ta-dàn! Ecco l'angolo della __**colonna sonora ideale; **__per scrivere questo capitolo ho ascoltato a ripetizione alcuni brani della ost di "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" che amo (se cercate su youtube... il titolo del brano che amo di più __lo trovate sotto questo titolo: "John Williams Close Encounters Of The Third Kind Resolution and End Title") Ho ascoltato altri brani dalla ost di "E.T. the Extraterrestrial" che amo altrettanto e che vi ho già segnalato, se non mi sbaglio di grosso, alla fine del capitolo precedente. _

_E poi un altro brano dalla ost di "Tron: Legacy" (e che su youtube trovate sotto il titolo: "__Tron Legacy - Movie Soundtrack (only instrumental)") _

_E voi, se state leggendo questa storia... c'è qualche musica in particolare che state ascoltando, o che trovate indicata? XD Se vi va... fatemelo sapere, perché sono sempre aperta ai suggerimenti musicali ispiranti! Yep!_

_**E... ricordatevi di lasciare un commento! :-***_

**Nota: **Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
>Ovvio, no?<br>**Ciò che è mio sono i personaggi originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi né riutilizzi vari e non autorizzati!**


	29. Chapter 29

**File... 03.08.09 – **_**Capitolo 29 **_– **R****endezvous **

Nessun progresso.

Non aveva fatto nessun progresso. E non riusciva a capire perché.

Thundercracker assestò un pugno alla macchina, imprecando liberamente.

- Maledetto affare. - ringhiò, come se offendere il computer fosse un modo per richiamarlo al dovere. Lo aveva riparato, era _sicuro _di averlo riparato nel _modo giusto_. Ma il sistema di ripristino della personalità nei corpi originali si rifiutava di riattivarsi.

- Ma perché, dannazione! - Thundercracker si infilò le mani nei capelli, lasciandosi andare ad un gesto piuttosto umano. Continuava a tentare di immaginare cosa potesse essere andato storto; a meno che il computer non fosse stato bloccato da un segnale esterno, il che era _impossibile_, non c'era una sola ragione perché non fosse in grado di funzionare.

Il corpo originale di Thundercracker se ne stava sdraiato per terra, occupando parte della stanza come un malinconico monumento al fallimento ed alla stupidità del suo legittimo proprietario.

- Cosa c'è che non va? - Anne se ne stava seduta sul pavimento, osservandolo in silenzio da ore.

- Non lo so! - sbottò Thundercracker, raggiungendola e lasciandosi cadere seduto al suo fianco - Evidentemente questo coso è troppo al di sopra della mia portata. Non sono in grado di ripararlo.

- Ed è così importante?

Thundercracker si irrigidì un po', in fin dei conti Anne non gli aveva chiesto perché fosse bloccato in quello stato, e lui non glielo aveva spiegato.

- Lo è.

- Thundercracker... non potrebbe ripararlo qualcun altro?

- Difficilmente. - sibilò tra i denti.

Anne si guardò intorno - Volevo chiedertelo da un po'. Dove sono tutti? - continuava a stupirsi di come, in una situazione così astrusa, le cose che diversamente sarebbero state ovvie ed importanti continuassero a scivolare sullo sfondo. Non che le importasse dei Decepticons, o del perché avessero abbandonato la base. Non che volesse incontrarli mai più.

Stava bene così, per quanto le concerneva. Ma non riusciva a capire come mai Thundercracker non potesse chiedere aiuto. Perché nessuno fosse venuto in suo soccorso. Lui le aveva detto di aver commesso un piccolo errore; Anne supponeva che fosse accaduto a causa del suo desiderio di saperne di più sugli umani. Qualunque intenzione lui avesse avuto... la aveva tirata fuori dal laboratorio. Questo era l'importante. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che Thundercracker si fosse mosso senza alcuna autorizzazione ufficiale; doveva essersi messo nei guai così. Le aveva detto che il corpo che adesso lo ospitava era un prototipo di qualche tipo, che era rimasto incastrato lì dentro.

- Hai paura che ti puniscano se vengono a sapere quello che è successo? - Anne aggrottò la fronte - Ti hanno lasciato la custodia della base e ti è sfuggito tutto di mano?

Prima o poi se ne sarebbero accorti comunque. E lui non sembrava in grado di mettere a posto le cose. Di più, Anne avrebbe preferito essere molto lontana quando gli altri fossero tornati.

- Non è così semplice.

Anne ebbe l'impressione che lui si ostinasse a nasconderle qualcosa di importante, qualcosa di fondamentale. Ed era una sensazione sgradevole, che la preoccupava più di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile.

- Thundercracker?

Lui continuò a fissare ostinatamente il computer, come se avesse potuto metterlo a posto solo con la forza di volontà.

_Primus! Sono un idiota. _

Thundercracker deglutì.

Ma non poteva dirglielo, non poteva proprio farlo. Non c'era bisogno di essere maghi nel calcolo delle probabilità per sapere a cosa sarebbero arrivati quando Anne avesse capito che lui aveva temporaneamente messo fuori uso i Decepticons, e che, adesso, stava tentando di riportarli online.

Per quanto Anne Baxter avesse potuto accettare, più o meno, l'idea di restare con lui... era umana. Avrebbe _voluto_ essere ancora interamente umana. E lui le aveva nascosto con cura una possibile chiave per consentire ai terrestri di dare una svolta alla guerra.

Lei l'avrebbe vista così. Ovviamente Thundercracker sapeva che agli umani non sarebbe bastato così poco per vincere, ma lei era un'altra faccenda.

Lei non conosceva i Decepticons. Non sapeva nulla della loro vita in guerra, dei pianeti che si erano lasciati morire alle spalle.

La storia del trasferimento di personalità, alla fine, sarebbe stata una piccola inezia da dimenticare, non un punto di svolta.

_Gli umani erano già finiti. _

Se solo Anne avesse posseduto la logica necessaria a comprenderlo...

Thundercracker le scoccò un'occhiata colpevole; d'altra parte... se avesse saputo di essere stata tenuta all'oscuro non lo avrebbe perdonato con la stessa facilità con cui aveva cominciato ad accettarlo.

Si prese la testa tra le mani, tornando ad imprecare. _Perché, Primus, perché? _

Perché era così difficile? Perché non potevano essere semplicemente due creature dello stesso genere, due creature senza un solo problema in un pacifico, perfetto mondo lontanissimo dalla Terra o da Cybertron?

Un guerriero ed una vittima della guerra; non c'era la possibilità che le cose fossero mai semplici tra loro. Non lo erano mai state, non lo sarebbero mai state in futuro.

Anne si spostò più vicina a lui, stringendogli una mano.

- Thundercracker...

- Per favore, non offrirmi nessuna comprensione. Non lo sopporto.

Come avrebbe fatto a capirlo? Ad accettare la sua natura di Decepticon, l'abitudine all'imbroglio, alla segretezza? Il fatto che, molto probabilmente, nonostante desiderasse la sua fiducia avrebbe continuato ostinatamente a calpestarla.

- Ma... non capisco. - Anne lo obbligò a guardarla - Thundercracker, che diavolo sta succedendo?

Lui fece una piccola smorfia - Sarebbe più facile, lo sai?

- Più facile?

- Se fosse come credevano tutti gli altri. Se gli umani fossero stupidi, indifferenti.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, iniziando a sentirsi offesa.

- Ma, invece, ci somigliamo un po' troppo. - Thundercracker si strofinò due dita sugli occhi.

- Ti giuro che non capisco. E che non mi piace.

- Il maledetto computer non funziona, per adesso. - le afferrò le mani - Ma devi credermi se ti dico che se non si fosse mai guastato sarebbe stato, alla fine, lo stesso.

- E' perché non riesci a sistemarlo?

- Anne, ascoltami bene. Per gli umani è sempre stato troppo tardi. Prima ancora che voi lo sapeste, già da milioni di anni. Non è mai stata una questione di _se_. Solo di _quando_. Primus sa quanto sono inutili le false speranze.

Anne tirò via le mani - Per favore, ora smettila. Dai un senso a quello che stai dicendo, oppure piantala.

Lui rimase zitto per un po'.

- Quello che è successo al computer è stato un incidente. Io non ne avevo idea... e se devo essere proprio onesto, non riesco a capire perché non si sia semplicemente spento. Tutto quello che è successo è stato imprevedibile, e folle.

- Beh, deve essere stato sgradevole non poterti più liberare di questo corpo, ma... non è una cosa perenne. Puoi tornare indietro. - Anne si mordicchiò le labbra, sentendosi un po' in colpa per l'acredine che non riusciva a trattenere verso l'idea di trovarsi da sola nella condizione di non avere scelta.

Lui sbuffò - Il computer è andato in tilt prima di spegnersi.

- Quel che è stato è stato. - fece spallucce - E' così importante?

- Il trasferimento di personalità non ha funzionato solo per me. - ecco, lo aveva detto.

- Vuoi dire che, per colpa tua, è successo lo stesso a qualcun altro? - Anne aggrottò la fronte - Sei in pericolo, mi stai dicendo questo? Perché loro non l'avranno presa _bene_?

Thundercracker rise - _Prenderla bene? _Anne, il fatto che io non sia già stato ucciso è un miracolo. Credo di aver involontariamente fatto trasferire in corpi umani l_e alte sfere dei Decepticons al completo!_ E gli altri, con buona probabilità, pensando di essere stati piantati in asso, confusi e senza guida devono essersi nascosti, allontanati... Primus sa che altro. E sto ipotizzando; la verità è che non so quando il danno sia esteso. Io sono _già_ morto.

- Ma allora vattene! Andiamocene via... - Thundercracker vide la realizzazione, _finalmente_, farsi strada sul suo viso.

Anne si immobilizzò, perdendo quel poco di colore che le restava sulle gote.

- Anne Baxter... quello che stai pensando è... inesatto.

- Perché non me lo hai detto prima? - sibilò, alzandosi in piedi - La base non è vuota perché sono usciti in missione. La base è vuota perché non c'è più nessuno! Noi... dobbiamo attaccare, l'esercito deve attaccare _adesso!_

Lui scosse la testa - Sarebbe inutile. Suicida.

- Ma ora... qui non c'è più nessuno! - lo gridò, sentendosi furibonda - E non ci sarà più nessuno se tu non riuscirai a riparare il fottuto computer!

- Oh, torneranno! - ringhiò lui - Cosa ne sai tu, _umana_? Questo non è altro che un contrattempo. Probabilmente Megatron è già di strada, ed è già ritornato nel suo corpo.

Anne lo fissò come se avesse voluto piantargli un pugno in faccia. Thundercracker non poteva darle torto.

- Anne Baxter, ascoltami... stai prendendo questa cosa nel modo sbagliato.

Lei urlò, dando sfogo alla collera - Maledetti Decepticons! Questo è il _nostro_ pianeta, cosa diamine ci siete venuti a fare?

- Anne...

Lei afferrò un attrezzo tra quelli che Thundercracker aveva usato per le riparazioni e lo scagliò contro di lui - Avevi la possibilità di _salvarci _e non me lo hai detto!

- Non è vero!

- Era troppo tardi, eh? Bugiardo! - un altro arnese volò sulla testa dell'alieno - E tutto per cosa? Perché per te è più importante tornare ad essere una lattina di metallo piuttosto che salvare un pianeta! Stronzo!

- Una lattina di metallo? - ringhiò lui - Adesso stai esagerando...

Anne sollevò le braccia sulla testa, dimenandole e strillando come se avesse perso la ragione; Thundercracker rimase a fissarla a bocca aperta. Costernato e... spaventato.

- Cosa... cosa credi di fare? Smettila, Anne!

- Ho una crisi isterica, idiota! Io... io...

Si avventò su una grossa sbarra di metallo, e la sollevò con una forza che Thundercracker non sospettava che lei possedesse.

L'alieno si rannicchiò, pronto ad essere colpito e deciso a non reagire per non farle del male.

Ma Anne lo ignorò, avventandosi, invece, sul computer.

Assestò un primo colpo con tutta la violenza possibile, mentre una scarica elettrica saettava lungo la macchina. E poi un secondo colpo.

Thundercracker scattò in piedi, cercando di afferrarla e tirarla via.

- _Primus!_ Finirai fulminata, razza di stupida! - ringhiò - Finirai per ucciderti, per uccidere anche me... _maledetto sia Unicron_, umana pestifera!

La allontanò, sforzandosi di non esercitare troppa forza e di non farle male mentre la scostava dal computer. Anne continuò a dimenarsi, ed a strillare come se avesse completamente perso la testa.

- _Primus, perché mi stai facendo questo? -_ urlò lui - Io non capisco! Io... non...

Anne continuò a comportarsi deliberatamente come una matta, agitandosi e strillando in cerca di un modo per sfogare la furia, provando un sincero compiacimento all'idea di mettere a disagio quel... _quella spregevole lattina!_ Non si accorse subito che lui era rimasto immobile, ma urlò più forte quando due dita la sollevarono.

Poi si trovò ad oscillare davanti ai veri sensori ottici di Thundercracker, in preda ad un fastidioso senso di dejà vu.

- Basta. - sibilò lui, raccogliendola con cura in una mano - Hai fatto abbastanza, ti pare?

* * *

><p>Proteus rise. Gli piaceva ridere e sentire il suono diffondersi dagli altoparlanti.<p>

Era una delle cose che all'inizio non aveva considerato. Ridere! Godersi l'umorismo che la vita stessa garantiva.

Per molto tempo aveva ignorato aspetti come questo, tenendosene lontano e immergendosi nei propri doveri. _Cybertron... _quel pensiero lo rattristò e lo irritò nello stesso modo. Su Cybertron non stava ridendo più nessuno, e forse nessuno lo aveva fatto nel modo giusto da molto, molto tempo.

Sin dall'inizio.

_Un fallimento... _

Scacciò l'idea, concentrando la sua attenzione sull'equipaggio della Endless e continuando a gestire tutte le comunicazioni con la solita calma attenzione.

Era curioso. Molto curioso.

* * *

><p>- Non so cosa sia successo. Devo tornare indietro? - la voce di Shell tradiva il nervosismo.<p>

- Si sono disattivati tutti insieme. - Rocket era con Dialpulse. Starscream e Soundwave si erano _spenti_ nello stesso istante sotto i loro occhi - Ehm... qualcuno sa come si seda un robot? - le imprecazioni di Dialpulse stavano per farle saltare i recettori audio.

- Continuiamo la missione. Atterriamo come previsto e... - Mistcore abbassò impercettibilmente la voce - Trattiamo i corpi con cura.

- Ma cosa è successo? E' colpa nostra? - Clover le si affiancò.

- Credo che si siano semplicemente riattivati i corpi originali.

- Ma come? Perché adesso?

Non che lei avesse una risposta per questo.

- Peccato che non siano morti, eh?

- Piantala, Clearsmoke! Non sei divertente. - Clover ingoiò un insulto; no che non erano morti. Se fossero morti davvero lei lo avrebbe saputo, no?

E, invece, dentro di sé continuava a percepire la presenza vitale di Skywarp. Lontana e confusa ma... non erano morti, nossignore.

- Portiamoli a terra. - Mistcore interruppe la comunicazione, accelerando verso le coordinate prestabilite.

Si trasformò prima ancora di toccare il suolo. Attutendo l'impatto piegandosi leggermente sulle ginocchia, e tenendo con cura il corpo di Megatron tra le mani. Si guardò intorno, incredula.

A perdita d'occhio non c'erano altro che rovine. Edifici crollati, pilastri di metallo o cemento che fuoriuscivano dal terreno. La base dei Decepticons non era lontana.

- Non posso crederci... - soffiò, provando un moto di disgusto verso quello scempio - Cosa hanno fatto...

Clover sfrecciò sopra di lei, oscurando il sole per un attimo. Si trasformò e atterrò con grazia, sollevando una piccola nube di polvere e detriti.

- Beh, non si può cambiare il passato, no? - c'era una nota stridula nella sua voce.

Mistcore non rispose. Come diavolo avrebbero fatto a convivere con una cosa del genere?

- Mi ricevete? - era la voce di Rocket.

- Sì.

- Siamo atterrate dall'altra parte della base e ci stiamo avvicinando. Shell e Clearsmoke sono in avvicinamento.

- E non sono i soli. - Dialpulse aveva ritrovato un po' di calma - Ho un segnale, un grosso segnale in avvicinamento al Pianeta. Proteus ha già provveduto a spostare la nave e a inviare un messaggio di benvenuto, al momento non abbiamo risposte. E ci sono diversi segnali all'interno della base.

- D'accordo. Continuiamo.

Rimasero in silenzio mentre raggiungevano il punto di rendezvous.

- Ospiti. - fu il laconico commento di Rocket mentre sei paia di sensori ottici si appuntavano sull'ingresso della base - Forse sarebbe meglio armarsi.

- Forse sarebbe proprio meglio... - soffiò Clearsmoke.

Nessuno attese una approvazione ufficiale per farlo.

_(...continua.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I

Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti.

Ovvio, no?

Ciò che è mio sono i personaggi originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi né riutilizzi vari e non autorizzati!


	30. Chapter 30

**File... 00.09.10 – **_**Capitolo 30 **_– ** Prologo Parte II**

_Milioni di anni prima, Cybertron prima della Guerra Civile..._

**(…)**

Non era mai stata in città. E se avesse potuto scegliere non ci sarebbe tornata più. Le strade puzzavano di degradazione.

I grandi monitor, le facciate principali degli edifici illuminate e tirate a lucido non bastavano; era sufficiente lasciare i percorsi principali, e i quartieri che ospitavano gli edifici pubblici per rendersi conto di una realtà del tutto differente.

E quella non era la città più povera.

_Iacon era pur sempre la capitale. _

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto immaginarla persino come un piccolo paradiso rispetto a Kaon; di sicuro i disperati nelle strade di Kaon dovevano invidiare i disperati nelle strade di Iacon. Avrebbe potuto esserci dell'ironia in un pensiero simile; ma lei non riuscì a vederci altro che un dramma: d'altra parte era stata programmata per questo.

- Senatore, approderemo nel tempo stabilito.

Il grande robot annuì distrattamente, continuando a sorseggiare un drink ed ignorando il proprio segretario.

- Sarebbe opportuno un piccolo ripasso degli impegni del giorno? - il tono di voce del giovane robot era speranzoso ed incoraggiante.

Il Senatore sbuffò; forse avrebbe dovuto licenziarlo.

- Il Consiglio...

- Il Consiglio! - il Senatore rise - Che importanza ha il Consiglio? Un'altra inutile riunione, un'altra perdita di tempo. Lo so cosa c'è in agenda per oggi, e non mi interessa. Sono un senatore da prima che tu fossi assemblato, _stupido!_

Il giovane robot si immobilizzò, avvilito - Signore, io...

- Un' altra riunione inutile, lo garantisco. E un altro giro di sciocchezze dall'Archivista. Si è messo in testa che il Consiglio fornisca una nave a non so che assurda spedizione. - infilò il bicchiere vuoto tra le mani del segretario, con l'implicito invito a riempirlo di nuovo. A cosa serviva un segretario se non a questo?

- Ma...

- Spero che la taglino corta. Non voglio far tardi alle corse, maledizione! Hai piazzato la mia scommessa?

Il segretario deglutì - Io... sì. Sì, certo.

Il Senatore annuì - Questo conta. Non l'Archivista e le sue insulse sciocchezze. Tra poco ci chiederà di mandare una spedizione alla ricerca delle Colonie Perdute. O di Vector Sigma ai Sonic Canyons. Per quanto ne so potrebbe arrivare a chiederci di cercare di rintracciare i tredici Prime, o Primus stesso. _E' pazzo. _

- Allora il Consiglio non concederà una nave?

- No, ovviamente. - il Senatore rise - A meno che io non organizzi un piccolo, più utile _scherzo_ che metta fine alle sue richieste idiote.

Le spalle del segretario si abbassarono in un moto di delusione.

Il Senatore lo fissò disgustato - Apprendi bene la lezione e poi portami da bere; le sole cose che contano sono quelle che abbiamo per le mani. Il potere che possiamo esercitare è che è nostro diritto esercitare, i benefici che ne traiamo. Questo è il miglior mondo possibile _per noi_, e non c'è alcun bisogno di riempirsi la testa di idee assurde. Le Colonie Perdute non esistono. Vector Sigma non esiste. I tredici Prime sono leggenda. Primus stesso... dubito che esista Primus. - il Senatore rise - Il dio che mi è più congeniale è un corridore che accresce il mio patrimonio quando scommetto. _Chiaro?_

- Sì, signore. - il segretario si allontanò per riempire il bicchiere.

**(…)**

C'era sempre qualcuno al lavoro nella Sala delle Documentazioni.

Gli impiegati stavano chini sulle loro postazioni, immersi nei loro compiti e incuranti di quello che succedeva tutto intorno. Perché, in effetti, non succedeva mai niente di nuovo.

Si guardò intorno, ma nessuno le stava concedendo un minimo di attenzione. Così cercò di individuare un viso amichevole, qualcuno da disturbare per ricevere una risposta.

Scelse il bibliotecario che aveva la propria postazione accanto alle ampie vetrate che offrivano una stupenda vista della capitale. E gli si fermò davanti, in silenzio.

Lui non se ne accorse nemmeno, continuando a fissare il monitor... anche se lei pensò che fosse semplicemente immerso in un sogno ad occhi aperti.

Non lo disturbò, restando in paziente attesa.

E, alla fine, il bibliotecario sollevò la testa e incontrò il suo sguardo con un certo stupore.

- Devo incontrare Alpha Trion.

- Cosa? - sembrava sinceramente sorpreso di essere stato interpellato.

- Alpha Trion. L'Archivista.

- Sì, ma... - lui si guardò intorno.

- Dov'è?

Il bibliotecario sospirò, cercando di adattarsi a quella situazione inconsueta.

- Potresti contattarlo, proprio da qui, per favore? - lei allungò un dito, posandolo sul monitor.

- E' una visita attesa?

- Programmata da tempo.

Quella era decisamente un'infrazione al protocollo, ma lui sospirò e contattò l'Archivista; Alpha Trion era abbastanza bizzarro da riuscire ad accettare una piccola trasgressione alle regole. E, d'altra parte, non era mai capitato che qualcuno interpellasse gli impiegati per essere ammesso alla sua presenza in quel modo, senza alcuna presentazione.

- Chiedo scusa, Alpha Trion... c'è qui... - sollevò la testa, incontrando di nuovo lo sguardo di lei, chiedendole implicitamente il nome.

- Falla entrare. - tagliò corto l'Archivista.

L'impiegato si alzò, grato di potersi sgranchire le gambe - Ti porto da lui.

Alpha Trion era nel suo ufficio, seduto alla sua scrivania ed impegnato, come sempre, ad appuntare qualcosa. Quando entrarono non sollevò neanche la testa.

- Grazie, Orion Pax, è tutto.

- Di... nulla, Alpha Trion. - a dispetto della propria curiosità il bibliotecario uscì dalla stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e tornando alle solite registrazioni con un sospiro.

- E' davvero strano che la Endless si trovi qui.

Il _qui_ in questione era una landa desolata adibita a discarica per vecchie, vecchissime navi che venivano tenute ad arrugginire nella vaga prospettiva che, un giorno, potessero fornire vecchi pezzi di ricambio fuori produzione da eoni.

Il robot si picchiettò un dito sulla fronte - Sono davvero pazzi. Non riesco a pensarci. La Endless dovrebbe trovarsi in un museo, _almeno_ in un museo.

- Il Concilio ha concesso ad Alpha Trion l'uso di una nave di nostra scelta da questa discarica; tutto sommato sono molto contenta che nessuno abbia mai pensato di portare la Endless in un museo.

- Credi davvero che la nave sia stata progettata da Solus Prime e Vector Prime? - si voltò a fissarla, con gli occhi che scintillavano alla prospettiva di poter lavorare su quel gioiello.

Lei sorrise - Ovviamente sì. Lo so con certezza. E quando l'avremo trovata te ne convincerai anche tu.

Si arrampicarono su un cumulo di rifiuti metallici per avere un'idea migliore di quello che li circondava. La maggior parte delle navi erano solo vecchi rifiuti, ma per lei era comunque facile collocarle al primo sguardo in una precisa epoca. Per lui era lo stesso, anche se ci riuscivano seguendo strade diverse; lei quella della conoscenza della storia e lui quella della conoscenza della meccanica.

- Stiamo parlando di una nave che deve essere qui da molto prima di tutte le altre. Suggerisco di andare di là. - le indicò un punto dove sembrava essere rimasto ben poco di solido.

Lei annuì, pregustando l'eccitazione di quando l'avrebbero trovata.

**(…)**

- Dobbiamo andarcene Alpha Trion.

L'Archivista annuì; era stato facile abituarsi a quelle visite, tanto quanto sarebbe stato difficile accettarne la fine. Accettare quello che significava.

- Il tempo stringe e tutto è pronto. Sono tornata per portarti il _suo_ ringraziamento, ed il nostro.

Lui annuì, richiudendo delicatamente il Libro.

Lei gli sorrise - Ma tu già lo sapevi.

- Così ve ne andrete.

- Non saremo gli unici.

Alpha Trion annuì, lasciandosi andare sul suo sedile - Ed io resterò.

- Ti dico arrivederci. Se ci rivedremo, quando ci rivedremo... sono sicura che mi ricorderò di te. - lei allungò una mano, sfiorandogli il viso. Poi gli voltò le spalle e si avviò verso la porta.

Alpha Trion si alzò prima che lei uscisse - Aspetta. Sono... sono stato un fallimento così grande?

- Non potresti mai essere un fallimento per lui. Non da la colpa a nessuno, salvo che a sé stesso.

Lui annuì, pensieroso, sfiorando il Libro con un dito - Il futuro resta un'incognita. Proprio per questo credo che ci sia speranza. Anche se sono stato io a scriverlo ci sono parti che non sono in grado di leggere, scritte nella lingua di mondi che non sono ancora nati. Perché la storia di Cybertron e quella di quei mondi debba incontrarsi è un mistero che starà a voi svelare. Non posso alterare la storia, non è qualcosa che si possa controllare. Tutto questo è fuori dalla mia portata. Vorrei dirvi che vi invidio, ma non posso. Ci saranno altri capaci di invidiarvi, e di ostacolarvi per questo, eppure... non perdete la speranza in noi. Non è detto che non ci siano modi diversi... che non... riusciremo a salvare il suo progetto. Una delle ultime cose che sono riuscito a leggere...

- _Nel cuore di un nemico si accenderà la salvezza, nell'ora più buia si accenderà una luce._ - lo interruppe lei.

Per quanto fosse sorpreso non le chiese come facesse a saperlo.

- Ma per noi, Alpha Trion, sono _tutti_ nemici. - sospirò prima di uscire.

**(…)**

Il Senatore aveva un palco riservato per ogni occasione, in ogni luogo dove fosse logico ritenere di doversi trovare per godere dei passatempi che Cybertron poteva offrire. Persino a Kaon. Persino in una delle arene dedicate ai combattimenti dei gladiatori.

E nel suo palco c'era sempre _intrattenimento oltre l'intrattenimento_; qualunque cosa potesse aggiungere piacere al piacere. Belle compagne, amici facoltosi, da bere a fiumi.

- Sono loro, non è vero?

Il segretario seguì il gesto appena abbozzato del suo datore di lavoro.

- Credo di sì, signore.

L'altro rise di gusto.

- Indipendentemente dalle idee bizzarre che uno possa avere ci si ritrova sempre qui. - c'era disprezzo nella sua voce, ed un pizzico di compatimento - Con il relitto che si sono scelti probabilmente esploderanno prima di lasciare l'orbita del pianeta. - sollevò il bicchiere in un brindisi ironico verso i tredici futuri astronauti - Che si godano anche loro la vita, prima della figuraccia.

L'attrazione della serata, Megatronus, entrò nell'arena ed il Senatore gettò via il bicchiere senza curarsi di imbrattare il segretario, unendosi alle grida eccitate del pubblico.

**(…)**

- E' stato un errore suggerire di venire qui. Mi dispiace.

- Non devi preoccuparti. - una delle sue compagne gli assestò una pacca consolatoria sulla schiena - E' stato un bene, invece.

- Avremmo dovuto vedere una corsa. Sarebbe stato un modo migliore per spendere il nostro ultimo giorno qui, invece di... _questo. _

- Non preoccuparti, _fratellino_.

Il vincitore nell'arena stava ancora esultando. Erano stati abbastanza vicini da non perdere nessun brutale, cruento dettaglio.

- Per consolarci offro da bere a tutti. Purché domani non siamo troppo ubriachi... andiamocene via da questa fogna.

**(…)**

Non erano ancora usciti dal vecchio edificio industriale dove ora si tenevano i combattimenti quando due tizi dall'aria pericolosa la bloccarono, obbligandola a restare indietro mentre gli altri venivano spinti via dalla folla. Solo uno dei suoi compagni riuscì ad afferrarle una mano ed a seguirla.

- Cosa vogliono da te?

Lei scosse la testa - Sto per scoprirlo.

- Dobbiamo armarci...

- No. Non qui. Non adesso.

Raggiunsero un angolo riservato; i due piccoletti avevano l'aria di poter diventare pericolosi se fossero stati contraddetti.

- Cosa vogliono le signore quando vengono ai combattimenti? - sghignazzò uno dei due.

Lei inclinò il capo - _Cosa vogliono le signore quando vengono ai combattimenti?_ - domandò in tono neutro.

Il piccoletto sbuffò - La signorina è stata notata stasera. Ho l'ordine di accompagnarla a conoscere _lui_.

- _Non penso_, ce ne stiamo andando. Mia _sorella_ non incontrerà nessuno.

- Non è una cosa saggia, credetemi.

Lei gli sfiorò una spalla - Non ti preoccupare. Nessuno di noi desidera che ci siano problemi. Vedrò cosa vuole dirmi _lui_.

- Già, vediamo cosa vuole _dirti_ lui. - sghignazzò uno dei piccoletti facendole strada.

- No, aspettate... - L'altro teppista gli impedì di seguirla.

- Tu resti qui con me. Fino a quando loro non finiscono. - sorrise - Forse anche fino ad un po' dopo...

Lui deglutì; ma che importanza poteva avere? Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta... l'avrebbero dimenticata.

**(…)**

Era un bel locale affollato, pieno di gente desiderosa di fare festa e di mettere da parte ogni preoccupazione.

- Thundercracker?

Si girò, porgendo un bicchiere al suo amico. Starscream lo accettò con un cenno del capo, guardandosi intorno.

- Gente nuova in giro. - Thundercracker stava osservando una sconosciuta seduta davanti al bancone.

- Già. - replicò Starscream, puntandone un'altra seduta nella direzione opposta - Chi è lei, la hai mai vista prima?

- Chi?

Gliela indicò - Sta parlando con il gioiellino tutto d'oro.

Thundercracker sbuffò - Allora non ha buon gusto.

- Vediamo? - Starscream lo lasciò lì, allontanandosi verso il tavolo.

Thundercracker tornò a fissare la bellezza al bancone sorseggiando il suo drink ed ascoltando la musica sovrappensiero.

- Ehi. - Skywarp gli assestò una manata sulla schiena, facendogli rovesciare la bevanda

- Scusa. Mi offri un giro?

Thundercracker sbuffò.

- Hai visto Starscream?

Gli indicò il tavolo - Sì, è lì. Ha appena fregato la ragazza a Sunstreaker.

Skywarp rise - Vuoi vedermi mentre frego a Starscream la ragazza che ha fregato a Sunstreaker?

Thundercracker fece spallucce - Come ti pare. _Che razza di serata... _

**(…)**

- Così siamo riusciti a partire.

Tredici paia di sensori ottici erano appuntati sui monitor, seguendo le immagini del pianeta che scompariva nello spazio alle loro spalle.

La Endless era decollata sotto altro nome, fornendo calcoli per la rotta prevista per il viaggio del tutto sbagliati.

- In fin dei conti non è mai stata davvero casa nostra. - sussurrò uno di loro - _Forse un giorno, lo sarà_...

_(...continua.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Piccola nota a fine capitolo<strong>: e va bene, per quanto inutile, o bizzarro, o bla bla questo capitolo possa sembrare... pensavo proprio di doverlo inserire. E, credo, che questo fosse il momento giusto. A meno che non porti a qualche affrettata conclusione sbagliata, no? :p

* * *

><p>Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti.<br>Ovvio, no?  
>Ciò che è mio sono i personaggi originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi né riutilizzi vari e non autorizzati!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**File... 00.09.10 – _Capitolo 31_ – Alle Armi! **

Thundercracker rimase immobile all'ingresso della base, tenendo con cura Anne tra le mani. Il sole stava quasi per tramontare dietro la linea degli edifici crollati e dei campi di battaglia. La luce disegnava in modo bizzarro le sagome di tutto quello che lo circondava.  
>Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta... Thundercracker era sicuro che si sarebbe ricordato di quel momento. Abbassò lo sguardo su Anne, piccola e fragile tra le sue mani di metallo. Lei lo ricambiò, apparentemente non più così adirata per tutto quello che non le aveva detto; riusciva a capirla per questo. Erano arrivati al punto di svolta.<br>Probabilmente sarebbero stati spazzati via entrambi.

Lei da sola non sarebbe sopravvissuta; e comunque lui non lo avrebbe permesso. Non avrebbe permesso che fossero gli altri ad ucciderla, o a riportarla nel laboratorio.

- Anne Baxter... - soffiò - E' stata davvero una strana avventura.

Anne aveva la capacità di capirlo, nonostante le cose che lui _doveva_ tacere. Così annuì, deglutendo.

- Forse non è finita.

Thundercracker tornò a guardare verso l'orizzonte. Verso le sei sagome che si stagliavano a distanza di sicurezza, immobili e in attesa. E poi Anne.

- Anne Baxter... - pensò a cosa avrebbe dovuto, _voluto _dirle. Ma era difficile. Il vento le aveva scompigliato i capelli, dandole un aspetto selvaggio. Non era vero: gli umani non erano _brutti_, non così _disprezzabili_. Gli umani, beh, quell'umana in particolare era... _bella_.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero lei rise, gettando indietro la testa e lasciando che il vento le scompigliasse ancora di più le ciocche scure come l'inchiostro. Gli venne da ridere; in qualche modo c'era dell'ironia nel fatto che fosse proprio lui, _la macchina_, ad essere più preoccupato, a sentire un peso sul _cuore_. Lei, invece, sembrava incongruamente forte.

- Pensa che strano sarebbe se potessimo tornare, se avessimo un'altra vita. - Anne sorrise - Allora anche io potrei essere grande e resistente come te, forse più di te.

Lui annuì, provando un filo d'odio verso tutti quei sogni che non si sarebbero mai realizzati.

Si guardò alle spalle, avvertendo una pulsazione provenire dall'interno della base e immaginando che presto non sarebbero stati soli. Chi era stato privato del proprio corpo tra quelle mura adesso si stava risvegliando.

Thundercracker mosse un passo verso i sei misteriosi robot che se ne stavano ancora fermi ed in attesa. Non erano Decepticons, ma la loro _firma_ non li identificava neppure come Autobots.

- Anne... - sussurrò - Non so cosa succederà adesso.

Lei si schermò gli occhi con le mani, cercando di mettere a fuoco i nuovi arrivati.

- Chi sono?

- Non lo so.

Thundercracker aveva analizzato così tante possibilità! Avrebbe voluto poter semplicemente far finta di nulla e andarsene; ma la verità era che non avrebbe potuto mai farlo. E per almeno due ragioni. La prima era che Anne non sarebbe comunque sopravvissuta. La seconda era che, nonostante tutto, non sarebbe mai stato un traditore.

Anne Baxter si sollevò un po' tra le sue dita, cercando una posizione migliore per osservare i sei robot.

Thundercracker li stava già valutando con l'occhio del guerriero, senza riuscire ad identificarli, ma registrando la presenza di armi e pianificando possibili strategie.

- Che strano... - soffiò Anne inclinando il capo.

- Cosa?

- Non lo so. Ma... - socchiuse gli occhi, come diavolo avrebbe potuto spiegarlo? Le davano la stessa sensazione che, qualche volta, aveva provato risvegliandosi da un sogno particolarmente confuso. Come se la realtà e la fantasia faticassero a separarsi al sorgere del sole - _Nebula._ - sussurrò, ricordandosi l'ultimo sogno che aveva fatto.

Lui le scoccò un'occhiata difficile da decifrare. Confusa, forse.

Erano così vicini, adesso. Thundercracker poteva scorgere lo scintillio viola nei loro strani sensori ottici; cercò di tenere Anne più al sicuro possibile. Incapace di dare un senso persino al loro aspetto. Erano cybertroniani di sicuro, ma...

Una tra i sei sconosciuti mosse un passo in avanti, ruotando i palmi delle mani verso di lui in una sorta di gesto amichevole, ma Thundercracker non si fece ingannare; i sottili cannoni sulle sue braccia erano altrettanto eloquenti.

- Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong.

Il saluto universale? Thundercracker storse la bocca, incredulo.

- _Il saluto universale?_ - la femmina con l'armatura color arancio incrociò le braccia - _Stai scherzando_, Clover?

Clover, cioè la prima ad aver parlato, con l'armatura nera e azzurra fece spallucce  
>- Sembrava educato. Scusa tanto. - replicò, dandogli l'impressione di essere stato dimenticato.<p>

- Ma non è un Wookiee, né un Sabbipode. O uno Zabrak di Iridonia; ti sembra che somigli a Darth Maul?

- Ho capito, Dialpulse! Dacci un taglio! - si voltò verso di lei, punta sul vivo.

- E' come noi, _stessa razza_. - Dialpulse continuò ad insistere - Giuro, come linguista dovresti impegnarti un po' di più. Dovresti dirgli qualcosa di più _normale_.

- _Che la Forza sia con te?_ - sbottò Clover.

- Ma non è un Jedi...

- D'accordo! - Clover tornò a voltarsi verso di lui con un po' di aggressività in più che lo mise in allarme - _Ciao! _- sibilò.

Thundercracker rimase a bocca aperta.

Clover si voltò di nuovo verso Dialpulse - Visto? Il saluto universale lo ha capito di sicuro. Invece, andando sul semplice lo ho disorientato. Un linguista sa quando essere formale... tu dovresti preoccuparti delle comunicazioni, è una cosa diversa.

- Oh, che diamine! - Dialpulse agitò una mano in aria. Thundercracker reagì, arretrando e preparandosi a difendersi.

Sei armi vennero puntate su di lui senza alcuna esitazione.

- Odio le situazioni di stallo. - commentò Clearsmoke - Vediamo di non renderla una situazione di stallo.

- Chi siete? - ringhiò Thundercracker.

- Siamo Signori del Tempo, mister Dalek... - soffiò Dialpulse - Cosa ti sembra che siamo, degli scolapasta?

- Oh, basta! - sibilò Mistcore - Piantatela tutti, adesso!

Anne Baxter riuscì ad emergere dal bozzolo protettivo che Thundercracker le aveva costituito intorno con la propria mano.

- La ragazza. Anne Baxter. - annunciò Shell, puntando il suo scanner.

- No! - sibilò Thundercracker, spostandosi e mettendolo sotto tiro.

- Tranquillo... - ringhiò Rocket - Siamo in pace, amico.

- Shell è un medico. - Mistcore provò ad allargare le braccia - Non miro a te, veniamo davvero in pace. Siamo qui per aiutarla... quindi non fare sciocchezze e non danneggiarla.

- Come fate a sapere di lei? Chi siete? - sputò fuori Thundercracker continuando ad arretrare.

- Mistcore, la ragazza non è in buone condizioni. Dobbiamo portarla sulla nave _subito_. - Shell scosse la testa - Anche prima di subito. Ha subito un qualche tipo di corruzione.

- Thundercracker... - Anne sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

- Non preoccuparti. Ti porto via da qui.

- Non sarebbe la scelta migliore. Possiamo curarla. - Mistcore si sforzò di mostrarsi il più tranquilla possibile - Puoi venire con noi se non ti fidi. Ma restare qui sarebbe una pessima scelta. _Credimi._

- Ops. - soffiò Dialpulse - _Problema_.

Il rumore del motore di un jet, di due jet in avvicinamento li distrasse tutti per un istante. Poi, trasformandosi a mezz'aria ed atterrando con una mossa fluida alle spalle di Thundercracker, Skywarp e Starscream reclamarono la loro dose di attenzione.

Clover mosse un passo in avanti, ma Rocket la tirò indietro - Non mi sembra il momento.

- Guarda un po'... - soffiò Starscream - Thundercracker dove sei stato fino ad ora?

Skywarp sbirciò tra le sue dita chiuse e trasalì, ma non disse nulla.

- E' una lunga storia. - sibilò.

- _Mai lunga come la nostra. _

- Mi spiace tanto dover interrompere il vostro incontro tra amici. - Rocket inclinò il capo, senza smettere di tenere sotto tiro i nuovi arrivati - Ma, come sapete, _noi _non siamo qui in visita.

Starscream scoccò un'occhiata inquisitoria a Thundercracker - Hai un umano nelle tue... _disponibilità?_ - i suoi sensori ottici puntarono alla mano dell'amico - Ah, _capisco_.

- Thundercracker... - la voce di Starscream riuscì a strappare ad Anne un brivido. Aveva già sentito quella voce, _nel laboratorio_.

- State indietro. - sibilò lui.

- Non c'è tempo! - Dialpulse si picchiò una mano sulla fronte - Non c'è più tempo!

Il sole si era tuffato dietro le rovine della città, lasciando che lunghe ombre scivolassero tutto intorno.

- L'umana è mia. - Thundercracker non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere adesso.

- Davvero? Dovrei decidere io cosa ti appartiene e cosa no, dal momento che _questo pianeta è mio_. - senza spostare le armi tutti si voltarono verso i nuovi arrivati, appena emersi dalle ombre della base.

- _Potente Megatron! _E' un piacere così grande rivederti, _alla fine_. - ironizzò Starscream.

- Questa situazione non fa che migliorare, non pensate? - Clearsmoke sbuffò - _Sempre più stallo._

- Non vorrei sembrare insistente, ma c'è qualcosa che non va... - Shell indicò il piccolo fagotto di carne che Thundercracker continuava a proteggere. Anne si era raggomitolata, tenendosi la testa tra le mani e tremando.

- Anne... - il suo protettore la sollevò, tenendola all'altezza dei propri sensori ottici. Con un impeto di panico riconobbe i sintomi di una delle sue crisi - Non adesso, dannazione!

Anne Baxter non gli rispose, continuando a tenere le mani sulle tempie, senza riuscire a trattenere i brividi ed il sapore acre della paura che le riempiva la bocca. _Quelle voci, quelle maledette voci... _

- Il laboratorio... - biascicò - Gli esperimenti. Loro... erano lì, lo sapevano...

- Laboratorio? Esperimenti? - Mistcore avvertì il brivido gelido del disgusto insinuarsi nei suoi circuiti.

- Esperimenti sugli umani. - sorrise Megatron - Per migliorarli. Per renderli _utili. _

- Bastardo psicotico. - sibilò Rocket.

- Thundercracker, per favore. - Mistcore serrò le labbra - Vieni con noi, Anne deve essere portata via di _qui_. - sputò fuori l'ultima parola come se fosse stata velenosa, maledicendosi per non aver sparato a Megatron quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità.

Clearsmoke si guardò intorno, registrando la presenza dei Decepticons che si stavano radunando ai margini di quello squallido posto. Ritornando dopo aver riottenuto il proprio corpo, o semplicemente dopo aver avvertito la ricomparsa di Megatron.

- Concludiamo in fretta. - soffiò con calma, eppure con un fermezza.

- _Sì, concludiamo in fretta._ - Megatron fece scorrere due dita sul cannone che portava sul braccio.

Soundwave, alle sue spalle, rilasciò Frenzy e Rumble.

Altri Decepticons si avvicinarono.

- Che abbiamo qui, qui? Ospiti per un benvenuto, benvenuto...

- Ah, Shrapnel... al momento giusto. - Megatron inclinò il capo - Stavamo appunto discutendo degli umani e del laboratorio che Bombshell ha così brillantemente aiutato a gestire... ma i nostri ospiti non hanno gradito. Forse dovremmo portarli a vederlo perché lo apprezzino?

- Megatron. - sussurrò Mistcore - Tu non sai incontro a cosa stai andando.

- Minacce? - rise lui - Questa è una minaccia?

Dialpulse sollevò la testa - Credo che sia una constatazione... - soffiò a mezza voce.

- Arretrate! - Mistcore diede una spinta a Rocket perché si spostasse prima che un colpo sparato dall'alto la colpisse.

Nella confusione generale Shell artigliò Thundercracker, tirandolo con sé insieme agli altri, mentre si scatenava un inferno di fuoco dall'alto.

- Ma non è possibile! - strillò Starscream, concedendo, alla fine, la giusta attenzione alla nave in silenzioso avvicinamento ed agli Autobots che si stavano lanciando contro di loro.

- Anne! - sibilò Thundercracker continuando a guardare la donna in preda al dolore tra le sue mani.

Shell lo tirò giù, al riparo dietro un pilone - Posso curarla. Ma è adesso o mai più!

Thundercracker lo guardò con espressione vuota.

- Adesso o mai più! - ringhiò Shell.

Thundercracker gli scoccò uno sguardo pieno d'odio, ma l'odio era meglio della vacuità.

- Non posso fare peggio dei tuoi amici, e non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo. - Shell lo disse con maggiore dolcezza, ma senza abbandonare il tono d'urgenza.

- D'accordo. Ma... - Thundercracker lo squadrò - Non so chi tu sia, ma se commetterai un errore...

Shell annuì e cercò Mistcore con lo sguardo. Lei gli fece un cenno con la testa, al sicuro dietro un altro cumulo di macerie poco distante.

- Dialpulse. - soffiò - Vai con lui, assicuratevi di essere lontani da qui prima di decollare.

Dialpulse concesse un solo sguardo all'immenso robot che orbitava sulle loro teste e che aveva portato con sé gli Autobot ed annuì - Sicuro. - reprimendo ogni impulso a restare ed a cercare Soundwave per tentare di farlo ragionare corse verso la posizione di Shell.

Mistcore sospirò lasciandosi andare contro il suo cumulo di macerie - Almeno questa è fatta.

Il suono delle esplosioni copriva ogni altro rumore.

- Clearsmoke, Rocket, Clover... copriamo la ritirata di Shell e Dialpulse. - soffiò utilizzando il comlink.

- Affermativo. - Rocket emerse dall'ombra di un gruppo di travi di metallo conficcate nel terreno e prese posizione.

- Ma andiamoci leggeri. - Mistcore represse la rabbia ed il desiderio di fare qualunque cosa fosse stata necessaria per sistemare Megatron ed i suoi. - Clover... - soffiò, passando su un canale privato e ricordandosi all'improvviso di come le cose fossero complicate

- Preferisci seguire Shell e Dialpulse?

- No. Ovvio che no.

- D'accordo... perdonami.

- Usciamo allo scoperto? - Clearsmoke la richiamò sul canale comune.

- Sì, sì, adesso!

Alle loro spalle Shell, Thundercracker e Dialpulse stavano raggiungendo in fretta un punto sicuro per il decollo.

- All'inferno! - strillò Clearsmoke evitando un colpo e lanciandosi verso il punto dove la battaglia era più viva che mai - Sono tutti pazzi!

_Tutti pazzi. _Mistcore si portò una mano alla fronte. Tutti pazzi. Un pianeta che aveva perso la ragione...

- Cosa facciamo? - chiese a sé stessa. Non potevano schierarsi con una fazione o con l'altra. E non potevano cercare di farli ragionare tutti, soprattutto non adesso.

Questa cosa, questa... follia, era troppo antica. Troppo radicata per essere rimossa con un colpo di spugna.

Se solo la guerra per Cybertron non fosse arrivata sulla Terra, se... _ma c'era._ Ed era troppo tardi per tutto. Troppo tardi per tornare indietro, troppo tardi per la Terra stessa.

Le sarebbe piaciuto che Dialpulse fosse rimasta lì per cercare di trovare soluzioni impossibili a situazioni disperate con qualche motto da nerd.

_Da un grande potere derivano grandi responsabilità..._ le sembrò di sentire la sua voce sussurrare all'interno del comlink e sorrise.

- Proteus, esattamente in che modo dovremmo restare neutrali? Lo so che mi stai ascoltando, e so che non mi risponderai. Ma... _bah!_ Non è possibile essere del tutto neutrali, nessuno lo è! Uno non può restare fermo e guardare il mondo che va in rovina senza fare nulla! Che razza di persone lo farebbero? Non è la soluzione!

Ovviamente il computer non le rispose, ma le sembrò di sentire una risatina correrle lungo i circuiti. Mistcore scosse la testa e seguì i suoi compagni per cercare di trovare, se non una soluzione, qualcosa di simile ad un tappabuchi.

Poco distante Megatron stava fronteggiando il leader degli Autobots.

- Dobbiamo fermarli. Dobbiamo separare quei due e convincerli ad andarsene da qui...

- E come? Ouch! - Clover evitò di essere colpita da una serie di colpi esplosi da uno degli Autobots e si trasformò, cercando di allontanarsi in volo.

Un jet puntò verso di lei dalla direzione opposta, abbassandosi ed eseguendo un avvitamento per evitarla - Togli le tue luride mani da lei! - ringhiò Skywarp aprendo il fuoco su Ironhide.

- Clover! - strillò Rocket indicando qualcosa alle sue spalle, ma il jet non riuscì ad evitare la scarica elettrica lanciata Shrapnel.

- Ouch... - Clover effettuò una virata - Tutto qui? - sibilò, lanciandosi all'inseguimento dell'Insecticon e di Laserbeak che gli stava dando manforte.

A terra, Clearsmoke era impegnato in una scaramuccia a tre con un Decepticon ed un Autobot, tentando di evitare nello stesso tempo, di essere schiacciato dall'enorme mole di Omega Supreme in movimento.

- Questa è una pazzia! - gridò Rocket.

- Lo so, lo so... - Mistcore si bloccò, ricevendo un segnale da Dialpulse.

- _… Ricevete? _Mi ricevete? - la voce dell'esperta di comunicazioni era nervosa

- Andatevene da lì! Capito? Andatevene!

- Cosa?

- _Arriva il contrattacco terrestre. _

Mistcore desiderò ardentemente un posto dove andare a picchiare la testa.

_(… continua.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piccola nota a fine capitolo: <strong>anche questa volta mi attardo su queste paginette per lasciarvi un ringraziamento se state continuando a leggere la storia! Grazie! E... vi ricordo di lasciare un commento se vi va! ;-)_

_Per il consueto suggerimento sulla colonna sonora del capitolo... stavolta mi sono divertita ad ascoltare, e mi sono fatta ispirare dalla "Score Suite" della soundtrack di "The Goonies", vogliate gradire! _

_Alla prossima!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
>Ovvio, no?<br>Ciò che è mio sono i personaggi originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi né riutilizzi vari e non autorizzati!


	32. Chapter 32

**File... 00.09.10 – _Capitolo 32_ – Esplosione**

_Di male in peggio. _

Grossi robot incazzati e infervorati dalla violenza zampettavano tutto intorno, a volte sibilavano sopra la sua testa lanciati da un avversario. Rocket aveva evitato con cura, da umana, di trovarsi invischiata in qualche rissa. Da organismo tecnologico le sembrava di non riuscire altrettanto bene in quel proposito.

Aveva parzialmente escluso l'audio della battaglia circostante per evitare di trovarsi con i ricettori audio bruciati, e con i sensi resi più acuti dalla sua nuova forma aveva tutta l'impressione di essere capitata nel mezzo di una grottesca coreografia in slow motion.

Dietro di lei qualcosa esplose violentemente al punto da causare uno spostamento d'aria tale da spingerla in avanti; riuscì ad abbassarsi appena in tempo per evitare Frenzy che Clearsmoke, qualche metro più avanti, aveva scagliato in aria alla cieca. Le imprecazioni del Frenzy fluttuante quasi la distrassero con la loro colorita varietà, ma Rocket si riprese appena il tempo per saltare oltre Sideswipe e sparargli contemporaneamente.

Con tutta la sua abilità, tuttavia, non riuscì ad evitare lo scontro con Rumble che era stato lanciato in sequenza rapida dopo il proprio compagno da un furibondo Clearsmoke.

Mentre vorticavano insieme verso una pila di rifiuti, Rocket sollevò lo sguardo con l'impressione di essere finita in uno spettacolo di fuochi artificiali. Laser di colori diversi saettavano tutto intorno, mentre quelli che potevano volare o avevano un alt-form capace di farlo esplodevano colpi che, scontrandosi, lasciavano cadere una pioggia di scintille verso la terra.

Se non fosse stato mortalmente pericoloso avrebbe potuto essere _bello_.

Clover scivolò fuori da una nuvola di fumo, sovrapponendosi alla luna che stava iniziando a brillare, sparando raggi color cobalto contro almeno tre diversi avversari.

- Woah! - Rocket si trovò sdraiata sui detriti con Rumble a cavalcioni.

Lui le sorrise nel suo modo provocatorio - _Signore_, arriva Rumble il predatore... - prima che lei potesse mandarlo al diavolo e colpirlo, oppure _prima_ colpirlo e _dopo_ mandarlo al diavolo, Clearsmoke si era già avventato su di loro e lo aveva rispedito in volo. Rocket sperò che, stavolta, non atterrasse su nessun'altra.

- Scusa! - strillò lui - Non ti avevo vista!

Lei annuì - Ok, ma guarda dove miri, _diamine!_

L'espressione del suo compagno, ed il modo in cui puntò lo sguardo dietro di lei restando a bocca aperta la indussero a riabbassarsi. Frenzy e Rumble insieme le sfrecciarono sulla testa atterrando Clearsmoke in un crescendo di fantasioso turpiloquio.

Rocket riguadagnò la posizione eretta e si trasformò per tentare di raggiungere più in fretta il punto dove Megatron e Optimus Prime si stavano fronteggiando.

- Come diamine faremo a fermarli? - sibilò al comlink.

- Come diamine faremo a fermarli _in tempo!_ - replicò Mistcore.

- Dialpulse ha fornito una previsione sul tempo che ci resta? - Clover si intromise nella conversazione prima di atterrare davanti a Rocket e di essere impegnata in un piccolo scontro con Bombshell.

- Poco. Poco tempo. Troppo poco! - Rocket riuscì ad intravedere Mistcore che cercava di farsi strada tanto quanto lei.

- Non c'è verso che ci ascoltino. - la voce di Clearsmoke era affannata per lo scontro continuo con Frenzy e Rumble.

_No, certo che non lo avrebbero fatto! _Rocket non aveva bisogno di essere una veggente per rendersi conto che calmare gli spiriti in quel delirio sarebbe stato impossibile. E, ammesso che Autobots e Decepticons li avessero ascoltati, non ci sarebbe comunque stato verso di persuaderli a lasciare la Terra al più presto.

Rocket imprecò. L'unico motivo per il quale continuava a cercare di raggiungere Optimus Prime e Megatron era la Terra; i Cybertroniani avrebbero continuato in eterno a sprecare tempo nella guerra. Era sempre stato così, forse sarebbe stato così in eterno.

- Dovremmo armarci in modo diverso. - Rocket sibilò, pensando all'arsenale che aveva intravisto sulla Endless.

- No! Impossibile...

- E perché, dannazione! Togliamoli di mezzo e piantiamola una volta per tutte!

- Se usiamo _quelle_ armi... - la voce di Clover giunse decisa dal comlink - Non saranno solo loro a sparire.

- Merda! - Rocket assestò un paio di pugni alla cieca e saltò per evitare il contrattacco di un avversario.

* * *

><p>La Endless orbitava pacificamente molto lontano dalla battaglia, molto lontano da tutto quel pasticcio.<p>

Thundercracker salì a bordo senza mai lasciare andare Anne Baxter nonostante le rassicurazioni e le richieste di Shell.

- Che nave è questa?

- Il Millennium Falcon. - replicò Dialpulse sbrigativa.

- La Endless. - sibilò Shell - Siamo in missione... scientifica. - in effetti era ancora così, più o meno. Non ne era del tutto sicuro.

- Chi siete voi? Non siete Autobots. Non siete Decepticons...

- Siamo membri della Flotta Stellare agli ordini del capitano James Tiberius Kirk. - sbottò Dialpulse mentre entravano in uno dei laboratori.

Shell sospirò e scrollò le spalle sollevando lo sguardo al cielo.

- Questa risposta richiederebbe un tempo superiore a quello a nostra disposizione al momento, temo. L'importante è quello che possiamo fare per Anne Baxter... se la lasci andare.

- Dottore, nell'urna è tutto pronto. - la tranquilla voce di Proteus venne diffusa dagli altoparlanti.

- Chi è? - Thundercracker si guardò intorno.

- E' solo HAL 9000. _Rassicurati._ - sorrise Dialpulse - HAL non ha mai brutte intenzioni.

- Non riesco a capire. - il robot si portò una mano alla testa, cercando di contenere la rabbia.

Si rese troppo tardi conto del sibilo e dell'impatto con il piccolo congegno che lo aveva colpito, mandando una scarica elettrica lungo i suoi circuiti e spedendolo direttamente in stasi.

Shell allungò una mano, raccogliendo Anne Baxter prima che Thundercracker la lasciasse cadere. La donna non oppose resistenza, continuando a tremare e a tenersi la testa tra le mani in preda al dolore.

- Dottore, la scelta di Anne Baxter non deve essere _condizionata_ dal suo compagno. Vuoi provvedere adesso che è libera? - annunciò Proteus.

Shell annuì, allontanandosi per occuparsi di tutti i dettagli.

Dialpulse ammiccò al nulla, sapendo che Proteus aveva occhi ovunque sulla nave.

- E' stata una semplice precauzione. - Proteus utilizzò un leggero tono di scusa - Non è mia intenzione violare nessuna delle leggi dell'ospitalità.

Dialpulse abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo immobile di Thundercracker.

- Ho semplicemente indotto una condizione di stasi. Una volta rimosso il blocco tornerà come prima, senza nessun danno. Rimuovi tu stessa il blocco non appena ne avrai l'agio.

Dialpulse rise, assestando un piccolo calcio a Thundercracker - Proteus, non ho nessun dubbio che tu mi piaccia anche il doppio rispetto a Soundwave.

- Oh, _grazie_.

* * *

><p>- Ci siamo! - sibilò Rocket, fermandosi ad una distanza soddisfacentemente breve da Optimus e Megatron.<p>

Spianò il fucile e caricò a testa bassa per cercare di ottenere la loro attenzione.

- Ora basta! - sibilò, iniziando l'ultima corsa verso Prime.

Sfortunatamente Optimus si chinò per evitare di essere colpito da un calcio del proprio avversario, lasciando Rocket a vedersela con il colpo poderoso.

I sensori ottici le si oscurarono per un istante, mentre il suo corpo veniva spedito a diversi metri di distanza.

L'atterraggio sarebbe stato peggiore se Clover non si fosse precipitata su di lei, trasformandosi ed afferrandola giusto in tempo.

- Merda! - urlò Rocket furibonda.

- Sono in fase Berserker, non c'è nulla da fare. - Clover spostò lo sguardo su Skywarp che era planato verso di loro per raggiungerle.

- Siete pazze! - strillò il Decepticon - State cercando di suicidarvi? M_egatron e Optimus Prime?_

- Non sono affari tuoi! - Rocket gli puntò un dito contro - Torna a fare quello che sai fare _Deceptifesso!_

Skywarp spostò di peso Clover e fronteggiò Rocket con un ringhio furibondo - Che sarebbe?

- Combinare disastri! Distruggere pianeti! Gettare la tua vita!

Clover si insinuò tra loro - Piantatela! Siamo tutti fuori controllo! Non stiamo facendo nessun progresso...

Rocket scosse la testa in un moto di pura frustrazione - E' inutile, Clover! Non ci ascolta nessuno qui. A nessuno importa se tutto va a puttane; questo è il solo modo in cui sanno vivere. Lo hanno già messo in conto.

- Beh, ma noi no! Non possiamo permettere che...

Skywarp la afferrò per le braccia - Megatron sa quello che sta facendo, Clover!

- Oh, _per favore!_ - Rocket diede uno spintone ad entrambi, allontanandosi per tornare verso il cuore dello scontro.

Era dannatamente ingiusto che loro dovessero trattenersi, che non potessero fare sul serio e che non potessero utilizzare le armi che avevano a disposizione.

Era dannatamente ingiusto, _e inutile_, che una bomba atomica fosse in viaggio verso di loro; era dannatamente ingiusto che gli unici a morire dovessero essere gli esseri umani nascosti e rifugiati nel raggio di chilometri.

- In fin dei conti la bomba può essere fermata. - Rocket strinse i pugni.

La voce di Dialpulse la raggiunse nel comlink, Rocket si era abituata al fatto che gran parte delle proprie osservazioni, e dei dialoghi che intratteneva su canali comuni potessero essere ascoltate da chiunque di loro - Ovvio, sì. E' quello che farebbe Superman. Portare la pericolosa arma di distruzione di massa fuori dall'atmosfera terrestre. Sto monitorando tutte le trasmissioni e gli spostamenti di veicoli militari. Vi avviserò quando sarà il momento.

Eppure... per una bomba che poteva essere fermata quante altre sarebbero state sganciate senza che loro avessero modo di intervenire?

La sola, vera soluzione restava sempre una: liberare la Terra. Rimandare nello spazio ogni Cybertroniano. E, Rocket se ne rese conto con una buona dose di disappunto e dolore, da loro stessi.

* * *

><p>Shell stava osservando e monitorando l'urna.<p>

- Proteus... - sussurrò - Non sono sicuro che mi piaccia.

Avrebbe potuto riferirsi al modo in cui Anne Baxter lo aveva guardato quando aveva tentato di spiegarle a cosa sarebbe andata incontro; ma, adesso, era semplicemente quello che stava succedendo nell'urna a fargli correre qualche brivido lungo la schiena.

- Non è mai successo... non così. - soffiò, spostando lo sguardo dal monitor al pannello che gli permetteva di guardare all'interno della grande vasca. La luce pulsava in modo... _minaccioso._ Il corpo di Anne Baxter sembrava ancora preda degli spasmi dolorosi.

- E' quello che le hanno fatto.

Shell si irrigidì, avvertendo una nota mortalmente pericolosa nella voce di Proteus.

- Il processo... fallirà? - come medico non avrebbe mai desiderato perdere un paziente; adesso più che mai.

- Se accadesse avrei mancato ad un impegno.

- Ma allora... cosa facciamo?

Proteus non rispose. Invece il monitor di Shell cominciò a riportare una lunga serie di nuovi calcoli mentre il liquido nell'urna veniva attraversato da sottili scariche elettriche.

Il dottore lasciò andare le sue strumentazioni e si avvicinò alla vasca, adagiando una mano sul pannello che gli permetteva di vedere all'interno, stupefatto.

Il corpo di carne e quello di metallo fremevano nello stesso modo, Shell ne provò una pena assoluta.

- _Coraggio... _

Anne Baxter spalancò gli occhi, inarcandosi come se fosse sul punto di essere spezzata dall'interno. A Shell ricordò le scene di alcuni film dell'orrore che aveva visto in passato.

La bocca della donna si spalancò emettendo una sostanza scura che, al confronto con il Bright Energon sembrava aver catturato tutte le ombre e l'oscurità possibili.

Il liquido più chiaro ribollì, le luci della nave tremolarono per un istante. Poi la sostanza scura sembrò scomporsi ed essere spazzata via dall'altro Energon.

Shell ebbe l'impressione che l'intera Endless fosse percorsa da un brivido... come un presagio.

- Proteus? - il Computer non rispose, ed il dottore ritornò al proprio monitor.

Il processo all'interno dell'urna si era regolarizzato. _Eppure... _

- Proteus? - chiamò con maggiore urgenza.

- Va tutto bene, dottore.

- Ma cosa...

Shell avvertì distintamente il piccolo sospiro provenire dagli altoparlanti - Il suo corpo era stato corrotto con una sostanza _infetta_.

- Ed ora... è tutto risolto?

Proteus rimase in silenzio per un istante - Nebula sta bene. Per il resto... _possiamo solo sperarlo_, dottore.

* * *

><p>Dialpulse gettò un'occhiata spassionata al corpo immobile di Thundercracker.<p>

Il dottore e Anne Baxter si erano allontanati da abbastanza tempo, ormai. Lei sbuffò, abbassandosi sul Decepticon e picchiettandogli sulla fronte con un dito.

- Che faccio? Ti sveglio? - borbottò. Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare che Shell fosse tornato con Nebula - Meglio aspettare, eh? Riposa un altro po'...

Un sonoro _bip _proveniente da un monitor la fece girare in tutta fretta, e... inciampare sul corpo disteso. Cadendo su di lui, Dialpulse assestò un colpo involontario al congegno che manteneva Thundercracker in stasi.

- Oh, cazzo! - singhiozzò, mentre Thundercracker la afferrava per darle una scrollata.

- Dov'è Anne Baxter? - urlò.

Tutti i monitor si accesero, iniziando a mandare suoni acuti.

- Aspetta... devo... - lui la ignorò, continuando a strepitare - La bomba... _devo... _

- _Dov'è Anne Baxter?_

- Oh, cribbio! - Dialpulse urlò, assestandogli una poderosa testata, poi rotolò di lato, raggiungendo i computer - Mi sentite? Mi sentite? Vi resta poco più di un minuto! - urlò

- La bomba sta per essere sganciata! _Fate qualcosa!_

* * *

><p>Nella confusione del campo di battaglia, quattro robot sollevarono lo sguardo verso il cielo.<p>

Mistcore si preparò a trasformarsi per intercettare la bomba e allontanarla nello spazio. Clover la bloccò afferrandole un braccio - Tu ferma Megatron! Io penso alla bomba.

- Dovremmo farlo in due!

- No, non c'è tempo... ferma Megatron.

Mistcore imprecò ed annuì, mentre Clover spiccava il volo. Skywarp la seguì un attimo dopo.

Insieme salirono verso l'alto, ritrasformandosi in tempo per afferrare la testata nucleare e per modificarne la rotta. Accompagnandola più in alto, più in alto... lì dove non avrebbe fatto nessun danno.

- Cosa stanno facendo? - Starscream mosse un passo in avanti, ma Rocket lo superò e gli affibbiò un pugno sul viso, raggiungendo Clearsmoke - Lanciami, lanciami su Optimus Prime con tutta la tua forza! - gridò.

Mistcore passò oltre - All'inferno! - lasciò che i propri propulsori prendessero vita, spingendola dritta verso Megatron come un treno fuori controllo. Lui si voltò appena in tempo e, come Mistcore si era aspettata, il contatto tra loro li immobilizzò, paralizzandoli temporaneamente in una scarica elettrica più violenta del danno causato dall'urto.

- Aaargh! - Rocket atterrò Optimus Prime, temporaneamente distratto e sconcertato dalla visione di Megatron. Rotolarono insieme in un cumulo di macerie mentre sopra di loro il cielo notturno veniva rischiarato da un'esplosione simile ad un'aurora boreale.

Decepticons ed Autobots si fermarono, dimenticando la battaglia per scrutare quello spettacolo mentre Clover e Skywarp tornavano verso la Terra...

_(...continua.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: <strong>Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti. Ovvio, no?  
>Ciò che è mio sono i personaggi originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi né riutilizzi vari e non autorizzati!<em>


	33. Chapter 33

**File... 10.10.10 – _Capitolo 33 _– Conseguenze**

Optimus Prime rimase immobile, i sensori ottici puntati sul cielo al di sopra del campo di battaglia. La sconosciuta sdraiata su di lui si mosse, senza dare segno di essere sul punto di riprendere il combattimento, limitandosi a spostarsi ed a sollevare lo sguardo come chiunque altro.

La volta celeste era attraversata da un'aurora boreale dalle tinte acide.

Il leader degli Autobot tentò di stabilire se tutti i propri sistemi fossero perfettamente funzionanti, e se i danni subiti durante il combattimento con Megatron fossero critici.

" Qualcuno sarebbe di sicuro finito in marmellata di Transformers. " Rocket scosse la testa, strofinando via del fango che le si era appiccicato su un braccio.

Optimus la mise a fuoco, cercando un indizio che la qualificasse. Ma la sua _firma_ era del tutto sconosciuta; lei abbassò lo sguardo incontrando il suo e gli sorrise. _Senza intenzioni bellicose_, questa era l'unica cosa certa. E dal design... _particolare_.

" Così abbiamo ottenuto la tua attenzione, Prime? E c'è voluta _solo_ un'esplosione atomica!

" Chi siete?

Rocket si rimise in piedi e gli tese la mano " Questa domanda sta cominciando a diventare noiosa. Potresti richiamare i tuoi uomini? Suggerirei di spostarci prima che gli esseri umani decidano di far cadere bombe come fiocchi di neve per liberarsi di _voi_. " Rocket non era sicura che le sarebbe dispiaciuto davvero se fosse stato così; l'unico motivo per il quale dovevano evitare a tutti i costi che accadesse era la salvezza dei milioni di rifugiati umani che non avevano abbandonato la città. E che sarebbero stati sacrificati dai Governi nell'illusione di riuscire a sterminare anche gli alieni.

Optimus accettò il suo aiuto, sollevandosi e continuando a studiarla. Il fatto che avesse detto _voi_, e non _noi_ lo intrigò a sufficienza da volerne sapere di più, tanto quanto il tono di voce che aveva utilizzato quando si era riferita agli umani: _nostalgico_.

Ma c'erano cose più urgenti. C'era la guerra... la necessità di non replicare la sorte di Cybertron su questo piccolo, meraviglioso pianeta organico.

" Siamo qui per aiutare la gente del pianeta Terra. _Siamo venuti per aiutare. " _per qualche motivo aveva bisogno di ripeterlo, di ribadirlo. Di farlo comprendere. Di spazzare via ogni dubbio; anche se non sarebbe bastato a placare il proprio rimorso.

" Già, voi siete i _buoni._ " Rocket si bloccò, poi si picchiò una mano sulla fronte, sentendosi infinitamente stupida " _Diamine! Diamine... _

Si issò lungo il cumulo di macerie lungo il quale erano rotolati, scalandolo come una duna.

" _Cosa? _" Prime le tenne dietro, seguendo la sua snella sagoma rosso fuoco tra la polvere ed i detriti.

" Mistcore!

" _Chi?_

" Mistcore! Ha cercato di fermare Megatron.

_E doveva esserci riuscita._

Si guardarono intorno, individuando il punto dove gli altri due robot erano caduti. E scivolarono sui detriti per raggiungerli.

" Mi... Mistcore? " lei allungò una mano per toccarla, ma Optimus la tirò indietro, indicandole le scariche elettriche che saettavano tra i due corpi distesi sul terreno.

" _Ratchet... _

Rocket si voltò verso di lui " Cosa?

Prime la ignorò " Ratchet è richiesta la tua presenza.

" _Sto arrivando, Prime._ " replicò qualcuno dal suo comlink.

" Chi è Ratchet?

" Il mio Ufficiale Medico.

Rocket sbuffò " Non c'è nessun bisogno di un medico. E se ci fosse dovrebbe pensarci Shell. " non era neanche certa che permettere ad un Cybertroniano di analizzare i loro corpi fosse un'idea saggia.

" _Shell?_

" Il nostro, il suo Ufficiale Medico. " accennò con il capo a Mistcore.

Optimus Prime percorse con lo sguardo la figura distesa su Megatron. Quindi era lei ad essere in comando di questa bizzarra squadra senza allineamento politico? Gli voltava la schiena, e tuttavia... per un istante una piccola luce si accese nella sua memoria. Ma si trattava di qualcosa di così remoto, indefinito...

" Perché ci avete interrotti? " tornò a sondare lo sguardo viola di Rocket; persino questo dettaglio la rendeva esotica.

Lei sbuffò, sprezzante " Sembra che non ci fosse altro modo per avere la vostra attenzione. Nessun modo al di fuori di esplosioni ed effetti speciali.

La loro attenzione? Questo poneva ulteriori interrogativi.

Rocket lo distrasse, puntando una pistola verso le ombre dalle quali stava emergendo una sagoma " Ospiti... " ringhiò.

" Ehi, _tranquilla!_ " il nuovo arrivato sollevò una mano in un segno di pace " Sono un ufficiale medico, sono qui per i feriti...

" Lui è Ratchet, infatti. " annunciò Prime, adagiando due dita sull'arma di lei e facendogliela abbassare con delicatezza. Rocket sibilò qualcosa di inintelligibile, scrutando il mech bianco e rosso nel tentativo di stabilire se ci si potesse fidare davvero.

" Cosa abbiamo qui? " il dottore si avvicinò e rimase a bocca aperta " E' Megatron! " si chinò ad osservare i due corpi distesi sul terreno, _mech e femme_. Puntò uno dei suoi strumenti per una prima scansione, provando un pizzico di perplessità e poi ironia.

" Lei ha subito danni? " Optimus inclinò il capo.

" Ah, beh! " Ratchet tirò indietro lo scanner, rimettendolo al suo posto " _Non direi. _Ma se intendi prendere Megatron dovresti pensare di farlo adesso. Quando la soddisfazione renderà meno amaro l'essere stato catturato.

" Cosa?

" Non sono esattamente offline, Prime. " Ratchet si schiarì la voce " Dagli un attimo e torneranno come nuovi. Non c'è bisogno di un medico qui. Anche se questa situazione è... _affascinante._ " Rocket ed Optimus si scambiarono uno sguardo scettico, mentre lui spostava con delicatezza la femme, lasciandola scivolare di lato " A dire il vero ci sono molte cose affascinanti. " inclinò il capo, studiando il design di Mistcore e poi voltandosi a guardare la sua compagna " Chi vi ha progettato?

Rocket lo ignorò, limitandosi ad inginocchiarglisi accanto " Che vuol dire che non è offline? _Mistcore, mi senti?_ " soffiò.

La luce nei suoi sensori ottici si stabilizzò, Mistcore si irrigidì, poi si rilassò di nuovo... emergendo dalla confusione e mettendo a fuoco l'aurora boreale che li sovrastava tutti.

" Ouch...

Poi il ricordo di tutto quello che era successo crebbe dentro di lei, tirandola del tutto fuori dal disordine dei propri pensieri. Si tirò a sedere, mettendo a fuoco le facce che la circondavano.

" _Ouch..._

" Con calma. " mormorò uno degli Autobots, e la sua memoria recuperò un file che le permise di identificarlo; Ratchet si chinò e le tese una mano " Sì, il ritorno alla realtà può essere... disturbante. " le sorrise.

" Disturbante è la parola giusta. " replicò lei, accettando il suo aiuto e scambiando un sorriso con Rocket, nel tentativo di arginare la sensazione di disagio.

Lungo il corpo di Megatron, ancora disteso, corse un piccolo fremito. Optimus si mosse per bloccarlo, distraendosi dall'affascinante studio delle due sconosciute. Colpirlo _adess_o avrebbe risolto tutto. _Eppure... troppo facile. Troppo da Decepticon._

" Non così. " disse più a sé stesso; farlo così sarebbe stato... non sarebbe stato da lui.

Lo sguardo di Megatron incontrò il suo " Sei un perfetto imbecille, Prime... " sibilò, rimettendosi in piedi, più in fretta di quanto sarebbe sembrato possibile solo un istante prima " _Dove eravamo rimasti? " _entrambi si mossero per riprendere lo scontro, ed incrociare ancora le armi.

" Maledizione! " Rocket scansò Ratchet, preparandosi ad intromettersi ancora una volta.

" Tu sta zitta! " ringhiò Megatron " Togliti di mezzo, _umana. _

" _Umana?_ " Prime e Ratchet lo esclamarono all'unisono.

Megatron ghignò " Oh, interessante! Così non siete ancora venuti a conoscenza del nostro _piccolo miracolo? _Ma non importa, quando avrò finito con voi non avrà più importanza. Prenderò la loro nave e loro come animaletti per il mio piacere.

Mistcore affondò le dita nel terreno, stritolando nella sua presa frammenti di pietra e metallo.

Era difficile, _così difficile_ mantenere il controllo. Impedirsi di essere impulsiva, di cedere alla collera e... e, forse, questa era l'unica ragione per la quale Proteus aveva scelto di affidarle il comando della nave. Perché per quanto lei potesse desiderare di agire in modo irrazionale non lo faceva mai davvero, riuscendo a nascondersi dietro al proprio autocontrollo.

" No. " si voltarono tutti e tre verso di lei " No, Megatron. Non farai nulla del genere.

" E chi me lo impedirà? " sorrise, avvicinandosi e girandole intorno " Pensi di continuare a _distrarmi_ per impedirmelo?

" Ho un'idea migliore.

" Clearsmoke! " Rocket sorrise al nuovo arrivato, trattenendo una risata per il modo in cui si trascinava dietro Rumble e Frenzy.

" Lei è più che sufficiente, ma già che ci siamo tre di noi andranno altrettanto bene per prendere a calci il tuo brutto culo di metallo.

" Quattro! " Clover atterrò alle spalle di Clearsmoke.

" Dite anche cinque, e sei! Persino sette se servisse! Un computer diabolico e una nave da urlo! " la voce di Dialpulse suonò eccitata attraverso la trasmittente di Clearsmoke

" Saremo da voi in un attimo all'occorrenza.

Mistcore non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere " Esatto.

Alle spalle di Megatron un gruppo di Decepticons era emerso dal buio con le armi spianate e gli occhi che luccicavano di avidità e sete di distruzione. Mistcore pensò che le ricordavano un branco di lupi affamati.

Ma neanche Optimus Prime era stato lasciato solo; e per quanto gli occhi suoi e dei suoi compagni possedessero una luce diversa, in qualche modo _rassicurante_, non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché venissero investiti dalla stessa sete di battaglia dei Decepticons.

" Vale la pena rischiare? Noi non scenderemo in battaglia a meno che non siamo costretti. A meno che non sia l'unica cosa da fare per evitare che la Terra venga distrutta. " Mistcore serrò le labbra, scoccandogli un'involontaria occhiata minacciosa " La vostra guerra non ci interessa, fino a quando la combattete lontano da noi, lontano da quello che proteggiamo. Siete liberi di autodistruggervi, e dato che avete scelto di usare in questo modo la vostra autodeterminazione... andate e fatelo. Ma non qui. E non adesso.

Megatron applaudì, il breve, ritmico suono del metallo picchiato contro altro metallo risuonò sprezzante, aleggiando nel silenzio che era caduto tra loro.

" Davvero brava. " rise " Ma adesso dovrai implorare pietà molto più forte.

Clearsmoke sbuffò disgustato " Gli imbecilli non imparano proprio mai.

* * *

><p>La nave sembrava tranquilla.<p>

Shell lo aveva lasciato discretamente da solo, dopo essersi accertato che le funzioni vitali di Nebula fossero stabili.

Thundercracker inclinò il capo, continuando a studiare il nuovo corpo di Anne Baxter. Lasciò scorrere, delicatamente, due dita su un braccio metallico, domandandosi ancora una volta come fosse possibile.

" Anne... " sussurrò. In definitiva non avrebbe avuto la certezza che si trattasse davvero di lei sino a quando non si fosse svegliata.

" Presto sarà online.

Thundercracker si voltò, prima di realizzare che era stato il Computer di bordo a parlare. _Proteus. _

" Così _voialtri_ sostenete. " sibilò, provando una fitta di rabbia all'idea di essere stato messo fuori gioco quando Anne aveva avuto più bisogno di lui.

" Le sue condizioni iniziali hanno reso il processo di guarigione ed integrazione più lungo, e più difficile. _Voialtri _lo avete reso necessario.

Thundercracker ringhiò, detestava quel maledetto Computer.

" _Può darsi. _

" Nutrire degli esseri umani con Energon corrotto... " la voce rimase in silenzio per qualche istante " Non avete idea di cosa avete fatto.

" Li abbiamo condannati a morte? " Thundercracker rise amaramente. Il contatto con l'Energon era di per sé stesso dannoso per ogni essere organico; la sintesi che gli scienziati di Megatron avevano realizzato non li uccideva _subito_; ritardando il processo e arricchendolo di nuovo orrore.

" Avete giocato con la Vita. " le parole di Proteus caddero tra loro con semplicità, eppure... portando con sé una serie di considerazioni che Thundercracker non era pronto ad affrontare.

" Questo è quello che i Decepticons fanno di solito. " osservò con durezza " Chi è forte deve decidere per chi è debole.

" Questo è molto di più. " la voce di Proteus doveva essere stata sintetizzata per evocare suoni dolci e rassicuranti, ma Thundercracker avvertì una traccia di qualcosa di più profondo. Rimpianto, forse. Preoccupazione. Compassione? Questa consapevolezza lo irritò; perché mai un computer avrebbe dovuto nutrire sentimenti; perché avrebbe dovuto nutrirli verso di loro?

" Questa... non è materia che ti riguardi.

" C'è sempre un prezzo da pagare, Decepticon.

Thundercracker non rispose, preferendo concentrarsi ostinatamente su Anne Baxter.

" A volte l'intero Universo paga il prezzo della sconsideratezza di un gruppo di individui, e loro... neanche comprendono cosa hanno fatto. Ma questa è una storia vecchia come il mondo.

Il robot rimase zitto, lasciando scivolare una mano su quella di Nebula, ed il laboratorio fu di nuovo in silenzio.

" Aveva detto... " quando riprese a parlare, la voce di Thundercracker era insolitamente roca " Aveva detto che avrebbe preferito morire, piuttosto che giacere ancora su un letto per gli esperimenti.

" Nessuno di noi la avrebbe mai usata per degli esperimenti, nessuno di noi avrebbe mai violato la sua libertà di scelta.

" Ma Anne Baxter...

" Nebula ha preso possesso della sua vera eredità, Decepticon. E la sua eredità ha allontanato da lei la pazzia che voi le avevate imposto... sebbene io tema che, adesso, questa incomba su tutti noi.

" _Non capisco_. Dubito che tu dica cose che contengano un briciolo di senso...

Un lento sospiro scivolò fuori dagli altoparlanti.

" Perché, Proteus... dimmi _perché _non si sveglia se non le avete fatto alcun male.

" La guarigione richiede un certo tempo, sono sicuro che il dottore te lo abbia spiegato. L'Energon sintetico che scorreva nel suo corpo ha... _combattuto_ l'effetto curativo delle sostanze che le sono state somministrate.

" Ed il suo corpo originale?

" E' al sicuro dentro di lei, cambiato ma non violato.

" Nebula... _perché _questo nome?

" Perché_ non _questo nome?

Thundercracker deglutì; gli sembrava trascorsa una vita da quando aveva pensato ad Anne Baxter come ad una nebulosa dai profondi colori immersa nel buio dello spazio. E ora...

" Sarà ancora la mia compagna? " sussurrò.

Proteus non gli rispose, ma Dialpulse e Shell annunciarono la loro presenza alle sue spalle con un piccolo colpo di finta tosse.

" Sono venuto a controllare la paziente. " Shell si avvicinò, mentre Thundercracker si spostava per lasciargli lo spazio necessario per verificare le condizioni di Nebula.

Il dottore trafficò per un po' con i propri strumenti, poi annuì " Molto bene... ha quasi raggiunto il punto di completa riattivazione. Sarò qui quando verrà il momento. " tornando sui propri passi afferrò Dialpulse e la costrinse ad uscire seguendolo nel corridoio. Dietro di loro la porta del laboratorio si chiuse con un sibilo.

" Non credi che avrebbe voluto sapere della battaglia? " suggerì Dialpulse.

" Dubito che in questo momento gli interessi. " obiettò Shell.

" Hai sentito quello che ha detto?

Shell finse di non capire, avvertendo una punta di imbarazzo nell'intromettersi in faccende così personali " No, cosa?

" Lei è la sua compagna.

Il dottore annuì.

" Mi chiedevo... " persino lei rimase senza parole, e per un po' camminarono in silenzio. Quando raggiunsero la Sala di Controllo, finalmente Dialpulse trovò il coraggio di dare forma ai propri pensieri " Lui la ha scelta come compagna e lei ha scelto lui quando... dicono tutti che _le dimensioni non contino_, ed io non vorrei fare del facile umorismo, ma... tu sai quanto siamo diversi quando siamo in questa forma o nell'altra. E lui non sapeva neanche cosa le sarebbe successo; era una situazione del genere: _non c'è nessuna speranza_. _Eppure voleva che lei fosse la sua compagna?_ Ecco, tentando di vedere le cose nella giusta _scala_, sarebbe stato come se io avessi dichiarato il mio amore ad una lattina di cola!

Shell la guardò con uno di quei suoi sguardi che avrebbero comportato, se ne avesse avute, l'inarcamento delle sopracciglia.

" E' un paragone romantico. " borbottò, tornando a monitorare la battaglia che stava avendo luogo sulla Terra.

" Seriamente, Shell. Inizio ad essere confusa dai miei sentimenti, dalle mie sensazioni e da quello che vedo.

Il dottore si voltò di nuovo verso di lei " Davvero? " sorrise " Pensa che io mi sono sentito _sempre_ confuso dai miei sentimenti.

" A volte ho l'impressione che sia tutto possibile. Che... mi piaceva Psycho, _mi piace Psycho_. Ma quando lo ho incontrato aveva il corpo di un umano, ed io ero umana. E con la testa piena di film e fumetti. Adesso ho solo tante domande, e non mi piace pensare a domande di questo genere perché mi sembra di somigliare a Mistcore quando rimugina al buio!

Shell rise " Non farti sentire da lei, per carità! _Andiamo_, Dialpulse, di cosa ti preoccupi?

" E' moralmente corretto provare attrazione per un robot che ha ucciso chissà quanta gente? Sì, beh, forse è un po' tardi per questo dubbio. Ma c'è di più. Posso provare sentimenti, ma... la passione? Ho paura di analizzare fino in fondo dove possa arrivare tutto questo. Ho paura di diventare _psicotica_; di pensare come un'umana a cose che non potrò più fare nel modo in cui le farebbe una terrestre. " gli scoccò un sorriso triste " Sai, ho pensato al perché mi abbiate guardata in quel modo quando mi sono svegliata ed ho detto certe cose. Ed ora mi chiedo solo se diventerò tanto squilibrata da cominciare a sognare di accoppiarmi con un frullatore, o con un cellulare. E se questi sentimenti, se questi desideri nascessero solo dal fatto che io sia stata umana? Vuol dire che non potrò mai essere ricambiata da uno diverso da noi?

Shell le diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla " Sai cosa? Uno scienziato non dovrebbe dirlo, un ammasso di ferraglia meno che mai, ma... credo davvero che l'amore sia lo stesso in tutta la Galassia...

" Davvero?

" Se Thundercracker è riuscito a desiderare come compagna una donna alta in proporzione come una lattina di cola... penso proprio di sì.

" A meno che... " soffiò Dialpulse " Lui non sia semplicemente un pazzo.

* * *

><p>Starscream imprecò, allontanandosi dalla massa dei Decepticon che restavano alle spalle di Megatron. Possibile che lui non vedesse le implicazioni suicide di questa battaglia?<p>

" Potente Megatron... " soffiò " Non tutti i tuoi soldati sono ancora rientrati. " oh, c'era sempre una possibilità di vittoria; questo sì. Certe volte le migliori vittorie nascevano proprio dalle peggiori battaglie; ma stavolta... senza una vera armata e senza sapere cosa fosse accaduto a chi mancava all'appello, dover combattere contro gli Autobots e l'equipaggio della Endless. Aspettandosi che le bombe degli umani piovessero dal cielo...

" Cosa suggerisci, Starscream? " la voce di Megatron era piena di disprezzo, di quel genere di disprezzo che Starscream accumulava e metteva da parte come carburante per la propria vendetta " Se ti aggrada puoi scappare. Così che dopo possa venire a cercarti per smembrare il tuo corpo e adornarne il mio trono...

_Dannazione_.

Se fosse stato Starscream a gestire quello schifo le cose sarebbero state completamente diverse. Se fosse stato lui a scegliere...

Senza la possibilità di tornare sul proprio pianeta, e senza alcun desiderio di vivere un'eternità di guerre, avrebbe fatto della Terra il suo impero. Un impero giusto, potente, sicuro. Ma Megatron... Megatron non avrebbe mai avuto la capacità di pensare come un vero re. Megatron sarebbe stato sempre solo il comandante di una letale banda di mercenari incapaci di opporglisi per manifestare il proprio bisogno di una _casa_.

Se avesse avuto il potere Starscream avrebbe combattuto per quella causa; spazzare via gli umani, o prendere come schiavi gli ultimi sopravvissuti e ricostruire quello che avevano perso. Cento volte più forte, cento volte più bello.

Era così dannatamente folle che Megatron non fosse in grado di seguire quella visione!

" Potente Megatron... " sibilò, cercando di non far sprizzare veleno da ogni sillaba.

" No, Starscream! " ringhiò lui " No! Ora combatti ai miei ordini oppure preparati a morire per mano mia...

" Cosa succede, Megatron? I tuoi uomini hanno paura dell'arrivo degli umani, adesso? " la battuta venne fuori dai ranghi degli Autobots, lasciando scintillare di rabbia gli occhi del leader dei Decepticons.

" Ho sentito dire che mentre i suoi combattevano lui si dedicava ad interfacciarsi con una signora! " rise un altro " Credo che sia _lui_ ad avere paura!

Megatron spianò il suo cannone " Ora basta! " urlò.

" No! " Starscream cercò di fermarlo, ma lui gli assestò un pugno mandandolo al tappeto, del tutto offuscato dalla rabbia e dimentico di ogni strategia. La sua attenzione del tutto focalizzata sul bisogno di piegare Prime davanti ai loro schieramenti.

L'aurora boreale sul campo di battaglia stava svanendo, lasciando emergere la luce delle stelle.

Megatron si concentrò sul suo obiettivo; lasciando che ogni altra cosa tutto intorno cominciasse a svanire come quella maledetta aurora.

L'immagine di Mistcore che alzava un braccio e apriva la bocca rimase al margine del suo campo visivo per un istante. Soundwave, poco distante, si mosse nello stesso modo come se quei due stessero eseguendo uno strano balletto perfettamente speculare. Megatron non comprese perché...

Poi tutto rallentò. Ed esplose.

Il colpo raggiunse la sua testa; Megatron cadde in ginocchio e poi a terra come se fosse definitivamente stato spedito offline.

Qualcuno corse nella direzione dalla quale il colpo era stato esploso, qualche Decepticon si diresse esattamente nel verso opposto.

Ma, per lo più, rimasero tutti immobili. Paralizzati ed increduli.

Come essere umano, Mistcore non era mai svenuta. Come organismo tecnologico, per la prima volta, avvertì le ginocchia cedere con l'impressione che il colpo avesse raggiunto lo spazio al centro del suo petto. Distruggendo qualche organo fondamentale alla sua esistenza.

Rocket e Clearsmoke la afferrarono, impedendole di cadere.

Da qualche parte, in un tempo ed in uno spazio che non le riusciva più di comprendere, Optimus Prime cercò di avvicinarsi a Megatron, ma Starscream lo allontanò, sollevando tra le braccia il corpo del suo leader.

" Skywarp! " Clover cercò lo sguardo del mech, ma lui lo abbassò, arretrando ed affiancando Starscream.

" Area non sicura... " la voce di Soundwave riportò Mistcore alla realtà " Obiettivo proteggere Megatron.

" Alla nostra nave. " Starscream sibilò, ed uno dopo l'altro i Decepticon si allontanarono... abbandonando, alla fine, la Terra.

_(...continua.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Piccola nota a fine capitolo: <strong>

ed ecco il momento per qualche precisazione!^^

Intanto ho deciso di non impazzire più nel tentativo di trovare definizioni che, in italiano, non suonassero orribili per indicare maschi e femmine tra i Transformers. Così, attingendo al fandom inglese, per quanto anche questa soluzione non mi convinca al 100%, da oggi userò direttamente mech per indicare i maschi e femme per le femmine. Se non sempre... almeno quel che basta per non farmi andare il cervello in pappa! XD

Mm, sì... Megatron è stato danneggiato davvero gravemente se ve lo state chiedendo; ed è proprio pressoché morto. Anche se sia lui che Mistcore non ne sono esattamente felici... quando Megatron saltò nell'urna del Bright Energon durante la conversione di Mistcore... si creò un legame tra le loro anime. Il che spiega le varie reazioni bizzarre che, spesso, si sono manifestate quando i due erano vicini.

E, per quanto riguarda la colonna sonora di questo capitolo... potete cercare le musiche di Basil Poledouris per Conan the Barbarian (versione 1982) in particolare la Soundtrack Suite, "Atlantean Sword" e "The Leaving".

Inutile dirlo, amo anche la colonna sonora di Conan e la trovo super ispirante! Yep!

Ricordatevi di lasciare un commento, per favore! ;-) Rendere nota la vostra presenza mi renderà felice!

Alla prossima!

* * *

><p><em>Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti. Ovvio, no?<em>

_Ciò che è mio sono i personaggi originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi né riutilizzi vari e non autorizzati!_


	34. Chapter 34

**We Were Born To Die**

**File... 10.10.11 – _Capitolo 34 _– Alla Fine della Battaglia**

Era quasi l'alba, una strana alba.

Optimus Prime sollevò lo sguardo per scrutare il cielo; da qualche parte, molto lontano, la nave da battaglia dei Decepticons si stava allontanando dal pianeta. Da qualche parte la nave dei misteriosi Cybertroniani orbitava in attesa del loro ritorno.

_Da qualche parte... _

La notte appena trascorsa aveva messo in movimento meccanismi nuovi, inattesi. Gli esseri umani, alla fine, avevano abbattuto la minaccia di Megatron. Un solo colpo sparato da mano terrestre era riuscito lì dove gli Autobots avevano fallito.

Optimus Prime non era sicuro dei propri sentimenti a questo proposito.

Tuttavia, Hound era riuscito a trovare il misterioso tiratore in modo che gli fossero tributati i giusti onori, e Prime era stato certo, sin da subito, che quello sarebbe stato solo l'inizio della risalita verso la luce dell'umanità.

La Terra era stata anche la loro casa. _Ma adesso?_

Non c'era più una possibilità che i terrestri accettassero la loro presenza o la loro proposta di restare per proteggerli ed aiutarli a ricostruire dopo la devastazione.

_Primus! _Ci sarebbe stata davvero la possibilità di riportare le cose al loro posto?

Optimus Prime non riusciva a darsi pace.

Era stata colpa loro. Solo colpa loro... e, adesso, la sua anima pulsava dolorosamente dibattendosi tra il bisogno di essere d'aiuto e la consapevolezza che, se gli umani lo avessero chiesto, gli Autobot avrebbero dovuto lasciare la Terra senza poter offrire alcun soccorso.

Rispettare la volontà del genere umano era tutto ciò che poteva essere fatto; ma altri Decepticons erano, di sicuro, ancora nascosti sul pianeta, il che poteva voler dire soltanto _problemi_. Problemi da venire.

Optimus sospirò, accettando come un piccolo sollievo l'arrivo di Jazz ed Hound.

- Boss... - Jazz fece un cenno verso la base che i Decepticons avevano abbandonato - Gli _strani ragazzi _stanno finendo di esplorare quel mattatoio.

- Sono entrati per cercare _corpi_. - Hound inclinò il capo, concedendo ad Optimus uno sguardo incredulo - Corpi umani, corpi cybertroniani. Con l'ordine di metterli in salvo e portarli sulla loro nave. Ne hanno portato fuori almeno uno; cosa credete che possano farsene di _cadaveri_?

- C'è più di quanto non riusciamo ancora a vedere in questa faccenda. - Optimus scosse la testa - C'è altro?

- Faranno saltare la base in aria prima di lasciare questo casino, boss.

Optimus annuì - Parlerò con loro.

- E noi? - Hound abbassò lo sguardo - Cosa faremo, Optimus?

- Dovremo rispettare la volontà degli esseri umani.

- Ma questa è anche la _nostra _casa...

Prime si allontanò per non dover continuare a specchiarsi nello sguardo addolorato di Hound.

Dirigendosi verso la base passò accanto a Rocket che gli sorrise e accennò un saluto militare. Lui lo ricambiò, avvertendo un piacevole senso di inattesa speranza.

Comunque fossero andate le cose c'erano altri Cybertroniani... possibili volti amici per un futuro che continuava ad essere avvolto nel mistero.

Un mistero non più fitto di quello che concerneva Rocket e gli altri Transformers con i sensori ottici viola. Il loro design non era comune; la loro firma personale non era comune. Appartenevano indubitabilmente alla stessa razza, ma era come se si fossero evoluti seguendo una strada parzialmente diversa.

Il vecchio bibliotecario assetato di conoscenza dentro di lui bramava saperne di più; e nello stesso tempo parte della sua memoria continuava a metterlo davanti ad una sensazione bizzarra. Era certo di non averli incontrati prima, non in questa esatta forma, ma... c'era qualcosa, qualcosa che continuava a far suonare un piccolo, flebile campanellino dentro di lui. Questi mech e femme erano nello stesso tempo _antichi_ e _nuovi_...

Mistcore era immobile, assorta nell'osservazione della base. Ormai le operazioni al suo interno dovevano essere sul punto di concludersi.

- Cosa farete adesso? - gli chiese senza voltarsi.

La brutalità della domanda, il fatto che fosse stata posta senza alcun preambolo lo bloccarono per un istante, ma Mistcore non gli diede il tempo di rispondere - Non potete restare qui.

- E' nostro dovere tentare di offrire una... riparazione, per quanto inadeguata. E protezione.

- Capisco...

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, osservando la cupa sagoma della base.

- Ma... - riprese lei dopo un po', come se non si fosse mai davvero interrotta - Non è una buona idea. Avete idea dei milioni di morti che la vostra guerra ha causato su questo pianeta? Milioni... potrebbero essere persino di più. - per la prima volta Mistcore realizzò che con ogni probabilità persino il suo nome e quello dei suoi compagni sarebbero potuti finire su una lista di scomparse legate all'invasione - Nessuno di noi è in grado di prevedere l'esatto impatto che tutto questo avrà sulla Terra. Cosa verrà da questa crisi? - si voltò a fissarlo - Alcune Nazioni potrebbero non rialzarsi più. A quale livello di povertà saranno condannate altre? Chi cancellerà i traumi dei profughi? Le armi usate in battaglia potrebbero aver persino causato un disastro ecologico.

- Tutte queste sono motivazioni per restare. - sussurrò Prime.

- Ma non c'è niente che voi possiate fare.

- Aiutare...

- No, i terrestri devono rialzarsi da soli. - Mistcore abbassò lo sguardo.

- Se lo vorranno andremo via. Ma questa decisione non è nostra né... vostra. Anche se... - le parole apparentemente insensate di Megatron gli tornarono in mente - Perché Megatron vi ha definiti _umani_?

- E' una storia molto lunga. Non è questo il momento giusto per affrontarla. Abbiamo ricevuto notizia dell'avvicinamento di mezzi militari terrestri in grande numero. Faremo esplodere la base e andremo via. Vieni con noi ed avrai le tue risposte.

- Venire con voi _dove_?

- Sulla nostra nave. Per le spiegazioni necessarie. Shell potrà essere d'aiuto per i tuoi compagni; ho visto Ratchet al lavoro, ma con tante riparazioni una mano è sempre necessaria. E la nostra nave è grande abbastanza per potervi assistere per il tempo utile a mettere tutto in chiaro. Compresa la faccenda del restare... o andare.

- Andare dove? - Prime provò l'impulso di coprirsi il viso con una mano.

- Non lo so. - la voce di Mistcore non era che un sussurro.

- Dimmi... un'ultima cosa.

Lei inclinò il capo, annuendo come per invitarlo a fare le domande necessarie.

- Ci siamo già incontrati?

Mistcore sorrise - Questo è davvero altamente improbabile; impossibile, direi.

Prime annuì, senza riuscire a togliersi dalla mente il pensiero che lei avesse torto.

Da qualche parte, molto tempo prima... doveva essere accaduto.

Senza ombra di dubbio.

* * *

><p>Clover aveva lavorato in silenzio per tutto il tempo, Clearsmoke non era riuscito a farle dire più di due parole.<p>

- Lascia andare. - Rocket gli diede una piccola pacca sulla spalla per confortarlo.

- Non riesco a capire che diamine le prenda. Ho fatto qualcosa? E' una reazione alla battaglia?

Rocket pensò che le sarebbe piaciuto poter roteare gli occhi - E' per Skywarp.

- _Cosa? _- Clearsmoke inorridì - Quell'idiota?

- Sarà anche un idiota. Ma le piace molto,_ lo sai._ Ed è andato via.

Entrambi gettarono un'occhiata furtiva alla loro compagna che si stava occupando di spedire sulla Endless il corpo che avevano recuperato. L'avatar umano di Thundercracker, con ogni probabilità.

- Ma non è come se fosse morto o una cosa del genere. - Clearsmoke scosse la testa.

Rocket sospirò - Infatti, è potenzialmente _peggio_.

- Ah, bah! Se lo dici tu!

Si zittirono, mentre Clover si avvicinava.

- Qui è tutto pronto, ritorno sulla Endless con il corpo. - annunciò senza neanche guardarli in faccia.

Rocket annuì - Ci vediamo lì.

Clearsmoke non riuscì a stare zitto, strinse i pugni e poi imprecò - Andiamo, Clover! Quante possibilità nell'universo ci sono che quegli idioti non ci ricapitino tra i piedi? Li rivedremo, li rivedremo prima del previsto... non fare quella faccia...

Rocket gli assestò un colpo tanto forte da fargli perdere l'equilibrio - Razza di rana dalla bocca larga... - sibilò -Insensibile idiota! _Elicottero senza cervello!_

Clover si immobilizzò, ma l'occhiata di fuoco che le aveva acceso i sensori ottici venne soppiantata da qualcosa di diverso.

- Ci vediamo a bordo, allora. - sorrise.

* * *

><p>Quando le avanguardie dell'Esercito raggiunsero il perimetro esterno del campo di battaglia, tutto quello che i soldati riuscirono a fare fu alzare gli occhi al cielo per osservare le navette che stavano lasciando l'area.<p>

L'ultima sfrecciò sulle loro teste e poi puntò verso l'alto; alle sue spalle lì dove gli invasori spaziali avevano costruito la loro base ogni cosa prese fuoco ed esplose.

Le grida di trionfo e festeggiamento dei soldati accolsero la pioggia di detriti come l'ultimo segno dell'invasione della Terra.

* * *

><p>Dialpulse si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo - E' stato fatto tutto, allora?<p>

Shell le sorrise - Tutto?

- E' finita?

Il dottore inclinò il capo, gettando un'occhiata ai monitor - No, non credo.

- Ma se ne sono andati!

Shell si accigliò - E non sei dispiaciuta per... Soundwave?

- Ecco, lui non ha riportato danni, ne sono sicura.

- Ma è andato via, lo hai detto tu stessa.

Dialpulse ticchettò con un dito su uno dei suoi strumenti - Il fatto che sia andato via non vuol dire che non possa tornare.

- E questo... - osservò Shell - Risponde alla tua domanda.

Lei scosse la testa.

Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di spiegarsi meglio. Quello che le pulsava nel petto le diceva che avrebbero incontrato ancora i Decepticons. E che la storia da venire sarebbe stata ancora più complessa di quella che si stavano lasciando alle spalle.

Eppure, nonostante tutto _questo_... questo _futuro_ che avevano davanti... era come se questo giorno, le ultime ore avessero segnato un punto di non ritorno.

Dialpulse riuscì a resistere all'impulso di domandargli se casa sua, in Francia, gli sarebbe mai mancata, ignorando che i pensieri di Shell stavano correndo nella stessa direzione.

Ma, sorprendendola, lui posò una mano sulla sua luccicante corazza arancione e le sorrise.

- Hai una vaga idea di quante cose abbiamo da fare adesso? L'equipaggio non è al completo, Nebula si sveglierà in tempo per il ritorno degli altri, gli Autobots sono in avvicinamento e Thundercracker è ancora a bordo. Non voglio neanche pensare alla quantità di lavoro che ci aspetta!

Lei rise - _Da un grande potere derivano grandi responsabilità..._ ah, aspettavo che Mistcore tornasse per questa battuta, credo che le avrebbe risollevato il morale.

- Allora, farò finta di non aver sentito nulla e tu potrai ripeterla.

- Non importa. - Dialpulse incrociò le braccia - Ho una gamma di battute e citazioni così ampia che non c'è alcun rischio che io debba mai ripetermi.

Shell sollevò lo sguardo al cielo e scosse la testa - Come vuoi...

* * *

><p>Thundercracker sfiorò ancora una volta il nuovo corpo di Anne Baxter.<p>

Le sue dita scivolarono veloci, fermandosi al centro del suo petto. Il delicato calore, la ritmica pulsazione che il metallo non riusciva a nascondere gli fecero scorrere un brivido lungo i circuiti.

Sostituendo alle dita la sua stessa testa rimase immobile, chino su di lei. In attesa.

- Grazie Primus... - sussurrò.

* * *

><p>Mistcore rientrò nella Sala di Comando con l'impressione di essere stata lontana per migliaia di anni.<p>

Si lasciò andare su uno dei sedili e si impose di non cedere alla voglia di mettere offline i propri sensori ottici. Di spegnersi del tutto.

Invece, trovò la forza di premersi una mano sul petto - Mio dio... - sussurrò - Non sento più nulla...

* * *

><p>I circuiti di Optimus Prime vennero attraversati da un fremito di incredulità all'approssimarsi della grande nave.<p>

- _Incredibile..._ - qualcuno sibilò alle sue spalle.

- Signore, Optimus Prime... - Blaster attirò al sua attenzione - Abbiamo una comunicazione.

- In diffusione. - ordinò, senza togliere gli occhi da quella immensa, inconsueta nave.

- _Il capitano e l'equipaggio della Endless vi danno il benvenuto, continuate con le procedure di avvicinamento come stabilito._ - la voce di Dialpulse si diffuse dagli altoparlanti.

_Endless... _

Optimus rimase immobile, mentre la sua memoria lavorava febbrilmente.

_Endless... _

- _Non è possibile_...

* * *

><p><em>Siamo nati per morire. Forse sto morendo. <em>

Mistcore non riuscì a scacciare quel pensiero. Non riuscì a farlo scivolare via, neanche adesso, neanche immersa nell'osservazione delle procedure di attracco degli Autobots.

_Sto morendo anche io, e non so perché... _

La Sala di Comando venne riempita da un delicato crepitio, il suono delle macchine che prendevano vita tutto intorno. Come per confortarla, come per sostenerla.

- Mistcore...

- _Proteus._

Il crepitio continuò, alleviando il tremendo senso di vuoto e l'orrenda sensazione di solitudine.

- Abbi fede in me, Mistcore. Adesso soprattutto; _adesso che occhi ci guardano dallo Spazio..._

Così i portelli del primo hangar della Endless si chiusero alle spalle di Omega Supreme, mentre, orbitando intorno a Marte, la nave dei Decepticons si preparava ad affrontare tempi duri. E, molto più distante, molto, _molto_ più lontano... occhi chiusi da lungo tempo tornavano ad aprirsi...

**We Were Born to Die - Fine **

_[Continua nel Sequel in arrivo.] _

* * *

><p><em>E se questa storia fosse stata un serial televisivo... con questa puntata si sarebbe conclusa la prima stagione di trasmissioni!<em>

_Ovviamente, la stagione due è in arrivo... ehe!_

_Per questo motivo controllate il mio profilo nei prossimi giorni, perché i nuovi capitoli non saranno inclusi sotto questi, ma sotto nuovo titolo, in una nuova storia... _

_Ho in mente tante cose da scrivere, tante novità... un mare di cose. Anche per questo motivo, forse, ho trattato quest'ultimo capitolo con una certa brevità, perché volevo lasciare l'impressione di qualcosa di non finito. Di qualcosa ancora da mettere a punto, in chiaro. _

_Chi vivrà vedrà!_

_Grazie a chi è arrivato a leggere sino a questo punto ed ha inserito i suoi commenti. Cari lettori, pochi ma buoni, vi amo tanto tanto! XD _

_Grazie per avermi supportato con i vostri pareri sempre attesi. Continuate a leggere il seguito, eh! E a commentare, soprattutto! XD _

_Ovviamente, e come sempre, vi invito a tenere d'occhio anche la mia pagina su deviantart (dove mi troverete sotto il nome Alracairam), perché lì troverete sempre qualcosa di fresco a proposito di personaggi e bla blah!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota a fine capitolo<strong>:

non potevo evitare di inserire per il finale un suggerimento sulla colonna sonora! ;-)

Dunque, stavolta, divertitevi ad andare ad ascoltare gli End Titles di Indipendence Day su YouTube!

_Buon ascolto!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Finale<strong>:

Di seguito potete trovare un riepilogo sull'aspetto,sui nomi, eccetera dei nuovi personaggi che ho ideato e che sono comparsi sino a questo punto!^^

Come sempre, vi ricordo che tali personaggi sono stati, giustappunto, inventati da me e sono assolutamente sotto mio copyright (xD)! Dunque NON usateli altrove, eccetera.

Eventualmente abbiate dei dubbi contattatemi perché io possa aiutarvi a chiarirveli! XD

(alcuni schizzi dei personaggi sono nella mia galleria su dA, o nello scrapbook!^^)

**Lana Rao – Mistcore**

**Umana**: italiana, capelli rossi lunghi e arruffati. A sentire Proteus sembra che il suo DNA contenesse tracce non proprio terrestri al 100%. Il colore della sua tuta (quando è in forma umana) sulla Endless è nero con strisce bianche. Può naturalmente interagire con Proteus per via telepatica, il suo punto forte è la freddezza nelle situazioni complicate.

**Cybertroniana**: i colori del suo corpo robotico sono il bianco e l'argento. Come tutti gli altri ha occhi viola.

**Ruolo sulla Endless**: Pilota e Comandante della nave.

**Alt-form**: jet cybertroniano.

**Controparte tra i Decepticons**: Megatron; in seguito ad un piccolo incidente i due sono... ahm... _legati_.

**x-x**

**Aria Ende - Rocket**

**Umana**: italo tedesca, capelli castani lisci e lunghi. Era un'archeologa prima di finire a bordo della Endless, ed è stata proprio lei a scoprire l'esistenza della nave al di sotto del Colosseo... scoperta che le è costata il lavoro, e la derisione da parte della Comunità Accademica. La sua tuta sulla Endless è nera con strisce rosse. La sua caratteristica è l'essere particolarmente battagliera.

**Cybertroniana**: il colore del suo corpo robotico è il rosso. Come tutti gli altri ha occhi viola.

**Ruolo sulla Endless**: Storica, esperta di Archeologia Terrestre e Cybertroniana.

**Alt-form**: autovettura da rally.

**Controparte tra i Decepticons**: Starscream; i due si odiano letteralmente...

**x-x**

**Claudy Turner - Clover**

**Umana**: inglese, capelli scuri. Non si sa esattamente di cosa si occupasse prima di essere richiamata a bordo della Endless; anche se con ogni probabilità il suo ruolo sulla nave potrebbe avere a che vedere con i suoi interessi terrestri. Il suo carattere non è esattamente sempre semplice da decifrare. Sulla Endless la sua tuta è nera con strisce azzurre. Anche quando le cose vanno male la caratteristica di Clover è il saper trovare la forza e lo spunto necessario per andare avanti.

**Cybertroniana**: i colori del suo corpo robotico sono il nero ed il turchese. Occhi viola, ovviamente!

**Ruolo sulla Endless**: Esperta Linguista.

**Alt-form**: jet F-22.

**Controparte tra i Decepticons**: Skywarp. Sembra che Clover abbia subito capito che le sarebbe piaciuto avere contatti ravvicinati con Skywarp, che, da parte sua, con il tempo è diventato alquanto protettivo.

**x-x**

**Anne Baxter – Nebula**

**Umana**: americana, capelli neri tagliati sopra le spalle in modo asimmetrico. Anne è stata una delle vittime della guerra; imprigionata in un laboratorio dei Decepticons ha subito cambiamenti e mutazioni a causa dei loro esperimenti che hanno rischiato di devastarla. Sulla Endless la sua tuta è nera con strisce blu. La sua caratteristica è la resistenza.

**Cybertroniana**: il colore del suo corpo robotico è il blu scuro con piccoli dettagli bianchi. Come tutti gli altri ha occhi viola.

**Ruolo sulla Endless**: ancora ignoto.

**Alt-form**: ancora ignota.

**Controparte tra i Decepticons**: Thundercracker. A dispetto degli inizi pericolosi... lui la desidera come _compagna_.

**x-x**

**Kae Hudson – Dialpulse**

**Umana**: americana, capelli biondo chiaro tagliati all'altezza delle spalle. Segni distintivi: la frangetta e gli occhiali vintage di vinile. Kae è un'esperta di comunicazioni, ma soprattutto una grande, grandissima nerd! La sua capacità più grande è il trovare una nota umoristica anche nelle situazioni peggiori. La sua tuta sulla Endless è nera con strisce arancioni.

**Cybertroniana**: il colore del suo corpo robotico è l'arancione. Come tutti gli altri ha occhi viola.

**Ruolo sulla Endless**: Addetta alle Comunicazioni.

**Alt-form**: fuoristrada attrezzato come il furgoncino di una rete televisiva.

**Controparte tra i Decepticons**: Soundwave. Anche se non si direbbe... hanno un sacco di passioni in comune. Quella per le cassette prima di tutto!

**x-x**

**Aidan Berger - Shell**

**Umano**: francese, capelli castano chiaro. Aidan era un medico, costretto a lasciare il lavoro e poi ridotto a letto per una malattia degenerativa. Sarebbe morto se non fosse stato accolto a bordo della Endless. La sua dote è l'empatia. La sua tuta a bordo della nave è nera con strisce gialle.

**Cybertroniano**: i colori del suo corpo robotico sono il rosso ed il giallo. Occhi viola.

**Ruolo sulla Endless**: Medico.

**Alt-form**: idrovolante, tipo Canadair.

**Controparte tra i Decepticons**: Frenzy. Non fategli mai domande su questo argomento... potrebbe essere pericoloso.

**x-x**

**Galaktion Pavlov – Clearsmoke**

**Umano**: russo, capelli biondi. Galaktion era nell'Esercito. Il suo comportamento scanzonato non fa pensare alla rigida disciplina militare... eppure...

La sua dote è la forza, unita all'ottimismo. E il colore della sua tuta sulla Endless è nero con strisce verdi.

**Cybertroniano**: il colore del suo corpo robotico è il verde militare. Come tutti gli altri ha occhi viola.

**Ruolo sulla Endless**: Ingegnere Meccanico.

**Alt-form**: elicottero militare.

**Controparte tra i Decepticons**: Rumble; Clearsmoke sarà probabilmente felice solo dopo averlo fatto a pezzi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Questa è una fanfiction, ed è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro e solo per piacere personale. Da fan. I Transformers non mi appartengono in nessuna maniera, al contrario appartengono a chi ne detiene i diritti. Ovvio, no?_

_Ciò che è mio sono i personaggi originali che ho ideato e la trama della fanfiction, dunque siate gentili e niente plagi né riutilizzi vari e non autorizzati!_


End file.
